Before we were kings and Lords we were Brothers
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: "you were the brothers I chose Ned, you and Rhaegar" -Robert After the death of the Master of Laws, on the advice of Tywin King Areys summons Jon Arryn to be his new master of Laws. With him his wards Robert and Ned meet the crown prince Rhaegar and the three form a bond of friendship that would later make them brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Rhaegar**

 **268 A.C The Red Keep**

Rhaegar did not know what to think of them. First there was Robert Baratheon, a distant cousin. Then Eddard Stark from the North. Rhaegar had never seen or heard of North men south of the neck much, so he was very curious about him indeed. Jon Arryn was the escort of both young men, and had been called to court to serve his father. Tywin Lannnister his hand recommended him for a new Master of Laws, when Symond Staunton died from some illness. Arys gladly welcomed the Lord of the Vale when his trusted friend Tywin invited him. So now, his charges would be fostered here, in Kings Landing. Rhaegar for one was excited, he hadn't really had anyone of his own age to talk to. He kept spending most of his time with the kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, and the newest addition, Ser Barristan Selmy. He won his cloak in the war of the Ninepenny Kings and there hadn't been many new additions since. The seven were filled and his father reigned in peace and prosperity.

"Good day to you my friends, I am Rhaegar." Rhaegar introduced himself to his guests formally, as he was meant to.

"I am Robert!" the Baratheon said with a grin and friendly demeanor. He even went so far as to offer his hand, which Rhaegar shook firmly. The lad from the north however, remained quiet and only after a few moments did he finally speak.

"I am Eddard of Winterfell." His voice was soft and shy as he spoke. Rhaegar smiled in a friendly manner and stretched out his hand, clasping the other boy's firmly, who despite his shyness had a hardy grip. Robert came to Eddard's side and put an arm around him. The boy in question gave a small smile to the young heir of the Stormslands.

"Don't mind Ned, he's like that with all new people!" Robert grinned and Rhaegar grinned back, nodding in agreement.

"It's alright, I understand! I've never really met anyone my age…Well, anyone here to stay at least." In saying so, Rhagear betrayed his excitement at potentially having long term friends in the two wards of Lord Jon Arryn.

"I heard the king keeps the skulls of dragons in the throne room! Can we see them!?" Robert asked excitedly. Rhaegar chuckled at the boy's curiosity, before nodding. At this, Eddard's expression changed to one of excitement and his shy demeanor melted away for what seemed to be the briefest of moments. Robert grinned, talking hold of his friend once more, and shaking him, also in excitement.

"Aye! Come on Rhaegar! Let's go see the skulls!" The young Prince nodded eagerly at Robert. He had seen the skulls thousands of times and showed around the daughters of nobles in the throne room. However, the presence of his new friends made it exciting all over again. So, it was with lightning speed and cunning that they sneaked from their morning lessons and began their expedition to the throne room. On their way there, they were stopped by a Kingsguard but lucky for them (at least in Rhaegar's opinion) it was Lewyn Martell.

"Why, what do we have here my Prince?" the knight swaggered his way to them in front of the throne room, just outside the gates. Eddard instantly felt abashed and looked down, anticipating a good scolding.

"Ser Lywen, I was just showing our guests the throne room…" Rhaegar said in a sheepish way, grinning all the while. He knew Ser Lywen all too well.

"Oh dear! To think you would skip your lessons… My, that's quite the naughty thing to do!" Ser Lywen clicked his tongue in apparent disapproval.

"Shite." Robert cursed, to which Ser Lewyn raised a brow and chuckled for a moment.

Looking up, the Kingsguard coughed in an exaggerated manner before looking left and right, speaking rather loudly as he did so.

"Well… I suppose I haven't really seen much of anyone around these parts…Don't really look down much either, I might injure my neck that way." With a surreptitious wink directed at the children, Ser Lewyn returned on his merry way to where he was previously going. And so, with his friends in tow, Rhaegar pushed the door open slightly and peered inside. Finding it empty, he pushed the doors wide open and nodded for his friends to walk through, which they did eagerly. With all of them safely inside, they closed the gates and walked around, looking at the skulls lining the Hall. Rhaegar lead them to the Iron throne; just behind it was the largest of the skulls - Aegon the Conquerors' own dragon Balerion, the Black Dread. Robert looked excitedly and placed his hands on the skulls, inspecting the massive teeth. Eddard picked a small skull from the wall belonging to the last of the dragons, observing every nook and cranny, absolutely fascinated by it.

"The skull is barely bigger than a dog's head…" Eddard muttered and Rhaegar smiled walking by the northern lad.

"Seven hells Ned, look at this one! I bet us three can fit in its mouth!" grinned Robert, putting the small skull back. Rhaegar and Eddard walked back to Robert as he looked daringly at Meraxes' skull. Robert looked to them before he dusted his hands off and grabbed one of the great skull's teeth.

"Come on Ned, give me a boost! I'm gonna climb inside." Rhaegar raised a brow at him.

"Gods Robert! You'll only hurt yourself if you do it!" Eddard exclaimed, and Rhaegar found himself agreeing.

"Aye my friend, it does not sound wise." he warned.

"Bullocks to that, come on!" Robert's mind was made up. Rhaegar and Eddard exchanged looks before shrugging in defeat and boosting Robert inside Marexes' mouth. His foot firmly on one of the dragon's teeth, Robert climbed into the skull using the eye sockets as a hold. Robert climbed even higher and poked his finger out of the eye socket.

"AH! I have been eaten and climbed out of the beast belly!" he said, causing Rhaegar to laugh while Eddard grinned. Spurred on by Robert's courage, Eddard grabbed one of the teeth and extended his hand to Robert.

"Come on then, me too!" Rhaegar looked incredulously at the quiet wolf. Climbing up, his friend reached down and pulled Eddard up and soon, he stuck his head from the other eye.

"Come on Rhaegar!" Robert said his voice resounding in the great Hall.

"We've got the eyes, we just need the mouth to breath fire!" Eddard said and Rhaegar felt a giddy kind of feeling in his gut. He had never really played like this before, let alone being the fire of a dragon. He always had his studies and reading to do. He climbed up excitedly and hoisted himself upside down, sticking out of the dragon's head.

"ROAR!" Eddard loudly yelled.

"Come on, you can do better than this! ROOOOAAARR!" Roberts lower voice yelled. Rhaegar grinned and stuck his head out of the mouth.

"Together! Come on!" the dragon prince said; they agreed.

"One, two, three!" Robert counted. Leaning forward, the three roared.

"RRRROOOAAAARRRRRR!" their loud, giddy roars echoed in the throne room followed by their laughter. Sitting up, Rhaegar stood on the mouth of the dragon with his new friends.

"You know, I think we could be great friends" Rhaegar said to them.

"Aye! We can go on adventures together and turn this keep upside down!" Robert said grinning.

"Agreed, we can visit the city together!" Eddard said and smiled at him. Rhaegar liked the sound of that, adventures with his friends. He really liked that word. Friends…The only ones he had had up until now were the Kingsguard, who were grown men themselves. They could hardly be called on to play with him. Now he had friends and life could only get better now that he had someone to play with.

They had taken their leave of each other and gone to their separate rooms, where the three of them got a proper scolding from Jon, and no doubt Prince Rhaegar from his father or Lord Tywin Lannister. Rhaegar, Robert and Ned, as he had been insistent on being called by his friends, had to take lessons together. Under the supposedly watchful eyes of Ser Lewyn, who sat at the back of the room, leaning back with his long legs propped over a table while he drank wine or ate fruit. When the lessons where over, he would hint at a new adventure for them, such as the hollow sounds of some of the walls on the red keep. Not four nights later, they gathered in the optic of going on an expedition to discover the secret tunnels built into the red keep. Rhaegar had brought with him a dirk just in case, while Ned brought a longsword across his back like a great sword. It was only a practice sword and it was blunt, but it definitely helped him look more prepared. Robert had with him a hunting knife that had been gifted to him by Lord Arryn. Everything set, they waited for their lessons to be over and met in Maegor's Holdfast. They crossed the drawbridge and went into the Maiden vault which at that time was unoccupied.

"So, where do we start?" Robert asked, a torch in hand, ready to light it by striking rocks. Rhaegar thought about this…perhaps they could try exploring the royal apartments. These were the rooms his ancestor Queen Daena Targaryen occupied, and from which she constantly escaped the maiden vault. Having arrived in the royal apartments, they began searching for anything using any means; tapping on walls and stomping the ground for nothing short of an hour. Discouraged and ready to give up, Robert hit the wall in frustration, from which resounded a dull thud. Robert looked up at his companions, surprised. Rhaegar smiled before standing beside Robert, and together they tapped the wall, eventually figuring out that the secret opening was behind the vanity.

"Come on, let's move this!" Ned said excited. He grabbed one end whilst Robert took the other and Rhaegar the middle. Groaning with all the strength a six year old, five year old and nine year old could muster, they managed to push the vanity.

"HEAVE!" Robert commanded, and in unison they moved the vanity enough to reveal the outline of a hole big enough to let them through one at a time. The stone work had a clear line where the stone separated but this one had a line between the stone. So, nodding to Ned he unsheathed his sword and used it to jab at the opening grunting as he did so. After some persistence the pathway opened. Looking at the others with glee, Robert lit his torch and the three of them entered the opening. Dirk in hand, Rhaegar procured a paper and scribbled down – "maidenvault, royal apartments, first tunnel". The tunnel led in two ways, and they stood still for a while, wondering which way to go.

"Left or right?" asked Ned, as he tried to peer into the veil of darkness of the tunnels. Robert, ever the decisive boy, took the right tunnel and waved them over.

"Come on then lads!" Robert said and they eagerly followed the Baratheon boy, Rhaegar stuffing the parchment he had in the bag he brought with him. They walked on for what felt like miles and miles, before they found a thin ray of light shining through a brick just a few feet above them.

"Oh, it's a looking hole!" Robert exclaimed. It took a few minutes of desperate jumping for them to realise that they were unfortunately slightly too short to reach it. Arms crossed, Robert considered the dilemma before announcing;

"Right, I'm gonna need a lift, come on Ned…" the shy boy knelt down so as to allow for Robert to step on up and move the brick. Pushing it to the side didn't seem to do the trick; the brick was stuck on a railing. And so, Robert contented himself with peering inside. Letting out a quiet but pronounced strangled squeal, he looked down blushing and whispered;

"It's someone…bedding a woman!" Both Rhaegar and Ned blushed also at the news, avoid eye contact and shuffling their feet awkwardly. This was not something they should be seeing.

"Robert! Come on now, get down!" Ned hissed.

"What? This isn't gonna harm anyo – oh bullocks! It's Lewyn!" Robert couldn't help but let out a snort at this newfound observation.

"Huh? But…Aren't the Kingsguard forbidden from bedding women?" asked Ned worryingly.

"I don't think anyone told Ser Lewyn!" Robert joked before finally stepping down, putting the brick back in place.

"Let's keep going and find out wherever this tunnel leads …Hopefully not encountering anymore people breaking vows." The friends continued until they reached a dead end with light filtering through. The wall was thick and they needed to push outward.

"I do wonder what room this leads to…" Ned pondered. Robert deposited the torch against the wall carefully.

"Well, the only way of finding out is to open it!" Robert pushed against the wall enthusiastically before cursing; "Bloody hell, it's heavy!"

At this, both Ned and Rhaegar joined him.

Gerald

Gerald Hightower stood beside his King as he and the hand talked about the Iron Bank of Braavos. King Arys had once again had another 'brilliant' idea, but Gerald knew better; he would forget all about it in a fortnight. Something calling to his attention, he heard a rumble. Was someone here ravenously hungry? After another moment he heard the rumble increase in volume at an alarming rate and he looked behind the Iron throne, seeing the wall behind it begun to move.

"Seven…in the walls!" The king and the hand looked to him and Gerald unsheathed his sword, pointing at the wall with it.

"Someone is inside the bloody wall your Grace! Stand back!" The wall rumbled again and Gerald saw a small gap. Preferring action over patience, Gerald grabbed the already loose bricks and with all of his strength, tugged them out. After removing 5, the entire wall came crashing down, and amidst a consequent cloud of dusty smoke stood three boys. The King and the hand went to Gerald's side to see who these three rather short invaders were. Looking up sheepishly, prince Rhaegar stood still, followed by Ned and Robert. Gerald for one laughed, sheathing his sword and helping the boys to move away from the debris, looking for all the world as if they had committed a grave sin, despite having done nothing wrong in Gerald's eyes.

Rhaegar

Whilst Ser Gerald laughed, Rhaegar had the grace to look ashamed while Robert only laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard of flies on the wall, seems we also have dragons, wolves and stags your Grace." Gerald laughed, and Tywin walked up to them his cold, green eyes on the boys.

"Indeed. Boys, why where you in the secret tunnels?" He asked.

"Just exploring, my Lord" Robert said nonchalantly but the eyes of the Lord of the rock silenced any further explanations, leading Robert to finally looking rather sorry for himself.

"If a less experienced man had been guarding the King, he might cut your heads off in fear." Tywin reprimanded them, but his father chuckled at him.

"You are too stiff old friend. Let the boys play while they can." he said, before dismissing them, much to Robert and Ned's surprise and relief. The boys scurried off and exited the throne room, when they found Ser Lewyn standing guard. The trio looked at him with wide eyes as the Dornish knight lifted a brow at their queer stares.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" The boys' unanimous response came rapidly. They averted their gaze at the same time before laughing and heading off to their own chambers, leaving a somewhat confused Ser Lewyn behind. That night, instead of dining with his friends, Rhaegar found himself dining with his mother, whose belly showed signs of the babe she was to birth.

 **Rhaella**

Her son seemed to bounce off his seat, his food only half touched, as he counted his adventures with his new friends. She thanked the gods to Tywin for having brought Lord Arryn to Kings Landing and finally giving her son more permanent friends. Her marriage may be out of duty to her brother, but what little pleasures she had in life were thanks to her son. He had always had such a melancholy nature about him, oftentimes spending hours playing his harp by the window in his room. For so long, she had wished that she hadn't had a stillborn for her second pregnancy, and now prayed to the mother that the expected child will help her silver prince shed that silent nature of his.

"Oh and we saw-oh never mind…" Rhaegar suddenly blushed and looked very, very uncomfortable. Rhaella raised her brow at her son, wondering what had brought on the sudden change in mood. Had he perhaps seen a woman in the nude while exploring and peeking through secret windows and passages? Rhaegar tried to resume eating but Rhaella now was increasingly curious about her son's adventures.

"What did you see?" she asked amused as he flustered and timidly picked at his food.

"I-it wasn't important mother…" he meekly replied, but Rhaella pressed further.

"Rhaegar" she said, almost in a sing song way, a trick that worked in coercing him as it always did.

"We saw Ser Lewyn…bedding a woman…" he muttered and Rhaella laughed at her son.

"Oh! By the seven! You curiosity is nothing to be ashamed off!" Rhaegar looked indignant at the implication.

"I wasn't curious mother, we just happened upon it is all!" he said and then pushed himself back from his chair. "May I be excused? I need to cool my head."

Rhaella allowed her son to go; she would tease him further on another day where she could be with her beloved son.

Rhaegar

They weren't able to go into adventures for some weeks as Robert had his father visiting from Stormsend. The young boy had to spend time with him and his younger brother Stannis. Rhaegar had wanted to meet him, eager to potentially gain another friend, but his days were weighed down by work. Lord Tywin forever insisted on reminding him that he had a duty as a crown prince. Luckily, his friends did not care much about Lord Tywin's insistence. One late morning, Robert and Ned sneaked into his rooms to help rid him of his 'duty'. Today, Ned was helping him with his history whilst Robert simply listened. Rhaegar's family history was not something he was proud of. In his opinion, it was far too bloody and filled with too many civil wars to count. From the Dance of Dragons to the Blackfyre rebellions. In fact, Ned was now going over the first Blackfyre rebellion, and how Rhaeher's house lost its ancestral swords, Blackfyre and Darksister.

"Huh…Bloodraven slayed Daemon Blackfyre and his twin sons, yet the sword was still lost…?" Robert hummed.

"I think they had it up until the third Blackfyre rebellion." Ned said from his seat, looking at the book which compiled the rebellion battles. Rhaegar looked saddened as they read on about how more blood was spilt over the throne. When he became King, he would do his best to ensure no more bloodshed would spread over his family's dealings. Sighing, Rhaegar continued his studies if only just for the sake of being able to later have fun with his friends until the sun reached almost midday, signalling the end of his lessons.

"Finally finished! Now we can do something fun!" Robert bellowed out. He had somewhat given up on history by that point and had been laying on his back with a book over his face while he grumbled over bastards losing good swords. Rhaegar laughed and found himself agreeing. He wished he could have seen, if not wield Blackfyre or even Darksister. Still, perhaps the sword that encouraged Daemon to rebel was better lost than being used by other opportunistic would-be kings.

"Yeah…The day is almost gone and we haven't done much." Ned smiled a little as he put the books away; Rhaegar thanked him when he took his. The boys gathered outside of the masters rooms where the classes were located and wondered what to do.

"Maybe we can go down to Kings Landing?" Ned offered.

"I'd rather not, the city-" Rhaegar began.

"Smells like pig shite." Robert finished the sentenced with a grin, and the boys laughed together.

"Aye, like pig shite!" Rhaegar confirmed.

"Then how about we sneak into the Dragon pit?!" Robert offered excitedly. Ned already looked sceptic about the idea, and Rhaegar wondered what other punishment they could possibly get for doing that. He already had been given double lessons because of that; any more adventures would probably bury him in books. Still, the thought of visiting the dragon pit was very tempting.

"Maybe we'll find old dragon bones…" Robert offered.

"No one ever goes there anymore. It's broken and an eye sore." This was Rhaegar opinion on the building that once housed the dragons that emblazed his family's banners.

"Aye, then maybe we can find some secrets, something which everyone has forgotten about!" Robert said with excitement. Rhaegar looked to Ned and the northern boy only grinned, showing he was on board with a small shrug.

"Alright Robert, let's go to the Dragon's Pit, but how can we go without anyone seeing us?" Rhaegar knew neither his father nor Lord Tywin would allow them to go on an expedition to the place. He wondered how they could get there undetected. Just then, Ser Lewyn walked by and grinned at them.

"What's wrong lads? No secret tunnels to explore today?" he asked before swaggering on his merry way. Robert watched the man leave before turning to Rhaegar a plan forming in their heads.

"But we have only learned of one tunnel, it would take ages to find one that led to the Dragon Pit…" Ned said crossing his arms and frowning in thought. Rhaegar hummed before snapping his fingers and smiling an idea in mind.

"We could ask Varys, he's the master of whispers! He might know more of the tunnels." Rhaegar proposed and they agreed.

"Good thinking, let's go ask him now!" Robert said and before he left Ned put a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait…if we talk to Varys altogether he might tell the King, and our expedition would be cut off." Ned said.

"Well…Rhaegar has double lessons, he could just ask Varys himself in the guise of wanting to know more of the Red Keep." Robert suggested, and the two friends looked at him as if he had just swallowed a fish.

"What?" he asked, raising a brow.

"That's the first time you said something that sounded reasonable." Rhaegar said with a grin and the Baratheon boy frowned crossing his arms turning from them.

"Oh sod off!" he said and Rhaegar and Ned laughed as they formulated a plan. Rhaegar would talk with Varys and get a passage into the Dragon Pit and meet with them in the draw bridge to Maegors Holdfast. So with that in mind, Rhaegar found the Master of Whispers in his rooms looking over books and writing some notes.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the eunuch asked, closing his books and turning his notes over.

"Well, I have been studying more lately, on the Lord Hand's behalf. So would you mind telling me if there are any passages leading to the Dragon pit?" asked Rhaegar, remaining calm and collected, or as much as he could being nine years of age. Varys seemed to eye him and Rhaegar fidgeted slightly in his seat as the eunuch stared at him before speaking.

"Your Grace, what would you be studying that would require such knowledge?" the eunuch asked, and Rhaegar panicked for a second until he remembered today's lessons.

"The first Blackfyre Rebellion, Daena the defiant often snuck out of the Maidenvault so I wondered if there was a path to the Dragon Pit. What with all the passages…" Rhaegar tried and to his relief after a lengthy stare Varys answered.

"There is one path, leading from the Tower of the Hand on the lower levels. A stone that has no place being there is at the bottom of the tower. Push it and you shall find what you need, your Grace" Rhaegar smiled and hopped off the seat.

"Thank you Lord Varys!" trotting to the exit Rhaegar froze when the master of whispers smiled thinly and replied.

"Good luck on your adventure your Grace" turning back, the master of whispers returned to his books and Rhaegar only smiled, saying thank you before closing the doors behind him. Rhaegar joined his friends on Maegor's Holdfast. He told them where to go to get to the Dragon Pit and as expected they looked to each other with dread at venturing into the Hands Tower.

Still, they were determined, and so snuck off to the Tower of the Hand. Standing guard were Lannister red cloaks, outside the entrance to the room before the Tower's stairs. Robert was on a roll, and had a second plan lined up today. Telling the others to follow his lead he squared up his shoulders and lifted his head up high so as to look 'important'. Rhaegar followed along, putting on his best stoic face with Ned looking natural doing so. Walking past the guards they didn't even as much as question them.

"Huh, that actually worked…" Ned said, the doors closed behind him.

"Course it did!" Robert laughed and they looked for the stone. Sure enough, among the stones of the wall by the stairs a brick looked just a bit off in colour. A push set in motion a curious sound, like that of gears turning, which made them jump. Suddenly, the wall to their immediate right lowered. Smiling, the three of them went inside and lit a torch. The wall closed behind them; Ned noticed a rather big lever on the other side, and mentally made a note of it, this was the way to return. Walking down a small set of stairs they found themselves in a large room with multiple passages.

"Here, it's in old Valyrians! My father insisted I learn the language!" Rhaegar smiled as his friends pat. They took the tunnel to the Red Keep, which went on for much, much longer than expected. They had to relight their torch twice before finally getting to the other end of the tunnel. The doorway was partially blocked so they had to crawl through it, finding themselves in the Dragon Pit. Whistling, Robert observed the destroyed pits and cells where the last of the Targeryen Dragon fell.

"Well we're here, we have a few hours before the sun begins to set and we have to show up for supper." Rhaegar said.

"Alright, let's split up see if we can find anything worth taking back with us." Robert grinned, and they began searching for treasure, from bones to anything that might look valuable.

 **Eddard**

Ned felt like they had been searching for hours, when he looked up the sun was already on the west side of the broken dome. Ned looked to find Rhaegar check one of the cells; he only found a huge broken chain that was used to chain the dragons to the wall. Robert had climbed up on some debris and was now less concerned about treasure, and more into climbing and jumping on things. Ned found a pillar and walked around it before finding some debris shadowing something as it leant against the knocked pillar. A Banner, it was red and Ned grinned, calling his friends over.

"Hey! I found something!" Ned grabbed the banner which was wrapped around something. His eyes widen when he unfurled the banner, revealing that it was red with a black three headed dragon roaring fire. It was the Blackfyre banner, and was wrapped around a sword. The pommel looked like it had seen better days; grabbing it, Ned lifted the sword which surprisingly felt lighter than the practice sword swung across his back. A little shaken by the unexpected discovery, he swallowed nervously as he slid the sword from its old sheath. Sensing the change in mood, Robert came to stand next to him, as did Rhaegar.

"What…gods…" Robert said, looking at the dark smoky blade. The rusted pommel with the two headed dragon guard could only mean one thing.

"It's Blackfyre." Rhaegar said in a trance. Though the pommel was old and the scabbard half destroyed, the blade no doubt still looked as sharp as it did on the day it had been forged. Robert took his eyes from the sword for a moment to find a parchment on the discarded banner. Reaching out, he unfurled the old, fragile looking item carefully. Though faded, Robert read it out loud.

"Though our time passed Daemon and your sons lay dead with our dream, I shall not forget, or forgive. This sword will remain here until I return and take this sword once more to claim our rightful place on the throne, signed Aegor Rivers, brother to the true king of Westeros Daemon Blackfyre." The boys remained silent before all three spoke in unison without meaning to.

"Whoa!"

Robert grinned and patted Ned's shoulder.

"Good find Ned, I think you won on the better treasure!" Robert grinned. Rhaegar however was distracted, peering down where Ned had just found the sword, and spoke.

"Perhaps I might have won actually…" Rhaegar reached into the crevice and pulled out what looked like a round stone.

"What's that?" Robert asked.

"A dragon egg!" Rhaegar was in a trance, all these events happening in such rapid succession. The boy could only think of how exciting it all was.

"Well, what do we do now? The adults will want to know about this." Robert said.

"Well, perhaps we should tell the King?" Rhaegar looked to Ned when he said this. He didn't really want to get in trouble with his father and get punished again.

"I've got a better idea…Why don't we tell the only adult we can trust?" Rhaegar said and Robert smiled as well as Ned.

"Ser Lewyn." Ned said, which Robert echoed.

"Ser Lewyn Martell, yes." Rhaegar grinned and the boys prepared to go back. Taking the sword from his back Ned replaced it with Blackfyre, using the old scabbard. He crawled first through the hole and then took the torch which Rhaegar passed to him.

 **Rhaegar**

Rhaegar walked ahead of his friends holding the torch, until they finally made it to the tunnel. Rhaegar opened the passage way and peeked out. With no one there, he and his friends tried the same tactic as before. Heads held high they walked out, and the guards stationed once more paid them no mind. The boys went to Rhaegar's rooms. Robert and Ned waited there while the Prince went to find Ser Lewyn. Unfortunately, he ran into Ser Gerold, Ser Jonothor Darry but not ser Lewyn. He then went to the white sword tower, and finally found Ser Lewyn drinking wine with a servant girl on his lap. He had his sword at his side and was singing some Dornish song Rhaegar didn't know.

"Ser Lewyn!" Rhaegar interrupted; the servant girl looked spooked and stood curtsying to him.

"Ah my prince, you spooked the girl!" Ser Lewyn grinned at the servant girl.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to." Rhaegar earnestly.

"N-no my prince, please excuse me." She curtsied, leaving with a somewhat disappointed Ser Lewyn.

"Oh, what mess did you and your lads get into now?" Ser Lewyn asked.

"Well, I think it's best we show you, Ser Lewyn." Sighing, the Dornish knight drank his wine and stood up, rolling his shoulders and resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Alright, let's see it then!" he laughed and Rhaegar grinned as he eagerly led the knight to his rooms. Knocking on the door, Robert spoke up from the other end.

"Rhaegar?" he asked and Rhaegar responded affirmatively.

"Aye it's me!" The lock opened, and in walked the knight and prince. Robert dutifully closed the door behind them and locked it again for good measure.

"Alright, what is?" Ser Lewyn asked and Ned gave him the folded red banner. He looked at it with a raised a brow before grabbing it and unfolding it with mild interest.

"A Blackfyre banner; where you find this?" he asked, curious.

"The Dragon Pit! We went there this afternoon and found this!" Rhaegar said.

"Well not a bad find, I suppose but it's hardly worth anything…" Ser Lewyn said mildly. They boys grinned and Ned slung the sword across his back and presented it to Ser Lewyn.

"Oh, a rusty sword? Well aren't I impressed." he drawled with a chuckle. When he grabbed the scabbard from Ned's hand his expression changed as he no doubt noticed its light weight. He licked his lips and grabbed the pommel with his sword hand and held the scabbard with the other. With a quick flick he unsheathed the ancient Valyrian sword looking at the smokey sword with beholding eyes.

"Alright, now I'm suitably impressed." he said, and Ser Lewyn's voice gave every indication, it was filled with awe and wonder.

"Well then, this will knock you on your ass." Robert said again with his raunchy language. Perhaps that's why Ser Lewyn was somewhat fonder of him for that matter. Going to Rhaegar's bed, Robert took the egg from under the pillow and brought it to Ser Lewyn, who sheathed the sword and handed it back Ned before looking at the dragon egg.

"Seven hells, is this really what I think it is?!" Ser Lewyn asked.

"Aye it was with the sword, maybe Aegor Blackfyre found it in Essos!" Rhaegar said. Robert shrugged and Ned simply nodded.

"Well, you need to bring these to the King his hand." Ser Lewyn said, and the boys looked nervous.

"But we can get in trouble." Ned said.

"Don't worry about that, lads. They'll be too busy trying to look unimpressed to care." Ser Lewyn japed and the boys laughed. So, with the Knight in tow and his backing they presented their findings to his father and Lord Tywin. Rhaegar was relieved that they had been so busy talking about omens and politics he didn't understand to say anything about punishments. Robert looked relatively smug about it while Ned simply smiled as the king said something about their adventures being good for the realm.

"You seem fond of being inside the walls, my prince." Lord Tywin began.

"All of you have responsibilities, yet you insist on adventuring on your won searching for treasure." the hand drawled in his cold demeanor. Chastised, they waited for their punishment when the hand spoke again.

"But, considering what you have found…well done boys." he said the last part with a small, thin smile. After some time passed, the boys had decided to spend the night out in the gardens. They had claimed it was their war camp playing the first blackfyre rebellion and they had just won the battle of the Redgrass Field. Their sleeping cots set up in a circle, they stared at the stars while guards stood to keep them safe, with just with enough distance. From what, Rhaegar wasn't sure, considering this was a time of peace, but even a Kingsguard was there, taking a night shift being Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Heh, this was a great first month!" Robert said grinning.

"Aye! When I visit Winterfell I will have great tales to tell!" Ned said and Rhaegar looked up with his silver hair hanging as he stared at his friends.

"Then let's make sure we have more adventures together…as friends." Rhaegar said.

"No," Robert interrupted and put his fist out in the middle where their cots pointed at the middle. Ned put his fist out there as did Rhaegar.

"As brothers!" Only a month in and Robert had declared them blood…Rhaegar felt a warm feeling in his chest. His brother or sister hadn't been born yet from his mother, but now under the stars, Rhaegar smiled as they pulled their fists backand lay down staring at the stars. Looking to his left, Ned had yawned and fell asleep while Robert was barely keeping his eyes open. After some minutes Rhaegar chuckled a little. Brothers…he liked the sound of that very much.

 **Okay this is my new story! With the Longest Night in full swing the Kings of Spring will be a relatively short sequel to finish off the trilogy, this story was born out of curiosity and something I have seen that has not been done yet. A story where Rhaegar, Robert and, Ned growing up together as best of friends and forming the bonds of brotherhood. So yeah small changes here and there but otherwise this will follow the cannon events up till Harrenhall with some deviations.**

 **Now some have said I hate Rhaegar some might say I just wanted his head on a spike for the war he caused. Well I want to disperse such rumors…I LOATH Rhaegar, no married man should be looking to another mans betrothed for some fucking prophecy or anything else.**

 **Also come on by all accounts Rhaegar was a boring bloke, he was good at what he did but he was all gloomy and bookish and his friends where men twice his age. So I thought how would he turn out if he had friends around his age? Enter Robert and Ned.**

 **Alright so yeah I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story of mine.**

 **Read review and tell me what you think darling.**

 **Edit 5/11/2016: Thank you my wonderful beta Elfyna for your awesome work and support. Also she is my beta lads thank her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert**

 **276 A.C Lannisport**

Robert and Ned had to comfort Rhaegar a years back, when his mother gave birth to a sickly son that barely had a chance to live. Robert had then thought of his own Brother Stannis and how he would have felt if he had lost his brother early in his life. The queen, the gods bless her had been devastated. She clung to the babe and refused to allow anyone to take his body from her. At Times Ned and Rhaegar busied themselves reading, something that felt a waste to Robert. Robert had been sneaking off to the queen and did his best to cheer her up. Before he knew it, it had become routine, he no longer broke his fast with Jon and Ned anymore. Robert would wake up and break his fast with the queen while Rhaegar broke his fast with his father the king and Lord Twyin. Robert had asked why Rhaegar didn't spend it with his mother and briefly admitted how he missed his own mother Cassandra back in Storm' End. Rhaegar had lamented his father had made it clear he was to break his fast with him. So Robert had become the queen's constant companion aside from her ladies in waiting. Robert would even play cyvasse with her and he was glad she was smiling more often now than ever.

Now Robert was in the lists beside a grouchy Ned, Robert had dragged him out though both boys weren't allow to join the Tourney. Not that Ned was sad about it since he admitted he didn't like tourneys all that much. Jon was getting to him way too much. Didn't he know in tourneys he could win glory and show everyone just what kind of metal they were made off? Robert was a Warhammer made of Valyrian steel if he had anything to say about it. He had been developing more than Rhaegar and Ned even when Rhaegar was older than them. Still at the very least Rhaegar would compete being one and seven years of age.

"You look nervous Rhaegar." Ned crossed his arm just left of Robert, Rhaegar the poor bugger wrung his gauntlets together clad in black armor. Rhaegar preferred that a silver one be made for him when he became a knight but his father gifted him a black one instead, Robert had recently been knighted as well. To celebrate he convinced them to sneak out one of the oldest and more expensive wine barrels from the cellars of the Red Keep. Their little excursion like when they were boys meant they had a grown up opponent, Ser Lewyn had instead joined them and taught them Dornish songs to sing drunk. The hangover had been worth it even if Queen Rhaella had made a point to make sure they all regretted it by being as loud as possible when they were around her.

"Aye, there are many knights competing on the tilt." Rhaegar commented unsure.

Robert rolled his eyes and put an arm around Rhaegar. "Bullocks to that, you can do it! Come on, look at them, half of them I could make by pissing in a gutter." Ned and Rhaegar laughed, and Robert knew his job was done, Rhaegar stopped wringing his gauntlets and instead put his fist forward.

"Right, okay I can win this and with the prize winnings, well it's a surprise." Rhaegar grinned and put his fist forward. From that fateful day when they found Blackfyre and the dragon egg this had become a show of brotherhood. Whenever the three were to part, they would do this put their fist together as a promise to reunite again. Robert put his and Ned did as well with the three of them locking eyes.

"Don't worry I'll win this tourney and win us another excuse to drink" Rhaegar said.

Robert laughed and Ned shook his head with a grin. "God's forgive us for the queen will not" this time Ned did laugh with Robert and Rhaegar. The three pulled their fists back, Rhaegar turned to his horse and climbed on top ready to go out. Rhaegar's two squires were all the while not interrupting the three of them. Myles Moonton and Richard Lonmouth. To Robert they seemed good enough lads, but they looked like they wanted to fuck Rhaegar over being his squires half the time. Robert swore by the Stranger that he found Myles giving Rhaegar googly eyes like some love struck simpleton.

"Well come on Ned let's go to the royal box, I can't wait to see Rhaegar knock these Western cunts on their asses" Robert said and walked on expecting his friend behind him.

 **Eddard**

Ned wasn't sure why he didn't follow Robert. Turning, he could have sworn he heard a giggle from a woman. Humming, he walked on the opposite direction under the stands until he made it across where the nobility was seated. He walked up to the guards letting him through after spying the Direwolf sewn into his doublet, on the stands proper he glanced to his left and walked the stands and entered the list on far right of the tourney ground. When he reached the list he found another knight no doubt readying for the joust. The sword he had was pale like the moon and seemed to glow in the morning light as he was treating it across his lap. Walking to him Ned made his presence known to the knight.

"Fair day Ser." Ned introduced himself.

"Aye good day to you as well, who might you be?" The milky pale sword alluded to his identity as a man of House Dayne.

"I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell." Ned offered a hand.

The knight grinned good naturedly and stood clasping hands with him."Ah you are the friend of Prince Rhaegar?"

"Aye, that would be me." Ned chuckled sheepishly he didn't think they were known so close as friends outside of Kings Landing.

"Well then, I shall meet the prince out in the lists and see how he fares" the knight grinned.

"Aye you shall certainly will. May I have your name ser?" Ned asked.

"Arthur Dayne of Starfall" the knight bowed his head slightly. Ned nodded, and before he could repsond a mesmerizing voice reached his ears.

"Brother, Tristan is wondering when you will compete." The girl before him was almost as tall as he she no doubt would grow more in a few years. Her eyes a haunting lilac with long dark hair pooling at her shoulders.

"Sister, I am next after Prince Rhaegar's first opponent" Ser Arthur said.

The girl looked curiously to Ned, making her way to him. "Oh? Forgive me I did not see you there." The girl curtsied.

Ned bowed to her respectfully.

"This is Eddard Stark sister" Ser Arthur grinned introducing him.

The girl turned those gems she had for eyes to him and Ned fidgeted a little at her stare. His shyness got the better of him.

"Good day to you, I am Ashara Dayne," she introduced herself.

"Good day to you as well my lady, I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell," he said abashed. Ser Arthur chuckled when the Lady Ashara raised a thin brow with a grin at him.

"Yes my brother introduced you already" she teased for the smile on her full lips could only mean so.

A blush rose on Ned's cheeks brighter than ever. He coughed into his fist in an attempt to save face in front of these strangers. Scuffing the ground with his foot he gave up the vain effort. "Sorry... I just have a bit of trouble meeting new people."

"Certainly did not react to me this way Eddard" Ser Arthur japed.

Ned not one to be outdone, he japed back. "Well, you certainly aren't the beautiful one good ser."

Ashara giggled behind her small hand.

Her brother as well threw his head back in laughter.

"Well met, Eddard!" Ashara laughed and Ned smiled ever so slightly when she seemed looked at him with appreciation.

"Well, I must take my leave. sister why don't you invite Eddard to the stands and watch the tourney with him?" Ser Arthur offered and Ashara rolled her eyes.

"Forgive my brother, he jests too much I'm sure Eddard would like to sit on the side of his friend" she said and Ned was indeed thinking of that. Though he also would not mind accompanying Lady Ashara to the stands.

"Well then Eddard, can you show my sister a good time?" he put an armored arm around her and Ashara looked mildly interested at the thought. He wonder if it was because she did not really want to go with him or if she just didn't enjoy tourneys.

"If you have no objections, I would introduce you to my friend, Robert" Ned smiled in a friendly manner. Ashara took his offered arm and led her through the bottom of the stands to the royal box. Making it up he found Jon and Robert talking to each other with slightly concerned faces. Only when Jon saw him did he seemed relieved and Robert turned sighing.

"Gods Ned! I look away for a moment and now you come back with a pretty girl" Robert offered his usual charming smile to Ashara. Ned rolled his eyes at his friend as he kissed her hand and she curtsied to him.

"My lady, this is Robert Baratehon and my host Jon Arryn" he introduced her. The older man, ever the fatherly figure kissed her hand and smiled gently at Ashara who returned the smile kindly. Ned decided that he rather liked her smile it accentuated her beautiful face rather well in his opinion.

"A please to meet you my lords, I am Ashara Dayne" Ned offered her a seat in between him and Robert. When they sat down the horn sounded indicating the start of the first tilt of the tournament. Standing on a stand in at the far end of the field a man announced the competitors.

"Competing on the first tilt! Are Ser Tygett Lannister! Of Lannisport and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen crown prince of Westeros!" the crowds of smallfolk cheered when the prince was announced, and Ned smiled at his friend. He earned the reputation from giving money to the poor and often he Robert and Rhaegar would ride down to Kings Landing and Rhaegar would play his harp to the people with Ser Barristan Selmy in tow. Sometimes they would put a helm on the ground and people would toss coins for them and that coin would be used to buy food for the children in Fleabottom. Ned hated the smell of the city and Robert often referred to it like a pig sty. All those people packed together made it hard to keep clean. The horn sounded again. A man with a flag stood at the middle of the field and looked both ways where the competitors sat astride their snorting horses. The flag dropped and the two charged tilting their lances down to strike at each other.

"I don't really get this sport. Aren't men satisfied enough with war, now they play at it?" Ashara spoke with disdain.

Robert laughed, his fist banging on his chair. He leaned to the side and blurted out, "A woman after your own heart Ned, she hates tourneys as much as you do."

Ned blushed when the lady turned to him and smiled.

"Well my lady, the point of the sport is to knock your opponent off his horse" Ned said and as he spoke he watched Rhaegar break his lance on his opponent and Ser Tygett went down in one glorious move from his friend. He wasn't much for these spectacles but Ned would not deny in supporting his best friend. The crowd erupted in cheers and Robert stood bellowing out Rhaegars name starting a chant.

"RHAEGAR, RHAEGAR, RHAEGAR, RAHEGAR!" the field of people yelled and Ned turned to Ashara and leaned close. Her perfume vaguely soft smell of lilacs he spoke to her.

"The man unhorsed now loses his armor and horse to the victor to be ransomed" he explained and she shook her head disappointed.

"So as if being knocked on their ass is not enough, they must be humiliated as well?" Ashara said scrunching her nose.

"Such is the sport, my lady. To win glory and what not" Ned said with a drawl. Still watching men of skill compete where always great to see. As expected of Rhaegar, he trotted his horse to his downed opponent. After he dismounted, he knelt helping him up and raised both their armored fist. Ashara clapped this time and hummed her lips pulling back in a grin to reveal her perfect teeth. Ned tried his best not to stare at her.

"The Prince is very kind, he did not humiliate his opponent. Not many men would do this" Robert replied to her comment.

"Aye, he's always been that way. I told him you might insult someone if you keep doing that!" Robert shook his head.

Ned unfortunately agreed to other knights might look at it like an act of pity from the man who knocked them on their ass. Ned for one did don't believe into letting pride get in the way of honor.

"How could he slight another man with his act of kindness?" Ashara asked frowning and while she did not look any less beautiful, Ned preferred her smiling in his opinion.

"Kindness can be interpreted as pity my lady" Ned began. "A knight would have his pride wounded as a knight for being given pity by his opponent."

Robert added "Who would want the bloke that knocked you on your ass giving you a hand, because he pities you for being weak."

Ashara only looked displeased by the answer."Ah, so its pride, is it? Men have that in spades. Kindness is more a virtue, in my opinion"

"A fair opinion, my lady. Pride has led enough men to war and do terrible things" Ned muttered. With the uttered words he turned to Ashara who put a hand on his.

"You are much different than most boys I have met Eddard" she confessed turning her lilac eyes at him.

"I hope that's a good thing, my lady," Ned confessed, surprised at his lack of shyness when she put her hand on his. Ned turned to her smiling glad he had met the girl that shared the same views on what made a man's character.

"Oi Rhaegar is up again" Robert said loudly and snapped the two of them from their little bubble. Ned noticed her hand did not leave his and he took comfort in that as Rhaegar took to the list again. Rhaegar once more tilted against another Lannister. Gerion Lannister wore golden colored plates and fur on his helm shaped like a lion. He was an older knight than the last Lannister. The two of them raised their lances in respect and the tilt began. Rhaegar took the first lance and nearly fell from his horse making the crowd gasp. The second tilt they both broke their lances against each other and the older Lannister knight had leaned so far back on his on his horse Ned was surprised when he stood.

"Ser Gerion is doing well. Rhaegar needs to knock off him off his horse or he'll lose." Robert commented

Ned nodded Ashara who had picked up on the sport better remarked for clarification. "Ser Gerion has two broken lances to Rhaegar's one."

"Aye, unless they both break their lances evenly. The match will go to the man who has more broken lances on the third round. Rhaegar needs to dismount his opponent or he will lose" Ned explained. The flag dropped and Rhaegar sped ahead from the gates. His Lance down, he leaned forward tilting inward to Ser Gerion's lance. Everyone went to the edge of their seats and at the last second Prince Rhaegar rolled his shoulder back. Ser Gerion's lance glanced off, unbroken. Rhaegar smashed his lance on Ser Garion's helm, flinging him off his horse. The helm flew clean off into the stances where commonfolk reached for it. Ned and the rest of the crows however was on the field where Gerion Lannister laid flat on his back unmoving. His squire sprinted from the list to his master, just before reaching him the older knight moved and began getting up holding his head showing no real damage beyond a headache. Rhaegar once more rode to Ser Garion and dismounted to offer his hand. The older knight took it and the crowd once more yelled for Rhaegar like he was the warrior of the seven incarnate.

"That was a close match. Ser Gerion was very good." Robert commented, he rarely gave compliments to people so when Robert gave the compliment it was earned. Then they took a rest to break for a feast as the sun began to set. Ned escorted Ashara back to her brother, Ser Arthur was waiting for them on the other side as nobles left to get to their tents.

"So sister, how did you enjoy your first Tourney?" Ser Arthur asked and shook hands with Ned.

Ashara rolled her eyes crossing her arms responding to her brother. "Grown men poking each other with sticks, truly an honorable sport."

Ned chuckled while Arthur Rolled his eyes.

"I hope she didn't cause you trouble, Eddard." Ned shook his head denying it for she had been exemplary company.

"None, Ser Arthur. I enjoyed speaking with Lady Ashara." Ned said bowing his head to her.

Ashara smiled in return nodding back. While Ser Arthur watched this exchange with a grin.

"Then let us go and ready for the feast. Sister the tourney will finish tomorrow when I hear Lord Tywin will be making some big announcement" Ned nodded and clasped hands with Ser Arthur and kissed Ashara's before taking his leave. Parting ways Ned felt a goofy grin on his lips as he thought of the Dornish mystery that he had happen upon. He would be teased by Robert, and then encouraged by Rhaegar. Ned laughed he couldn't wait to reunite with his friends.

 **Rhaegar**

Lord Tywin Lannister flaunted his gold with Tourney. He even had offered to give Rhaegar him a brand new set of gold gilded armor. Rhaegar, however, remained satisfied with the black armor his father gifted him for his seventeenth nameday. As the feast progressed Rhaegar found himself in an awkward situation, many of the noble ladies flocked for his attention. Perhaps he would have more room to breath if he were playing his harp. Rhaegar wore his black doublet with the red dragon sewn on his chest. The ladies kept trying to win his favor a few of them had their hands on him, his arms and shoulders. A bold one that he had yet to find even touched his behind. He thanked the seven when he found salvation. Robert and Ned, mostly Robert seemed to barrel through the ladies to get to him.

"Rhaegar! Come on my friend the queen wants her son for a dance and I have been tasked with that honor to get you." Robert put an arm around his shoulder triggering a relieved grin from Rhaegar.

"Well then, please excuse us my ladies." Ned crossed his arms just a few paces from them and the now disappointed ladies. Instead of going to his mother, they exited the great hall where the feast was held.

"You rode well Rhaegar." Ned said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rhaegar smiled thanking his best friend for the compliment. "Thank you Ned, my surprise for my friends is what keeps me going."

Robert and Ned looked to each other with Robert asking the question.

"What surprise could you buy with a hundred thousand golden dragons?" Robert asked, unsure what Rhaegar wanted to give them.

the prince laughed crossing his own arms lifting his brow at them. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you Robert"

Ned shook his head and motioned to the city with people still celebrating the tourney. "How about we explore Lannisport? Doesn't smell like Kings Landing" a smile twisted his lips.

"Actual shit doesn't smell like that city" Robert grumbled.

Rhaegar chuckled stepping up to Ned. "I certainly have never been here, let's get some horses and go" Rhaegar said preferring to stay out of the feast with all the bloody nobles he had to speak to. Here with Robert and Ned he felt…himself he didn't have to think on his responsibilities. He was also concerned with the letters he had been corresponding with his uncle Aemon in Castle Black. They talked of long dead stories and songs about the age of heroes. The Longest night was just a legend, nothing more he tried to tell himself. But the more he thought on it and the things that happened in his life, things were making him uneasy.

"Rhaegar!" Robert lead two horses, one for himself and the other for Rhaegar. Ned was already mounted and held two swords with him.

"Are those necessary?" Rhaegar asked, lifting a brow. Even when he competed in this tourney he wasn't exactly a man who sought out violence. He wasn't like his best friends who seemed to excel in martial affairs more than he did. Robert was able to fight two, if not three, squires when practicing with his warhammer. Ned himself was very good with a sword and knew how to instruct men to fight for him.

"No, but better to be prepared than caught unaware." Ned said

Rhaegar took the sword and mounted his horse. The three rode up the main Lion street where all the smallfolk celebrated. The smallfolk girls came up to them and handed prince Rhaegar roses. Even Ned and Robert got some tokens from the smallfolk. They tied up the horses outse a tavern with music spilling out the door. They entered the tavern hands on their sword pommels. The tavern bustled with men talking about the tourney. As the friends searched for an empty table, they heard some men betting silver on who would win the tourney.

"Ten fucking silver dragons Prince Rhaegar wins this tourney!" a loud bloke said banging his mug on the table. Ned turned to Rhaegar, the prince grinned looking down when a tavern wench dropped them some wine and jus ale for the prince. He needed to ride tomorrow and going to a tourney hungover would only cost him a victory. Robert drank his wine in gulps while Ned took moderate drinks, not one for wine especially after their last hangover.

"Fuck you and your ten silver, forty silver dragons! Arthur Dayne! The boy has unhorsed every opponent!" an old Lannister red cloak partially in uniform yelled. Ned looked to the man and Rhaegar wondered why the name caught his attention.

"Do you know this Ser Arthur?" Rhaegar asked.

"Ah Dayne I think Ned is personally acquainted Rhaegar." Robert teased.

Ned bashfully blushed sending Robert a glare over his cup.

Rhaegar chuckled wondering what trouble Ned got into without them. "Ned you met this Arthur, what was your read on him?"

"That's not the Dayne he got to know" Robert drank from his cup his eyes filled with mirth.

Ned glared at Robert but he spoke none the less about Ser Arthur. "He's good, when I spoke with him he carried himself with the confidence of a warrior. He is a man to be watched when he's at the tilt."

Rhaegar took him to his word. If Ned was good at something it was gaging an opponent it was his biggest strength when sparring. "Then I will use all of my skills when we meet in the field."

"Aye I saw him unhorse four Lannister knights at the first tilt without them breaking their lances. He's bloody good" Robert banged his cup down and wiped his mouth, a shadow of a growing beard already on his face.

"Gods! To meet that man in the melee….next tourney I'm competing I don't bloody care if I have to do it as a mystery knight."

Rhaegar laughed knowing full well his best friend would go through with it. Ned and Rhaegar would no doubt have to be involved in it as well because they hardly ever let Robert do something dangerous alone.

"By the next tourney we shall be men grown, of that I am sure," Ned assured their impatient friend.

Robert lifted his cup for a toast. "Then, to our next tourney! Me and Ned will win the melee and Rhaegar will knock every poor bastard that tries him on the tilt!"

Chuckling Rhaegar lifted his cup and the three toasted even if Ned knew he would join simply to please Robert, but the three of them competing was an appealing thought to Rhaegar all the same. He would try doubly so to win this Tourney now so when they did compete it would be a sight to behold.

"Well the hour of the wolf will be on us, we should go." Rhaegar stood and left a golden dragon on the table.

"Aye let's go Robert, it's bloody late here." Ned finishing his drink putting his cup down.

"God's man, you go…I have someone to see." Robert was staring at something and Ned followed his friend's gaze to see. A servant girl was giving him the eyes and Ned rolled his eyes. They had already found Robert kissing the servant girls in the Red Keep. The only reason he hadn't bedded one yet was because, and he thanked his friend for it immensely, he spent quite a bit of time with his mother Rhaella. His friend was only just looking for an excuse to bed a woman. Rhaegar, for his own sake, would not interrupt his friend. Ned had confided in him that his father Lord Rickard Stark had been thinking of a match for Ned's sister. Robert's name was being thrown around, and if they were to get married, Rhaegar preferred his friend Robert didn't do anything to stain his good name.

"Robert let's go," Rhaegar said evenly.

"Oh bullocks to that! Come on look at her, and I can make sure you get one for each one of us" Robert said and Rhaegar didn't even glance to the girl he might have pointed at. Rhaegar wasn't all that allured by the pleasures of the flesh, his mind in other laces besides his cock. Robert on the other hand seemed to want to wet his prick on the first woman to lift her skirts for him.

"Robert, let's go come on" Ned tried.

Robert groaned."Fucking hell both of you? Fine! By the gods were not septons." They led him out of the tavern keeping an eye on him until they reached their tent outside of the city. Their cots set in similar fashion, from when they camped in the gardens of Kings Landing the friends went to sleep. Rhaegar staying awake for just a few moments longer making sure Robert didn't sneak out to find a woman. Rhaegar sighed, Robert would be the death of him one day. Despite saying this, Rhaegar went to bed with a smile on his face thanking the gods for the brothers.

 **Eddard**

Ned was surprised when Lady Ashara once more asked to join him and Robert to see the rest of the tourney. Rhaegar was up against a Westerland hedge knight with very old and cheap armor astride a horse that looked more used for pulling carts than competing. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance. On the first tilt his shoulder pauldron flew off and the horse died breaking its neck. The career of that hedge knight was over even if Rhaegar didn't take his armor. Rhaegar however, once more garnered the love of the people when he offered the knight one of the horses he won. He did not offer him armor, just a horse. But the hedge knight knelt on the spot pledging his services to the prince.

"Well he certainly took the opportunity" Ashara smirked next to Ned shaking her head at the hedge knight.

"I know Rhaegar, he'll give the men some coin and send him on his way saying he won't need his service with the Kingsguard around" Robert commented jabbing his thumb behind him to see King Aerys sitting with Lord Tywin, both seemed somewhat tense with each other. The tension was something that had been building up with the two getting into more arguments both in and out of the small council. Jon had often complained that little work was being done these days when Aerys and Tywin would argue. Ned as a second son could understand, as King Aerys was seen as less effective when people whispered that Tywin was really running the realm. Forgetting the politics, he decided to focus on Ashara and the tourney when her brother rode out.

"Your brother rides with skill my lady" Robert said.

Ned agreed "Aye, though I admit I would wish to see him with the sword."

"Oh he is very good with the sword I am told. I cannot judge for I am no expert on swordplay. But, he has earned the title sword of the morning. That is a title Dayne's receive if they prove their skill worthy" Ashara explained. Robert hummed nodding and Ned watched as he made child's work of the knights that stood against him. Rhaegar was next and they watched as he broke twelve knights unhorsing them all, if not on the first then the third tilt. With the sun at its highest point, the last round was about to begin. Ser Arthur and Rhaegar, both men had broken seven lances and looked tired even from the stands.

"Gods, they'll break their ribs before one of them falls" Ashara said worried for her brother.

Ned feeling bold reached and put his bigger hand over hers. Ashara jumped a little but when he offered her a small smile of comfort she squeezed his hand back.

"Fear not my lady their breastplate would sooner rust before they break a rib" Ned assured her.

Ashara sighed shaking her head but kept her hand in his. "If you say so Eddard, but their bloody pride would make sure they broke their ribs before the rust."

Ned chuckled a little. He liked the fiery temper of Lady Ashara. She reminded him of Lyanna who was quite wild. The flag dropped for an eighth time and the two knights charged each other. The crowd cheer and every sitting noble was at the edge of their seats. When they made contact Rhaegar rolled his shoulder back. Ser Arthur aimed not for his chest, but his head. His lance shattered leaving Rhaegar's intact. The dragon prince fell back off his horse. His boot tangled in the stirrup as his hellbent horse dragged him across the field. The crowd looked horrified and Robert and Ned sprang from their seats and climbed down the stands before vaulting over the lowest railing and ran for their friend. Ned felt his heart hammer against his chest. Rhaegar was still not moving. His horse had thank the gods stopped and shuffled in place. Robert reached first and unhooked the stirrup with Ned kneeling before his friend to see his helm was bent from the impact. A horse stopped and Ser Arthur dismounted standing just a few paces from them. Robert turned to Rhaegar and lifted him while Ned carefully removed his helm. His silver hair spilled free and Ned felt his head and found no blood or wounds. Sighing a little, the prince stirred and he lifted his gauntlet up grabbing Ned's shoulder. Rhaegar's squires had reached them by now as well as a maester made himself present and Robert gave him space to work. When the master put his hands on Rhaegar his violet eyes opened and looked confused for a moment seeing Robert and Ned. Then to their relief and amused selves Rhaegar asked.

"Did I win?" he groaned and Robert laughed loudly and the crowd cheered for their prince.

Ser Arthur knelt by Rhaegar the prince looked to him somewhat pained. "My prince are you alright?"

"Aye…good show Ser" Rhaegar said standing along with the knight and his best friends. The crowd as if not loud enough yelled in love as Rhaegar shook hands with Ser Arthur. The display had been enough that king Aerys on the spot came down himself and named Ser Arthur the champion of the Tourney and offered him a spot in his Kingsguard. The young knight looked thrilled and knelt before the king vowing his loyalty to the king and him alone. With the tourney done, a feast was to follow. Before the feast was to come the competitors retired for rest. Ned and Robert followed Rhaegar, Lady Ashara who joined them standing by her brother. Separating from the king momentarily, Ned and Robert learned from Rhaegar why he wanted to win the Tourney so badly, he wanted to have the legendary smith Tobho Mott of Kings Landing make armor for them. The smith had his shop set in the street of steel, and he had the claim of being able to tint armor without using paint, and even rework Valyrian steel. He had wanted to use the gold to have a matching set of armor for them to compete in and ride to battle with. Robert said they could still do that and pay for their armors individually. Rhaegar, said he had wanted it to be a gift to show his appreciation for their friendship and brotherhood. Robert simply laughed and Ned only waved it off saying they were as thankful as him to know him.

"My Lady, forgive me for abandoning you so quickly I." Ned tried to apologize to Ashara when he was able to meet with her again. But when he had seen his friend dragged by a horse and not move Ned felt like his heart had stopped. He couldn't imagine losing one of the men he called a brother.

Lady Ashara waved him off with a dazzling smile, her lilac eyes staring into his grey ones. "Fret not, Eddard. Had it been my brother I might have bolted from the royal stands myself."

Ned chuckled"My lady I would have just carried you down, much safer" He offered

Ashara japed faking offense "Why Eddard, I feel offended you would think me a weak woman who could not climb down herself?"

Ned grinned."No, I just think you would like keeping your legs from breaking so you could actually run to your brother."

she laughed, a lovely sound. "Well I should ready myself. A feast is to be had, a new dress to wear, and men to dance with." Ashara rolled her eyes at last part. Ned hesitated. He wanted to ask but he couldn't bring himself to do it and ask her to dance with him.

"Aye I suppose you get asked to dance by scores of men." Ned mumbled.

"Oh not scores, perhaps just a few" she japed again.

Ned chuckled despite feeling disgusted that he could not ask her to dance.

"My lady" Rhaegar interrupted them coming from his tent no longer in armor.

"Oh my prince. I hope you are alright?" Ashara looked genuinely concerned.

"Please if another person asks me that, I will say I'm dying of Grey Scale" Rhaegar japed darkly.

Ned grinned at his friend. "Ah to be the crown prince" Ned said sarcastically

Rhaegar put an arm around him. "I would prefer to be anything but, still my lady I have to do my duty to my friend here" Rhaegar padded Ned's chest

Ned raised a brow.

"What would that be?" Ashara asked smiling at Ned.

"He would like you to have a dance with him at the feast to come" Rhaegar so matter of factly stated.

Ned blushed before elbowing Rhaegar's side. "Rhaegar! Gods man that hit made you mad."

Ashara laughed her beautiful voice the best sound in his this world. "Well, is this true Eddard?"

Rhaegar laughed nursing his attacked side when Ned turned red but managed to regain his composure.

"I well, I would like to dance if it pleases you Ashara" Ned realized too late he had said her name instead of my lady, implying familiarity.

"It would please me more than old and lustful men alike Eddard" Ashara grinned.

Ned smiled like the young man he was and eagerly nodded his reply. "Then I shall look forward to it Ashara," He used her name again without realizing it.

Ashara giggled and curtsied."I as well Eddard."

"Please call me Ned, it's what everyone calls me" he said bashfully.

Ashara nodded and turned to leave. "Alright Ned. Then until this evening" Ashara said and left to find her brother. Ned turned to Rhaegar who was smirking and standing just a few paces from him.

"I suppose I should run now?" Rhaegar questioned and took a step back smirking.

"Aye, because you'll wish that lance had killed you" Ned's lips twisted into a mischievous smile and Rhaegar bolted with Ned right behind him. After night fell no feast came. Instead Ned and, Robert saw Rhaegar come with his father. The king looked sour and Rhaegar looked to his father with worried eyes. Robert stood next to Ned and waited for Rhaegar who got yelled at by the king for something they couldn't make out. Rhaegar however stood quiet and took his father's wrath. When the king left them Rhaegar went to them and sighed, his eyes melancholy.

"What happened?" Robert asked arms crossed.

"There will be no feast and…well my father has slighted Lord Tywin, quite greatly." Rhaegar lammented.

Ned looked to Robert and then put a hand on Rhaegar's shoulder. "What slight could mean cancelling a feast?" Ned wondered. Lord Tywin had always been a cool and aloof man, he didn't look like the man who took slight's so poorly.

"Lord Tywin tried to betrothed his daughter, Cersei Lannister, to me." Rhaegar said and looked uncomfortable at the thought.

"She's just a girl." muttered Robert shaking his head. Even if they were but a few years apart.

"To be honest, the girl seemed more devastated than Lord Tywin did, she was a sweet girl when she was presented to me. Still she was just a child barely above my hip." Rhaegar looked down as he replied.

"I would never know you for a man who fancied children. Still Tywin was hoping for his blood on the throne." Robert sighed. He cared little for the politics of it but found himself appalled that a child would be forced to someone seven years her senior. If there was one thing about their friend that would be considered odd, was his love of children. He cared little for their background base born noble or Bastard. Robert Baratheon was a man who was very good with children.

"You said the girl was disappointed." Ned added puzzled.

"Aye, no doubt she found being queen very appealing" Rhaegar sighed passing a hand over his silver hair.

"Well, what is done is done. We are breaking camp and returning to Kings Landing" Rhaegar informed. Ned nodded, taking his hand back and joined his friends to prepare for the morning march to Kings Landing. Ned had some trouble sleeping as he didn't see Ashara again and he could not say his goodbyes. Yet, the gods smiled on him when the royal party began marching. Tywin Lannister had led the procession while the King stayed in the middle, the tension between them only looking more obvious. On his horse Robert and Rhaegar awaited him before he trotted from the gates of Lannisport someone called out to him.

"Ned!" he turned to see a Dornish Sand steed bolt from the gates of Lannisport to come to stop before him. Ashara, astride her steed, looked to him relieved to find him.

"Ashara! I had hope to see you before we parted ways." Ned relaxed relieved.

"I as well Ned, I'm sorry our dance will not happen today." an apologetic smile graced her lips.

"Ah there shall be other tourneys, Ashara." Ned moved his horse to stand next to her.

"Indeed, then I hope to see you in the next tourney." Ashara bowed her head, and extended her small hand to him.

Ned, took her hand in his, and kissed it as custom dictates. "I shall endeavor to see you there, my lady."

"Oh, I also expect you to write to me, Ned." Snaping the reins of her sand steed Ashara bolted back into Lannisport. Dumbstruck, Ashara was gone before he could reply so he just smirked and trotted to his friends awaiting him.

"Gods man! Why didn't you kiss her?" Robert teased a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

"Because I'm not you and think with my head instead of my cock." Ned rebutted and trotted onward, Rhaegar to his left Robert to his right laughing.

"Hah! well, let's see if you have the balls to kiss her next time" Robert winked in Ned's direction. Ned decided to pay him no mind, it would only encourage Robert further if he did.

Ser Arthur rode up, having heard Robert's comments. "I hope that's my sister you're talking about, Baratheon." Ser Arthur faked offense with a twist of his lips.

"The gods no! I would never think such lecherous thoughts of a lady, tell them Rhaegar. I am as pure as the father" Robert remarked, making Ned laugh,

Rhaegar roll his eyes. "Aye Robert, your Baelor the Blessed in the flesh again" Rhaegar drawled and this made all four of them laugh. The slight suffered by Tywin was forgotten to the young men, life was sweet and they rode side by side thinking of adventure and glory.

 **Chapter two and I would like a beta for this story specifically because I have one for The Longest Night. So I would not wish to over impose myself on him. So if anyone here would like to help please tell me I would enjoy working with you on this. The boys have turned to young men hot blooded and with their sense for adventure only growing! Also we see the tensions between Tywin and Aerys beginto show. The reason they aren't taking a front stage center is it's because they are meant to be looked through the eyes of Ned Robert and Rhaegar. They are young and hot blooded politics is the last thing in their minds what with Aery's reign being prosperous and peaceful so the boys have little care in the world. Now to answer some questions!**

 **Laura: Thank you, my friend you are a loyal fan and I hope this story is to your liking as well!**

 **Waylandcorp: whoops! I did indeed described the banner wrong it's okay though I went and fixed it. Also Ser Lewyn was impressed I guess I just didn't write it well, but I tried to make it look laid back as from what I could gather Ser Lewyn has that Dornish swagger about him hot tempered but a laid back attitude.**

 **Random guy: yes I meant Rhaegar changed it though so it's kewl lol.**

 **Another random person: No he will not marry Lyanna as this follows mostly cannon with changes here and there. However will he marry Elia? Who knows…who knows? Heh**

 **Omg OMg: Darksister is lost I'm afraid but Blackfyre has a purpose for being found, however it would have been cool to find it, just wondered who would wield it? As for Jamie and Cersei? While I have present plans for her, Jamie will have his due as we are at 276 A.C the Kingswood Brotherhood arc will be something you guys should enjoy! However it's still a few chapters away. For now the boys have grown up from little boys to young men with the feeling of being immortal like most boys their age tend to feel.**

 **As always read and review very happy with the reception this story received from chapter one alone! I will continue with the Longest Night when I catch up with my beta then this one will be on the back burner.**

 **Edit 3/24/2017: Re-worked and improved thanks to my new lovely beta Shadowcrest Nightingale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhaegar**

 **277 A.C The Red Keep**

Rhaegar sighed as he was called into a small council meeting by Lord Tywin. The hand insisted he take a more active role in ruling the seven kingdoms. So, Rhaegar sat with the small council and his father. Lord Tywin, presented them with a letter from Duskendale, Lord Denys Darklyn had been rising complaints about a new town charter for Duskendale. The man complained of taxes that he would refuse to pay until the king gave him what he wanted.

"The man's grievances are…somewhat legitimate," Lord Arryn stated, but looked unconvinced.

"His grievances insult Lord Arryn!" his father rasped, leaning on the table. "I should be swift in my response." His father leaned his chin on an open palm.

"Your grace, I suggest you remind the man you are the king," the master of ships, Lord Lucerys Velaryon suggested.

"A man who has to say he is the king, is no king at all. Your Grace I shall send a minstrel and he will fall in line," Lord Tywin's suggestion only served to aggravate his father.

"Aye, we all know of your ballad Lord Tywin, but this is not the Westernlands! Varys, I want your birds to tell me by the end of the month if Lord Denys plans to revolt." His father stood and stormed out of the council room. Rhaegar, and the rest of the small council took this as a sign to adjourn and took their leave. Before Rhaegar could do the same Lord Tywin stopped him. "My prince a word."

Rhaegar nodded and stayed behind until all the council members left.

"Your father, has been…under quite an amount of stress lately. Tell me, has he done anything out of the ordinary?" Rhaegar wondered if he was asking out of concern, or some personal agenda. He would admit his father was acting rather strange these day, but admitting the king's weakness felt unwise even to Lord Tywin. But Lord Tywin, is his father's hand of the king, if anyone deserved to know it was him.

Rhaegar thinned his lips and replied with a sigh, "With the recent miscarriages, my father has been feeling ill." Rhaegar worried his already high wired father would get worse. His mother has been completely enamored with Viserys, his little brother. Robert himself, had been playing with the babe whenever he met with his mother. He thanked his friend dearly for keeping his mother company, while Rhaegar was buried in the business of ruling the seven kingdoms.

"Prince Viserys is healthy and was born with a strong cry, perhaps he will feel better soon" Lord Tywin gave his vote of confidence. He took his leave leaving the prince alone to his thoughts for a moment. Afterwards, he left the small council chambers and outside its doors Ser Arthur waited for him to exit.

Falling in step behind Rhaegar, Ser Arthur saw his troubled face clear as day. "You're worried my prince."

Rhaegar let out a half-hearted chuckle and glanced at the knight behind him. "I must be transparent, that's not good for a king to be." He turned forward making his way to Maegor's Holdfast.

"Ah, you worry too much, my prince. You are loved by the people and the Lords." Arthur pointed out, but Rhaegar felt that wasn't nearly enough.

"So you say Arthur, but now Lord Denys is raising some bloody ruckus about taxes, and a charter to expand his territory. Duskendale does not require more space and it holds little strategic value." Rhaegar stopped outside Maegor's Holdfast over the drawbridge.

"So he wants more coin and power." Arthur stopped with him, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"Aye, so let's hope this ends without bloodshed. Yet my father seems intent in throwing his weight around." Rhaegar crossed the drawbridge headed inside to the royal apartments.

"Then what do you suggest be done?" Ser Arthur asked

Rhaegar agreed with Lord Tywin, a threat might make Lord Deny rethink his actions. "I think a minstrel, play the Rains of Castamare to put the fear of the gods into the man. Even if my father's pride is wounded." Rhaegar moved to his mother's rooms pausing at the door. He looked to Ser Arthur who was quickly becoming a good friend. Especially now, Robert had gone back home, to Stormsend for a few months to see his family. Ned also returned to Winterfell, but he returned only a few days prior to the council meeting.

"My prince, I hope I am not overstepping my place, but there may not be a peaceful solution. A show of strength would surely put Lord Denys back in line," Arthur advised and let the topic die at Rhaegar's mother's door.

Rhaegar considered, a show of power might indeed be not a bad option. "I will think on it. We are to convene before the end of the month, I will bring it up to the small council." Rhaegar entered his mother's rooms while Ser Arthur stayed behind to guard the door. Inside, Ser Lewyn was standing not too far from the queen. His father had a new paranoia that the reason his mother's last two sons died was due to being poisoned or some other treachery. His father saw traitors in every corner of the Red Keep. He was her sworn shield now, and he had been so for the past few months.

"Robert, be careful." His mother smiled.

Robert tossed Viserys up, and down, his little brother all the while giggled with glee. "Aye my lady, don't worry. My father did this to me and his father to him!" Robert laughed heartily . After coming back from Storm's End his face had a light beard. Ned himself, who stood arms crossed grinning by his mother, had a light beard as well. Rhaegar briefly entertained why he didn't grow much facial hair himself.

His mother, as if reading his mind, stood from her chair and patted his face making the young prince smiled warmly. "Keep your face clean, you look beautiful like this my son."

Robert laughed, with Viserys on his shoulders, his tiny fist holding onto Robert's hair. "Hear that Ned? He's bloody beautiful." Robert smirked wickedly.

"Aye, I heard" Ned failed to hide his laugh.

"Well, I expect someone to be getting a dress for his next nameday. Isn't that right. Vis?" Robert japed trying to get his little brother to laugh.

"I imagine Robert should get a chastity belt for his," his mother quipped.

Rhaegar grinned while Ned looked Robert knowingly.

Robert faked indignation sniffing at the air. "My Lady! You hurt me with such words. Why your beautiful son himself says so. I am Baelor the Blessed incarnate." His declaration was followed with a dramatic clutching of his heart.

"Oh Robert, forgive me. Your chastity is as sturdy as the land bridge the first men used to get here." His mother faked her own apologetic tone, winking at Robert as she did so.

"The queen has you pegged lad" Ser Lewyn said.

Rhaegar felt the tension of the meeting today ebb away. He was glad for this; for Robert and his endless japes, Ned and his shy demeanor. Thinking of Ned, Rhaegar pondered how his shy friend could keep up with Lady Ashara and her Dornish spirit. While Ned wasn't a prude by any means of the word, he was very tamed to how Dornishmen presented themselves. With those thoughts on less political matters, Rhaegar spent the day with his family, for he could not see his two friends as anything but.

Rhaegar spent the next weeks like this, consulting with Lord Tywin and becoming more familiar with the realm, and her workings. Ned and Robert would spar. Every now and then, they got together to go down to Kings Landing for their usual routine playing the harp and singing Dornish songs half-drunk with Ser Lewyn. His mother still giving them bloody murder when they returned, hungover.

 **Eddard**

Ned sat back on his bed reading a letter from Lady Ashara. Correspondence with her stopped only for the two months he went to Winterfell. Ned smiled involuntarily as he read on with Ashara filling her letters with so much. He felt as if she were with him telling her tales in person.

 _Dearest Ned_

 _I have wonderful news from my end. My brother, Tristan has arranged for me to become Princess Elia's lady in waiting. I have always wanted to see Sunspear and their famous Water Gardens of Dorne. Tristan has visited and constantly tells me they're beautiful and there are always children playing in the fountain! Oh I cannot wait to see them and to meet Princess Elia. I do not know if Dornish gossip reaches Kings Landing. However I have heard she is gentle and has a sharp wit, only matched perhaps by that of her brother Prince Oberyn Martell. Once I have reached Sunspear, I will make sure to write to you about everything. Well, I have written enough to count this letter a book, I look forward to hear of your visit back home to Winterfell, write soon._

 _Ashara Dayne._

Ned grinned and left his bed to write his reply immediately. Ned excitedly scribbled and told Ashara of seeing his brother Brandon, who welcomed him with a huge hug. Lyanna as well had run to him in breeches after having escaped her septa to play wooden swords with Benjen. Ned stopped writing and thought if this was enough, it was a bit short and he went in only some detail about the happenings. So, with a shrug, he decided if she would share her politics he would do the same. With a bit of a sad sigh he told her of his father arranging a marriage between Lady Catelyn Tully for his brother Brandon. Then he wrote how his father narrowed down the choices of marriage for his sister to Robert, and Roose Bolton to strengthen the alliance of both houses. Ned confessed he felt worried about such a match.

When the letter was finished, he gave it to a servant to be delivered. On his way he was visited by Rhaegar, of all people. Ned let his friend in and they sat drinking some ale. The two enjoyed some quiet time just sitting by each other before Rhaegar spoke.

"How was your trip Ned?" he asked.

Ned retold the contents of his letter to Rhaegar and few extra bits he could not fit into the parchment for this lone letter. Ned sighed and was only glad his father hadn't even thought about him or Benjen on any type of marriage.

"So…what of Lady Ashara?" grinned Rhaegar.

Ned rolled his eyes while sighing. Robert would throw a raunchy jab at him about Ashara and then Arthur who Robert made sure was in hearing range when he told them, would jape about taking Robert's cock and they would laugh. Rhaegar, on the other hand, had found pleasure in making Ned talk about their constant correspondence.

"She has been made the lady in waiting for Princess Elia Martell. She seemed excited about it."

"She is quite the free spirit, are you sure you should pursue her?" Rhaegar asked with genuine concern.

"There you go assuming I-"

Rhaegar interrupted him before he could finish, his voice serious at the same time gentle. "Ned you are still young, but you will be a man soon even if you are a second son, she is a first daughter. Arthur tells me Lord Tristan is in the works of trying to get a match with Oberyn Martell."

Ned sucked in some air. She was sent to Sunspear perhaps in the hope of befriending the prince and something developing between them. He felt a tug at his heart but decided to ignore it shaking his head and sighing. "I don't know about that yet, Rhaegar. For now I wish to court her, know her and at least befriend her." Ned said and his friend smiled putting a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Then I shall endeavor to champion you to her and her brother." he grinned.

Ned groaned throwing his head back on the seat."Gods you will not let me live this down won't you?"

Rhaegar drank his ale and stood."Come on, Robert is in the courtyard. Says he wants to put us on our asses again."

Ned finished his ale, stood, and walked next to his best friend."Try going for his flank this time, he keeps beating us two to one. It's embarrassing" Ned said

Rhaegar chuckled. "I'm the crown prince. How do you think I should feel?" The friends japed back and forth to find Robert to fight.

 **Rhaegar**

Of course, Robert beat them again, he was bred for war if Rhaegar really thought about it. He used his war hammer and by the end of their match Robert had beat them to the ground. Even after Ned defaced himself and jumped on his back to bring Robert down the padded armor adding to his weight. Robert had lifted Ned and Rhaegar thanked the gods Lord Tywin wasn't around to scold them. Because Rhaegar had gone for Robert's midsection. Robert laughed bringing Ned over his shoulders to hit Rhaegar's back sending them both to the ground. Before he jumped on top of them they looked like a pile of dogs fighting over meat. When Ser Lewyn had come to them, he laughed at their pitiful state under Robert, who said he wouldn't let them up until they claimed they were beaten bitches. That had been a hard swallow. But, not as hard as having Ned and Robert get off him when it felt like a bloody horse was on him. Dusting off Ser Lewyn revealed he was there to fetch Rhaegar for a council meeting. So, after leaving his friends and making himself presentable Rhaegar followed the Kingsguard to the meeting.

"Your grace, the news is…unnerving to say the least," Varys said amidst the weary council.

"Treason is it?" His father leaned forward banging his fist on the table.

"Lord Denys is preparing his keep for a siege. He has called his levies and men at arms, as well as filled his stores with the foods of the smallfolk." Varys reported and Rhaegar sighed, peace was no longer an option. This was treason of the highest magnitude, the crown will be forced to act or look weak. Weakness led to rebellion, and more-war.

"Respond with force, your grace. March a thousand banners to his gates. He'll piss his pants and be out of his keep kissing your boots for mercy," Ser Gerold snarled. Rhaegar would call that tactic overkill.

"A measured response might be best, my Lord." Varys offered an option that would have made Eddard spit on the ground.

"Assassination!?" Ser Gerold spat disgusted by the mere thought.

"That would be an efficient end to this madness." Tywin seemed to agree. Rhaegar understood why, he was torn between one man's death and hundreds more.

"Lord Tywin, assassination is the coward's way out." Lord Arryn spoke and Rhaegar wasn't sure if he was thankful or not about that.

"Then perhaps you would rather tell me how many children should grow up fatherless, my lord."

Jon Arryn growled at the barb directed at him.

Rhaegar threaded his fingers together in silence as they argued back and forth before lifting a hand to get attention. His father silenced them and looked to him."Silence. My son will speak. Go on lad," his father grumbled.

Rhaegar nodded to his father."A measured response, I propose my father takes a small force as a retinue and speak to Lord Denys personally to a beneficial agreement." Rhaegar thanked the seven he was the voice of reason as even Lord Varys raised a brow and smiled with approval.

"The Prince speaks wisely, I suggest we use this measured response." Jon Arryn smiled as well and Rhaegar felt small hint of pride at the thought.

"I will call some of the crownlands lords to get a force of five hundred men and the entire Kingsguard" Ser Gerold said.

His father waved that away."Bah that's too big smaller, easy to move" His council agreed, all but Lord Tywin.

"Small and easy may not work when you are going to a manned fortress, your grace." Tywin's response only seemed to anger his father. The small council tensed at the budding argument between the hand and king. Rhaegar sighed at the argument that had been building.

"So you think me a fool? Is that it, Tywin?" his father snarled.

"I think you smarter than to walk to an enemies keep with only ten men," Tywin calmly replied.

"You think you know better than your king, Tywin! Remember who made you the hand of the king!" his father declared while Tywin kept his cool demeanor, hands behind his back."I shall handle my bannermen how I see realm will know I rule, not you, Tywin" he growled and the briefest of cracks escaped the mask of the lion.

His jaw twitched ever so slightly and he straighten his back, as if he wasn't stiff enough, and replied to his father."Very well, your grace. I shall gather ten good men for you. Please forgive me overstepping my place." The Hand of the King bowed and without dismissal left. His father only waved him away and stood up. The meeting ended.

"Rhaegar, a word with you" he said as the council members left them alone. This was a very similar situation to when he spoke to Lord Tywin, he wondered what his father could possibly want.

"Ten men is enough, isn't it? Why should I need an army for a lord who should know his place?" his father mumbled and Rhaegar opened his mouth to reply but closed as quickly as his father continued."Bah it matters not. You did well, son. You averted bloodshed and kept me from dishonoring myself by having a man killed in his bed." His father placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded but his eyes still seemed far away.

"Rhaegar, I will show the people I am the true ruler. My reign will be marked by peace. This will end quickly and without swords having to be drawn." His father sighed and looked tired, very tired. His features sagged, his silver hair looked whiter than the snows of the North. A man in his thirties shouldn't look so. Rhaegar then, for whatever reason, threw his arms around his father and crushed him to his chest tightly. His father seemed late to the response, but hugged him back with almost desperation.

"Come on boy, you're hugging your father like he's going to war. I will return and I must talk with you of changes to the realm." His father tapped his shoulder signaling to part.

Rhaegar nodded to his father and they parted ways his father going to see Varys and Rhaegar decided to find his brothers. Robert and Ned were in the gardens with his mother. Viserys played with Arthur, who had tried to stand guard as he was supposed to but ended up kneeling and playing with him.

"Rhaegar! My son, how was your meeting?" His mother smiled and stood. Ser Lewyn, ever the knight when he felt like it, helped his mother up.

"Mother, you shouldn't have to get up." Rhaegar smiled slightly and she waved him off hugging him.

"My handsome son." The Baratheon heir chuckled while Ned shrugged.

"My lady, you have embarrassed your son by fighting his battles," Ser Lewyn quipped.

"No shame, Ser Lewyn. I bet my mother would beat you and Ser Arthur one hand behind her back," Rhaegar quipped.

"My lady, you hide martial skills from us?" Ser Arthur smiled at his mother and she kindly laughed.

"No, Sers. I just know the basic of swordplay," she said with a twist of her lips. "Stick them with the pointy end."

Ser Lewyn slapped his knee laughing.

"Well put, my lady." Ser Arthur laughed. Viserys seemed to lose interest in him and return to their mother, pulling on her dress wanting to go up. His mother smiled picking him up to kiss his pink cheeks. He giggled, burying his face against her neck.

"So how would she beat us?" Arthur asked.

"By ordering you to stand still while she beats you with her slippers," Robert loudly proclaimed and the knights looked to each other shrugging in agreement.

"Baratheon speaks sense, the gods must be walking the earth." Arthur said.

"He has moments when his head clears the clouds he keeps it in." Rhaegar said.

Robert frowned, rolling his eyes. "Seven hells! What would you say if I wasn't in your presence?"

Ned clapped Robert's shoulders breaking into a grin at Robert's poor.

"Well, we should have lunch. You boys need to grow and Ser Lewyn can afford to leave the servant girls be," his mother quipped and the knight gave a smirk as he followed them to eat in the tables at the garden. After they ate Rhaegar spend the rest of the day by himself thinking on his father's words. Changes to the realm his father had thought he would do so thousands times before, but with how he looked today, Rhaegar was worried. He was very worried indeed and Rhaegar felt some time off from ruling would be best for his father. He needed to step down for some time, let Lord Tywin rule so his father could rest his mind. Time passed for a moment and he sighed, deciding he would deal with this when the time came. For now he would just keep going to council meetings and learning more of the Seven Kingdoms.

After almost a fortnight, his father had gathered his men with him, Ser Gwayne Gaunt of the Kingsguard would follow as his personal guard. Rhaegar stood outside to watch his father off. Beside him Ned and Robert, who his father paid no mind to. Rhaegar stepped to his father on his horse and nodded to him.

"Good luck father, gods speed." Rhaegar put his fist across his heart and bowed his head to his father.

"I will return and we will talk. Now, until then, son," his father rasped and his small procession left. For whatever reason, Rhaegar climbed the battlements to see his father off until he could glimpse him no more from the Dragon Gate. Rhaegar turned to Ned and Robert who went up there for his sake.

"Calm yourself, Rhaegar. Lord Denys would not dare to attack the king when he comes seeking guest rights." Ned said wisely.

"Aye, it also helps the fact that he knows we can pull his keep down to rubble if he does anything."

Rhaegar smile only a little."That is what I want avoid, Robert"

"Well, what could happen?" Robert shrugged, patting his shoulders with a wave of his other hand.

Rhaegar sighed and thought yes, nothing would happen. He was merely letting worries get to him.

 **Rhaegar has that feeling of premonition the Targaryen are famous for, and Duskendale arch has begun and we shall continue Duskendale next chapter where things began spirling down and the happiness starts to go downhill.**

 **Well to answer some questions!**

 **Hades: Well here is some of what Lord Rickard is thinking on Lyanna's future and that of his house.**

 **Well that's it by the way changed the name just took the before on lords and kings I think it sounds better.**

 **Edit 3/6/2017: Another chapter down thanks to my lovely beta. Shadowcrest Nightingale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robert**

 **277 A.C Red Keep**

Robert grunted and parried another strike from Arthur's sword, back-peddling as he did so. Arthur swung overhead. Robert caught it with his hammer, pulling down and releasing the sword. Robert struck with his hammer from above. Ser Arthur stepped back in retaliation. Sword raised fast to parry Robert's strikes. Arthur hacked at Roberts's stomach but he caught it with the pommel of his hammer. Robert swung at Arthur's chest only for his strike to be parried. Their audience, Ser Lewyn, Ser Gerold and, Ser Oswell Whent; watched their techniques with critical eyes.

Ser Oswell grinned commenting on the battle, "Gerold, Baratheon would make a good Kinsguard wouldn't he?"

Ser Gerold grunted, "He knows how to swing a hammer, but he does not act much like a knight," referring to Robert's trysts with the servant girls. He hadn't fucked one, not from lack of trying with Ned and Rhaegar being wet blankets. Before Kings Landing, Ned only disapproved of his tryst. Now he openly kept him from even getting to feel a girl's tits. Rhaegar climbed on board after the tourney. They had to be hiding something from him to be so bloody persistent.

"Come on now Ser Gerold, I took my oath to stand by the king, Standing vigilant while the he rules, sits, shits and, pisses," Ser Lewyn quipped with a twist of his lips, making Ser Oswell laugh.

Ser Gerold sighed shaking his head. "You're no man to be a judge of character, if you can't keep your cock in your breeches."

"Oh I fathered no children, and taken no wife, just fucked a few girls…and some Lord's wives." Ser Lewyn feigned offense from his knight brother.

Robert laughed, losing concentration raising his hand. Arthur stopped chuckling at Ser Lewyn's words. Robert sucked in a breath when he stopped laughing, he spun his hammer once nodding to Arthur, thanking him for the reprieve. The gesture proved him a knight of greatness yet again. The two continued their spar until they countered each and every move they could think of. By the time they were done, Ser Lewyn had left to return to his duties and Ser Oswell follwing him with Ser Gerold declaring the match a tie. Robert shook hands with Arthur, then went their separate ways. Robert went to the great hall to find some wine. With Ned gone and Rhaegar busy with the politics, he found himself with some free time. If he were lucky maybe one of the serving girls would help him waste it. He sat on a table with wine, and bread pondered about his friends. Rhaegar was being talked to death by Tywin, and the rest of the small council. Ned was out with Jon in the city about some business or other Robert paid no attention to. The gods know Jon probably told him, but when they were talking near the Red Keep's Gate he'd seen a girl with great big tits wink at him. He completely tuned out Jon and Ned after that.

"Lonely my lord?" His cup of wine was refilled by a servant with a sultry voice.

Robert looked up to see that same girl from before. Her face wasn't much to look at. Her eyes were a little too far apart, she had buck teeth with the shadow of a moustache on her upper lip. Lucky for her, mens' eyes weren't on her face, but the low cut dress, that barely contained her huge tits. "No, but I don't turn down company" Robert smirked, he turned patting his lap to let her sit on. The servant girl did so, making herself comfortable. She placed a hand on his chest feeling the muscle underneath his doublet. Robert smirked, wrapped his arm around her waist. The other, grabbed his cup to drink.

"I hear the girls in Lord Arryn's service talk about you" She purred the words, while making circles on his chest with her finger.

"Is that so? Can't imagine why they would whisper about me." Robert shrugged and grasped a full hand of her plump ass that felt like he was squeezing a wine skin.

"Aye they whisper about you, how you stick your fingers in their cunts." She whispered near his ear. Her warm breath tickling his neck.

Robert laughed and nuzzled her neck, he placed sloppy kisses eliciting a moan from her.

She leaned to his ear to whisper with a seductive tone. "My name is Bessy. If it pleases you, my lord, why don't we go to my room, I want to ride the stag," she whispered nibbling on his ear.

Robert felt his cock press against his breeches, he smacked her ass to get her up. He was going to fuck this girl, until her teats bounced like balls down stairs. She guided him to the servant rooms, opened the door to her room with her back then pulled her dress down making her teats pop free from their confines. Robert reached to undo his breeches but stopped.

"My Lord?" she asked, her brows knitting together. With that motion he absently observed her eyebrows were close enough to look like one.

Robert tied his breeches back, realisation dawning on him."Shit sakes, never mind." He turned and bolted to the opposite direction. He wanted to fuck her, he did! He wasn't going to need to look at her face either, she'd be clutching a barrel she used for a table in her bedroom anyways. Her face in her arms screaming his name as he bent her over it. Decidedly tired of the secrecy and his love for his brothers keeping him celibate, for now at least, Robert decided he would get the truth or he'd knock their heads together until one of them caved and spill their secret.

 **Eddard**

 **277 A.C Kings Landing**

Ned's horse trotted next to Jon's own mount outside the Old Gate of the city. On the way down the Kings Road, Arryn banners proudly flapped above a score of knights, following a young man about his or Rhaegar's age. He had dark locks of hair and blue eyes, like that of Jon's he looked familiar, but Ned could not pin a name on him. Jon proudly smiled as the lad stopped by them greeting their liege Lord.

"Denys! How are you my boy!" Jon greeted, urging his horse forward to clasp hands with the man.

"Aye it's good to see you, my lord." He returned the handshake firmly, before he nodded towards Ned.

"This is my ward Eddard, I don't think you have met him." Ned rode forward as well, both men clasped hands with strong grips.

"A pleasure, Eddard. Good day to you," Denys greeted.

Ned returned the sentiment. "Good day to you as well." A few introductions with the Vale knights followed, before the group retreated back into the city.

"I believe Jon has two wards, would you tell me of the other?" Denys asked while his face soured the deeper they got into the city.

Ned chuckled, remembering all too well his first time in the city. "Don't try to be polite Ser, this whole city smells like shit." He waved to the streets where the poor, hired by the crown, shoveled excrement from man and beast alike aside.

"Aye, this city smells like pig sty." Denys looked apologetically to Ned all the same.

"Don't worry, I don't have particular love for this city, the Red Keep holds better memories and, thank the gods, is downwind of the city." A peasant woman dumped a chamber pot into the streets and Denys averted his eyes, the valeman swallowed thickly, forcing the rising bile back into his stomach. Thankfully after coming up the sisters, the company could sigh in relief. The smell faded the higher one went on the city.

"The smell has let out a bit." Denys spat on the passing ground. He scrunched his nose able to breath slightly fresher air in.

"Don't worry, after we pass the Great Sept of Baelor, the smell becomes more bearable." Ned assured him. Jon urged them forward to leave the stink of the city behind. Crossing the gates to the Red Keep, stable boys took their horses. Jon then told Ned to take Denys and his men to the Great Hall to drink and eat after their long march. Here he got to know the Valeman, how he earned his knighthood killing a raiding band of Mountain Clansmen. Denys also shared his marriage to Jon's last remaining niece.

.

"Ned!" Robert had exclaimed his name, his friend practically stomped his way to him and Deny's table.

Ned stood, before Robert could continue he introduced him to Denys, "Robert, this is Denys Jon's nephew by marriage." Robert shook hands with the Vale Knight, but Ned could already tell Robert had a bone to pick with him. So Ned excused them both from Deny's presence and the two found a more private part of the Great Hall to speak.

"What is it Robert?" Ned leaned on a pillar, one of many in the Great Hall.

"What are you hiding from me, Ned? You and Rhaegar both." Robert grumbled.

Ned felt his jaw tighten, had Robert somehow learned of his father's plans to marry his sister? "I'm not sure what you mean, Robert." Ned waved his hand in dismissal, he didn't lie to Robert. His father was still deciding. He felt telling Robert would raise his friend's hope without even knowing his father's decision.

"Damn it, Ned! I had a good thing going, a girl with the kind of teats you could bury your face in!" Robert paced in his place, he threw his arms out before continuing, "A face like stale bread sure. But her ass was also nice and plump." Robert stopped his pacing, he slid both his hands up his face, smoothing his black hair down. He was frustrated, not to mention he felt Rhaegar and Ned were both keeping secrets from him.

"Robert, I promise you I am hiding nothing from you-"

Robert interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at him,, "Then Rhaegar! He asked you to keep a secret!"

"Robert, there is no secret. We simply wanted to keep your honor and name intact." Ned tried to speak reason but Robert wasn't having it.

"Oh to the seven hells with your Northen honor, Ned! So what if I fuck a girl or two?" Robert threw his arms out before letting them fall to his sides.

"Because you are to be the heir to Storm's End! You are the firstborn of your house" Ned grabbed at Robert's shoulders, shaking his bigger friend trying to get him to see reason.

"What does that have to do with it? Damn it, Ned. Let me live a little. You and Rhaegar can be as fucking pious as you want but let me live. I only hold myself back because of my love for you both!" Robert shouted he stepping back from Ned's reach.

Ned opened his mouth to retort but no words came. What could he say? Robert would be willing to kick the doors to the seven hells down, just for Rhaegar and him. With a resigned sigh, Ned decided he could not hold this from Robert any longer. "Robert I…I have something to tell you." Ned rubbed his temples.

"Damn it, so you have been hiding something!"

"No! Gods no, I haven't been hiding anything, I just did not want to get your hopes up." Ned turned throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"My hopes for what, Ned?" Robert crossed his arms standing firm, he would have his answer no matter what this time. Ned was sure of that much.

So after he rubbed his face with one hand, Ned turned to Robert with the news. "Robert, my father has been in talks with Lord Steffon for a possible union of our houses." Ned uncrossed his arms putting one hand to his hips, the other lifted up in defeat. "There has been no arrangement made, my father has also the heir to the Dreadfort in mind to strengthen our house ties."

Out of those words, Robert clearly only heard the ones he liked. Because he quickly hugged Ned in a bone crushing hug, excited. "Haha! God's man! Why didn't you tell me?" Robert's smile looked about ready to crack his face.

"Robert, as I said it's not decided yet." Ned patted Robert's shoulder trying to get him to release him.

"Then I will ride north! Better yet, I shall win the next tourney in her name!" Robert proclaimed. but he didn't know Lyanna. She was a willful girl she would not want Robert to win a tourney for her, she wanted to win it for herself. Ned freed himself from Robert's grip, and he rolled his shoulders feeling his bones pop. Ned was quick to remind her she would not like that.

"Why would she not like that? Is it a northern thing?" Robert stroked his chin his free hand propped on his hip.

Ned had to laugh at that. True northerners weren't much for tourneys, but this was more of a Lyanna thing, than a northern thing."No Robert, it's a Lyanna thing. She is a willful girl who loves to ride astride as a man. She plays with swords, she sneaks away from her septa to play joust with our younger brother Benjen." Ned explained all in a brotherly tone.

"Then tell me about her Ned. What she is like. What makes her laugh. What makes her cry?" Robert looked genuinely interested. So Ned threw an arm around Robert and guided him back to the table with Denys. He told the Valeman and Robert about his sister, while Robert listened eagerly.

By the end of the story, Robert's excitement only increased. He seemed intrigued by Lyanna, her un-lady like behaviour only attracted him to her further. "I will speak to my father. We will be brothers by blood Ned!" Robert stood suddenly, making him and Denys jump a little in their seats. Robert pointed at Ned, "Just think! When we have children, I will have Rhaegar's children marry mine! We can be family as it was meant to be." Robert certainly had an interesting plan, but neither him or Rhaegar were even betrothed yet.

"You have a brother at Storm's End, Robert. As I have Brandon and Benjen." Ned was quick to remind his over eager friend.

"I know Ned, Stannis is my brother, we are blood. Nothing will change that, but you are as much my brother as Jon is my father," Robert argued.

Ned agreed about that much, Jon was like another father to him.

"Your father will not pay for a wedding, we shall pay for it and I will make sure no dowry is necessary!" Robert proclaimed, a bold claim but he was sure his father would cool his head about such matters if they did agree.

"Robert just don't get your hopes too high my friend." Ned reminded him once more.

"Don't worry Ned, I will do my best to make this happen, now come on tell me more about her." Robert led Ned to a table away from the Vale party. Only barely registering Denys parting words. Ned sat down with Robert who eagerly poured them some wine. Rubbing his scruffy chin Ned thought of his home. Lyanna was already a better rider than him, with what little swordplay she was being taught in secret by Brandon she was showing promise. Lyanna was wild by nature, she hated everything about the Septa his father brought in to teach her southern lady mannerism, should he marry her to a shorthorn Lord like Robert.

"Lyanna rides astride as a man does, she likes wearing breeches and fighting her own battles." Ned's fondness for his sister shone as the sun, with each word.

Robert looked on confounded when he heard she liked fighting. "Fights like a man? Why would she need to fight? I'll fight for her Ned!"

"I know you would Robert, and as her brother I can't thank you enough. But you have to understand, Lyanna isn't a flower. She is the north in spirit, and body," Ned warned him.

"But why would she care so much about man's pursuits?" Robert grumbled confused, but all the same interested. To choose her own path was her greatest wish, to choose her husband and to win glory for herself. She was born into a world unfair to her wishes, but Ned was aware of that as a second son. He had more freedoms than Brandon, Benjen more so as a third son. Yet his father would surely look to his bannermen for a wife for him. Even when he had someone else in mind for that.

"Well then what can I do to make her happy?" Robert asked.

Ned wondered if his friend somehow had a romantic notion about Lyanna, or if it was his brotherly love to him that made him so interested. Whatever the answer, Robert was trying and Ned, for one, would love to have him related by blood.

"Don't sleep with other women Robert, Lyanna will never so much as try to talk to you if she knows you bed other women," Ned warned steel in his voice.

Robert groaned at this, "Damn it man, we're not even betrothed!"

Ned reaffirmed him just the same."Robert! Damn it think man! We are of the North, if you wish to be looked on in favor than you must respect our ways." If Robert wanted to win Lyanna he needed not respect the North for his sister was the north. Wild, cold at times angry, but beautiful to those who inhabited it. Robert needed to understand that if his father decided to marry her to Robert. " Not to Lyanna, if you fuck every girl that lifts her skirts for you. It will be to Lyanna as if you had broken your wedding vows already." Lyanna already abhors the idea of being sold off to another Lord for one agreement or other.

"Bullocks alright, damn it alright! I understand I won't fuck another woman." Robert sighed, then propped his arms on the table.

"No whoring either Robert, my sister will just think you a whoremonger for looking at one." Ned felt compelled to add, Lyanna in her bitterness at being denied her own choices would look for any flaw to disgrace any would be sutor.

"Fine, damn it, fine. I will stop groping with the servant girls. Damn, who knew I'd be married before even stepping into a sept." Robert grumbled.

Ned smiled thinking of something, to help Robert endear himself to Lyanna."Want to really get into her good graces?"

"Alright what else, huh?" Robert shrugged defeated, yet his blue eyes shone with determination to winning his sisters heart.

"Ask your father to marry her in Winterfell, with her family and in the Godswood. She will love you for that, I can almost guarantee it." Ned picked up his wine and drank nearly all of it in one gulp.

"Alright, I will speak to my father. He is due to come in a moon's turn. The gods be good Ned, we will be brothers by blood I swear it!" Robert's fist hit the table as he slouched over it, the hit nearly knocking his cup of wine over.

 **Rhaegar**

Rhaegar threaded his fingers as the small council reported on the happenings of the realm. Since his father was in Duskendale, it fell to him to rule in his absence. He was to rule one day, it was only natural he should sit the king's seat. Lord Qarlton Chelsted the Master of Coin reported on a problem that bothered the whole council.

"The taxes have been lower than supposed to be your grace." Lord Chelsted went over his ledgers, his eyes squinting at the pages.

"What seems to be the problem, then Lord Chelsted." Rhaegar nodded to his Master of Coin.

"My Lord, the taxes have been collected as always. We normally wait until the North send theirs to count them. About some days prior I began counting the coin, and noticed the shipment from the Bronzegate and Haystack Hall has not arrived." The master of coin turned pages of his ledger. He turned the book and pointed to where the error was recorded.

"My Lord Arryn would best be able to explain the situation." Lord Chelsted bowed his head Jon Arryn.

The Lord of the Vale, and Master of Laws nodded. "The mark in thievery on the Kingswood has risen. The smallfolk that have been questioned have been silent on the matter."

Lord Varys jumped in after the Hand. "The bandits in question call themselves Kingswood Brotherhood, your grace" Lord Varysproducing a parchment from his sleeves. On the parchment were crudely written words the 'Kingswood brotherhood gives to the people.'

"They have risen recently, and their numbers are unknown. Even my birds cannot gather information on them." Varys pouted hiding his well manicured hands in his sleeves again.

"Why not, Lord Varys?" Lord Tywin's fingers drumming against the fine wood table.

"The Smallfolk, my birds tell me, might be hiding them. They believe they speak for their interest, and the Lords and the Crown cares for them not." Varys shrugged as if understanding their pleas. The people believing the crown has abandoned them would not do. Such thoughts brewed trouble and allowed bandits like these to thrive.

"The solution is simple your grace." Tywin got the rooms attention. "Go to one of these towns and put them to the sword. Warn all other villagers, to give the brigands over or they shall meet the same fate." That was barbaric but effective, cruelty could be counted on, at least to a degree . However, Rhaegar would not have his image tarnished as a cruel man before he ever even sat the throne. He would not butcher people because they felt unloved. He had to reassure their trust to protect them.

Rhaegar shook his head delivering a stern look to the whole room. "No Lord Tywin. I will not butcher my people, Lord Arryn gather a force at least four hundred men and secure the Kings Road check points every four hundred leagues." Rhaegar ordered leaving no quarter to be argued. Lord Tywin tried to stare down Rhaegar to make him reconsider, this only made his resolve stronger as he silently gazed back at his Hand of the King.

The Lion of the west's lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "Very well, your grace. Lord Arryn do as the prince says, and hope these brigands don't kill more loyal men." Lord Tywin's comment was unnecessary. But Rhaegar could tell he had just earned some respect from the old Lion.

"Very well, your grace. I shall assemble a force and personally ride out in a moon's turn." Lord Arryn bowed his head to him a small smile playing on his lips.

"What else is there to discuss, my lords?" Rhaegar gazed at his councilors.

"The problem at Duskendale, my lord." Lord Chelsted cleared his throat after speaking.

"What's that problem? Gods don't tell me the other crownland houses are beginning to back Lord Denys." Rhaegar sighed rubbing his temples.

"No, your grace. They have declared their loyalty to the crown and denounced Lord Denys. He tried to garner support and sent ravens to them with offers of coin and trading rights in his lands for their support." Varys informed with that enigmatic smile of his.

Rhaegar hummed stroking his chin. Varys was well informed, his 'little birds' provided information invaluable to the realm. His network expanded the seven kingdoms, and beyond if he was to be believed. "Good. Reward the loyalty of our bannermen, offer them each a hundred thousand golden dragons to the lords." Rhaegar ordered his Master of Coin, he eagerly nodded eagerly writing on his ledger.

Jon Arryn spoke up on the matter further, "Your grace I suggest the coin is delivered after Lord Denys is brought back in line."

"This is good, my father should find the realm well in place when he returns. What other matters to discuss?" Rhaegar relaxed against the back of his chair.

"Thievery within the city is at an all-time low, Lord Commander of the Watch Strong has proven a good man." Lord Arryn praised.

"Aye the drop in thievery is good, our coin spent on more men can be put to better uses." Lord Chelsted reported.

"The recruitment into the Gold Cloaks is at an all-time high, I suggest we drop the recruitment quota." Lord Arryn commented further.

"Why is that?" Rhaegar looked to the Vale Lord.

"Because any man willing to hold a spear can get a meal to fill their bellies and coin for their pockets." Lord Tywin dismissed the gold cloaks.

"The red cloaks of Lannisport were better trained and equipped than our own men." Rhaegar brought up the lax standards of the city watch.

Lord Tywin threaded his fingers, his elbows resting on his arm rests. "I spend my own coin to train my men, your grace. I want the best and ask for the best. The rats that fill the city watch are mostly half starved dregs from Flea Bottom."

"Then we spend the coin to make them the best, we put a quota of men and recruit no more. We will train the existing guard and the new recruits. I want the city watch to reflect the red Cloak of Lannisport." Rhaegar ordered his councilors. Lord Tywin looked deep in thought about the matter. Lord Chelsted jotted more notes on his ledger and Lord Arryn turned to lord Tywin to discuss the amount of men to recruit.

"Any other matters?" Rhaegar addressed them again after coming to an agreement about the men to recruit.

"Good, Lord Chelsted, have those figures sent to my rooms whenever you are finished" Rhaegar stood ending their meeting for the day. He looked forward to unwind after such a tedious meeting. Ned and Robert would be eating their supper by now, if the indication of the sun through the window was anything to go by. Ser Arthur had stood as silent as a statue by Rhaegar stepped aside to let him pass. Rhaegar pushed his chair in while the Council they moved for the door.

The door slammed open. With speed, Ser Arthur drew his sword at the sudden commotion. Ser Gerold stood before them, his white armor stained in blood, a particular bloody handprint over his heart smudging the bull engraving on his breastplate. "The King has been taken" Ser Gerold all but shouted. Rhaegar felt his heart drop to his stomach, his mouth went dry before he moistened his lips.

Ser Gerold with hardly a breath to respond, raved in hot fury. "Lord Denys proved himself a treacherous snake. He slew the king's men and our sworn brother Ser Gwayne was the only survivor who made it here to warn us!" Ser Gerold slammed his armored fist into his open palm.

"Madness " Rhaegar breathed out, his handsome face twisted in fury. He turned, gripping the high chair behind him. His knuckles paled from his grip. With a roar Rhaegar flung the chair hard enough to break one of the legs. His quiet voice was no more, with a quick turn he declared to the whole room, his voice booming, "Call the banners! The entire crownlands tell them their king has been wrongly imprisoned by the treacherous Lord Denys Darklyn!" Rhaegar stormed to the opened door. Ser Gerold put a fist across his heart bowing to the side for his liege. "Lord Denys has made a grievous mistake, I will show him his mistake. I will show him blood and fire." Rhaegar turned at the door to his councilors with his final declaration. Instantly the Lords set about the task of raising his army. The crownland banners would fall on Duskendale by the moon's turn. Rhaegar quickly found Robert and Ned, the two were speaking with a man he did not know yet, but he wore the colors of house Arryn.

Robert had lifted his cup to drink wine when he spotted him. Not noticing his scowl Robert stood waving him to sit with them. "Rhaegar, come meet Ser Denys Arryn a knight of the Vale he-" Robert paused when Rhaegar was close enough to catch his scowl. "What happened?" Robert asked sobering up.

Ned stood up as well. Dread clear as day on his long face. "Well, come on, man. Speak. Silence will get us nowhere."

Finally Rhaegar's fury faded, to give way to the sadness of a son who feared for his father's life. "War," he uttered eyes downcast, his right hand clutching at his heart as if pierced by a blade.

 **Duskendale has started, and Rhaegar has decided to act in what he hoped to avoid most. Violence, the lord of duskendale has brought on himself the wrath of the dragons. So let's see how everything will change now. The laughter and happiness is coming to an end the beginning of Aerys madness has started. Also special thanks to my Beta that I just acquired she will be replacing the chapters leading up to this one. Elfyna thanks once more for your help this chapter is dedicated to you!**

 **Melubarv: Lyanna has a septa because Rickard is thinking of betrothing Lyanna to Robert, so he brought a septa to teach Lyanna in case he does decided to marry her to a shorthorn lord.**

 **Edited 03/21/2017: Another chapter down, brought to you by the letter 'A' and Shadowcrest Nightingale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhaegar**

 **277 A.C Duskendale**

Clad in black armor with an army at his back, Rhaegar led the royal up the Rosby Road on horseback. Accompanying him all six Kingsguard guarded his flanks and rear. Ser Jonothor Darry carried the standard the Targaryen three headed red dragon on a black field. It took a good half a fortnight to gather the army at Kings Landing's Gates, another to march them to Duskendale. All together the Crownland banners amassed some four thousand men, of those six-hundred-fifty mounted knights and mounted men-at-arms. The rest, footmen of all types from the Stokeworths six hundred men-at-arms were sent, led by some cousin to Lord Gyle Stokeworth. From Sharp Point circumventing Duskendale, House Bar Emmon sent three hundred spearmen, and a hundred knights, a mix of landed and hedge knights.

House Blount sent mostly a knight retinue of fifty, most hedge knights. Accompanying the Blount knights were a hundred levies of poor peasants armed with scythes and hoes. Rhaegar quickly dismissed them to their homes sending a knight, Ser Boros Blount, if he remembered correctly, to return with his levies. House Buckwell sent eight-hundred spearmen and a hundred knights. Most impressively and expected, House Velaryon sailed over six hundred men-at-arms, and four hundred mounted men, and a score of knights in their ranks. The final thousand were provided by a few combined arms from minor houses.

The march from the city to Duskendale had been a swift enough affair for an army that size. The outlying villages who saw them often had young men try to join, seeking glory and coin. One bold boy with missing teeth had asked Rhaegar himself to be his squire. Though the boy admitted he could not read or write. He didn't even know who Rhaegar was he simply said he looked the 'lordly type' to Robert's amused chortle.

Nearing the Lands belonging to House Darklyn the villages laid mostly empty, except the women and children for the men had been rounded up as levies to man Duskendale's walls. The women that Rhaegar personally spoke to blamed Lord Deny's Myrish wife. They all had some gossip or other that it was her that whispered poison into their Lord's ear. A few fishermen wives said she casted spells from her foreign god to get Lord Denys to marry her, and forced their husbands to forget their vows to them, taking their husbands to the taverns at Duskendale and the whore houses to spend their pennies on. Rhaegar was sure the last one was just bitterness on their part rather than some Myrish witchcraft.

"She cast her magic in her foreign tongue m'lord!" Some old women shrieked at his men. They clutched wooden carvings of the seven pointed star warning Rhaegar's men to beware her magic, with all the talk of horrid witchcraft and the blame for their Lord turning traitor on the woman. Many of his men whispered she should be tried a heretic and have her head cut off to appease the seven. Lord Tywin quickly ended such talk reminding the men to not mind the ramblings of peasants and scorned fishwives. Their march finally ended when Duskendale's walls came in sight, stepping off the road Rhaegar instructed Ser Gerold to set camp. The remaining Kingsguard rode beside him, along with Robert and Ned. Not having armor forged for them, they wore borrowed breastplates from the armory in the Red keep. The two wore a gambeson underneath with a mail shirt all encased within their breastplate. The gambeson coat went to about their knees protecting to their thighs. The two forwent grieves for their black riding boots, similarly they wore no bracers but kept their riding gloves. Both had shields slung across their back with Rhaegar's standard on them, and their helms hung on their horse seat. Smooth round helms with a 'T' visor.

Lord Tywin broke from the army, he rode his horse to Rhaegar, his guard parting to allow the Lord of the Rock to enter. He wore Lannister red and black, gold gilded armor. Lions roared at his shoulders with designs across his arms and chest. A display of wealth and power if there ever was one, he forwent his helm carried by a knight under his service. "We should set the siege lines a thousand yards from Duskendale. Have our men start on the siege tower and Trebuchet as soon as possible." Lord Tywin gestured to the field before the port city.

"We should have the men dig trenches as well and set, Chevals in case Lord Denys grows the balls to sally out to meet us on the field,'" Robert grunted from his place just behind Rhaegar.

Lord Tywin glanced at Robert with a raised brow. "Why would he abandon the safety of his walls to face an army twice his size?"

"Cornered rats tend to bite more than one's that can still hide," Robert replied with a shrug.

"Not with the king in his hands, he has a unique position but not a very stable one" Lord Tywin finished his conversation with Robert, before turning his horse to the castle. From the city, the gates opened forth briefly as a small party flying the white banner rode out. They spotted his standard and rode to meet Rhaegar.

"Your Grace, my Lord wishes to Parley with you before any blood is spilt." The man delivered the message, though his eyes were on the massive host instead of Rhaegar himself.

"Very well have him ride at mid-day, he will hear my terms of his surrender." Rhaegar turned his mount without another word to his camp. By midday he chose Ned, Robert, Lord Tywin, and Ser Arthur as his party to join him. Lord Denys party consisted of the Lord himself ser Symon Hollard and the knights twin brother, Ser Stefford Hollard.

"Your Grace, no blood should be spilt today, I wanted prosperity for my people and peace. Not this, never this." Lord Denys humbled himself with his words and the bowing of his head. He was an older man, more so than anyone save Lord Tywin. He had greying hair at his sides, his midsection was round, a thin beard hid his double chin. The doublet he wore looked uncomfortably tight. He was even sweating, despite the day being mild at best. Rhaegar wagered his army had more to do with that.

"So you say, but you killed my fathers men, and put him in chains," Rhaegar glared down Lord Darklyn, who fidgeted on his horse darting his eyes away from him.

"Your Grace, my son is only a boy, he is innocent in my folly. Please allow me to take the black as punishment!" Lord Darklyn proposal elected a response from Ned.

"Taking the black is for men who serve the realm, not themselves." Ned's glared,cold enough to freeze a man.

"Watch your mouth boy, men are speaking." Ser Symon tried threatening Ned.

Ned only let out a brief laugh,"Men who forget how their knees bend."

Lord Tywin put an end to their squabble. "Enough this is a parley, not time to trade insults."

"Then how say you of my terms, Your Grace?" Lord Denys quickly interjected, hoping his swiftness would make Rhaegar agree.

Rhaegar shook his head to deny the pleading Lord."Your people say your wife whispered treason into your ear, I have no guarantees your wife won't do the same with your son."

Lord Darklyn used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Peasant talk Your Grace, please don't let the superstitions influence you." Lord Denys panicked, wiping more sweat from his face. "Please, the king forced my hand! He ordered his Kingsguard to slay me where I stood! We barely spoke please I had no choice but to defend myself!"

Rhaegar gave pause to his next words, had his father done such a thing? No Lord Darklyn was desperate to just come out on top. "Then accept my terms, they are more than fair. Your son will be fostered along with my brother, Viserys. When he comes of age he shall inherit Duskendale." Rhaegar did not falter, the Lord would bow to the dragon or know his family words.

"But your grace…please don't take my son!" Lord Darklyn let tears slip from his eyes.

By the gods, Rhaegar almost pitied him when he saw the kindly looking old man cry. "You took my father and killed his men, that is not something so easily forgiven. Submit My Lord, I won't ask again." Rhaegar left no room for argument.

Lord Denys wiped his tears away, he resigned himself with a certain determination."I cannot, Your Grace."

Robert answered the Lord's declaration with his own, "Then we shall see you on the battlements."

"No I believe you shan't, if your army attacks, I will kill the king." Lord Denys threat only served to anger Rhaegar but he kept his cool. It would be unbecoming to let him know he had rattled him.

"A mistake the bards will sing to other Lords, too bad you won't be able to hear it." Lord Tywin turned his horse riding away. Rhaegar followed suit ending the ultimately unproductive parley. Under Ser Gerold's command the camp was raised a hundred leagues from the siege line. The men under Ser Oswell Whent constructed the siege tower. The Trebuchets being built under Lord Tywin, with Robert a good portion of men dug the trenches on the siege line. Ned led a party to a nearby small woods to collect timber for Chevals to deter any charges from a force coming from the castle. When the sun dipped, torches lit the camp, the trenches were manned and ready. The siege tower would take another day to finished. The trebuchets were finished and men would be sent to gather stone with carts the following morning.

Rhaegar entered his command tent, various lords and knights gathered representing their house forces. "Your Grace, by the look on your face, I assume the parlay failed. When do we start the siege?" Lord Monford was eager for battle, like a few of the men he was young and eager to prove himself. Robert was among those wanting to storm the walls and dare Lord Denys to kill the king.

"There shall be no siege, Lord Denys threatens to kill my father if we move on the walls." Rhaegar told his commanders who cursed the Lord of Duskendale a thousand deaths.

"Then what are we to do, Your Grace?" Lord Manly Stokeworth, an old man with grey hair, coughed out.

"We wait, once our army is ready I shall call for a parley again. If he is not made to see reason we shall brand him and his house traitors." Lord Tywin spoke to them, he entered the tent having caught the tail end of Lord Manly's words. He had removed his gauntlets wearing black riding gloves. As he rounded the table Rhaegar's commanders gathered around, he found his seat. "We can do nothing more, less he follows through with his threat."

"He is not so foolish, he knows his position, My Lord Hand." Ser Ilyn Payne, lifted a fist in protest. He was captain of Lord Tywin's guard, if Rhaegar recalled correctly.

Rhaegar lifted his hand to halt all talk. "My Lords, we are tired from a long march, the men are tired, as am I. There is nothing we can do for the moment. Let us not tire ourselves out for Lord Denys to take advantage off. We shall meet on the morrow and discuss this further." Silent nods were given and his commanders returned to their own tents and respective commands.

 **Robert**

"You're insane, Robert!" Ned hissed.

Robert didn't see Ned pause dressing in all black leathers despite his complaining. He put on mail as well and tied a scarf around his neck to cover his face. Robert's plan was simple, climb the battlements, sneak into the keep,and win glory by saving the king. Robert admitted it was poorly thought out, and chances are they would need to fight their way out. Ned, similarly dressed, tied a sword belt around his waist. He produced two cloaks from a chest, throwing one to Robert. They were ready, Robert slung his warhammer across his back and prepared to head out the tent.

"What are you doing?" Rhaegar stood at the entrance with a raised brow.

Robert froze on the spot and looked to Ned. "Patrolling the camp," admittedly not the best response Robert could think off.

"You bloody fools, you plan to climb the walls?" Rhaegar put a hand to his hip his other slicked his hair back.

"That's insane, we're just making rounds." Robert wasn't about to be known as a man who left the sinking boat he sailed on. He was too bloody proud to admit it after all.

Rhaegar sighed, shaking his head. "Well Ned isn't saying a word, meaning you dragged him along, and why would you patrol with a climbing hook and rope?" Rhaegar gestured to the items in question on Ned's cot. That Robert had no answer for, but with a soft laugh Rhaegar removed Blackfyer's sheath from his belt tossing to Robert. "Save my father, end this before it escalates."

Robert nodded silently before tossing the sword to Ned. "You're the better sword, I do best with my hammer." Ned caught the sword, quickly he replaced the sheaths. With a lick of his lips Rhaegar put his fist forward, Ned did so next followed by Robert.

"We're going to do this until we are so old we can't shit without help, aren't we?" Robert japed.

"We'll probably need help to do this too," Ned added causing a laugh among the three of them.

"Alright, good luck." Rhaegar pulled his fist back Robert and Ned followed suit. Exiting the tent Robert led them to the western end of the camp. The sentries paid them no mind when the two sat down by some rocks and ate bread.

Ned bit into his roll and grimaced chewing the piece thoroughly. "I should have just ate fucking stones."

"The light on the western wall is gone, let's move," Robert squinted in the darkness standing up. The trudge past the lines to the walls was quick enough. Pressing against the western wall, Robert adjusted the rope around his shoulder. Taking the hook Robert was about ready to toss it when a hooded figure approached them. "Shit!" Robert hissed, he dropped the hook to bring his hammer to bare. The newcomer was faster, his sword left his sheath to strike at Robert. Ned parried the strike, the sound of steel felt so bloody loud in his ears. The attacker locked blades before he twisted his sword and disarming Ned. Blackfyre dropped to the ground, Ned stepped back into the wall, his face catching the light of the moon light.

"Eddard?" the cloaked man rasped and pulled his cloak down to reveal the greying hair of Ser Barristan Selmy.

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed and relaxed as Ser Barristan put his sword away, Robert put his hammer down having been ready to crush Ser Barristan's skull.

"Return to the camp this is no place for you," Ser Barristan whispered looking up the battlements to see if they were heard.

Robert spat on the ground unwilling to back down. "Bullocks to that, the father of my brother is there and I mean to rescue him." Robert padded his heart with his fist.

"You don't need to worry about the king, that is my duty as a Kingsguard," Ser Barristan protested.

"Then cut us down Ser Barristan because we shall not falter," Ned finished picking up Blackfyre and sheathing the sword.

"Damn it! Fine, but I can't guarantee your safety, the king comes first." Ser Barristan pointed at them with a scowl. Their dispute settled, Ned took the climbing hook his eyes squinted in the darkness while he looked where to throw the hook. Sticking his tongue out between his lips, Ned spun the hook three times before he flung it over the battlements. Ned pulled the rope until it was taught. The sound of metal hitting stone almost unbearably loud, even Ser Barristan flinched. Ned climbed first with a grunt, he pulled himself up, he grabbed onto the stone and hopped the battlements.

Robert came up next, with his help he swung the bigger men over. Lastly Ser Barristan who removed the hook throwing it down below. "Let's not raise any alarms shall we?" He looked to them both with a poignant look.

Truding down the wall, they found the stone steps leading down. Through the lit torches on the battlements, Ned spotted the bulk of Lord Denys army facing the camp. Robert tapped his shoulder when his gaze lingered too long and he nodded following Ser Barristan and him down. A few men sat by a fire talking. Their conversation was grim from what they caught, none of them expected to survive the siege. One of them talked of hopping the wall and running to the camp.

Inspecting the party of three men gather around the fire, from the looks of their uniforms they weren't your usual levies. Still they were so engrossed into their conversation It was easy to pick a man each. On Ser Barristan's signal, a nod of his head Ned killed his first man with the plunge of his sword into the man's back. When Robert hit his man with the hammer, the sound of skull being crushed brought the bile up his throat. Ser Barristan finished his man with his dirk stabbing him in the back.

"Get their uniforms," Ser Barristan commanded and it was quick enough work to free the corpse of their outer layer. The blood was easy enough to hide in the darkness. The added cloak around their bodies practically made the point mute. Sheathing his sword Ned was first dressed and kept a lookout, while Robert cursed softly to himself. His man was smaller than him. Some silence followed by the sound of ripping fabric. Ned looked back to see Robert's back, his friend craned his neck back to see the fabric split at his back. Ser Barristan could not help a chuckle and neither could Ned. With the cloak on, Robert mumbled something about small men and small cocks. Walking the streets small folk huddled together and whispered about the coming battle. Some of the peasant men not drafted as levies, too old or disabled, whispered to their children to hide in the attics and cellars. The women told their daughters to wear their brother's, or husband's breeches so as to avoid being raped.

The local sept was crowded as the septon gave a sermon, the peasants on bended knee prayed for their lives not to be slaughtered by the army outside. All Ned's previous misgivings vanished, thousands of men and women did not need to suffer for their Lords treason. Saving the king was now their only hope to not see these people be butchered by the men outside. When the Dun Fort loomed over them, the three man made sure to pull their scarves up and hoods down.

"We're here to change shifts," Ser Barristan spoke for them.

The men looked them over before shrugging with disinterest and moved aside to let them pass. "Aye, get some shut eye, a battle might be on us soon." The guard threw his thumb behind him to the Fort.

"Aye, so there will be." Ser Barristan quietly whispered, entering inside Robert and Ned followed the knight. The Fort was foreign but their first objective was finding stairs leading down. With luck the first set of stairs they found led them to the dungeons. Down inside two men guarded the king. Ser Barristan cleared his throat, then proceeded to walk to the men. They looked to them and tightened the hold on their spears.

"Go get some rest, your shift is over," Ser Barristan said, and they eyed them queerly, not convinced.

"You aren't the usual relief, where's Piper?" the man on the right demanded.

Robert moved before anyone could react, in a swift motion he smashed the man on the right. The wind left him with a painful hiss with the sound of his bones crushing his lungs. The other barely got the time to point his spear when Robert smashed him across the face. The man's neck snapped with the sheer force, blood and teeth spewing from mouth to the ground. The bodies fell in a heap causing the man inside to wake.

"What? What's going out there? Answer your king fools!" The king's demand was loud and made the men cringe. This stealth approach would end in failure if the king began shouting.

Ser Barristan threw his hood off, he knelt before the king but put a finger to his lips to silence him. The king blinked in the barely lit cells before he looked in recognition to his kingsguard.

"Ser Barristan?" the king's dry throat strained the words out, he moved as quickly as he could to see them.

Robert was next to speak after looting the bodies for a water skin. "We have come to your aid, Your Grace." Robert passed the skin to the king, he popped the top in desperation, drinking the cooling liquid inside. His thirst so great he spilled most of it on his grimy clothes, he wiped his bearded mouth sighing his relief.

"Thank you lad, who is that?" The king pointed to Ned.

He removed his hood bowing his head to the king with a smile of his own. "A loyal man, Your Grace."

"We must move quickly to the stables, find some horses and ride for the gate." Robert interrupted them while he searched the guard for keys, when he found none, he grabbed his hammer moving for the cell door. "Stand back, Your Grace" Robert brought his hammer back with both hands. Ned already saw him swing the thing with one hand, with two he destroyed the lock utterly. It was loud and no doubt would alarm anyone on the immediate area.

The king grinned pushing the door out and clasping each of their hands with a pad to their shoulders. He suddenly stopped smiling and asked the three men pointedly, "Where's Tywin?"

"Outside, with your son and his army, Your Grace" Ser Barristan informed, to the king's displeasure.

Before he could launch into a tirade about Lord Tywin Ned was quick to get them to move. "Please Your Grace, there is no time we must move swiftly." Ned moved from them back up the stairs careful to spy the Fort halls for guards. "Shit where could the stables be?" Ned walked back the way they first entered, rounding the first corner and ran into a servant girl. She began apologies that died in her throat when she noticed the unfamiliar faces.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered out, before the king came into her view she seemed to realize she was about to die. Ned was quick cover her mouth before she could scream.

"Shh," Ned insisted the pressure on her mouth firm, but gentle to convey he meant no harm to her.

"Cut her throat and let's go" The king barked, just a bit too loudly for their taste.

The girl panicked but Ned was quick to calm her fears. "I won't kill you, help us to the stables and I will let you go about your business, then forget you saw us." Ned in a vote of confidence gently lifted his hand from her mouth, she did not scream and wiped her eyes from unshed tears. She nodded hastily, Ned helped her up and she guided them down the halls to the stables. Separated by a door, Robert opened it slowly peeking inside to confirm the place.

"Good, remember forget we were here, if we get the king to safety this can all end without anyone dying," Ned was sure to remind her the consequences of their failure to save the king. The girl nodded quickly before scurrying off. The king looked to Ned strangely, but he kept his peace allowing himself to be guided into the stables. Several horses were still in their stalls, Robert was first at freeing four, Ser Barristan looked for saddles leaving him to guard the king. From the shadows Ned caught movement, something hopped the far stall closest to the door, Ned drew Blackfyre. He scrambled for the shadow, when it crossed the light of one of a candle, it was a boy well within sword range. His heart dropped, Ned lifted Blackfyre to cut the boy down.

The moment passed, and the boy ran out the door screaming, "treason, treason, treason!" He couldn't do it, the gods help them he couldn't kill a child.

"Fuck sakes! Move this is do or die now," Robert yelled, no use whispering now with their cover blown. The three men had the horses saddled, the straps still hung from the beast when the boy ran waking the whole dam castle.

"Your Grace, take this one I'll help saddle the others." Ned patted his mount, the king sat the horse while Ned moved to help Robert.

"Bloody rats, you have some balls to come here just you three," from the door Ser Symon Hollard burst through. He was in his armor without a helm accompanied by his brother and three more guards, the boy had found help quicker then Ned expected, he managed to saddle Robert's horse and Ser Barristan saddled his when Ser Symon's party broke in.

Ser Steffon, clearly the more honorable of the brothers, was first to offer them surrender. "Please, drop your weapons you're outnumbered do not throw your lives away."

Ser Barristan drew his steel first, they all in turn drew theirs in a tense moment, "Sers, your Lord betrayed his king, do not-"

Ser Barristan was interrupted by the king, "Enough of this Ser Barristan! Kill them all, the traitors!"

Ser Symon struck first for Ser Barristan, but Ned intercepted, crossing swords. The guards moved and the fight began. Unarmed, the king drew his horse away from the battle, the three men formed a line before the king. Ned parried Ser Symon's furious strikes. He slashed at Ned's throat. Ned stepped back briefly before countering cutting for his opponent's arms to disable him.

Ser Symon caught Ned's strike and eyed Blackfyre. "Valyrian steel, it will be a fine sword when I take it from your cold hands." He taunted Ned, but he did not give in to the man's barb. Ned turned the blade, letting Ser Symon's sword slide down to catch on the cross guard. Though he could half-sword and grab the blade to get better leverage, grabbing the valyrian blade would end with him losing his fingers. But with a push Ned nicked the knights cheek causing the two to break apart. Ser Symon reached for his face and his gauntlet returned bloodied. "You'll pay for that you little shit, the knight hacked with murderous rage. Ned was quicker, parrying blows left, then right. A stab, the knight meant to pierce Ned's heart. Keeping the sword close to his body Ned was able to parry the blade left then with swift swipe up the Valyrian steel cut through the gauntlet, mail and, gambeson underneath. With barely any resistance the blade cut into Ser symon's flesh. The bone easily gave way and Ned cut through taking Ser Symon's hands.

"AAGHHHH!" the knight screamed loud enough the entire city heard it.

With grim determination, Ned cut down Ser Symon removing his head in a clean cut ending his misery. His head rolled by Ned's feet, his body went slack and he fell with a loud clank of armor. With a quick scan, Ned noticed Robert had made quick work of the guards, their bodies bloodied, smashed by his hammer. With fury his friend grabbed the final guard's spear after he thrusted at Robert. Robert brought his hammer down breaking the spear shaft. Robert took a wide step forward, and swung the hammer. The guard never stood a chance as Robert smashed his chest. The mail rings flung from his chest, the spike drove through his two layers of armor. The force crushed his ribs, and the spike pierced his heart.

Ser Barristan crossed sword with Ser Steffon. A swift turn of Ser Barristan's sword was all it took to push Ser Steffon's sword closer to his body. Half-swording, Ser Barristan knocked the sword away from Ser Steffon's body and cut his throat open with the tip of his sword. The knight's sword clattered to the ground, his gauntlet-clad hands trying desperately to keep his life's blood inside.

"My son," the knight gurgled through the blood filling his lungs and mouth.

Ser Barristan, a man of honor nodded to Ned who moved in quickly with Blackfyre to deliver the killing stroke into the knight's heart. The sword stabbing through plate as if it was mere cloth.

"We need to move." Ser Barristan sheathed his sword moving to saddle the last horse. Ned helped the knight ending the task in mere minutes. The four men rode out into the city at full stride. Leaning into the seat they sped down to the town bells ringing to signal the town of their escape. The entire city was risen by the yell of soldier and small folk filled the streets. Garbbed as soldiers, they hardly payed them heed. The Southern wall facing the army was first on alert, men climbed the battlements prepared for an assault.

Robert in a booming voice, ordered the gates be open. "Open the gate!" The men manning the walls were mostly levies, half scared peasant farmers and fishermen. They would see their uniforms and simply do as told.

The king rode ahead thrusting his hand outward in a commanding nature, "Open the gate, your king commands it!" They had not counted on the king's actions to give them away.

"The prisoner is escaping! Get them lads!" The levies, confident in their superior numbers charged with their spears. Ned drew his sword first, he rode into the levies his horse knocking a few down. With Blackfyre Ned cut through spear shaft and men alike, the king with the pilfered sword from one of the Hollard brothers, fended off his own attackers. Robert smashed anyone who dared try him. While Ser Barristan cut his opponents with such skill, every stroke of his blade was a kill. Ned broke through his attackers, to cut down the leives attacking the king. Looking to the gatehouse, Ned swiftly climbed off his horse to get to the gate. Ser Barristan had the same idea entrusting the horses and the king to Robert. Entering the right tower to the gate house the spiraling stairs led up with just three men to block their path. Ser Barristan made quick work of two. But his sword caught on the second, when the third tried to thrust his spear at the knight. Ned cut through the shaft and then took the man's head. He had to press himself to the wall as head and body fell down the stairs in a bloody heap.

"To the gate!" Ser Barristan barked the order and climbed the steps two at a time. When they entered the gatehouse proper Ser Barristan sheathed his sword, he moved quickly to the winch and began the process to open the gate. The metal chains rattled and the gears groaned in protest as the heavy doors slowly swung outward. From the left tower men came in to stop them. Ned took a guard stance standing before Ser Barristan.

"I will guard you, Ser!" Ned fought off his attackers, as fast as he was it wasn't long before the force of the blow broke through his mail wounding Ned's right hip. The adrenaline coursing through his veins allowed him to cut the offenders throat. His next man was quick to thrust a spear to his heart. Ned parried it with the flat end of Balckfyre before cutting the man's arm off neutralizing him. His final attacker thrust his sword stabbing Ned just above the pelvis on his right side. The gambeson saved Ned as about four inches of the sword pierced into his body before Ned pierced his attacker's heart. With his attackers dealt with, Ned fell to a knee using Blackfyre to support himself. His free hand covered the wound on his hip. Ser Barristan came to him and helped Ned to his feet.

"Can you walk, lad?" The knight looked him over his hand feeling the wounds.

Ned grunted, the pain was there, but he could move and still fight. "Aye, let's move."

The two men hurried exiting the way they came, taking the steps two at a time. Ser Barristan exited first, he was greeted by Robert hitting a man so hard with his hammer he caved his skull in. Robert kicked the poor soul off his hammer. The gate was open, their escape secured. From the far left men were already moving to stop them. Far off lights of flames scurried across the battlements to the gate. With quick haste they rode out to meet their allies, arrows fell to their backsides missing their mark. They were desperate now, as the four men made their escape Ned heard the encroaching whistle of the arrows. Without thinking Ned forced the king to the side. A pained expression etched itself in his face as his right shoulder exploded with agony.

"Ned!" Robert exclaimed.

"Ride! Just Ride!" Ned yelled finally crossing the thousand into their lines.

Rhaegar was first to meet them, the joy in his seeing them gave way to horror.

 **Rhaegar**

"Where is Maester!" His father rasped and the maester that had joined them came to them with some assistants.

"Your Grace, please come so I can examine you." The Maester moved to his father, but was quickly turned away.

"To hell with that! Eddard Stark, you fool, look after him! He saved my life. That's more than you did Tywin!" his father yelled before he pointed an accusatory finger at Lord Tywin.

"Look after the lad, Pycell, he has just served the realm greatly." Tywin ignored his father, knowing full well now wasn't the time.

"Come on, my sister might fancy you more if you tell her you're a hero." Arthur moved to help Ned off his horse, the maester quickly followed and helped Ned remove his clothes, after Arthur broke the arrow shaft stabbed in Ned's shoulder. The three faded into the crowd of men.

"You Grace, I suggest we assemble the men and storm the castle while they try to get ready," Lord Tywin suggested to him.

"I am in command here now, Tywin. We take Duskendale and kill everyone!" his father spat in aggravation and the Lords looked to each other nodding.

"On your orders, Your Grace," Manford Velaryon spoke first.

Robert pointed to the city getting everyone's attention. "There riders under the white banner." The whole of the army was marching out of the city, white banners flapped and men held their hands up unarmed. Rhaegar took command, yelling the men into action to keep his father from ordering a massacre.

"Ranks! Form ranks and hold!" Rhaegar's command was passed to the men in the trenches, they left their protective holes, the spearmen formed the front with shields up and spears down. The men-at-arms followed by the mounted knights and men-at-arms. The army was ready by the time men stopped coming from the city. Lord Darklyn rode out with some of his men under the white banner, none were armed.

"Your Grace, by the old gods and the new you are free to do with me as you please. But please spare my people and my family!" Lord Darklyn lost all form of dignity, he clumsily got off his horse and fell to his knees pleading.

"You imprisoned me! You threaten my life and demand mercy?" his father screamed in a fit of rage.

"You wanted my whole family dead, what was I to do?" Lord Darklyn clasped his hands outright crying for mercy. "Your Grace, look on me with mercy I acted out of desperation I did not want my family butchered!" Lord Darklyn groveled. He crawled to Rhaegar's horse his hands grasping the cold metal of his armored leg. Rhaegar swallowed had it really been true then? Had his father come here demanding heads?

"You imprisoned me! But now there is only one way this will end! Your head on a spike with your entire namesake" his father growled "Ser Gerold! Take this man's head. Have the men bring the rest of his family out here!"

Ser Gerold looked grim, but he nodded moving to the disgraced Lord he drew his sword and held it with both hands.

"No! Please, Your Grace, take me! But spare my family!" Lord Darklyn stood, leaving Rhaegar's side he threw himself at his father's feet.

His father snarled and kicked the Lord away, "Dead! Make an example of him I want him dead!"

"Ser Gerold! You are good and true a knight of true honor! You would not murder women and children will you?" Lord Darklyn, now mad with fear, smiled at the knight with fool's hope in his eyes. To the Lord's credit, Ser Gerold hesitated and looked to his father one more time asking silently if these were his orders.

"Kill him!" His father ordered, without another word Ser Gerold swung his sword, he cut off any further words from Lord Darklyn. The bones of his neck didn't so much as catch the sword and his head rolled. The body fell before everyone, to a silent audience unsure what to make of the situation.

His father turned his gaze to the terrified men outside the city walls. After a painful moment of silence he threw his hand up carelessly in their direction. "Bah! They did their duty, I cannot blame them. Ser Gerold, take forty men I want that castle under my control and House Darklyn on their knees before me."

Gathering the forty men, the knight marched into the castle. Rhaegar sighed and turned his horse to return to the camp to find Ned. In a tent near the siege lines Ned was mostly patched up, his wounds sewn shut and bandaged properly. The final wound on his back was being cleaned when Rhaegar entered. Ned grimaced but made no further complains.

"Ned, how are you feeling, my friend?" Rhaegar knelt before him. His tone betrayed his sadness at what was happening outside.

"Like shit," Ned commented as the maester finished his work.

"I can still give you milk of the poppy, lad." The maester told him as he slowly put his tools away.

"I'm not a little boy, Maester. I will endure," Ned proclaimed, he donned a white shirt and grey doublet. He kept the laces undone and grabbed his sword pausing by Rhaegar he lifted it and Rhaegar remembered he had given him Blackfyre.

"It came in handy," Ned said with a smile.

"Should have seen Ned, I didn't think he could swing a sword that good." Robert came up nearly patted Ned's back but thought better of it.

"Practicing with the Kingsguard helped." Ned smiled a little and it was true. Arthur had proved to be the best sword of the Kingsguard he had in ages. Robert was the only one that so far could beat Arthur, while Ned was able to at most force a draw. Rhaegar turned and Ned went out with them as they exited the tent to find the fate of Duskendale and its people. On their knees before them was the rest of house Darklyn. Rhaegar felt his gut twist as the young children were forced to watch the corpse of their father.

"Your Grace, spare my children!" Lady Serala pleaded through tear red eyes.

"Rebellion and deceit every smallfolk you whispered in your husbands ear!" his father yelled.

"Lies they are all lies!" she pleaded to unmoved hearts. A few bold men called her a witch.

"Father, spare her, we can take the young heir and be done with this." Rhaegar tried to show mercy to a beaten enemy.

"Too soft! We are the dragons! I told you changes will be done and now it is more apparent than so! Treason from our own bannerman!" His father stomped his foot in fury.

"Kill them all! Take all their heads but the woman's! Ser Gerold, behead the whole house!" His father's orders gave no room for argument. "The woman I want her silver tongue out and her cunt ripped from her and burnt for her treachery!"

"Your Grace, spare the boy!" Ser Barristan showed himself protecting the boy from House Hollard that rebelled with their liege.

"Ser Barristan," mumbled the king, surprised. Ned and Robert knelt next to the knight, they pleaded for the boy's life as well.

"Aye, Your Grace please spare the boy, his fault is only loyalty to his lord," Ned was plain in his plea.

"Show mercy and show he can be made into a man of loyalty." Robert's pleas were next.

The king looked through the kneeling men before him, then to the cowering boy. "Very well, fine I can spare the boy, I will even grant him Duskendale as his seat if he proves himself loyal to the crown!" His father proclaimed to all present as a show of power.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I will make him my squire, make him a man of honor and loyalty." Ser Barristan stood and took the boy from the carnage.

"Let this be a lesson! To all who think of betraying the king treachery will be paid with blood and fire!" His father's words echoed in the army turn and let Ser Gerold and the men do as he ordered.

"Clean this up and once the woman has been," Lord Tywin paused perhaps in pity, "dealt with, bury her with her children." He turned and left their presence.

"We need a castellan of the Dun Fort while Dontos Hollard is still young." Rhaegar told the retreating Hand of the King.

"Aye, I suggest we put Monford Valaryon the son of Lucerys Velaryon, he is young but promising." Lord Tywin threw out the name, he did not seem to care.

"Eddard! Kneel before me for you have earned this!" his father said to his rescuer. "Blackfyre Rhaegar, come on!" his father rasped, holding his hand out impatiently.

Rhaegar unsheathed his sword and gave it to his father.

"Here in the field you proved yourselves worthy of knighthood. I, Aerys Targaryen, second of my name, King of the Andals the First men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm, hereby grant you knighthood!"

Despite the blood today and the death of children that Rhaegar felt he would see in his dreams, clapped as Ned, though being of the old gods, rose a knight. Everyone followed the lead no doubt seeking distraction from the butchered women and children being hauled off just a few yards away. The event passed the army began the slow process of breaking up the surrendered forces. The levies allowed to return home either in the city or the countryside free of the nightmare they witnessed. Soon after the royal army began breaking camp for the long march home.

Ned put an arm around his hand on Rhaegar's shoulder "Rhaegar?"

Rhaegar blinked, he had been off in his own little world he hadn't noticed everyone start breaking camp to march home. A force under Lord Tywin's command would remain to hold the castle and make sure Manford Velaryon was given proper reins of the city.

"Don't worry so much, we got lot's to look forward and I have a hell of a task before me. Isn't that right, Ned?" Robert, always the quickest to smile of the three, tried to lift their spirits.

"Right, come on. I'll tell you on the way home. Robert managed to squeeze Lyanna's betrothal from me," Ned grumbled, walking away from the city the three young men tried to forget the screams of the dying behind them.

 **Okay here is the turning point, the warm fuzzy feelings will be very and I do mean VERY far and few in between. More POVs will be added, now The main POVs will still be Ned Robert and Rhaegar but as we mount up to an event that will change Westeros forever. As you saw I already began the minor changes to cannon, Robert and Ned where with Ser Barristan to rescue Aerys. To answer some questions here's or question here is to a long time reader of my stuff now from across the pond.**

 **L'etranger0: I'm sorry the message is again a bit but form what I gathered the story is too warm for your liking? Well don't worry the point of the warmth is for it to be a contrast to what is to come, the mad king is here! Duskendale has happened and things are about to degrade.**

 **Alright guys, again please read and review, I cannot stress how much I enjoy you guys following and favoriting this story but please! Give me feedback! I want to know what this story does for you I like the comment's but like my friend L'etranger0 here reviewed I like to know your reviews and listen to your views on the story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW LADS!**

 **Edit 3/30/2017: Okay chapter five down! Shadowcrest Nightingale I thank you again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddard**

 **278 A.C The Red Keep**

The Quiet Wolf, Ned wasn't sure how he felt about the name, came from the ballad bards have been singing since Duskendale. The Quiet Wolf, the Wild Stag, and Bold Knight. The tale sung of how the wall was climbed, the king found, and the traitor knights slain. Though a few verses mentioned of facing an army. Apparently the bards considered half scared levies as an army in their songs. Though what made him more uncomfortable was the attention he was receiving from noble ladies. Foolish girls with songs of romance and knights flocked to him now like they did Rhaegar and Robert. Despite their relationship, Ned admitted, albeit rarely, he felt jealous of the attention his two friends got from the fairer sex. He was a second son and his shyness often got him looked over. Now that they had seen, or rather heard of the quiet wolf baring his fangs. They looked to him with lust and to climb the social ladder. To that event he was called by the king to receive a reward befitting the act of valor. At least that's all anyone knew of the matter. Ned had tried asking Arthur, a Kingsguard, but he shrugged his shoulders. He knew no more than him, so with a wary sigh he stood before the gates to the throne room with two goldcloaks guarding the entrance.

Ned scowled a little, he adjusted his leathers. He had been standing there for almost ten minutes before the doors opened. This wasn't the first time he was called here, the first time he was offered the newly vacant spot in the kingsguard as a reward. Ned knew it to be a great honor and wanted to accept, but lilac eyes and a beautiful smile played in his mind's eye so he refused it. The King had slapped Ned's back with a grin when he told him he planned to marry. The king eventually coerced his intended lover's name, Ashara Dayne and the king promised a fitting reward to fit the lady he wanted. Ned hoped the king, as he tended to do often, would forget this and simply give him a bag of gold and be done with it. He could use the gold to buy the armor Rhaegar wanted to craft for them. Blinking his thoughts away, Ned entered as he was announced, the king stood from the throne and clapped. The attendant nobles clapped following suit. Some might have meant it, but Ned knew most simply curried favor with the king.

"Your Grace, you summoned me?" Ned spoke humbly and knelt before his king.

The king stepped down from the throne, he spread his arm for a hug. "Ned!" The king used his childhood moniker, as good a signal as any to stand, he did so and received a firm hug from the king. "I have decided on your reward for saving my life."

Stiffly Ned returned the hug, he felt rather uncomfortable with the kings closeness lately. "You humble me, my king. I will be honored to accept this reward." Ned broke from the hug, and took a better look at the king. He seemed paler, his face somewhat gaunt as he had refused to eat before his food was tasted at least thrice. Once his royal taster ate the whole meal on his order, then had the man watched for a fortnight to see if he keeled over. The king ate little, oddly he only drank water. 'The wine hides the poison' the king would hiss aloud, so his tasters would taste his water from the cup and pitcher. His hair was a tangled mess. He refused to cut it, not wanting blades near him. Even his beard grew, unruly and tangled. The servant responsible for shaving the king had nicked the him when the he first decided to shave his beard. The nick got the man executed to everyone's shock. The king insisted he had been trying to murder him.

The king put his arm around Ned's shoulder, disrupting his thoughts and he turned with the king who addressed the gathered guest. "Look here! A good man, a true man who risked his own life and limb to save me. He is not my kin, ney we share no blood unlike I do with Robert Baratheon." The king swept his hand dramatically across the room. "Here in the eyes of gods and men, I Aerys Targaryen, second of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and, the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms protector of the realm. For your services to the crown and saving the life of your king." King Aerys paused on this point and looked with narrowed eyes at the court that discreetly bowed their heads. "I hereby grant you Lordship of Duskendale and name you shield of Blackwater Bay."

Ned's eyes widened and he whipped his head up, "Your Grace, what of Dontos Hollard?" The king said previously he would appoint him Lord of Duskendale. That was clearly thrown out the window along with any hopes of enterprising lords.

"I would not trust that castle to the blood of traitors. Take him into your service if you wish, but he will not rule Duskendale." The king was final in his command, he could not refuse this gift and if he did he would only insult the king's generosity.

"You honor me greatly, Your Grace. I shall take the boy in my service when he is knighted." Ned bowed his head respectfully. "Your Grace, would you need me further, or may I take my leave?" Ned just wanted get away from all the gawking eyes and whisperes, already he knew the nobility gathered would parade their daughters to the Lord of Duskendale to have their blood rule the city.

"Aye I know you aren't for these festivities lad, go on, get to your new Keep and make it yours." The king gave him one more soft pat on his back and sent him on his way. Though as Ned walked to the exit the king had more words to impart on everyone gathered. "There goes a true son! Stark is lucky to have such a son, while mine conspired against me! To leave me to rot in a cell while conspiring to usurp my throne with my own hand!" The king took the remaining steps down the throne room and practically shouted to them all, "So look how I reward the loyal and repay treason with blood and fire!" The gates to the throne room closed on his final words.

Arthur seemed to come from nowhere and placed a hand on Ned's shoulder. "Congratulations."

Ned turned and gave a sheepish smile, "Thank you my friend, but the gift is unnecessary. I merely did what I thought right."

"The king thought this right as well, and your reward befits the act," Arthur insisted and gave Ned's chest a light punch. "Perhaps I should mention to my brother you have lands worthy for a lord looking to marry off a daughter...or sister."

Ned snorted a short laugh, he walked with Arthur following close. "Keep that up and I might start thinking you're serious."

Arthur's playful tone dissipated to one of a concerned brother, "Tis no jape Stark, I am no fool, I know men lust for my sister and the prestige of House Dayne." Arthur passed Ned and blocked his path so he could stare into his eyes. "They would sooner fuck her and call her a trophy." Arthur spat on the ground for emphasis, before he jabbed his finger into Ned's chest. "I heard my brother hopes a match with Prince Oberyn, but I want to tell my brother to choose you." Arthur sighed, he stepped back and dragged his hand over his face. "Oberyn Martell won't stay true to my sister, he has three bastards that I can recall, no doubt more to be had. I don't want my sister to have to bare another man's infidelity."

Ned looked down. A prince he hardly could compare, a prince and the second son of their liege lord. "I would think you would approve for the honor of your house and standing." Ned crossed his arms trying to keep the dejection from his voice.

"I don't want my sister's heartache to pay for that standing. I want her happiness more than any standing." Arthur spoke as a brother should, as Ned knew he would for his own sister.

"Thank you Arthur." Ned clasped the kingsguard hand firmly, he felt deeply honored that such a great knight thought him worthy of his sister's love.

"Don't thank me for speaking the truth Stark, like Rhaegar," Arthur paused before he smirked "Sometimes even Robert, I consider you my friends."

Ned had to laugh at last part, more often than not Robert was trying to get a rise out of Arthur, but the two men held great respect for each other as warriors. "Do you think your sister would have me?"

"She writes to me as well, Ned." Arthur grinned. "Her letters mention you quite a bit, even more than our sister Allyria." Arthur raised his finger to emphasize his point. "Who she loves dearly, but yours is the name she puts to parchment more than others."

Ned felt his heart skip hearing that, the attention of all the women in the seven kingdoms did not compare to her's."I shall think on it, when I write to your sister I will ask her opinion on the matter." Ned let the thoughts of the object of his affection pass him. He thought instead of the city he must now govern and the burdens that would come with it. "I should make preparations, I need to ride to Duskendale and establish my rule, for better or worse. Duskendale is under my protection now."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Arthur offered.

"Can you?" Ned replied with raised brow.

Arthur shrugged with a half smile, "If I mention your name the king will part with me for a bit."

"I would be honored then. When you get permission let me know and we shall ride for the city." Ned gave his farewells to Arthur and left to prepare for the journey. In his preparations he made sure to visit with Ser Barristan to see how Dontos Hollard was doing. The lad was practicing and eagerly met him, despite Ned having taken part in the slaying of his father, the lad took a quick liking to him. Ned stopped by Jon's and told him the news the old Lord of the Vale jumped from his seat and hugged Ned with pride.

Ned had the impression he knew, but the king had kept this even from his council, perhaps because he refused to let Lord Tywin hear of it. Jon spared from his guard, twenty knights of the vale practically ordering Ned to take them. His final stop's were to speak with Robert and, Rhaegar. The latter was preparing for his own journey to see his father at Storm's End. Rhaegar meanwhile had been in the massive library in the Red keep. He kept reading stories about the Longest Night and some vague prophecy or such nonsense.

Ned had other things on his mind, like the responsibility dropped on his lap in the form of a city that had only recently seen the fate of traitors. In his final days before his departure, Ned realised something, Duskendale would become his new home. It felt odd, for most of his life the Red Keep was home. It was where he grew into a man, where he met his best friends and, where he now became a Lord. A Lord, he knew when he returned North as he was meant to, he would marry the daughter of one of his father's bannermen. Perhaps his father still planned to do so, but he was a Lord now. Ned was his own man, despite the weariness in which he accepted this gift. He was free to choose who he married, his father could ask true. But no man, be it king or his father, could force a man to marry. Ned would need to write to his father on the matter, but that was for a later time. On the day he was to depart Arthur came to him with the leave to join him. So the party of knights rode out from King's Landing to Eddard Stark's new seat.

 **Robert**

 **278 A.C King's Road**

Robert left Kings Landing with the melancholy of leaving family, but at the same time the excitement of seeing family after a while. He hadn't visited home in months now, with few letters between himself and his family. Stannis wrote of happenings in the keep and Stormlands, his were the dullest of letters. Once he event sent him the books about the stores and coin of Storm's End. His father told him of his hunting ventures and possible matches for him in the Stormlands. Robert promptly wrote back about Lord Rickard Stark's intentions. His father was already in talks with the Lord of Winterfell to set up a marriage alliance. Finally his mother did as she was prone to dote and sent her love and constantly made sure he ate properly. She constantly scolded him over letters to not cause trouble for the royal family or Jon. Not that Robert paid much heed to those scoldings. Trouble practically followed the three and he felt almost insulted he was blamed for it! Well there was that time in King's Landing, but truly that fight was inevitable the moment the drunken idiot mentioned Rhaegar's mother.

From the city his father had arrived with knights from the Stormlands. After a day's rest the party travelled the road running into the checkpoints set up by Rhaegar and the small council. The procession of men stopped briefly at the Bronzegate for rest before continuing their journey and a week of riding had them on the stretch home. Stannis met them in the road with a party of men consisting of the Captain of the Guard of Storm's End and the garrison.

"Lord Father, brother, welcome home," Stannis stiffly greeted.

Robert rolled his eyes at the formality of it all and grinned. "Screw titles, we're family Stannis!"

"Robert, it is only proper." Stannis grounded the grip on his reins, slightly.

"Proper and family hardly ever goes together my sons." Their father, Steffon grinned and ruffled both their hair despite being grown men, causing laughter from the gathered men.

"Father!" The boys grumbled in unison.

 **Storm's End 278 A.C**

Their father threw his head back laughing, despite the distance it seemed they still thought alike sometimes. The rest of the ride was a lively affair, or at least by Stannis's standards as the brothers caught up. Reaching their ancient seat, Robert practically flew off his horse when his mother Cassana exited the keep proper. Robert ran her down, barreling at full speed as if meaning to ram her into the ground. Instead, he hugged his mother with such strength and fervor he lifted her off the ground and she laughed as he spun her around.

"The gods, I missed you mother!" Robert bellowed.

When her feet touched the ground, she noticed her son had buried his head against her neck. "My boy, come on let your mother look at you." she held him at arm's length. Robert smiled sheepishly as she squeezed his arms and felt his chest making her sigh with a warm smile only a mother could have.

"Mother, you're poking me more than a maester." Robert chuckled.

She fussed over him regardless with probing hands checking for wounds, he thought, "Oh allow your mother to fuss over her boy, look at you strong and handsome, you must be beating the girls off you with a stick."

His father still tall, oh so tall and powerful came to them, hugging his mother and kissing the crown of her head. "Don't fuss about him so much my love," his deep voice said but his mother only waved him off.

"You worry about teaching him to hit things, and I will baby my boys." His mother ushered them all inside the keep. "Come let us dine together and Robert can finally meet little Renly."

"Let's hope he isn't as sour as you, Stannis" Robert japed with his brother.

"Or as loud and dumb as you," he drawled and Robert only chuckled, the sour brother of his still had that dry wit he remembered him for.

"Come, when we eat I have a gift for you and matters to discuss," his father said before they began the feast. The hall was filled with laughter as Robert told stories of how he Rhaegar and Ned got into all sorts of trouble. His mother scolded him further about causing trouble for Jon but Robert only laughed, swearing most of it wasn't his fault. After lunch, he met his baby brother Renly who had all the Baratheon looks. A tuft of black hair and blue eyes looking at him with a toothless, drool filled grin.

"Look at you, you'll be another Baratheon warrior won't you?" Robert proclaimed, Renly giggled with glee when he moved his huge hand to his brother, the little one clutched his pointer finger. His tiny fist barely big enough to wrap around it and put it in his mouth.

"Heh you will want to put everything in your mouth brother." Robert smiled.

His mother looked to them fondly as she entered Renly's nursery. "How do you like your little brother, Robert?" She gently placed her arms around her two sons.

"He is very active, he hasn't stopped wiggling since I picked him up mother." Robert pulled his finger back only for Renly to fuss, demanding it back. Robert obliged his little brother a while longer.

"You and Stannis were much the same. If we left the door opened you would crawl all over this castle," she wistfully recalled. He did remember in his earliest years half the guard after him as he ran across the battlements once as a boy. He had been running from a bath he did not care to take.

"I couldn't picture Stannis ever being lively, then again I was gone early." Robert shrugged.

He did not see his mother flinch, or the change in her demeanor. "I'm sorry, Robert." She tightened her hold on him. "I wish you and Stannis grew up together," her voice cracked a bit.

Robert looked to her without hate in his eyes, "Mother I don't hate you. If anything I am grateful." He put Renly down in his crib. His little brother fell asleep almost instantly. He wasn't very good with gentling crying women but he could never recall seeing his mother cry. So he hugged her tightly and preferring his actions to show he loved her and held no bitterness to her, or his father.

She smiled, kissed his forehead and he did not grumble ,allowing her to baby him for her own sake. "I thank the gods you don't and, to Jon for raising my son into a proper man." She wiped her eyes from stray tears. The sadness was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Mother I was never lonely, take comfort I found brothers in Ned and Rhaegar," Robert tried to assure her, to soothe any lingering worries.

The words had the opposite effect and she frowned a bit before she held one of his hands tightly in hers. "Robert, remember Stannis is your brother, as is Renly."

Robert shook his head, he wouldn't want his mother thinking he hated Stannis. "Mother we barely see each other, Stannis and I do not hold any contempt for one another." Robert only kept putting his foot in his mouth further.

It didn't make her smile, only frown more. "You are brothers, Robert. I feel my heart weep that you do not know each other as you do young Eddard and The Prince," she sighed.

Robert gently brought his other hand to softly trace circles over her's with his thumb. "Stannis is my blood mother, nothing will ever change that and he is my brother. I love him as I should."

This time she smiled seemingly glad of his response."Oh I just want my boys to be close and loving to each other." She wiped her eyes and patted his black hair down.

"Well maybe we can bond tomorrow, I think father plans for a hunt with visiting bannermen." Robert assured her he would spend time with his brother while in Storm's End.

"Thank you Robert, I hope you boys enjoy yourselves." She kissed his head and Robert excused himself to find his father. He was in the armory, even after all the years he could still find his way around the armory. The Guards outside the armory waved him in. The ancient room held weapons used by the Lords of House Baratheon and some antiques from the Storm Kings of old. Old armors from previous Baratheons lined the walls, racks on the walls held swords, hunting spears and, even a few valyrian daggers.

"Robert, come here," his father called to him.

"Yes father." Robert walked to the sound of his father's voice to the far end behind some stands holding axes. The view was obscured, his father's big frame covering what he was looking at. When he felt him near, his father reached for something, he turned and Robert's eyes widen. A Warhammer unlike the one's commonly used. It was almost entirely of steel, black wood made the polearm, a steel pointed pommel at the end for balance. The head was square and much larger than a regular warhammer. On the sides, gilded with gold was a crowned stag the antlers facing the square hammer had sharp ridged surface ensuring whoever was hit would be left disfigured and seriously wounded. The back of the hammer had a spike meant for piercing plate. A spike at the top of the hammer finished the flawlessly designed weapon.

"Close your mouth son, a fly might fly in." His father cheekily closed Robert's mouth that had opened without his command.

"This is a hell of a weapon, father." Robert gawked he reached out to grab it pausing looking for permission.

"Take it, it's yours. A gift from me to you." Robert eagerly held it and unlike the other hammers he wielded before, he felt weight behind this one. Yet even so, he still turned and gave a few practice swings with one hand. The weight was there, with this hammer he would unstoppable in a battlefield.

"Thank you father! Seven hells I can't wait to swing this at the practice dummies!" Robert really wanted to swing it to some poor bastard unfortunate to cross him. He would settle for dummies this time. Speaking of, they would need new ones after he was through with them.

"Well go on, get yourself tired out. I have a hunt planned for tomorrow some of our bannermen will be here for it. Afterwards, we have something to discuss." His father walked out with Robert following closely behind before running for the practice field to test out his gift.

The next morning, Lord Maron Dondarrion Lord of Blackhaeven and Lord Armond Connington Lord of Griffin's Roost arrived to Storm's End. With the Lord's of the Stormlands came their sons Beric Dondarrion and, Jon Connington. Robert and Jon instantly disliked each other, so much so dreary Stannis was much better company, to the upstuck Connington. Robert got along swimmingly with Beric though, his cool demeanor reminded him of Rhaegar but easy to smile. Jon, on the other hand, seemed ready to turn his nose at anything that resembled fun.

By midday Robert had proudly hunted and killed a huge black stag with onyx colored antlers. Stannis killed a wolf whose pelt he would have made into a cloak for cold nights. A prudent and wise move his father had commented. While Jon, who had thought it all a waste of time, returned empty handed. Jon's father was properly embarrassed and apologized to his father for the dishonor.

In Storm's End when the sun dipped behind the mountains, Robert presented his kill to the Castle. His father hosted a sizable feast and Robert sat down next to Stannis. Beric got along with anyone, so Robert was glad he and Jon sat somewhere else.

"How did you kill the wolf?" Robert asked, he didn't like the silence between them. He had chased his stag into the woods. When Robert returned to boast about the kill Stannis had been standing over his dead wolf, bloodied spear in hand. Jon Connington was standing beside Stannis his horse nowhere in sight. Stannis didn't respond, he drank from his cup quietly.

"Come now brother, won't share your secret?" Robert elbowed Stannis's side, but Stannis only only moved away from his probing. "Did something happen?" Robert only pressed further.

Stannis sighed, "the blood trail your stag left attracted it, Jon Connington was flung from his horse and I killed the wolf before it attacked him."

Robert banged his fist on the table laughing like a madman. "That high and mighty cunt, no wonder he didn't catch shit."

"Stop it, Robert. Mocking our guest will reflect bad on our father," Stannis grounded out through clenched teeth.

Robert rolled his eyes and drank from his wine cup, "Oh live a little Stannis. Jon was a cunt and he earned that wolf's ire."

"It matters not how he acted, our duty-" Stannis began.

"Duty, gods you sound like Ned, Bugger to that, we hunted and you got a good kill! Why aren't you happy!?" Robert spat his mood souring from the conversation.

"Because you keep acting like a fool and embarrass us," Stannis fixed his own glare back at him.

"Embarrassing us? I killed that stag, everyone here is talking about it!" Robert roared. A few guest looked their way.

"Robert, that doesn't mean you can act as you please and embarrassed our father." Stannis curled his hand around his cup tightly.

"You would know him better!" Robert shouted without thought.

His brother looked at him with wide eyes, realization dawned on Robert of what he said. Maybe fostering with Jon hadn't fixed everything that he thought it did. Silence followed the outburst, the bustle of the guest the only noise between them.

After a lengthy silence, Stannis broke it, "I never stopped asking about you."

"Why would you need to ask about me?" Robert looked down eyeing his empty cup, another drink sounded better to the older brother right about now.

"Because you are my brother." Stannis looked to him, his face betrayed nothing but his words were heavy with emotion.

"You are mine, no matter how sour you are." Robert smiled, small but it was from the heart, he lifted his cup empty though.

Stannis lifted his cup meeting his brother's in a toast with a grunt. "The gods will curse me with you only getting louder."

Robert was sure he didn't miss the smile his brother had. After the feast everyone retired for the night and Robert, despite what his loins wanted, turned away all the servant girls that tried to find their way into his rooms. After breaking his fast with his family and guest the next morning, his father called the family into his solar. Sitting behind his desk, his father addressed them as Lord of the Stormlands.

"King Aerys has tasked me with scouring Essos to look for a wife with Valyrian blood for the prince," his father confessed. "I will be departing by ship across The Narrow Sea to Volantis." His father opened a drawer in his desk. He produced the royal decree from King Aerys showing it to them.

"I have set up a meeting to enter the city. I should find a Valyrian wife for him and be back in three months," his father finished.

"By yourself father?" Stannis asked.

Their mother shook her head, she did not like the idea of having him travel alone so far from home."I will accompany you my love, you will need a woman's touch if you are to find a suitable wife."

His father looked pensive for a moment, he was ready to agree when a knock on the door distracted them. Their Maester, Cressen poked his head in with a kind smile. "My Lord, forgive me for intruding, but young Renly will not stop crying, the wet nurse is beside herself." His father smiled and looked to mother in a loving manner.

"Cassana, Renly will need his mother," his father moved, he reached for his wife, though hesitant at first, unhappy with his decision. But his father smiled the Baratheon smile, so his mother called it. A small smile played to her lips and she allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. His father much taller wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Renly also needs his father Steffon, if you won't take me then don't go make up an excuse," she tried one more time in vain.

Robert knew the king, this would displease him, and lately one did not want to be on the king's bad side. "Mother, it would be unwise to anger the king, he has been acting off lately."

His father gave a weary sigh, he had been in Kings Landing recently. "Agreed Aerys is not the man I saw in the Ninepenny war, he has…changed quite a bit." Robert remembered his father and Lord Tywin were best friends with the king.

"My husband, let me accompany you." his mother tried, but his father firmly rejected her.

"Cassana for my own state of mind stay here with our boys. Robert will be acting Lord until I return, if it will ease your mind, I shall take Lady Ralys Dundarrion. He offered when I mentioned it during our hunting trip." His father finished and his mother was somewhat appeased.

"Please be safe husband, I will await your return" his mother said and his father smiled sadly not wanting to leave his family after just being reunited. After a few days, passed Robert stood on the highest tower of Storms End with his brother and mother to see his father's ship sail for Griffin's Roost. Before he had left, he talked to Robert and he watched his father go with a smile.

"Why are you smiling Robert?" Stannis raised brow.

"I spoke to father before he left, he says he has won over Lord Rickard Stark and he has agreed to betroth his daughter Lyanna to me." Robert grinned.

"Eddard Stark's sister," Stannis mumbled.

"Aye, when she comes here to Storm's End one day as my wife, I hope you treat her like family."

Stannis rolled his eyes. "I know my duty Robert."

"Boys." Their mother put her hands on their shoulders, instantly ending a brewing argument.

"Ah your father left me alone in a house of men, the gods give me patience." Their mother sighed and kissed the top of both their heads. Both Baratheon brothers grumbled about being grown men earning a laugh from their mother.

 **Rhaegar**

 **278 A.C The Red Keep**

Elbow deep in books Rhaegar sighed and rubbed his temples. Robert left for Storm's End and Ned for Duskendale, something he congratulated him on . As always Ned had been bashful and said he didn't need such a reward. Robert promptly told him to shove it, and Rhaegar agreed reminding him of Ashara. Then he was surprised when Arthur had joined him on his journey. His father had allowed one of his Kingsguard out of his sight. Then again his father been doing quite a number of odd things lately. Most of them bad, like playing with wildfire. He brought the substance into the Red Keep! The gods, if it got out of control it could burn the whole castle to ashes. His father had been trying to hatch the dragon egg they found all those years ago. How many Targaryen's have died for the sake of these eggs? Trying to capture the power they once held when they had the dragons to rule the seven kingdoms.

Rhaegar closed the book before him, he told a servant to take the books up into his rooms. Rhaegar passed by one of the courtyards. Someone was singing a song he remembered from his youth, his mother sang this song to him. He recalled falling to sleep to the song gently as his mother cradled his head on her lap.

Following the voice he found a stone fountain where his mysterious singer was. A girl he noticed dressed in an evening gown of red and gold, blonde locks cascaded down her back for she was not facing him. She sat on the edge of the fountain one hand gently caressing the waters. Rhaegar stood quiet and smiled slightly as he listened to her beautiful voice. After a few moments she stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them enjoying her voice.

"Oh! My prince, forgive me I had not seen you there." The mysterious blonde curtsied hurriedly.

"No I should apologize, your voice drew me in and I could not help but listen." Finally he got a good look at her face, gentle and heart shaped with green emeralds for eyes. The eyes led him to put a name behind the girl.

"Cersei Lannister?" he asked, a fine silver brow raised.

She smiled bowing her head in recognition. "You remember me, Your Grace," she said flattered and her soft voice inflicted with surprise.

Rhaegar could only recall the small girl that was about his hip high when he last saw her. Now she was young woman beautiful and with a lovely singing voice. "Forgive me I did not recognize you, it has been some time, my lady."

"I must have not made as great an impression as I thought, my prince." She sniffed mockingly pretending to be slighted.

Rhaegar chuckled slightly and shook his head, raising his hands in defeat. "No my lady, simply the last time I saw you, you were about hip high."

"So then I should be thankful that you recognize me as I am now, tall and beautiful," she said with a twist of her lips. She had quick wit, Ser Lewyn would like her indeed. She had grown somewhat from the Tourney at Lannisport but she was still a girl.

"I assume your father brought you to court, my lady." Rhaegar crossed his hands behind his back.

"He did, my prince. He wished for me to be the pride of house Lannister." She lifted her chin and he noticed the gold lion with red rubies for eyes dangling around her neck. Was she trying to display herself to him? Despite knowing this was Lord Tywin's doing, Rhaegar found it endearing of the young girl to try and play this game. He thought of Ned, who hated this game more than anyone. Rhaegar envied his status a second son sometimes. He had little pressures to deal with. Though considering his new status as Lord, he had joined the spotlight of heirs.

"The flower of Casterly Rock will make the Red Keep all the better." Rhaegar complimented her with a smile.

Cersei smiled and shook her head at his compliment. "Not a flower, I am a lioness, my prince."

"Forgive me then dear Lioness, but this dragon must take to his cave." Rhaegar japed she looked disappointed he was to leave. He was tired from studying old legends and prophecies, he did not feel like entertaining guest at the moment.

"Is my company unpleasant to you, my prince?" Lady Cersei looked hurt.

"No, your company is lovely, but I have had a long and tiring day my lady, perhaps tomorrow I can ask for your forgiveness over lunch." He compromised and the young girl's eyes lit up.

"I would considered this slight forgotten then, my prince." She smiled sweetly and Rhaegar resisted the urge to ruffle her hair as he would have Viserys. Instead he took her hand kissed it and took his leave. Rhaegar could only roll his eyes as he would have to be sure to not offend Lord Tywin. His father was doing it fine without him helping him.

 **Hey guys first things first THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Again review with thoguhts concerns and critics. Also the first chapter has been edited by my Beta Elfyna. It has been posted for your better fixed and reading pleasure. So now you guys get to see the mad king in action! Ned saving his life he takes as Ned being a loyal man and now he blames his son for not saving him himself. Aerys and his ever descent into madness thinks his son is conspiring with Tywin to take the throne and kill him. The cannon changes are now begging to change for example instead of House Ryker getting Duskdendale Aerys gifted it to Ned who he praises as a true son and loyal man for taking that arrow for him. Tywin brought Cersei and Rhaegar will be somewhat forced to act a host with her. He for obvious reasons of her being twelve years old isn't attracted to her but he is running damage control with his father doing doing crazy things. Not to mention Wildfire is introduced and that mentioned dragon egg is brought back to bare.**

 **The next chapter we catch up with Ned in Duskendale and well like I said cannon is begging to go fuzzy and things are changing. Before anyone asks, no Lyanna doesn't know yet about the betrothal for now it's just a vague agreement between Steffon and Rickard who need to correspond with each other to further make arrangements. So until otherwise this is just his father telling his son it's in the workings of getting an official betrothal.**

 **Don't worry by the way the multiple POV's are still some times away. We are also getting closer to the Kings Wood Brotherhood arc. As you remember they have only been mentioned as of late a bit, they will be just that a ghost until the arc starts. Honestly I think that will be my favorite arc! Now to get some stuff out of the way get the ages straight of the important characters.**

 **Ned as of 278 A.C Age 15.**

 **Robert as of 278 A.C Age 16**

 **Rhaegar as of 278 A.C 19**

 **Now to answer some reviews though I already answered some throug mail as I will do from now on, but for the sake of other ppls heres the answer to the questions incase you are wondering as well.**

L **astEnclave: Thanks for the review! First I'm glad you enjoy their friendship as it's the core this story is built around, When I first sat down I kind off just wondered. Huh what would happen if these three were friends and it just took off! Now for as far as the POV's they will as always remain focused on the three. the extra POV's will be for the battles to come As I will need to the battle to be seen from a few sides to better convey massive armies clashing. As well and a rather unavoidable thing in Westeros marriages are to be made so you will be hearing from the spouses of Robert, Ned and, Rhaegar.**

 **Weylandcopr 4: Normally I answer this questions on the next chapter but I will answer now! Ugh! I struggle to try and get tywin's character right. He's got that cold and very tactical mind. I mean as far as bloodthirsty, goes he did wipe out house Ryene and Castamere. He's also a serious guy all around which is why he was a buzzkill to the kids in the first chapter. But all in all I still struggle how to get his character to work. As for the marriage proposal of Cersei and Rhaegar that happened in chapter two that was the point of the Tourney at Lannisport. Tywin wanted to use it to announce the engagement of Cersei and Rhaegar. That's where Aerys said to Tywin**

 **"You are my most valuable servant but a man does not marry his daughter to his servant"**

 **Laura: Nope this will not be a Ned and Cersei fic, as that would work best if Robert takes the throne. Sure Ned is Rhaegar's best friend as well but his goal is Rhaegar which is why he brought Cersei to court.**

 **Also I love you guys! I love all the views and follows and favs, but again give me your thoughts read and review guys! Tell me what you think, questions on what I'm doing I want to know what is in your thoughts.**

 **Edit 4/4/2017: Chapter Six is done, thanks as always to my lovely Beta Shadowcrest Nightingale.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddard**

 **278 A.C Duskendale**

Ned rode through the gates of Duskendale, a pit of dread at the bottom of his stomach. He feared he would be seen with naked hostility for aiding in the murder of their liege. His fears ended up unfounded, most of the smallfolk kept to themselves doing their jobs to keep the city running. The ones that noticed looked to him in awe than welcomed him, bowing as he passed them. Some even went as far as shouting their cheers, the quiet wolf that killed the myrish witch. Ned resisted the urge to flinch, the memories of her horrible deaths still fresh in his mind. The Dun Fort loomed over them when he reached the stables, the evidence of the slain knights long removed. His party had left their horses in the stables, the stable boy quick to attend to them. Ned was moved with purpose to meet the temporary Castellina Monford Velaryon.

"Lord Stark." The young man greeted simply, he stretched his hand and both men clasped it. He was of blonde hair, light eyes and a smiling face, by all accounts a friendly man.

"Thank you for your service keeping Duskendale in line, Lord Monford." Ned gave a firm nod and retrieved his hand.

Monford chuckled, swiping some unruly bangs from his face. "I'm no Lord, at least not yet. But you are welcome nonetheless."

"Will you be staying with us? I would like to dine with you and hear about the town," Ned asked, he would like a breakdown of the town and her people.

The Velaryon heir shook his head and pursed his lips, "I'm afraid not, I must sail to Driftmark. My father is due to return and has an important task for me."

"I see. Well then, fair sailing Velaryon, perhaps we can meet again and talk." Ned bowed his head respectfully.

"I'll take you up on that Lord Stark, until then good luck." The Velaryon heir departed from the castle. Ned looked on from a tower as his sails dipped in the distance sailing to Driftmark.

The first thing Ned did once settled down was to write to his father on the happenings. His father's response arrived a fortnight later, Ser Rodrik Cassel came forth offering his service as Master at arms. He brought with him a letter from his father and a gift fit for a northman lord. A cloak with a wolf's pelt much like his father's. The dark brown wolf head was on his right shoulder with blue eyes. Not far off from Ser Rodrik came Ser Mark Ryswell he offered his services as his Castelian. Finally he sent for a new measter, the previous one died during Ser Gerold's raid on the Dun Fort.

Having dealt with most of these problems, he had to deal with a very awkward matter. Dontos Hollard's mother had survived the purge, the people who looked on her favorably hiding her in the seven swords Inn. Ned felt he owed her bravery of facing him for the sake of her son commendable. With an intake of breath he looked to Rodrik standing at the door of his solar. This would be his first lordly ruling over a defeated house.

"Bring Lady Alice Rodrik." Ned sat upright on his desk, his fingers laced together before him. Lady Hollard was ushered in, dressed in plain grab. When she was before his desk, Ned gestured to the wine by his side. "Wine my lady?" he asked trying to get rid of the awkward feeling of being around the wife of the man Ser Barristan slew right next to him.

"No, my lord. I am fine," she said with a small bow of her head.

"My lady, I will first rid you of any fears. You are not under any danger while I rule Duskdendale." He affirmed her and she relaxed visibly.

"I thank you, my lord. And about my son … " she looked downcast and wrung her hands nervously.

"He will enter my service once he is knighted. From what I am told your home was plundered and destroyed." Ned paused for a drink, "I know this place holds bad memories, I do not like the memories myself." Ned sighed in remembrence. "But as I am unmarried and know very little on how to run a household. I would welcome you into my services as the lady of the keep until I am married"

The lady looked stunned.

"Do not look so stunned, my lady. You make me feel self-conscious." Ned smiled a little.

"N-no I'm sorry my Lord my house has been…well you were there," she sighed with just a tinge of bitterness to her tone. "I would be honored to serve your house." She bowed with respect. "Oh, my lord! Why do you have such kindness and mercy in your heart?"

Ned awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, heat rising to his cheeks. "My lady, please. I am simply doing what I think right."

"There are not many men in this world who would do such a thing, my lord." She hastily wiped her face with a kind, motherly smile.

"You have on this day my loyalty, for saving my son." She knelt, the old gods save him, she knelt before him! Ned never in his life would have thought he would command such respect.

"Please rise, my lady, and when you are able I shall send men to get your things from the Seven Swords to your new rooms," Ned said and she left him with Rodrik returning inside.

"That was kind of you, my lord," the older knight said.

Ned sighed, "Aye but it was less from kindness, and more to ease my consciousness for the blood I spilled in these walls."

"Do you regret what you did?" the old knight asked.

"I-I don't," Ned found himself admitting, he saved the king and brought an end to what could have turned into a bloody siege with hundreds dead.

"Then you should clear your mind of such fears, no man should have fears of what he thought right," Rodrik advised

A smile tugged at Ned's lips at his advice. "Thank you Rodrik, now can you call my council? I must discuss the running of the town." Ser Rodrik nodded firmly and left to do as ordered. Ned meanwhile cleaned himself up and got ready for the meeting. After an hour, Ned entered a room dedicated to the running of the Town. Lord Denys had, if nothing else, made sure he had everything a man could need to run a town in the room. A table for his household to sit and talk. Shelves with books, ledgers and, maps of all sorts. There was even a balcony overlooking Duskendale behind Ned. Honestly a bad design feature on a castle in Ned's opinion as a fortress shouldn't have such a huge opening for the enemy to launch a burning jar of pitch into. Though a portcullis could be lowered by a winch on the right side of the balcony. When he entered the room he saw his household assembled, Ser Rodrik, Maester Alester and, Lady Alice Hollar, along with Arthur. Ned had asked Arthur to join him personally.

"Forgive the early call but we have matters to discuss and things to set." Ned began and took a seat at the head of the table. "First things first, the men. Ser Rodrik what is your view on the castle guard?"

Rodrik grunted in disapproval. Already a bad sign. "The guard here is soft, the men are, at most, experienced enough to fight with numbers and no skill."

Ned frowned at that he would not have such guard as to simply know how to fight above a levy. "Maester Alester, have you had enough time to acquaint yourself with the finances of Duskendale?"

The young maester proved himself to have a mind for numbers and eagerly reported to Ned, bowing his head. "Aye my lord, Duskendale has been pulling quite a hefty amount of gold and silver. The fishing trade is doing well, the added fame from your assignment as the new lord of Duskendale has brought many trade offerings from other Crownland houses. Primarily House Velaryon, House Rosby and, House Staunton." The maester went over his ledgers. Ned smiled slightly at the state of his new coffers. "We are pulling a hundred golden dragons on trading alone and five hundred thousand silver dragons on fishing."

Ned nodded and looked to Rodrik. "Rodrik, you heard the man. We have coin and I aim to spend it. I want a thousand men on Duskendale well-armed and trained, make sure the people know the salary will be upped from one to two golden dragons."

Maester Alester spoke up as he turned a page on his ledger. "Will you be subtracting the cost of equipment and training from their salary?"

"Naturally, maester. All the same, the pay should be satisfactory for a monthly commission of two golden dragons per man." Ned leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and leaning into his fist. "Arthur, up for something to do while we are stuck here for the next few months?"

"Gods, I hoped you'd have something for me, otherwise I could have stayed in Kings Landing if I was to watch meetings all day." Arthur smirked and crossed his arms.

"Rodrik, you told me of some bandits roving around the Rosby road, no? Arthur, take twenty men, find these brigands and bring them to justice." Ned was sure this task would get him excited.

"I will enjoy the hunt. The Valemen you brought are restless as well, shall I bring them?" Arthur asked standing, eager to get to the task at hand.

"If they agree, by all means," Ned gave his consent. Arthur grinned and left without another word to prepare to ride out and hunt for bandits.

"Maester, have word spread I need a thousand men strong and willing to fight by two month's end. I want sergeant at arms hired to train the men along with Ser Rodrik. We will have a fighting force by year's end worth the coin spent."

"My Lord, if I may, we have been sent a trade offer from Lord Gregor Forrester for his Iron wood," the maester said eagerly. Ned smiled, the Forrester Lord was a good and loyal man and he remembered his keep of Ironrath was a wooden keep and Ned had something they would want.

"Send a response I would gladly trade with him, we have stone a plenty and food to spare. For his Iron wood we can have the best shields in all of Westeros," Ned said and his maester nodded writing down his words.

"Lady Alice, how about you, do you require anything for the household?" Ned turned to her.

"More servants, my lord. I know of a few girls that could use the coin." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Then let it be so, I shall leave the details to you and Maester Alester to arrange their salaries." Ned finished the meeting after another thirty minutes of getting the mundane taken cared off. He then did something his father taught him from a young age, he walked the Dun Fort. Ned met his cooks, servants, stable hands, and guard. His father always told him 'don't ask your men to die for a stranger.' Ned took the advice to heart and got to know names of the people under his service and protection. Show the commonfolk he would be a just and fair lord. When he began meeting the servants and other help they all seemed surprised. When he asked why they said the lord never paid them much mind, they replied to see Ned getting to know them was foreign feeling. Ned laughed at the southern lords, fools to ignore the people in their service. Neglecting your people and being unjust and cruel will only end up with dying an early death. A man with a sword isn't the only thing one should fear, but the man who cooks his food is just as dangerous when disgruntled.

Ned spent the rest of the month with Rodrik overseeing the training of his men. They filled the spots rather quickly. With the garrison set and ready, he made plans to build up for another thousand men. He spent most of the morning training with the men then headed into town and the market to meet his people. By midday Ned was eating his meal with Rodrik when Maester Alester entered and bowed before Ned.

"My Lord, forgive me intruding your meal time," Alester apologized.

"It's alright, maester. Please speak." Ned wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Ser Arthur has returned and awaits you to make his report, My Lord," maester Alester informed and Ned nodded. Standing, the young lord took a swig from his wine cup and put on his sword, heading to meet Arthur. In the courtyard of the Dun Fort by the stables, Arthur and the Vale knight's party looked worse for wear. Arthur's hair was disheveled and his right shoulder pauldron had a crossbow bolt sticking out of it.

"Arthur!" Ned dashed concerned towards his friend.

Arthur only chuckled, he shrugged his shoulders and looked to the bolt with a grin. "Oh this? Missed my shoulder by mere inches, couldn't pull it out." Arthur tried to make his point, but the bolt didn't budge.

"Alright tell me what happened, Arthur?" Ned asked

His friend dismounted his horse and patted it. "Well, we killed all but one of them." Arthur walked to one of the two horses that had no riders on them. Ned just now noticed that a man was thrown over a horse tied up like a deer.

"Is he the leader of the brigands?" Ned asked.

Arthur shook his head, and grinned. "No, but he was smart enough to put his sword down when I took his friend's head."

"Then I will hear him before I dispense justice." Ned turned to Arthur. "So how did you capture him?"

Arthur quickly ordered the household guard to take the man to the castle cells while Ned and he walked and talked. "We rode out after you gave me the task, as you remember," Arthur began the two walking into the great hall. "We asked around the fishing villages about the brigands, most pointed us in different directions until an old man pointed us to the Rosby road where we got flanked by two ridges." Arthur waved at the servant girls to bring them food and drink. A month on the road left a man craving for the comforts of a castle. "It was a bloody trap," Arthur grumbled he removed his gauntlets to let his skin feel the cool air, soothing it.

"Why would the villagers side with the brigands?" Ned asked.

"Old man was alone, his grandson, the only thing he had left died, by the brigands hands. So he told me since Manford was consolidating power and ruling Duskdendale some highborn-like folk armed the brigands." Ned raised a brow at that. Who could have armed the men and set them loose on his lands. Arthur went on and took a swig of the wine brought to him. "They threaten the smallfolk that they would burn their homes and plunder their villages if they talked. The old man said he had nothing left in this world so he feared them not and told me all this." Arthur sighed and shook his head. "When we were to ride out, I was going to send the old man your way but he hung himself on the tree by his home. So we buried him next to his grandson on his home and rode out. The brigands had knowledge that we were heading there. Someone must have followed us and went ahead to set up the ambush. Their numbers were ten more than ours." Arthur passed a hand over his face, a beard grown from the month long hunt.

"Their crossbow men took out two my men, one died from a bolt to the neck the other was slowed down by a bolt to his chest for one of the brigands to slay him." Arthur raised his glass and the other Vale knights toasted in the name of their dead comrades. "They had the numbers but our plate saved us, as most were armed with swords and spears. When the battle began I slew four of them with ease, then I noticed one directing the others. His face was obscured as I cut a path to him, he was fighting one of the lads." Arthur motioned to one of the knights with a small cut on his chin.

"Ser Trabolt held him off, but was knocked off his horse. Before he could strike him down, someone saw me coming for him and a man yelled "Longneck." He turned and saw me and fled with the other stopping me from pursuing. We slew the rest until that one man yielded." Arthur finished his tale of brigands and brave knights.

"Longneck?" murmured Ned thinking what could that possibly mean?

"Come, let us speak to this brigand." Ned finished his drink and went to the dungeons with Arthur. Stripped of most of his belongings, they found the brigand on the hay mattress facing away from them.

Rodrik was already waiting for them. He banged on the cell door with his sword, spoke to get the brigand's attention before barking at him. "Hey! Wake up, the Lord is here to speak with you."

The brigand turned and groaned, sitting up to meet Ned's icy stare."Shite, what's with the look…m'lord?" the bandit drawled, adding the lord title as an afterthought.

"Watch your tone, bandit! Or I will take your tongue," Rodrik growled.

Ned raised his hand to show he wasn't put off by the bandit. "I still need him to talk Rodrik. Come on, bandit, save some face and speak the truth. One of your victims says he saw you be backed by high nobility, tell me who these nobles were."

"Ah that whole deal," the bandit scratched his bearded face. "We got caught on another man's lands, though it was just four of us at the time we met with these lordly looking types, they gave us coin and weapons to come here and do our business."

Arthur asked the next question after giving Ned a sideways glance. "Names, who were they?"

"No names, the fancy-pant lords thought themselves smarts, but not by that much." The brigand smirked. "One of them had a coat of arms not covered all the way."

"What was the coat of arms?" Ned pressed.

"Well now that seems to be the problem m'lord, I can't quite remember." The bandit shrugged with a crooked grin.

"Here's something that's funnier, brigand. How much do wish to keep your hands?" Ned's cold tone made the man freeze in place.

"T-that's not necessary, m'lord," the man said quickly cooperating. His right hand discreetly covered his left.

"The coat, before I take your hands anyways," Ned grunted flatly.

"Blue! It was blue with white and something in the white a sword, or a hammer I don't know I couldn't get a real good look at it. it was night when we met and the torches they had barely lit them." The brigand stumbled his way through the sentence, his calm demeanor completely lost.

"Well, it's not much to go on, but it's a start." Arthur shrugged.

"Aye but more important, who is this Longneck?" Ned stroked his chin in thought.

"Longneck? Oh you mean the guy who brought all the lads together…I don't rightly know m'lord," the brigand stated, he looked at Ned and quickly blurted his excuse. "I swear on the mother, m'lord! He came with the lads, called himself Longneck! He never gave us his real name! he said he was part of a band of men who looked out for the smallfolk!"He desperately tried to convince Ned.

"Very well, bandit, here are your choices since you killed men and thieved in my lands. You can take the black or beheading." Ned laid out the man's sentence and his choice of punishment. Though Ned wished better men joined the wall, the bandit was abled and could at least hold a sword.

"The wall!" the bandit quickly decided, as most men did when presented with the choice.

"Very well, in a few days I will send you by ship to Eastwatch by the Sea." Ned turned with Arthur, leaving the brigand alone to sigh in relief. Ned returned to his solar and asked for Maester Alester, for he had some letters to send. One to the Wall about the recruit. Another to his new friend Manford, if knew the coat of arms by what the brigand told him. And finally one to Rhaegar, telling him he would return to Kings Landing in two months. With the letters written maester Alester left Ned to his own devices.

"Blue, white, and some something emblazing the field," Ned said out loud. Being a Lord was tough business.

 **Rhaegar**

 **278 A.C Kings Landing**

Rhaegar sighed. Lady Cersei wanted to spend every single day with him! Somehow she always found out where he was and what he was doing. Rhaegar at the very least found solace as Ned had written to him and he felt his heart leap with joy and relief he would return to Kings Landing in two moons turns. Just when the feast to welcome Lady Cersei to court was to be held, Robert had not sent word on his own return. But Rhaegar prayed to the seven it would be soon. He missed his friends dearly, and without them he was often left alone. He barely saw his mother, his father barring him from her because he accused him of whispering deceit and treason to Viserys and her. His mother, when he could see her, looked pained and saddened but tried to hide it.

Things changed even with the Kingsguard. When he was able to see Ser Lewyn and he asked him why his mother was so sad, the knight could not answer him or even look him in the eye. Rhaegar never recalled seeing Ser Lewyn sad by any standard of the word. When he was able to meet his mother, Lady Cersei wormed her way into his plans and his mother at the very least enjoyed her company. Today was a different day as he adjusted the strap to his harp on his shoulder and lit the way before him. He hadn't been through these tunnels since his boyhood with Robert and Ned. So many memories and good times, Rhaegar could not help but smile sadly. He couldn't believe how he lived without them now that he had lived with them. His life seemed so empty and sad before with nothing but the Kingsguard to keep as friends.

"You have become as much to my heart as my own blood," he said to no one in particular. He looked forward to when he reunited with his brothers. For now, he reached his destination and he pushed the wall forward before him. The wall budged like a door and opened outward where he peeked a little, the coast was clear with only Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell Whent. Smiling, Rhaegar whistled and Ser Barristan turned to see him and the older knight smiled looking around.

"You're clear," he said and Rhaegar grinned, exitinged the secret tunnel to hurry along with both Kingsguard. They reached the stables, horses ready, and they rode out as if the stranger himself was on their heels. The gates opened as he had ordered and Rhaegar rode down the Sisters laughing joyfully. He could not believe he had to plan his moves this far ahead just to avoid Lady Cersei. The crown prince of westeros going out of his way to avoid a girl. He wished at the moment Robert was there to make a wise crack about it. Slowing down Rhaegar made his way to the usual spot where he found people looked up to see him, excited.

"My prince, we missed you!" an elderly lady who always gave them wine said from her window on the house by the end of the entrance to Cobbler Square.

"I have been busy, Misty," he said. The lady had preferred her first name over any formalities.

"Where are the other boys, my prince?" she yelled over the noise of the city.

"Just me for the next few months, I'm afraid." He smiled slightly.

"Then a cup for you and your knights, my prince!" she yelled and entered her house not waiting for a reply. Rhaegar grinned at Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell. Taking his usual place by the square's entrance, he sat on some steps and strummed his strings. Sighing in relief, he began to play his music. In his mind's eye as he was playing Robert was standing by the helm thanking people for the coins they threw inside it. Ned sat beside him humming along with his music. He spent most of the morning until the sun was at its peak playing to his heart's content. Sighing, a bit melancholy, the prince stood and looked to Ser Barristan with a helm and jingledit to show the coins.

"I know it wasn't the same, my prince…but … " The older knight smiled kindly.

"No it is fine. Come, let us buy some food for the children, they must be missing us." He grinned lightly. Rhaegar bought with their earnings, along with some of his own coin from his purse, and enough food for the poor orphan lads in the orphanage in Flea Bottom to last for a month. With that done, they rode this time without a hurry back to Kings Landing at a lazy trot. Returning to the Red Keep, Rhaegar decided to go to the practice yard and practice his swordplay. When Robert and Ned returned they would no doubt want to try and beat the snot out of him. Smirking, he looked to Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan join me on the field to spar." Rhaegar said.

"As you wish, my prince" Ser Barristan nodded.

"Good. Remember though, your prince has to win to look good," he japed and Ser Barristan chuckled along with Ser Oswell.

"I shall return to my regular duties then, my prince," Ser Oswell said and left them to their business. Rhaegar nodded and went to practice with Ser Barristan. The days seemed to be slow since his friends left. He hoped that would come to an end once they reunited.

 **Robert**

 **278 A.C Storms End**

Boring could not begin to describe the sheer tedium Robert felt sitting the stormthrone. His father truly must have had the patience of a bloody saint. Two of his father's bannermen were arguing over a border dispute. One man, Ser Garlard Gower, was bickering with another man named Preston Herson, over some acers of about maybe ten to twenty yards. Robert, for one, was about ready to flip a copper penny and be done with it. Robert grunted, covering it with a cough and glared at Stannis as he jabbed him in the ribs noticing he had let his mind wonder.

"My Lord, this treaty proves from the days of Orys Baratheon the land is mine!" Ser Garlard said. Robert looked to Stannis who nodded and went up to Ser Garlard and took the parchment and read it out loud.

"The lands east of North east of Storms End are to be given to House Gower, up to five hundred yards," Stannis read.

"My Lord, my family has owned that land since before Lord Orys took the Stormlands. He allowed us to keep our ancestral home and lands," Ser Herson said.

"Orys made a mistake, the lands he wanted to give might have stretched slightly too far." Stannis said.

Robert just sighed, sitting up."Then I shall make a decision. Ser Garlard, though my ancestor gifted you the land, he made a miscalculation. The land he meant to give was an oversight. As the older and more present house, Lord Preston Herson will retain the land." Preston looked rightly pleased and Ser Garlard simply sighed but both bowed, taking his judgement.

"Thank you, my lord. We shall take our leave then," Ser Garlard said and both men left his great hall. Them gone, Robert turned to Stannis and his brother looked to the papers he had on the table next to him.

"Tell me we're done Stannis. I feel my ass is about to become one with this throne," Robert grumbled.

"One more of father's bannermen this time from the Bronzegate. Lord Ralph Buckler."

Robert rubbed his temples in frustration. He wanted to go out and hunt for fuck's sake. What else could his bannermenr want to blather on about?

"Cressen, send him in," Robert said to Maester Cressen. The older Maester nodded and let the Lord of the Bronzegate in. The Lord bowed properly and Robert bowed his head, motioning for the Lord to speak.

"My Lord, grave news from the Kings Wood, I went hunting with my son when we ran into a score of dead men in the woods. They had their boots, armor and, weapons taken from them. What remained were half naked men and a Crownland banner from house Staunton," Lord Ralph finished and at this Robert lifted a brow.

"Do you think you know who killed these men?" asked Stannis.

Lord Ralph replied somewhat pensive."The brigands that stole the taxes meant for Kings Landing, if I were to guess, my lord. If I recall these men were part of Prince Rhaegar's force to secure the Kings Road for safe travel. If these men died, the others must surely be in danger. The dead, a few of them had their throats cut, their scouts some far ways with arrows in them." Lord Ralph went on making Robert feel that perhaps something of interest was to happen after all.

"These brigands have been plaguing our woods for almost two years now." Stannis said with gritted teeth.

"Aye my lord, the king's men don't know the woods as we do. Perhaps we should organize a hunt for these men." Lord Ralph thought up and Robert agreed.

"Aye a good Idea. Lord Ralph, gather your men at least a good fifty and I will shore up another fifty. We will scour the Kings Wood and rid us of this brigands" Robert proclaimed, excited that something besides arguing over ploughing dirt was to happen.

"Robert," his brother said at length.

"Don't start with me, Stannis. Stay home with mom and Renly. I will be back in a fortnight, if it takes too long." Robert said. With that Lord Ralph bowed his head.

"It will be an honor to take these brigands down with you, my lord," the older lord said.

 **278 A.C Kings Wood**

"Thank you, Lord Ralph. I shall meet you at the Bronzegate. Good hunting to us both" Robert stood and shook the Lord's hand. After a week of preparation, Robert gathered fifty of his father's men, among them were ten knights, four squires with said knights, three hedge knights hoping to gain favor in this hunt, and the last thirty three were Baratheon men at arms. Robert rode them out of Storm's End after bidding his mother a farewell assuring her he would be back soon enough with brigands in tow tied by the hands. That done, Robert marched north to join Lord Ralph, uniting their host a hundred strong.

"I will take my men wide formation and search the southern parts of the Kings Wood, you take the north, Lord Ralph" Robert instructed. The older lord nodded and they separated their host again. Robert led the men wide formation with enough distance to keep constant communication and eye contact through a chain of men spread out at equal distances. They searched until the sun dipped, then they made camp. Robert felt more at ease here than he did back at Stormsend as Lord. Not as a sign that he hated his home, far from it. Robert loved his ancestral castle, he just liked the atmosphere of good men and a fight to be had.

They broke camp next morning and continued their search to no avail. They ran into a village in the forest. Robert, as their lord, took supplies that the villagers with somewhat meek attitude let him have it. Robert then met with the town's leader who told him no brigands had befallen them. Leaving the village, he continued until he exited the woods and marched north to meet up with Lord Ralph. The march took another two days and he met Lord Ralph halfway on the Kings road. Some traders came and Robert, if nothing else, offered them to march with him to keep their goods from being stolen. They marched after another two days and went into the Kings Wood once more. Robert led them through with both his men and Lord Ralph's men riding the flanks.

Halfway through the journey as they crossed the Wendwater bridge, a young woman, faired skin and blonde hair, walked to them. She had some game, rabbits tied to some rope as she walked his direction. She had pretty brown eyes. Robert moved to the side and halted the girl even with a bow he was sure she would be in danger.

"My lady, have you not heard the Kingswood is being plagued by brigands?" Robert told her.

"Aye I have, but I can take care of myself, m'lord," she said giving him a wry grin. Robert hummed she was easy on the eyes. Were he not betrothed, he would have loved putting his charm on her. But instead he just offered an escort.

"All the same wandering alone is not wise, m'lady. If you are returning to you home, I can send and escort." Robert offered and she laughed bowing her head.

"Thank you, m'lord. But I think I shall take my chances. Some of us smallfolk don't look kindly when we are seen with king's men," she said.

Robert frowned wondering what that meant."Is that why the village I went too looked uncomfortable having me there."

"I would guess so. If you were there, I gathered you took their food, m'lord," she said boldly and Robert wondered if she spoke like that to all men with armies at his back?

"Aye I needed the supplies, this hunt is to keep them safe from brigands. Some food for the men risking their lives shouldn't be much," Robert said brow raised finding it reasonable. He barely took much, he only had fifty men after all.

"Well all the same, m'lord, we don't have much. Taking only makes us feel bitter. But I have taken enough of your time. I will be on my way." She bowed her head and left him. Robert watched her go, his eyes trailing to her shapely body and round bottom swaying slightly.

"Your name! My Lady, may I have that?" Robert asked if nothing else he wanted to know it.

She turned and smirked bowing slightly." Wanda, m'lord! By your leave!" She bowed mockingly making Robert chortle in humor and watching her go once more.

Snorting a little, he shook his head grinning and returned to the front of the formation. He spent two days on the Bronzegate and then took his men marching them south to Stormsend where some men parted to go to their homes and lands. By the time he arrived, he had ten men at arms belonging to Storms end garrison. The gates opened with a man saying the lord was returning. As soon as the gates opened Robert felt a massive wet drop on his face. Wiping his face down he looked up as storms clouds gathered. His father was due today he hoped he was alright.

He greeted his mother and Stannis, who despite his protesting, updated him on the events that happened after his leave. His father had returned from Volantis somewhat successful, he found the Valyrian blood bride the king wanted. While sailing down, she caught a fever that killed her. With no maester to treat her, she died a day before they reached Rain House. His father would await the storm there before returning the next morning. With his return, Robert was due to return to Kings Landing, and the gods he missed dreary Ned and mopey Rhaegar. He would take with him a cask of Storms End finest oldest wine to get shit drunk with his brothers! Grinning, Robert was in his room, his old room before he had left for the Vale. Smirking, Robert readied for bed as the sky was so dark only the lightning of the storm let him peer into the darkness. A servant girl had tried to warm his bed and the gods be good he almost took her offer. But whenever he tried to go beyond kissing her, well, he thought of Ned and the face of that dreary bastard just made his cock wither. Robert dismissed her and laid down sighing. One day, he thought, one day he would be a married man and Ned would be his true brother sharing blood just like he shared with Rhaegar.

 **Okay first things first, DUDE I CAN'T SEE THE NEW REVIEWS!? LIKE THE COUNTER GOES UP BUT THE NEW REVIEWS AREN'T SHOWING UP WHATS UP!? Right so I sent a support ticket ton but no response so far is anyone else having that trouble? I tried logging off and nothing happened. I don't know what else to try if anyone has this problem and found a way to fix it please pm me! I want to read your reviews, it's been killing me these past two days I can't read them like wdf!?**

 **Well that's enough of that little rant, on to the chapter. Hope you don't think this is filler, this is all set up for Ned and his personal conflict in Duskendale. Rhaegar trying to keep Cersei happy to keep Tywin sedated and more changes to Aerys and well I think you guys know why Rhaella is sad and why the Kingsguard won't look Rhaegar in the eye. We know what Aerys began doing in his madness to her and the Kingsguard just watch.**

 **So this isn't filler but set up for further plot as well as the set up for the Kingswood Brotherhood arch which I admit will be my favorite, as well as introducing young Jamie into the story. So look forwar to that, and another cannon change! Steffon lives as the bride he found got sick he had to go to the nearest keep so instead of sailing through the Storm and dying on Shipbreakers Bay he stopped and waited out the storm in Rain House. What other changes come with his? Who knows, who knows my friends so READ AND REVIEW LADS I hope to get the reviews to work again and will enjoy reading what you guys have to say! Expect replies to your questions as soon as I get the reviews working!**

 **Edit 6/5/2017: Sorry for the late edit, compared to the last ones. Bit of life business to take care off. Once again thank you to my beta, Shadowcrest Nightingale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rhaegar**

 **279 A.C Kings Landing**

Rhaegar was excited today seemed to be a great day for him, even his mother was smiling a bit this days. Lady Cersei's welcoming feast was fast approaching and Robert was making for Kings Landing. So Rhaegar with Ned in tow who arrived just a few short weeks earlier was with him both of them grinning like bloody madmen as they leant forward racing down the Kings Road to meet Robert. Ser Barristan four guards and Ser Oswell Whent rode behind them. After they made it far enough to see the Kings Wood orange banners flapped in the distance to see a party riding up the Kings Road. Ahead of the procession two men rode up front, when they saw his party fast approaching one of the riders broke off and rode at breakneck speed for them. Robert laughed in his booming voice as he met them half way there slowing down they met Robert and the three dismounted their horses. Arms spread the three of them hugged each other, the gods be good Rhaegar missed his friends!

For months Lady Cersei had been his only constant companion and she was much too. Well he supposed the polite word would be affectionate. Ned might agree but Robert would way say a need cunt, but offcourse Rhaegar would never think such a horrible thing.

"Fucking hell I missed you guys!" Robert grinned ear to ear.

"I as well Robert" Ned smiled and Rhaegar crossed his arms shrugging indifferently.

"I as well friends, it is good to be together again." Rhaegar said, the rest of Robert's party caught up and Roberts's father smiled at them though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"My prince forgive me for failing you on bringing you a suitable wife" Lord Steffon siged bowing his head in shame.

"Wife? I don't understand my lord" Rhaegar raised a brow. Blinking confused Lord Steffon looked to Robert who shrugged showing he didn't know why he wasn't on the loop either.

"King Aerys sent me to Volantis to bring you a worthy wife of Valyrian lineage." Lord Steffon explained.

"I was not informed of the arrangement my lord" Rhaegar said thinking why his father neglected to tell him of this.

"I see forgive me perhaps the king meant to have it as a surprise." Lord Steffon replied with a look that said he was just as confused as him.

"It matters not, what done is come let us return to the capital, the feast will begin at midday" Rhaegar waved off the matter resolute he would speak with his father after the festivities. Returning to the city Rhaegar was with good reason able to avoid Lady Cersei for day. He had the excuse that he had his new guest to cater too. She got somewhat mopey and angry stomping her foot in indignation. Rhaegar appeased her promising the first dance of the night to her as the lady of honor. Robert had brought with him a keg from Storm's End wine cellar. Rhaegar knew better to not get drunk before the party and swayed him from keeping it after the feast.

The three of them together before the party had to have the barber come and trim their hair and beards. Ned was in the process of a hardy beard while Robert simply had a shadow on his chin. Both gave him knowing looks and he simply rolled his eyes. The barb at his lack of ability to grow facial hair wasn't forgotten even after all these years. He wished his mother had called him handsome instead of beautiful Robert didn't need more things to make japes about.

"Looking beautiful already Rhaegar" Robert smirked and Ned grinned shaking his head.

"Ass" was all Rhaegar responded too and as they waited for his hair to be cut up to his shoulder in length. His hair ready they took a bath and then dressed in their finest clothes. Well Robert and Rhaegar did dress in fine tunics. Ned as expected in a leather double with the Grey Direwolf over his heart and boots. Robert himself forwent the slippers and kept his boots. Rhaegar with little coaxing poot his fine black boots as well. The sun was dipping over the city and the guest were already assembled in the great hall and the court yard outside. The three of them fresh and Rhaegar the only one perfumed of the three entered the Great Hall.

 **278 A.C The Red Keep**

"Well now comes hours of conversation with strangers and people trying to move their schemes" Ned grumbled. Rhaegar smiled to his friend and as vengeance for his earlier teasing.

"Yes and staving off the ladies wanting to marry the Lord Duskendale" Ned groaned at the reminder.

"Lady Ashara should be here beat the girls off with a stick to keep you to herself" Grinned Robert and Ned blushed.

"Traitor" he accused Robert referring to when the two were together on teasing Rhaegar. Eyes up front they looked to the high table, three seats set to them and, again making Ned feel uncomftarble. His father was once more making a point of having Ned sit next to him instead of Rhaegar. Though he held no contempt for his friend and brother he wished his father didn't push him away. Rhaegar swallowed his grief on the matter and joined the high table sitting next to his mother. She put her hand over his and he smiled at her gently his mother looked beautiful and she wore a gold choker with their dragon pendant.

"You look beautiful mother" he smiled and she returned the smile leaning over to him.

"You handsome as well my son, I'm glad you are smiling again" she said gently.

"When did I not smile mother?" he said grinning slightly.

"When the boys left." She sighed her lilac eyes downcast.

"I just missed them mother" he admitted with her he could never hold back his feelings. His mother was his confidant and rock in these times, he only wished he could be a good son for her.

"I know but remember, Eddard has a keep now, and Robert will have to rule the Stormlands one day" she said wisely, though he wished they would remain side by side forever. He knew the day would come when they would have to part ways to do their duties. He would be king as well and his relationship with his Lords had to be seen as that of a king and Lord sworn to him. He at least remembered before his father changed. Him and Lord Tywin where good friends in his youth he had seen them smile together something the lord of the rock didn't do much.

"I know mother, I remember all too well their duty to the realm" Rhaegar assured her. With that in mind Rhaegar ate his meal presented before him. A boar Lord Steffon had hunted and brought as a gift for his father. The boar was immense and would feed half of Flee Bottom for weeks, Rhaegar had arranged for all the leftover food to be given to the poor when the feast was over. The food would be plenty as he knew these lavish feast seldom had too many people eating. Well not entirely, Rhaegar thought drinking some wine and looking out to the gathered Lords. Lord Mace Tyrell of the Reach was on his second cup of wine but fourth plate. The man was big, and one of his bannermen was with him Lord Randal Tarly who ate two plates and one cup of wine. Looking to the right he saw various Crownland Lords as well from house Staunton Valaryon and countless others.

After about an hour the music started playing and Rhaegar knew what was next. He looked to his mother and gave her a wry smile she looked on him pulling her lips back in a wicked smile. She knew who he would dance with first, and probably most of the day with. On cue he stood and rounded the table as Lady Cersei came to him she matched his dress in black with gold and she looked lovely to his eyes. He wondered briefly when the day came and he married would his own daughter be as sweet?

"My Prince, I saw you get up you are a man of your word" she bowed her head.

"I try my best my lady, now shall we dance?" he smiled charmingly and she blushed as he led her to where they made room to dance. Rhaegar began the dance and people began clapping in good humor. Dancing with Cersei he caught someone else entering the dance floor. Robert with his mother Rhaella he took her hand bowing to her and she returned it. Rhaegar didn't miss the grin on his mother's lips. They swayed surprising Rhaegar Robert was just as good at dancing as he was hitting things.

"Enjoying yourself my prince? You are smiling quite a bit" Cersei looked flattered and he noticed the sneering glances he sent to other girls that she was dancing with him first and not them. Rhaegar shook his head chuckling slightly.

"I am my lady, my friends returned and I got to dance with a lovely lady" he said using his charm and Cersei's cheeks heated up as she glanced down. Thinking about it if his father had accepted Lord Tywins offer this girl would have been his betrothed. He was to marry and his mother birthed no sisters for him to wed. Than without his knowledge his father had looked for a Valyrian blood wife for him. She had died at sea and Rhaegar was left wondering who she was? If he was honest he found marriage as a foreign thing. His focus as he grew where the realm, his family and friends romancing girls was the farthest thing from his mind. Robert had the better personality for it, or at least on the carnal parts of love. Rhaegar on the other hand didn't really want to marry, like Ser Brynden the Blackfish. He had spotted the legendary knight somewhere in the hall as even in his years young women flocked to his charm and wit.

The first song ended and he separated with Cersei both bowing to each other. Hoping to try and dance with his mother he got another partner he didn't expect. Cersei pouted as coming up to them was Joanna Lannister. He never met the lady of Casterly Rock, he had vauge memories of her as a child but she left early in his childhood. Last he had heard from her was she had almost died at child birth birthing Lord Tywin's third child Tyrion Lannister. The poor boy was a dwarf and it had brought no amount of pleasure to his father. Something Rhaegar had to smooth over by spending a tremendous amount of time with Cersei hoping Lord Tywin would think she was charming him and a royal match was still in play.

"My Prince may I have this dance?" she asked the older woman was beautiful. Blonde hair and green eyes like her daughter.

"My pleasure my lady" he bowed his head and they danced.

 **Eddard**

Ned watched smiling as his friends danced, Robert and Quene Rhaella where on their second dance, Robert said something and the queen laughed throwing her head back. Robert grinned and chuckled as they danced their second dance. Leaning on his fist using his chairs armrest Ned relaxed taking a sip of his wine.

"Ned lad, me and Steffon are talking about the brigands that plague his lands" The king caught Ned's attention and he turned to the king nodding. Ned now regretted not finding a dance partner as the king once more turned his wily eyes at him.

"I had thought Rhaegar's solution to secure the Kings Road might have paid off" Ned conversed with the older lord and king.

"Since then we have found more dead men and the smallfolk continue to say no brigands have troubled them" Lord Steffon grumbled clearly discontent with the elusive Brigands.

"Bah my treasonous son, he knows little of ruling" Lord Steffon and Ned both kept quiet about that.

"Perhaps one of these brigands came north to my lands" Ned said filling in the silence.

"Truly lad?" Lord Steffon questioned.

"Aye Lord Steffon a party of thirty brigands were raiding my lands until I took care of them" Ned was interrupted by the king.

"Hah! You did what my useless son could not! See Steffon like I told you, Rickard Stark is lucky to have such a son!" King Aerys reaved banging his cup on the table a few times.

"Young Eddard Stark has proven good Lord and man, your grace." Lord Steffon said dissuading the king from further ranting.

"The brigand I captured told me he was backed by a noble house. which one is beyond me" Ned sighed at length wondering.

"Bring me the man lad! He will spill his guts here in the black cells!" The king said with a gleeful glint to his eyes.

"I can't your grace I have already sentenced him, he chose to take the black" Ned said and the king switched from glee to anger.

"Agh he lied to you Ned! Liers all of them plotting and whispering behind my back!" Ned quietly watched, unsure how to respond to the king raving. Lord Steffon spoke up bringing up a different topic.

"You grace how has the realm faired since I sailed" Lord Steffon haistly said and King Aerys looked uninterested at that.

"Ah peace nothing changes, at foot but in the shadows is where my true enemies lie…maybe even in my blood" The king glared at Rhaegar on the dance floor. He had danced previously with both ladies of Casterly Rock. Currently he was dancing with Lord Mace Tyrells wife who seemed to be talking his ear off about something.

"My son! Damn it all I had forgotten, where is the woman you brought for my son I want to meet her" King Aerys said. Lord Steffon looked uncomftarble at that.

"Perhaps it will be best if we speak about it after the feast your grace" he tried.

"This feast is as useless as Tywin flaunting his daughter to my son. He will marry who I want him to marry!" the king growled.

"Now tell me Steffon" the king insisted and Ned simply shrugged when the Lord of Storm's End made brief eye contact.

"I had found the wife you wanted for your son your grace, but she took ill sailing back and died. I returned her body before coming to your side your grace" The king frowned and remained quiet. Ned swallowed and drank from his wine cup sighing.

"Tywin…he brings his daughter to court, and the pure blood wife for my son dies! Treason conspiring against me!" Aerys growled.

"I should have him beheaded here for everyone to see, no burn him yes burn him to hatch my dragon!" King Aerys smirked. Lord Steffon's eyes widen and opened his mouth but the gods had mercy on them as usual the kings mood switched on a dime.

"But…I know better yes, yes I will show him a real insult! I shall marry my son to that Dornish girl" Aerys smirked.

"Your Grace Lord Tywin has betrothed his son Jamie to Elia Martell" Steffon tried to avoid the king slighting Lord Tywin a second time after he denied him the marriage.

"Steffon don't you see! He poisoned the girl! He killed her to parade his daughter to my son! Their treachery knows no boundaries" Aerys accused and some of the other guest noticed the king point his finger to Lord Tywin who was dancing with his wife. He seemed unaware as Lady Joanna grinned saying something made the Lord of the Rock crack his stoic demeanor pulling his lips up slightly in a smirk.

"I will put him in his place! After this is done I will send my son order him to marry her" King Aerys finished and then he looked to Queen Rhaella. Downing his cups he stood and moved to the dance floor. The second song finished and Ned watched the King go to the queen. Her face once elated switched to a neutral line. The king waved Robert away and Robert bowed his head and then bowed to the queen and left to return to the high table. Aerys said something and then grabbed the queens wrist in what looked a rather forecul grip and began leading her out of the great hall. Ned caught the queen's lips quiver and he fought everything his instincts told him to not stand and try to snatch the queen from the kings grasp.

"I didn't like the way she looked" Robert said sitting next to him. His father had stood went to speak with Lord Tywin. He saw Lord Steffon Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna speak before Lord Steffon leading them away.

"Me neither, even from here it took all my will to not stand up and go after them" Ned said sighing sadly, he felt cowardly but he also could not cause a scene in front of half the realm. Ned stood saying he needed air and walked out to be stopped by a young lady. He was about to politely decline her dance when he noticed her lilac eyes.

"My Lord do you mind if we could dance?" she curtsied smiling sweetly. Arthur as if having been watching him walked by them said off hand.

"You should dance with her" the lady in question grinned at Arthur as he passed his white cloak flapping behind him.

"Very well my lady let us dance" Ned said and led her to the dance floor and both bowed to each other before dancing.

"You look familiar my lady" Ned pointed out.

"That is good, because if I look half as beautiful as my sister I will be the object of Lords desires" she said.

"So you are" Ned began and she answered in return as he span her around once.

"Ashara's younger sister, Allyria Dayne she wanted me to send you her regards for not being able to make it to this event. Being Pincess Elia's handmaiden she could not leave her side" Ned nodded understanding. Though now he wished he didn't know for he felt a dull ache on his chest. However he still smiled a little.

"She had hoped to see you and have a dance I am told you promised her" young Allyria said.

"I see, I hope we can see each other soon writing doesn't quite have the same feeling" Ned admitted to Allyria.

"I understand my Lord, she speaks oftern about you in her letters, I must admit she has never spoken this much about other men" Ned felt his heart flutter at the words.

"I am happy I made such an impression" he smiled at her sincerely and the lady giggled before him a sweet sound.

"I see why, you are not like most men Lord Stark you don't see her as a sex object" she was as blatant as Ashara in her words.

"I would not cause her dishonor by simply admiring her beuty, her wit is sharp and we share quite a bit of views" Ned replied.

"Than that is good my Lord I hope your future with my sister is a happy one" Ned felt heat rise to his cheeks and he opened his mouth sighing.

"Arthur mentioned my intentions to ask for your sister's hand?" Ned said they parted and he rubbed his temples.

"Oh? It was not you I was talking about" Allyria said mysteriously and bowed leaving him returning to Lord Tristan Dayne who eyed him for a brief moment before looking to his sister and smiling at her. Ned needed some air he turned and was about to walk out of the great hall to the court yard when he felt a heavy arm around his shoulders.

 **Robert**

"God's Ned where is your sister and family! I wish to meet them" Robert grinned as he put his arm around his friend. Ned raised a brow with a small smile as walked forward shrugging his arm off and Robert followed.

"She is North where she belongs Robert, atleast until she says the words" Ned said letting know that he was aware of their fathers arranging a betrothal.

"You know!" Robert grinned as they exited the great hall a cool wind hitting their faces.

"Aye I know my father sent me a letter before I returned to Kings Landing he wishes for us to ride North for you to meet Lyanna" Ned shrugged smiling slightly.

"Then after the feast write to your father we shall ride north!" Robert proclaimed and clapped his hands he would need to gather men. He cursed the party of Stormland Lords that came where with his father.

"Calm yourself Robert, riding to Winterfell would take a long month, best we sail to White Harbor and then ride to Winterfell." Ned waved his hand to try to calm him, but the gods he was betrothed! He wished Lyanna was of age already so he could marry her and call Ned brother. He called him so but once married under the eyes of gods and men they would be brothers! Family Robert wondered briefly if Stannis and Ned would get along both being so bloody dreary half the time.

"Fine then we sail I would crawl meeting her will be excellent. Rhaegar! I want him with me the three of us. We should be together when this happens" Ned smiled but his lips were pressed tightly. He knew that to be Ned for hes uncomftarble with what he knows.

"Oh seven hells what has happened now, come on speak" Robert crossed his arms. Ned frowned slightly and nodded but moved and Robert followed, they went to a more private area of the court yard by a lone fountain where no one paid them mind. Looking around Ned still looked unsecured but lowly he pulled Robert forward and spoke in a hush tone.

"Something is going to happen between the King and Lord Tywin" Ned whispered.

"So what? Lord Tywin has swallowed it all so far" Robert grumbled.

"Not this Robert…not this, he plans to marry Rhaegar to Elia Martell" Ned said and Robert was about to interrupt him on why would that anger Tywin.

"Lord Tywin has arranged a marriage between Elia and his heir. The king plans to force a break of the betrothal. This will humiliate Lord Tywin" Ned hissed and Robert felt his eyes widen.

"Shite" Robert grumbled Robert this would not bode well, but Lord Tywin would not dare risk doing something stupid. Robert however knew what they would need to do.

"We need to accompany Rhaegar down south wont we?" Robert wanted to go north damn it north! But his brother by the olds gods and new needed them now more than ever.

"Rhaegar has been doing his best to keep Lord Tywin appeased, at this point only marrying Lady Cersei will sedate him" Ned said and Robert nodded.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Robert asked, he wasn't one for these politics.

"Speak to Rhaegar best he knows he is going into this with open eyes" Ne said and then he froze looking behind Robert. Robert turned and caught only the rustling of bushes.

"What?" Robert said.

"Someone heard us….come on we need to make it to Rhaegar now!" Ned said and he nodded they briskly walked back into the Great Hall. The king was still missing and Rhaegar was nowhere to be seen. Robert looked around the room and found Ser Arthur standing guard by the door, he hit Ned with the back of his arm to catch his attention. Poitning to Ser Arthur they made their way to him Ned spoke first.

"Arthur, where is Rhaegar have you seen him?" Ned asked, Arthur scrunched his face and thought on it.

"Aye he headed out mayhaps to his rooms?" Arthur suggested and Ned thanked him but Arthur raised his hand stopping them.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"The king is about to do something foolish to Lord Tywin" Ned said and they both bolted briskly walking to Maegors Holdfast and finding the Royal Apartments. They found him he was leaning on one of the many balconies.

"Rhaegar!" Ned exclaimed and he turned to them startled and both of them looked startled his eyes where red and slightly puffy. Rhaegar cried…he never cried not once in their recent memory. Rhaegar tried to hide but it was too late walking to him Rhaegar looked down ashamed he was the oldest and he shed tears before them. Robert felt a pain in his heart his friend was hurting and he would murder the bastard who dared bring him this pain.

"Forgive me Ned, Robert I had to see my father and…and" Rhaegar tried and he teared up again before he glared angry trying to keep from crying.

"Calm yourself Rhaegar we are here brother, speak to us for we cannot help you without knowing what needs help" Ned said his low voice comforting to Rhaegar.

"I wanted to find my fathe speak to him about why he did not inform me of the betrothal he wanted with the Valyrian wife, he sent for me" Rhaegar said sighing and tried hard not to cry and they gave him the minute he needed to compose himself.

"I went to find him and the gods I know why mother was so sad, I know why Ser Gerald and Ser Lewyn wouldn't meet my eyes." Rhaegar let a sob escaped him and Robert could not help it, he threw his arms around him and hugged him Rhaegar stunned returned the hug after a second and held tight trying not to sob

"My father…Aerys he was raping her…he was raping my mother and made his guard stand and watch" Ned gasped out gods. Robert to the woman who had been a second mother to him felt fury rise in his heart. How could a man do that to his own wife, how could he hurt a woman who was so sweet to him as a boy. She suffered through stillbirths and now the king brought another.

"Ser Gerald saw me when I was in sight but I could not unhear the sounds of my mother screaming pleading for my father to stop." Rhaegar sobbed clutching to Robert as if he was his lifeline.

"Rhaegar…I'm sorry I should have just kept talking to the king" Ned said and the fool tried to blame himself.

"No, no by the gods do not try to put such an act on your shoulders" Rhaegar finally gathered himself and wiped his tears.

"Ser Lewyn was inside the chambers witnessing…well you know" Rhaegar said and wiped his eyes once more before straightening his tunic.

"This is enough, come with me to my rooms please" Rhaegar said and they followed him. In his rooms he locked the doors and closed curtains on his windows with the light of a single candle to illuminate the room. Staning by the table near the center of his bedroom Rhaegar looked convicted as he spoke to them.

"I trust no other men in this world like I trust you. You are my brothers to me you are as good as my own flesh and blood" Rhaegar sniffed quiet for a moment.

"My father must be removed from the throne, this act is enough to tell me he is going madder and madder" Rhaegar said before he continued.

"I have kept quiet on it but he has been taking prisoners from the black cells and he burns them in secret in the throne room. He uses them to try and hatch the dragon we found" Rhaegar replied and this was treason, of the highest caliber the wrong person who knew this would have their heads on a pike. Rhaegar scowled slightly and conituned.

"How long until he begins burning men in front of everyone? He did something Lord Tywin has been able to hide" Rhaegar sighed.

"What is that?" Robert questioned what could be worse than burning men?

"He cut the tongue of Lord Tywin's captain of the guard Ser Ilyn Payne in front of some of the court. Lord Tywin and I bribed them to keep it silent" Rhaegar confessed.

"Gods" Ned mumbled and Robert was in agreeance had the king really been gone this far? Robert had never cared much for the politics around him. He just cared about mastering his Warhammer and finding a good fight. This was beyond him, this was talking about taking the most powerful man of Westeros from his throne.

"Rhaegar this is dangerous let's just take your mother away from him" Robert tried.

"How? Viserys is still too young and my mother would rather suffer in silence than leave him" Rhaegar said now sounding bitter.

"Things will be more difficult than that" Ned said sighing and Robert remembered why they had been seeking Rhaegar.

"The king will insult Lord Tywin by sending yout to Dorne to betrothed you with Elia Martell" Ned confessed and Rhaegar closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I will need to speak with Lord Tywin" said Rhaegar.

"I think my father has done so himself, I saw him leave with him when the King left with…the queen" Robert said a bit uncomftarble.

"Aye I am willing to wager Lord Steffon spoke to him" Ned said.

"Then so it begins, I might have to marry Princess Elia and win her to our cause. I hoped marriage was something far away for me." Rhaegar grumbled.

"I will try and make this work to our advantage and make this engagement not happen. " Rhaegar proclaimed. Then after a moment of silence he put his fist foreward.

"Brothers I trust no other men like I trust you. I have little offer you for if we lose we lose everything" Rhaegar said.

"Bullocks to that, I don't want nothing from you Rhaegar I am with you" Robert replied putting his fist forward as well and Ned hesitated. He was thinking if not about his family Lady  
Ashara.

"I am with you as well Rhaegar, to whatever end I will follow you to it" Ned said and put his fist forward as well.

"thank you, the realm will tear itself apart if we do not intervene my father will do something that doesn't slight a Lord but anger him enough to plunge us into war" Rhaegar said.

"I must first gather evidence allies and prepare to call a great council to remove my father from the throne" Rhaegar finished and they nodded.

"The Stormlands will be yours my father will support you" Robert said.

"I will see if my father supports you as well" Ned said.

"Good but let us speak of this another time, we should return before questions arise about our absence" Rhaegar said and they agreed. Opening the curtains Rhaegar turned the candel off and they walked outside to return to the feast.

 **Cersei**

She wanted to surprise Rhaegar and give him a gift she had sown with her septa in the time leading to the feast. She knitted a black cloak with the red dragon emblazon on it, she wanted to gifted it to Rhaegar and ask him to wear it on a Tourney. She had snuck into his rooms and waited for him as she had seen him gone out of the great hall to look for his mother. So she had gone back to her rooms and gotten her gift and entered his rooms. Then she sat on his bed waiting and before she knew it she had snuggled into his sheets and buried herself in pillows falling asleep. She woke when she heard the door open and then the light that filtered through the windows where gone. She froze when she heard the extra feet walk. One was clearly the prince strides dignified and strong. The others were strong and powerful. The last one she didn't hear until his voice proved he was there. His strides had been so subtle and precise.

She heard Rhaegar talk, then his friend Robert and Eddard Stark. They spoke and she wanted to reveal herself but what she heard scared her she wasn't supposed to have listened. Cersei quietly listened to their entire conversation until they left. She waited almost a good thirty minutes before she peeked from her fortress of pillows and saw the windows open and the room empty.

She shuffled out and looked out the door to see the coast clear. She walked out closed the door and walked down the corridor to the great hall. Then she walked faster until she found herself lifting her skirts and running. She found the great hall the people were starting to leave soft music playing she clutched the black folder cloak to her breast. She was shaking she shouldn't have heard that, she wasn't meant to.

Would Rhaegar be mad? Would he tell her father and if he did would Rhaegar be in trouble? His father was the hand of the king. If he found out he spoke treason His father might hurt Rhaegar and he wouldn't allow her to be with him anylonger. She wished Jamie was here, or Tyrion he could say something that made her laugh and calm her fears.

"Cersei" her father scared her and she jumped dropping the cloak.

"Father, I'm sorry" she said and bent down picking her cloak. He raised a brow before his lips pulled up slightly.

"Its fine I did not wish to scare you daughter" he said his deep voice soft and comforting. He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled still feeling frightened from what she heard. She shouldn't listened have she shouldn't have been there, the mantra was repeated in her mind and it reinforced her words when she spoke.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he led her away probably to her rooms, the hour was late and she wished to sleep feeling very tired.

"What is you are clutching Cersei?" her father asked and she answered automatically.

"It's a gift for the prince…I made it a cloak for him to wear" she replied one hand absently ran down the cloak.

"Did you not find him?" he asked and she thought of his rooms the conversation. She shouldn't have listened, she shouldn't have been there. Cersei spoke the mantra leading her words and fear lying to her father.

"No I couldn't find him, perhaps tomorrow father" she smiled her best smile and his father hummed and nodded. She entered her rooms. Her servants came in after and she ordered them to dress her in her night gown. After a few minutes she dismissed them and she crawled into her big bed and brought the cloak with her clutching it to her breast she laid on her side trying to sleep. As the tiredness from dancing and the long night lulled her to sleep she repeated the words in her head out loud calming her enough to sleep.

"I shouldn't have listened, I shouldn't have been there" Cersei slept and dreamt of fire dragons, wolves and stags.

 **Ohhh the plot thickens as it were, the kingswood Brotherhood arc is only one more chapter away I promise! This is more set up for the main plot that is developing. You will get your scene in the North with the three boys and get to see the Stark family. I promise you that much lol, you will enjoy the interactions of the Starks and our main lads. This also marks the first different POV beyond the boys, and Cersei oh my-oh my what does this mean? Will she ever speak about what she heard? Who will hear I wonder who, oh who indeed.**

 **The reviews are fixed thank the old gods, so I got to answer the questions of my lads now then here's the answers to your questions! Oh and offcourse READ AND REVIEW QUESTIONS CRITICS CONCERNS LET ME KNOW!**

 **Ladyres: Well, Jon existence is depending on you entirely lol, believes at least but who knows. Things may change or not, just wait and see ;)**

 **WaylandCopr 4: Rhaegars opinion on Cersei are nothing beyond she's a sweet kid, keep in mind Rhaegar is 19 she's 12. To him she is just a child and he feels more obligated to humor her than actual romantic feelings. As far as marraige goes, he hasn't thought about it a small reveal will come in the next chapter about Rhaegar's thoughts on marraige. For now he just sees her as a sweet girl and nothing more. Yes Ned aquiring Duskendale will have it's own headaches, to deal with him getting Duskendale is on the whims of a madman. But a madman that favors him greatly. So maybe some of the crownland Lords don't look too favorably to Ned who was getting special treatment.**

 **LastEnclave: Roberts Rebellion? Well I don't know if he is the one leading a rebellion, but who knows peace hasn't always lasted long in Westeros. Something is bound to happen and Aerys growing more unstable he's bound to piss somebody enough to raise a ruckus. Also I'm glad Ned becoming Lord of Duskendale was received so well! I thought with Aerys seeing knives everywhere he clings to Ned and that one act of selflessness on his part. As for Ned and Ashara I loved the couple and very little stories have them so this is the one couple I can confirm and your probably right on marriage wise, things will get messier with the Kingswood Brotherhood arch around the corner. Cassana is not dying indeed but Steffon avoided the chopping axe too! Man just where am I going with all this? I don't know about Robert being a dick, i mean sure he's kind of an arrogant prick sometimes but he's so damn jolly it's hard to stay mad at him! Even when he was depressed after the loss of Lyanna he was still like a mideavil santa.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rhaegar**

 **279 A.C Sunspear**

Rhaegar felt the salty air mixed with the dry heat of Dorne bellow his silver locks over his shoulders. Gripping Blackfyre on his hip he wondered just how he was to play this. As he was aware his father after the welcoming feast announced to him with Lord Tywin present with the rest of the court. That he planned to marry him to Elia Martell, obviously this angered Lord Tywin. Lady Cersei after this announcement was taken from the capital along with her mother. Before she left the young girl gave him a gift, a black cloak with his coat of arms on it. On his back he wore the cloak for her as he promised he'd wear it. Less she teared up before him, a lesser man would have simply said he would and not bothered. Rhaegar however believed a man should be judged not by his actions when he is looked on. He should be judged by the actions he takes when he isn't looked on. After her depature and the rest of the Lords left the capital, Rhaegar wasn't so much as able to meet with Lord Tywin, this slight would not be smoothed over.

After a few weeks Robert's father remained in the capital, and not two weeks later his father told him to leave for Dorne. When he tried getting a ship, his father accused him that he would defy him. He would bribe the ships captain to take him somewhere else and come back with lies. The captain of the ship he had hired was taken by his father. Rhaegar tried reasoning with his father to no avail, the man was the first, but not the last man that would burn in the throne room in public. The entire court saw the poor man hoisted from the ground and cooked alive. The smell still made him sick to his stomach, to avoid another tragedy as this Ned said he would take Rhaegar himself using one of his ships. His father praised Ned and also sent Lord Steffon with them saying he was family that could be trusted.

They rode from Kings Landing to Duskendale where Rhaegar got to meet Ned's household, from Lady Hollard. Rodrik Cassel Ned's master at arms, and Mark Ryswell Ned's Castellian the newest addition to his household. Maester Alester the youngest Maester Rhaegar had ever met updated Ned on the happenigns of Duskendale and a shipment of Iron Wood from the North. While Ned had intentions to make shields bringing craftmen from the North. His maester advised him to build the Duskendale fleet up. Ned admitted he had forgotten they had a fleet, Rhaegar didn't blame him, and the North wasn't particularly a fleet based people. So with the plentiful coin Ned ordered for three more war Gullies to be built and added to the small fleet. Composed mostly of trading cogs a few and carracks with a single War Galley. The Galley in questioned took them to Dorne, the Lady of Lys with an Iron Born captain of all things under Ned's service.

Ned and Robert came down the gang plank to join him while Robert looked uncomftarble. Ned looked thankful for having been talked out of wearing his usual leathers, the tunic he wore allowed him to breath better but he already had beads of perspiration on his forehead. Truly he looked out of place here more than he ever did in Kings Landing. A party met them on the docks of the shadow town as it was called. The mud huts outside the walls of Sunspear, had the people looked in awe. Mostly at him and his silver hair and pale skin looked foreign to them. No doubt they haven't seen Valyrian people since Aegon the Conqueror's time and Daeron the second. With the welcoming party was the infamous Oberyn Martell The Red Viper of Dorne. The prince dismounted his horse to meet him and his party, Lord Steffon, Ned and, Robert.

"Welcome to Dorne my prince" the Dornish prince greteed them with a twist of his lips and offered his hand. Rhaegar shook it and prince Oberyn looked over Rhaegar's shoulder to look at his friends. More pointedly he looked to Ned and he smirked ever so slightly before welcoming them too.

"Welcome to Dorne to your friends as well, come my brother Doran awaits" they rode together in Dornish sand Steeds, Rhaegar never saw finer horses in his life. They could ride a day and a half without tiring. Entering Sunspear they were met with Doran Martell to feast, under guest rights. Rhaegar sat and watched the other Dornish Lords speak among themselves looking to his left he saw Ned somewhat anxious looking around and Ned grinned.

"Go" Rhaegar said and turned and looked somewhat ashamed.

"My friend I would not bar you from your happiness. Go on" Rhaegar said and his friend smiled standing up and left. Robert meanwhile looked about ready to die as so many of the servant girls and some bolder Lords daughters flocked to him. Robert however kept it in his pants and Rhaegar wanted to help him but Prince Doran called his attention. The older man stood and asked him and Lord Steffon to join them. in a private room, the room was well furnished and was surprisingly cool. Rhaegar sat down along with Lord Steffon. Prince Doran sat and held a piece of paper with the broken seal of his house. Prince Doran looked to them pointedly before speaking.

"My prince, my Lord do you know what is in this letter?" Rhaegar looked to Lord Steffon and he nodded.

"I know not the words of the letter but I do know why we are here, I assume you do as well" Rhaegar sighed crossing his arms sighing.

"This will cause quite the commotion at court I am sured, and while a generous offer. I would be breaking my word and bringing shame on my house" Prince Doran said passively.

"The commotion has happened and far worse Prince Doran" Rhaegar sighed.

"I assume rumors I heard of the king burning a man are true" Rhaegar flinched the rumors spread so ploughing fast he felt as if he shouldn't believe it.

"Prince Doran it happened and it worries me" Lord Steffon said and now Prince Rhaegar played his hand hoping this wouldn't end with him sent to his father in chains for favor.

"Prince Doran Lord Steffon, I have a proposition" Rhaegar said and they both turned to him.

"As far as the whole of the seven kingdoms knows you accept" Rhaegar said.

"Hmm…why should I allow that?" Prince Doran asked curious Lord Steffon gazed at him as well.

"My father is no longer fit to sit the Iron Throne" silence was his response and the seven this gamble needed to work.

"This is the only man you know of he burnt, I know plenty more he has burnt and personally with Lord Tywin kept secret the others" Lord Steffon's eyes widen and Prince Doran's simply narrowed in thought.

"My father is on the track to bring war into our kingdom, I propose we must gather a great council to remove him from the Iron Throne." Rhaegar tried and Prince Doran responded clasping his fingers together.

"Burning men isn't a crime for Kings my prince, and you are speaking treason" Prince Doran finished.

"He speaks sense, burnng men alive is nothing short or barbarism" Lord Steffon insisted.

"No but it should be a crime when a king rapes his queen" Rhaegar said unable to keep emotion from his voice.

"What?" Lord Steffon said and eve Prince Doran looked perturbed.

"My father has been raping my mother after burning men in some sick pleasure he derives from it" Rhaegar didn't know if that was true or not, but at this point he was sure it wasn't a complete lie on his part.

"Then what do you mean to do with me pretending to accept this farce" Prince Doran hummed.

"I will speak with Lord Tywin and gather his support as well this would make two Lord Paramount's to agree on removing my father" Rhaegar said.

"Three your grace I shall support you as well" Lord Steffon grunted.

"Then our cause is just, the other Lords will follow us this madness must stop" Rhaegar said.

"To keep up the farce in a year's turn send Princess Elia to Kings Landing to visit, I shall delay the marriage as much as I can" Rhaegar said and said he would further send his friend Ned North to get Lord Rickard on board.

"Thus leaves the Vale and the Reach" Prince Droan confirmed his acceptance.

"The Reach will fall in line as well I believe our cause just the Reach would gain nothing from following my mather" Rhaegar proclaimed and Lord Steffon agreed.

"The reach would not risk fighting half the realm, Jon Arryn is a man of honor, he will jon of that I can assure you" Lord Steffon said.

"Then when do you wish to dethrone your father?" Prince Doran remarked.

"The latest by 283, after I have made sure all the Lords will support my claim" Rhaegar assured them.

"Three years? You will not hold the marriage off by that long" Prince Doran scoffed.

"I will I have a weapon that works against my father more than anything" Rhaegar assured the smiling lightly.

"What weapon is that my prince?" Lord Steffon asked for Prince Doran.

"Eddard Stark, my father holds Eddard in very high esteem Eddard can convince my father to delay the marriage and Lord Steffon would be invaluable too" Rhaegar said and it was true Ned held the kings ear like no other man could.

"You believe young Eddard Stark can do this? How do you figure this my prince?" Prince Doran asked.

"My father gave him Duskendale, my father told him of this plan. My father speaks of him as the son he wished he had" Rhaegar smiled lightly.

"Very well assure me the marriage can be pushed to 283, and you shall have Dorne's full backing" Prince Doran's conditions were fair and so an agreement was made.

 **Eddard**

He didn't see her, not when he entered Sunspear and no in the feast even Princess Elia was missing. Robert had been dealing with the many girls after him. Ned found himself unfollowed by such troubles no doubt because of Ashara. He walked through the tables with a purpose until he was stopped by one of his host. Prince Oberyn stepped before him and Ned tried to excuse himself to pass but the prince would not budge.

"You are the boy Ashara speaks about" Prince Oberyn spoke in his Rhoynish accent. Ned felt his brows quirk downward at being called a boy. He spilt blood, he ruled lands fairly and acted justly he was no more a boy than his brother.

"Prince Oberyn, forgive my curt behavior but I am in a hurry" he tried to pass but this time they pumped shoulders and Ned put force into it to break past him. Instantly some of the Dornish stood before him blocking his path. Ned had no sword or any type of weapon, but he was trained in martial arts like any other nobleman.

"Relax, friends a minor barb at me" the prince chuckled and smirked his arms spread.

"No harm was meant my prince but I must go" Ned tried to leave but they would not back down.

"In Dorne a barb is not so easily forgiven Eddard Stark" Oberyn said still rather allusive.

"In the North we have our own way" Ned turned not backing down he was surprisingly as tall as him. Ned would grow more however of that he was sure of that made Ned's his lips quirk up slightly.

"You aren't in the North here Stark" one of the Dornishmen said.

"All the same we take the cold with us" Ned said his face impassive and stared into the dark eyes of the prince.

"What is your custom in the north?" the prince smirked wondering if he was beginning to like Ned by some queer way.

"I call you a cunt and break your nose" Ned said letting his northern accent show. Ned tensed and was ready to take a hit. Prince Oberyn laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Well said boy" Prince Oberyn smirked laughing.

"Aye and I'm not a boy" Ned countered.

"Oh you have a big set of balls Stark?" Oberyn waved off the others.

"Enough to attack keep with only two men at my side" Oberyn smirked and nodded.

"Aye I suppose you do very well Stark I will be seeing you soon" Prince Oberyn turned leaving on his way grabbing a servant girl who happily wrapped her arm around his waist and followed him. Ned watched the prince go for a moment before turning and asking the guard if they had seen Ashara. He was pointed to the massive fountain at the center of the fort. Ned made his way there and he felt his eyes widen as he saw her. Ashara was with Princess Elia the princess of Dorne was sitting on a stone seat by the reading a book that by the leather Ned could have sworn Rhaegar had read about a thousand times over. Ashara had grown more beautiful if Ned thought it possible, her hair was longer in a braid similar to Princess Elia. Her face was set in a smile while she clutched a wine skin that she eagerly passed to Princess Elia. The princes grinned mischievously and drank from the wine skin. Some guards looked to him and he nodded to them spreading his arms to show he was unarmed. They nodded and let him closer he walked down his boots clicking on the stone. The steps hidden by the fountain Ned kept his hands at his side until he was close enough to be noticed. Princess Elia noticed him first she looked up surprised to see him before standing with a kind smile, Ashara was next and was about to curtise when she noticed him.

"Hello princess Elia, Lady Ashara" Ned smiled his shyness from their first meeting somewhat gone. Truly Ashara shined before him like the sun of this land. Princess Elia smiled knowingly and excused herself despite Ashara's weak protest and Ned simply remaining quiet. When alone Ned looked on to the girl…woman now really that had kept his mind and heart filled with dreams of this faraway land.

"It's been a long time, Ashara" Ned said her name no titles among…well among them.

"It has, I had hoped to match your height in all this time Ned" she smiled gently at him.

"Well we grow big on the North" Ned japed and Ashara looked up and down at him.

"No arguments about that, come let us go to the gardens here. They are quiet beautiful" Ned followed her through Keep and they talked at length. Ned told her of Duskendale, his lands that had been plagued by brigands. He told him of how things had changed and lamented his worries and Ashara with a gentle hand on his listened and offered him her thoughts. He spent his time with her talking, about everything and nothing. They seemed to make up for all the time they had missed and just talked, talked and, talked.

By the time they realized how much time they had passed Ned found his arm around her shoulder and Ashara's head resting on his chest. How had they come to that? When did he feel so comftarble around her. When did his shyness give way to japes that would make her laugh not like a lady, but like Lyanna did throwing her head back and snorting? When did Ned feel in his heart that he wanted to tell Ashara that he loved her?

"I should go" she hummed but made no move to disengage from his embrace.

"I suppose I should as well. Robert is bound to start fighting if I'm not there to hold his collar" Ned said smiling.

"Your friend Robert does seem the rowdy type, he must be loving Dorne" Ashara smirked and Ned would agree. Robert would have been more at home if he lived here in Dorne. Meeting Prince Oberyn was enough of a lead to go on that.

"I should really be going" she grinned but only made herself more comftarble in his embrace.

"Oh now you truly offended me Star" Prince Oberyn came to them and Ashara jumped slightly.

"Oberyn? What are you doing here?" she asked after gaining her wareabouts.

"Finding my paramore in the arms of another man" he smirked at Ned. Ned felt his heart clenched paramore? Truly the prince jested poorly Ashara seemed to love him. Did she not? She told him of her dreams, her fears and what makes her happy.

"Oberyn I have told you I am not another of your whores to throw away when you grow bored" Ashara stood and held her head high. Ned with his chest feeling tight said nothing his eyes downcast, unable to look at anyone.

"Grow tired of you Ashara? You wound me, our brothers both seem eager to join our houses. We might as well be betrothed" Oberyn bowed to her and Ashara glared.

"Oberyn what has possessed you to shame me before Lord Stark" she said angry.

"I shame you not, but Stark! Come on I thought you a man will you just sit there and allow me to take Ashara from you" Prince Oberyn spread his arms and accused.

"I am no man's to take, you are mad" Ashara turned to him.

"Ned" she began but Ned now only remembered his father's words. Don't go looking for any fights, but if you find one win.

"Prince Oberyn I can take barbs at me, for I care not for words. However you insulted Lady Ashara who I hold dear to my heart. I will have satisfaction" Ned said standing tall proud and Ashara looked at him mouth agape.

"Ned he is the prince of Dorne do not do anything rash" she said putting a hand on his arm. He almost backed down almost the prince would have none of it.

"Perfect! Ashara babbles about you plenty Stark! Come to the court yard first blood shall win the day" Prince Oberyn turned and Ned followed Ashara quickly going after him.

"Ned this is madness, do not tell me you are about to act as some barbarian" Ashara tried.

"My people are simple folk, a man does not easily forgive an insult to" Ned paused on his walk and talk.

"Just for me Ned" Ashara began.

"I love you" Not his best confession and the gods willing his only one.

"N-Ned" Ashara for all her vigor and strength blushed blinking.

"You do? Truly you just" she tried but Ned held her arms and gazed his grey eyes into hers.

"I jest not, my health is not the cause of this and I am not mad. I do mean the words I speak" Ned confided his shyness was gone, he was a man grown now. He was a Lord and though his father no doubt schemed for a marriage to one of his bannermen. Ned would have no one else.

"Ned…I love you too" she finally confessed and he wrapped his arms around her and held her. His mind in that ever annoying manner to remind him what he could have done better spoke to him. You should have kissed her might have made for a better song.

"You should have kissed me fool" Ashara said looking up to him her beautiful eyes in the evening light almost looked glowing.

"I was thinking the same, sorry" he smirked.

"Don't be I won't let you lead all the time" she pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Ned pushed all self-doubt aside and leaned his head down to help Ashara kissing her in return. They parted their lips and Ashara laughed her hand to her mouth.

"Your beard tickles" she smirked, Ned smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" he apologized, before sighing and his face becoming serious.

"Ned" Ashara tried.

"I have challenge the prince and he accepted, if I decline now my honor will be stained my lady" Ned said and Ashara sighed.

"Promise me you aren't doing this for some stupid sense of pride" Ashara said.

"No such folly, I have pride in many things but I would not fight for stupid reasons" Ned assured.

"But this is stupid" Ashara sighed crossing her arms.

"You are many things but a stupid reason to stand for your honor is not one of them" Ned said and she sighed resigning herself to this.

"Fine just…be careful don't be a fool" Ashara smiled slightly and Ned nodded going outside to meet with Prince Oberyn. Their little duel got around faster than expected Prince Doran had come out and tried to talk Prince Oberyn out of it but Prince Oberyn waved it off. Both men removed their tunics bare chested and stood opposite ends on the sandy courtyard used for training. The first cut would be easier to see if they were bare.

"Ready Stark? I am eager to test the man they call the quiet wolf" he said the name mockingly but Ned knew enough to know everything he was eager to fight him. Ned grunted and looked to one of the servants and put on some fingerless gloves they offered. From his chest they brought his sword in it's sheath his belt wrapped around it. Rhaegar who as well tried to talk Ned out this 'folly' as he called it offered Blackfyre again. Ned deemed the blade too dangerous for this and simply went with his own. A shallow cut to Oberyn's arm would have to do. From all tales Prince Oberyn was a warrior unparalleled and even fought with a free company in Essos. Ned in any other occasion would have felt nervous, but Ned trained with Ser Gerald Hightower, Ser Barristan Selmy had taught him techniques he knew even his brother Brandon did not know. He fought Arthur who had bested even the lights of Robert and quickly proved to be the best sword in Westeros to a standstill. Ned wasn't scared he trained with his sword with the best knights of Westeros Prince Oberyn would not find him an easy prey.

Prince Oberyn put on some gloves as well and his squire threw him a spear that he caught. Because of his ill-gotten name, Rhaegar insisted their blades be checked and cleaned. Soaked with water and then cleansed with oil they had been deemed ready. Oberyn for at this point in time their titles meaningless just two men ready for a fight. Darted his tongue out and licked his lips and span his spear, and continued doing so impressing everyone as he passed the spear between hands until finally ending with the spear under his left arm.

"Ready?" he smirked Ned wasn't intimidated or all that impressed, flashy moves wouldn't make him any deader on the field. Ned span his sword once and put himself in a defensive stand sword parallel to the ground. Both men began circling each other, and Oberyn made the first move he jabbed for Ned's arm to test his defense and Ned parried three jabs. Ned instantly went for the offensive but Oberyn had reach on him and kept him at bay. Ned swung for his midsection Oberyn parried the strike while keeping the blade locked and stabbed for Ned's thigs. Ned stepped back pushing the strike aside, moving again he struck more swings and the red viper parried them all.

"Not bad Stark, you can move!" Oberyn said spinning with the spear out forcing Ned to duck and back away. Grabbing the spear at the end of the shaft the Prince swept the spear at his feet Ned hopped over it and moved forward cutting for Oberyn's feet. Ned hopped over and pushed hacking at Oberyn's arms but he proved skilled enough to pull the spear back and use the shaft to block Ned's cut. Forcing Ned to the side Oberyn went for a cut to Ned's midsection. Ned stepped back bending his upper body forward the spear just barely grazing his belly. No blood however and the fight went on the two traded blows on and on with no victor in sight.

"Stark come on!" Oberyn smirked clearly enjoying the spectacle while Ned would admit excitement, he wanted this over not keep going. So Ned watched and as he parried kept his eyes opened for an opening, parrying a stab for his arm up he found the opening. Parrying up he grabbed the shaft of the spear and stepped forward lunging for Oberyn's left arm the prince lived up to his name. He dropped the spear like lighting he grabbed the sword! And Ned grunted with his free hand the prince unsheaed a knife Ned didn't see before. On instinct Ned brought his hand up and he gritted his teeth the blade went right throug his palm, and he heard quite a few gasp. The crowd that had gathered had been forgotten to Ned when he fought the prince. Now they stood staring into each other's eyes. Oberyn still held the blade. His life's blood dripping down his arm and Ned clenched the hand and blade sticking through his hand. After a look of agreeance Ned prepared himself and the prince withdrew and so did Ned. Blade's were released and Maesters hurriedly came to them. Hand injuries bleeded quite a lot. Before blood loss became a problem treatment needed to be done now.

Ned grimaced while he was being bandaged by the maester attending him.

"You are lucky my lord" the maester proclaimed while bandaging his hand. Ashara sat next to him scowling.

"Fool your promised Ned" she said and Ned sighed trying to justify himself while trying not to flinch.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to get stabbed, Asahara I mean't to grab his hand but the blade found me first" Ned tried and Ashara sighed.

"Fool all the same Ned" she gently held his face and Ned leaned into her touch. Soft hands against his bearded face felt so comforting. After they were patched up Ned was sought out by Prnce Oberyn.

"Not bad Stark, not bad at all I look forward to fighting again maybe on the same side next time" the prince smirked and looked over his bandaged hand.

"I shall have a good story to tell when I am drinking with my paramore a Septa very beautiful one at that" Smirked Oberyn and Ned lifted a brow.

"Prince Oberyn what possessed you to seek a fight with me?" Ned had to ask incredulous Ashara glared at the prince but did not speak.

"Well the best of luck to you Stark especially on the war to come" Oberyn turned to leave but Ned stopped him.

"War? Our movement will be diplomatic Oberyn" Ned replied it was just them three in the room.

"Diplomatic? I did not think you an idealit…though I suppose we bare met" Oberyn said and cupped his injured hand examining it carefully.

"Look at history Stark, what king has ever been taken off his throne peacefully? What Targaryen has changed thrones without a bloody war?" Oberyn chuckled.

"For better or worse we shall see each other in the battlefield" Ned watched the prince go and Ashara turned to him concerned.

"It's a long and complicated story my lady" he sighed feeling tired.

"Well you won't be leving Dorne anytime soon" she smiled gently and caressed his face gently.

"Then I hope you have the heart for what I am about to tell you is paramount to treason and nothing else" Ned told her, the burnt men the infighting between Lord Tywin and the king and the raping of Rhaegar's mother. The day grew late and Ned laid down with Ashara sitting by his bed stroking his hair gently. There was so much to worry about he felt tired and he slept a dreamless sleep.

 **Robert**

Fuck to all the seven hells fuck him for all eternity Robert was in his chambers his chest bare only on his boots and trousers. He was a fool he should have by all accounts just gone on his merry way. He went to find Ned and instead he found her, she just told him where Ne was supposed to be but Robert knowing Ned. Well he only just grinned and accompanied her through the day. He went with her when Ned dueled Prince Oberyn a hell of a fight. Robert was done, he didn't need to go further into this. He didn't whatever possessed him he stayed with her.

"Robert?" her voice was soft and gentle, she was every much the princess she was. He turned to Elia and smiled a bit.

"I have shamed you taken your maidenhood and I am a man betrothed" Robert said his voice turning gruff at the end. When Lyanna got word of this seven hells when Lord Stark got word of this. He had thrown it all away because he couldn't think with his head instead of his cock.

"Perhaps I am as much to blame, my brother I love him so but he is overprotective" Elia sighed she stood beginning to dress.

"I should have said no I should have I resisted before my lady I don't know what came over me" Robert felt his shoulders sag.

"I shall take it as a compliment that I was the one you could not resist" Elia quipped and Robert chuckled.

"You are beautiful Elia and your charm is unquestionable. What are we to do?" he said.

"Nothing Robert I was stressed with these developments and I tired of my brother who beds women left and right but keeps me locked away like a silent sister" Elia finished dressing herself and put on her jewelry.

"I suppose this can be our secret" Robert smiled slightly.

"It shall be so Robert, I hope you are very happy with your betrothed" she grinned and Robert found she meant this. Dorne was such a strange land she should be angry and no doubt dedmand something of him. Instead she thanked him for his time and eve wished him happiness on his marriage to come. Robert smiled slightly and hoped to the seven it would be so. When Elia left his rooms Robert could only think of Ned and Rhaegar, he could keep this secret aye. But his brothers meant the world to him, he couldn't keep this from them. He only hoped they would forgive him, he hoped Ned could forgive him by the old gods and the new Robert would make this right.

 **OHHHHH Robert and Elia!? Well what could this mean for Rhhaegar's plan? Also to address this Ned in this time line is a much better sword than cannon. In cannon he just trained like most high born lads in martial arts. However living in King Landing and being a great friend to Rhaegar. He trained along with Robert with the greatest knights in Westeros. So Ned's skill with the sword surpass his regular skills. Keep in mind in cannon he was able to hold of Arthur long enough for the other knights to be defeated and Howland to help him defeat Arthur.**

 **Here on this time line while he won't be beating Arhtur anytime soon he can force a draw with him at most making him one of the best swords in Westeros, with Robert ahead of him and Rhaegar right about the same skill. So this is why he ended his duel with Oberyn as a draw, both men are very good in their own right.**

 **I also hope you don't think I made Oberyn such a jerk, but here he was curious about Ned. Since as we all know Robert and Rhaegar are the much more charismatic charaters. Everyone wags their tongue about them and no one really pays Ned much mind. When he was given Duskendale his exploits however are brought to light and this silent man who kept to himself was revealed to be something to be trifled with. So Oberyn wanted to know just how good Ned was because everyone already knows and speaks about Robert who boasts and charms everyone.**

 **So Oberyn wasn't trying to be a jerk but well how does one provoke a man like Ned into violene? Well remember littlefinger and how he told Ned he had Cat in a brothel that got him riled up proper. So I thought Oberyn would insult Ashara and get Ned into a fighting mood. So don't worry he's still our favorite Red Viper.**

 **Man I wonder if Robert has just screwed up Rhaegar's alliance with the Martells? We shall have to see. Alright just to answer some questions.**

 **Waylandcorp 4: Well things are only started, don't count out Rhaegar's mind out quite yet heh. Who knows how this will play out maybe he will marry Elia maybe he won't.**

 **Waylandcorp 4: Rhaegars opinion on Cersei are nothing beyond she's a sweet kid, keep in mind Rhaegar is 19 she's 12. To him she is just a child and he feels more obligated to humor her than actual romantic feelings. As far as marraige goes, he hasn't thought about it a small reveal will come in the next chapter about Rhaegar's thoughts on marraige. For now he just sees her as a sweet girl and nothing more.**

 **Yes Ned aquiring Duskendale will have it's own headaches, to deal with him getting Duskendale is on the whims of a madman. But a madman that favors him greatly. So maybe some of the crownland Lords don't look too favorably to Ned who was getting special treatment.**

 **Gorillaface345: Like former president George Bush, as far as grammar goes, I got a girl for that! Lol my beta is fixing my chapters as we speak lol don't worry. Now pairings? the only sure concrete pairings I have for you are Ned and Ashara and, Denys Arryn and Lysa Tully. The rest are still up in the air, but Rhaegar so far I'm leaning towards Elia. Also I'm glad you liked the three of them as freinds I just had this idea of how it would be like if they were friends! Well look forward for the next chapter!**

 **Tfranco9: Rhaegar's Rebellion was actually going to be the original title for this! But then I thought better of it. As it stands it's less rebellion more, Rhaegar's uprising. I don't know why people hate Robert! He's such a nice guy and freaking jolly! I mean come on the man is loved by so many just for his charisma alone! But offcrouse everyone focuses on his flaws and ignore others flaws. But I can't gurante Rhaegar's life, or anyone's for that matter.**

 **LastEnclave: If you prefer Cersei and Ned, you can read my A Song of Ice and Fire story, it's a Ned and Cersei paring. You might find that you like it! Currently on the second arc The Longest Night. Now yes these people are alive for reasons that will be clear once Rhaegar makes the first move against Aerys openly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rhaegar**

 **280 A.C Duskendale**

Robert had done something worse than expected, he bedded Princess Elia and now his alliance with the Dornish could be hanging by a proverbial thread. Rhaegar only prayed to the seven that he did not leave her with child thus creating a VERY big rift in the alliance to come. He loved Robert, aye he was his brother and they shared blood. But this? Bloody hells this? He was planning treachery their heads could line the walls of Maegors Holdfast. He got into an argument reminding him he could be putting them all in danger. Their families could be in just as much danger. He reminded him if he screwed his marriage to Lady Lyanna, that was one less alliance and less men should the worst come to bare.

Ned had spoken to him, and he barely made things better letting yet another person into their affairs. Gods above Rhaegar was beside himself! Treachery wasn't some bloody game like when they were boys! Ned told him of his conversation with Prince Oberyn after that bloody foolishness of a duel. Despite his need and want to remove his father from the throne peacefully war was still a very present danger to them all.

"Troubled my prince?" Rhaegar looked up from his drink to Lady Hollard guested on Ned's behalf. His brothers both sailed north to Winterfell for Robert to meet Lady Lyanna. Thoug Rhaegar begged him to keep his tryst a secret Ned insisted the only way they would forgive Robert was if they told the truth. Both of them the bloody fools he only hoped it held truth.

"Just a lot in mind my lady" he admitted, he was stuck, wanting to go back to the capital for his mother's sake and then wanting to stay in Duskendale where he felt…at home. Ned's household felt so much more like home than kings Landing. He had great boyhood memories but now with what he knew and what was to come Kings Landing was becoming fast a foreign and unfriendly place. He felt he had enemies in every hall, his father had men loyal to him by virtue and the fear of what he did to those that defied him. More men were being burnt whispers spread here on Duskendale men already whispered war.

"The world is full of burden my prince, sharing that burden lessens its toll on the mind" as good an invitation to speak of what worried him. Though he was sure Ned's household was loyal and trusting for him. No doubt to Lady Hollard who had her husband murdered and her son currently under the king's eyes she was hard to gauge on her turst.

"Troubles of state as it were, a marriage looming over my head so many things happening" Rhaegar sighed and slick his white locks back on his head.

"I understand, I was not the most stable when my marriage to Steffon had been announced. I was young and afraid to leave my home" she admitted and Rhaegar smiled a little seeing her sigh.

"My son is all that I have left on this world" she sighed and Rhaegar did not know how to respond on that regard.

"I'm sorry for what happened" he blurted out unsure of what to follow that up with.

"Don't be I had enough time to grieve and when my Lord decided to imprison the king we all knew the consequences" she sighed resigned but not defeated still a gentle dignity to her. A knock to their door distracted them and any further conversation. Maester Alester came in and bowed to them respectevly.

"My Prince, my Lady we have visitors the queen and her guard" the Maester said simply and without reaction.

"My mother? Why is she here…oh never mind that I shall go to her" Rhaegar said and stood briskly making his waty through the keep. He found the wheel house on the courtyard to the Dun Fort where his mother stepped out with Ser Lewyn helping her. He went to her at once hugging her and his mother just as quickly hugged him back.

"Oh my boy, why did you not come home? I was so worried when you returned here but not home" she said looking sad and worried

"I'm sorry mother, I just…I can't with, I know what is happening" he looked to her eyes and she caught his meaning making her lips quiver ever so slightly before closing her eyes.

"Oh Rhaegar, my boy do no concerned yourself with me" she tried but infront of everyone Rhaegar raised his voice.

"I will not! Mother I can't stand this, stay here with me on Duskendale Ned will return soon and he can convince father" he insisted but his mother only smiled sadly stroking his cheek.

"My boy I can't leave the Red Keep, and do not forget your brother he was sadden enough that I left him" she said and Rhaegar found he had no argument to counter that. Even Ned could not take Viserys from his father, his brother was growing and Rhaegar hoped he would not suffer his father's ire like himself.

"I came here with a message, I convinced your father that no other man could be trusted with this so I rode here to meet you." His mother explained and Rhaegar sighed nodding to her.

"Well come on I would make Ned a poor host if I didn't offer his hospitality" Rhaegar looked to Mark Ryswell coming to them and bowed to the queen.

"Your Grace, on behalf of Lord Eddard Stark I welcome you to the Dun Fort, let us break bread and salt" he offered guest rights and Ser Lewyn cracked a smirk walking up with the guard as Rhaegar led his mother to the fort.

"Fuck the bread I need wine" he said and stretched under his armor his bones popping.

"We had a hard ride my lady" he smiled at her and she only shook her head chuckling.

"I would think a hardy man like you would not complain Ser Lewyn" she grinned.

"Oh my lady I am civilized man! I enjoy comforts of wine bread and women to adorn my bed" he earned a laugh from the guards and his mother.

"Well I can help with the first two but the third you are on your own Ser" Mark Ryswell chuckled and led them inside. Inside the great hall Lady Hollard had already prepared if albeit hastily to receive them. sitting down on the high table Rhaegar spoke to his mother who told him of her urgent message and what called his attention.

"House Martell is in a fit of anger, Prince Oberyn had to be imprisoned temporarily to keep him from acting rashly." His moher began and Rhaegar felt his heart stop, the gods Robert just ended them all!

"Princess Elia was on her way here and when she was passing the King's Wood she was kidnaped along with her entourage" Rhaegar felt some relief but not quite what he expected.

"What? Who would dare?" Rhaegar asked incredulous.

"Some band of brigands calling themselves the Kingswood Brotherood" Rhaegar remembered vaguely the name in a small council meeting being mentioned. This had to be the bandits that plagued the Kings Wood and were never found. He had been out of touch and he had hoped the men he sent to guard the Kings Road had solved the problem. Robert then told him of him forming a party of men scouring the woods to no avail. These bandits plagued them far too long, but now they had gone too far. Stealing coin was one thing but to take a highborn daughter and of a lord Paramount no less.

"What has my father done?" Rhaegar asked.

"He cares little claiming the matter was for the Stormlands to handle, Lord Tywn on the other hand has orderd Ser Arthur to scour the Woods and this time if the small folk do not cooperate." She left the rest unsaid, Arthur would put the people to the sword. Rhaegar on the other hand knew Arthur he knew him to be honorable and far too butcher innocent.

"The god's it one headache after the other, Ser Ryswell" Rhaegar said.

"My Prince?" the man who had been sitting with his mother's guard and Ser Lewyn stood.

"Please send a raven to Winterfell and inform Ned of what has happened" Rhaegar proceeded to inform them of what happened causing the guard to talk among themselves. Ser Lewyn who had not known prior looked pained. He wanted to go himself but Rhaegar knew he was swron to stand by his mother.

"I shall do so imminently, my prince" Mark bowed and turned to leave.

"Ser Ryswell please, as well tell Ned I shall be going south to join Arthur I suggested she visited Kings Landing this as much responsibility" he said, Rhaegar knew Ned enough to know he would come south with Robert at quick pace. Princess Elia wasn't alone, she had her handmaiden Lady ashara Dayne. Rhaegaaar felt a pang for his brother. He was in love and she seemed to return the feelings he only wished nothing happened to her. Then there was Princess Elia he only got to meet her for a bit before he was called back by his father impatient for answers. When he reached Kings Landing his father had already forgotten about him and Rhaegar just decided to go to Duskendale with Ned. He would have gone North too, but Rhaegar was planning on meeting with Lord Hoster Tully. With him he would arrange for Lord Whent with secret backing to hold a great Tourney to be talked about for ages. Rhaegar would use this excuse to gather all the great Lords of Westeros and speak to them in secret to dethrone his father.

"I shall my prince, excuse me" he bowed and left. Rhaegar prepared to return to Kings Landing with his mother. They stayed only a few days before riding with due speed south, he had tried once more to no avail to ask his mother to stay but his father proving his impatient he had sent a rider to demand her return. Rhaegar had tighten his grip on the reins of his horse when he saw his mother resign herself to her fate. Once this brigands were brought to justice the tourney would need to be held with haste. He made a side note to stop by Master Motts in Kings Landing for a special requisition. His party ready he began the march down the Rosby road forcing a night march and resting just a few hours in the morning. Reaching Rosby Castle he was hosted by Lord Gyles Rosby briefly and Rhaegar hated being court with the older Lord but he needed to move fast. They stayed for another two days to rest and they were met with Ser Denys Arryn. He had met the man before he was married to Jon Arryn's niece he had a long face with red eyes news came that his wife died at childbirth along with the babe. His mother comforted the young knight that thanked her for her kindness, replacing him would be Elbert Arryn Jon Arryn's heir. The young knight had been acting as Lord Arryn's captain of the guard Elbert Arryn would be his replacement.

The next morning he made the final stretch to Kings Landing reaching the capital an army camp was outside the walls. Rhaegar knew that was no doubt Arthur's so with a goodbye to his mother and a final set of parchment and instructions for Master Mott. Rhaegar to rode find Arthur he was in the command tent with Lord Steffon, and Lord Ralph Buckler of the bronzegate and a man he did not know with a blonde lad behind him he found a striking familiarity with.

 **280 A.C Crownlands**

"My Prince I had thought you would join me. The news is troubuling and these bastards dare hold not only my princess but my sister" Arthur growled. His anger radiated off him never in his life had he seen Arthur so angry, with a thirst for blood. He felt that perhaps with his sister's life in the balance he would butcher commonfolk for answers He hoped it would not come to that, gods be good he wanted to avoid spilling the blood of folk who just feared the kings wrath.

"I sent a message to Robert and Ned up North they will ride down with haste of that I am sure" he told him and Arthur simply nodded his understanding, they would hunt these men even if Robert and Ned did not come in time.

"Forgive me Ser I do not know you, may I have your name?" he asked the knight. The Lord bowed his head and introduced himself.

"Lord Sunmer Crakehall my prince, of the same name for my keep in the Westernlands." He said and he looked behind him and introduced the lad who twisted his lips in a sharp smile and bowed his head to him.

"Jaime Lannister my squire and out somewhere about fetching for some wine is my other squire Merrett Frey" As if his name summoned him a big lad entered almost as big as Gerald in girth and any taller he would have made Rhaegar feel inadequate. Though aside from that he had a mug that as Robert would put it only a whore paid with a castle would love. Then again he knew Walder Frey by reputation the old man had children in spades along with bastards all over his keep.

"Lord Tywin's heir you looked familiar" Rhaegar addressed the young squire while taking an offer mug of wine.

"Aye me and my sister are twins, same eyes and hair, but not the same teaats" he said and Lord Crakehall reprimanded him for his coarse language with him.

"No its fine, Robert has said worst in front of me" Rhaegar grinned an offerd his hand to shake all three of theirs Merrett Frey's having the strongest grip.

"Good I plan to do worse to these bandits" Jaime boasted crossing his arms leaning on a support pole inside the tent.

"Then let us hope we find them without trouble" Rhaegar sighed and turned to the map on the center table.

"We have at most a good two hundred men to scour the woods, but as the saying goes a wolf in sheep's clothing" Arthur crossed his arm looking to the gathered men.

"The smallfolk must be hiding them, but with highborn hostages their fate is dealt" Arthur said and pointed to the Kings Road.

"Let's march and take a town, and show the smallfolk that these brigands aren't to be feared or admired" Arthur said and the gathered men raised their brows.

"What do you plan to do Arthur?" Rhaegar asked putting his hand over the pommel of his sword resting it there.

"We take the town, but we show the smallfolk we aren't there to butcher them or torture them." Arthur said and Lord Ralph spoke first with a measure of contempt.

"You must jest Ser, if they are harboring the criminals they are as much at fault" Lord Ralph said.

"Ney the smallfolk feel we have abandoned them and with the coin stolen along with traders robbed. The smallfolk flock to them because they share their gold and treat them with respect and dignity" Arthur explained to them his voice carrying the conviction he had on this view. Rhaegar for one agreed, no man high born or low born wanted to be seen as forgotten by the powers that be.

"I support your plan Arthur, let's show these people we are here to protect them and help them." Rhaegar confirmed. They discussed further strategies but Rhaegar put his support on Arthur's decision and the rest folded on it soon enough. With plans made they began preparations to break camp and march down to the Kings Wood and take a town in the middle of the woods. After two days of planning Rhaegar took the front of the procession with Arthur and they marched down the Kings Road.

 **Robert**

 **280 A.C Winterfell**

The seven he had bene so excited to meet Lyanna and Ned's family before Dorne. Now the dread he felt only made his stomach turn. He and Ned sailed on the Lady of Lys to White Harbor, Robert spent the voyage with Ned who had finally forgiven him but was adamant about him telling the truth to Lyanna. Ned would speak with his father about their plan on Rhaegar's behalf. The looming walls of Winterfell became a great sight to behold. The walls scaled at least sixty meters high with a moat surrounding the keep. The gates were opened and Martyn Cassel Lord Rckard's master at arms of Winterfell rode down to meet them with an honor guard on the Kings Road.

The journey from there was to easy his heart filled with tales from Ned about the time he spent on Winterfell on visits and of Lyanna. The tales had been a great help for Robert on getting better knowledge of the type of girl Lyanna was. He knew only a little from previous tales but the ones he told him now made him smile. She was a good archer, something that made him feel self-conscious about the gift he brought for her. Then he told her that since he last saw her riding and love for horse flesh had grown. Now he felt he should have gotten her a Sand Steed from Dorne the best horses in the realm in his opinion. Though when he thought of Dorne he only felt a sense of shame, something he felt he probably wouldn't have felt if he never met Rhaegar. He had changed him just as much as he changed Ned. His once shy friend had grown quite a pair of balls, not to say they didn't get into trouble when in the Vale. Now though he bloody fought to first blood with a prince of Dorne the Ned he knew in the Vale would have called this Ned an idiot.

"Be truthful I will talk with her and she will forgive you" Ned assured him.

"So you say, but what if she hates me Ned…what if she thinks me a horrible person" Before Dorne this self-doubt would never have happened. But before Dorne he hadn't shamed a Lord Paramounts daughter and endangered half the realm and his best friends lives with his tryst.

"Be truthful that is what we value most in the North Robert" Ned said his soft voice bringing him a small comfort.

"Aye I will let me speak to her and when I have her alone, I can tell her of my shame" he grunted, but what was he to do? Princess Elia was willing and beautiful, sure other girls were pretty as well and some had teats that would make Princess Elia envious. They were all to turn down, but when it came to Elia well she took action and he wasn't about to harm a highborn lady. Worst when she got her hands in on his cock his mind was a blank and lust was all he remembered. Forgetting the past for now they entered Winterfell proper and Lord Rickard Stark was with his household to meet them. Lord Stark was an older man with grey on the edges of his beard and sideburns. Brandon Stark was as Ned described him big, about the same height as Robert though begrudgingly Brandon was just a tad taller.

Last of the boys was Benjin Stark a young lad dark hair and grey eyes looking curiously at him. The final Stark was offcourse the one to steal all his attention. Lyanna Stark she was tall slender even under the dress and furs. Her face was beautiful all of its own and the grey eyes cold and unwelcoming as they were fascinated him. When her eyes met his Robert felt his heart tighten, what would those already cold eyes do when he told her what happened? They already looked uninterested and annoyed. Robert closed his eyes sighing once they cut the distance. Ned dismounted first followed by Robert where a young boy big and round lad really. He took their horses muttering the words Hodor, or something of the likes, a fool kind of like patches only without the wit.

"My son, Robert Baratheon the hospitality of Winterfell is yours" he bowed slightly.

"Thank you Lord Stark" Robert bowed his head and then shook hands firmly with Brandon who grinned looking at them.

"Baratheon, I heard you and my brother saved the king" Brandon began, a decision Robert now regretted. The old bastard should have done us the favor of dying in there. Robert merely grinned back and nodded.

"Aye stormed the keep with just me Ned and Ser Barristan" Robert chuckled.

"Ah no details, lets get drunk proper and then you and Ned can tell me how you saved the king and rode out cocks swinging, and bare ass girls on your horses" Ned laughed and Lyanna rolled her eyes crossing her arms. The prospect of avoiding the awkward conversation with Lyanna was so very tempting, good men, wine and song was always good times. Ned shifted his eyes to Robert and he knew that was not an option now.

"Another time, Lady Lyanna I had hoped to meet you" he offered his hand and she obliged him with hers and he bent down to kiss it. He felt some callouses on her fingers, either from riding or stringing a bow. Robert smiled kindly all the same and she at the very least returned the courtesies.

"My Lord please make yourself at home, maybe my brother Benjen can show you the keep" she suggested, Lord Rickard would have none of that as he interrupted them.

"No show Robert around your childhood home Lyanna, he is our guest" he made sure to enforce the guest part.

"Offcourse father, but Lord Robert has been riding for half a month meyhaps he yearns for a soft bed to rest" she seemed adamant to not spend time with him, never in his life did he have girls try to avoid his company.

"I would love to see your home my lady" Robert shrugged and from his horse he had grabbed something rolled up in fabric. Well not something Lyanna's gift something to endear him to her and with her bow they began the tour.

"I'm sorry about all of this" he didn't know what else to say the silence was killing him. They had barely gotten beyond the old keep and Robert felt estranged.

"I don't understand what you mean my lord" she said stiffly. Gods woman it's bloody cold enough here without your help. He thought frowning slightly.

"I know our betrothal isn't to your liking, otherwise I would think I might have gotten at least a hello" he tried japing and she at least looked somewhat ashame.

"I don't want this, I want what I chose the freedom to do what I want" she said suddenly her voice filled with grief over her situation.

"I know my lady life isn't always fair" he tried but she only got cross with him.

"What would you know my lord? You are a man with a cock you may do as you please" she seethed and then groaned as if remembering she was supposed to be endearing herself to him.

"If that was true I would have a choice about who I marry as well" he reminded her their marriage was arranged from both parties.

"Ned said you wished to" he cut her off.

"Aye I do, but that is only because I love Ned as my own blood. My lady I do not know much beyond what Ned has told me" Robert grinned feeling his charm return to him.

"You don't know me My Lord" she insisted looking cross with him again.

"No but I would like to Lyanna our situation can't be fixed, unless your father decides against it. To that end we must do our duty and live with what we have to my Lady" Robert said remembering Rhaegar's words that he tried so hard to drill in him.

"My Lord you may do as you please married or not, my value is based in my looks not by what I can do. You won't ever understand" Lyanna finally said to him her grey eyes staring deep into his blue ones.

"Please call me Robert, I get enough titles from everyone else" he said sighing.

"Very well Robert, perhaps we should part our ways for today" she said and looked ready to leave.

"My Lady" he said stopping to her.

"The world may look at you as such, but I hope this proves that I look beyond that" Robert said.

"Robert you don't know me" she tried sighing exasperated really wanting to leave.

"I know enough a gift" he presented to her the wrapped up cloth. "Its Myrish lace" he smirked noticing her somewhat perturbed look, she thinks it's cloth for a dress Robert thought and motioned for her to unroll the cloth.

"It's heavy Robert" she suddenly mused.

"Aye that it is" he said and she unrolled the cloth to reveal the grey and the direwolf on it. Lyanna blinked unsure and he encouraged her to continue unwrapping the cloth a banner. When she finished she caught the leather and sheath inside the banner. Lyanna gasped and looked up confused her once cold eyes betraying excitement.

"I would like to know more, Ned tells me you to know how to swing a sword" Robert chuckled.

"I know how to swing a sword" she insisted if somewhat weakly as she put the banner over shoulder and held the sheath. The sword wasn't Valyrian steel but it was still well craft from Strom's End smith. The pommel was wood from the Kings Wood, on the pommels end a small stag. This was his own touch if he was being Rhaegar he'd say it meant something of her holding his heart or honor or some other prissy crap. The guard had a Dierwolf head its maw gaping the blade procuring from the gaping jaw.

"Not to beat your brothers, I don't know about Brandon but Ned learned from the best swords in this land" Lyanna's eyes instantly shined her ire towards their situation forgotten.

"He never told me! He just told me he practice with them!" she said clutching the sword to her.

"Aye Ser Gerald taught us, as well as Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Oswell Whent" Robert smiled crossing his arms.

"I can't believe Ned never told me! I will wring his neck for that" Lyanna huffed and she looked rather adorable.

"Well don't blame him Ned's never been one to boast of such things" Robert said.

"Aye I suppose you are right" she smiled by the gods she smiled and it was beautiful! He wanted to see that smile all the time!

"I'm sorry for my earlier behavior" she said suddenly.

"It's alright once more the situation isn't exactly always the best" he agreed.

"All the same I was awfully cold to you" she clasped her hands and frowned.

"Well perhaps we may at lest remedy part of our situation." Robert smiled

"What would that be Robert?" Lyanna asked.

"I heard you are quite the rider, let us ride talk and know more about each other" Lyanna looked at him unsure no doubt of his intentions.

"I need to wear my leathers this dress isn't for riding" she said.

"We have plenty of time my lady" Robert grinned.

"Very well let me ready myself, I shall meet you in the stables. She looked a bit excited and turned to leave before turning back once. A blush was on her face, he hoped that was a good sign.

"Thank you for the gift…It's amazing Robert" she said and with a swift of her skirts Lyanna was gone. Robert looked at her and felt hope. Meyhap she would listen to him meyhaps he could be forgiven for his indiscretion. With a feeling like everything for once was lining up Robert left for the stables to ready hi horse.

 **Eddard**

"Seven hells you assaulted the damn thing on you own!?" Brandon slapped his knee laughing loudly.

"Aye, Ser Barristan had to open the gate, so I kept the others at bay, got me some scars for my trouble" Ned grinned at his brother. His father was laughing heartedly slapping his knee looking at him with such pride Ned felt somewhat overwhelmed

"Thank you father, I'm glad I made you proud" He said if only for the briefest of times allowing himself to feel smug.

"Damn it all Ned, I wish I'd been there sounded like a fight" Ned on that account retailed the tale of Dorne and his fight with the prince. Ned opened his palm to show them his newest scar.

"Gods! Father I look like a green fuck compared to Ned" Brandon stood up filling his cup.

"Come brother today I feel honor to pour you a drink and call you my blood" Ned cracked a grin and japed.

"Oh so before I was just holding the spot?" Ned said, both father and son turned to Ned eyes wide. The silence stretched before they both laughed making Ned raise a brow but chuckled all the same.

"Gods he jokes now father! The south may have done well to him" Brandon handed him the cup and Ned rolled his eyes drinking.

"Oh sod off Bran, I just happen to grow" Ned shrugged.

"Don't let your brother's words betray how proud we are of you Eddard" Ned nodded his thanks and then he remembered what was to come. Ned stood and closed the door, before returning to his seat serious.

"Father I have some matters that must be discussed between us" Ned said looking to his brother and father.

"Oh well here comes grim Ned" Brandon grinned sitting and drinking his wine.

"Aye its grim because things in the south are moving and not towards a good conclusion" Ned said his father turned serious and Brandon sobered up his joyful mood.

"Speak Eddard, I have heard a bit of things from the south most not good" his father explained.

"Aye they aren't good father, the king is mad he burns men alive in the throne room, rapes his queen constantly. He slights his lords and threatens with fire for men" Ned told them, the horrors he saw and the men who died.

"What does this have to do with us?" Brandon asked uninterested no doubt in southern politics. A sentiment he shared but he loved Rhaegar and he promised him his support. Here was hoping his father would throw the weight of the north in too.

"Because a war might be coming, the King will bring it, so we must try to stop his madness" Ned leaned up on his seat elbows on his knees.

"We?" His father raised a brow and Ned nodded and told them of their support.

"House Martell, House Baratheon and, hopefully house Stark" His father looked to him his eyes calculating and questioning.

"House Stark is sworn to the Iron Throne, it belongs to Aerys by all the laws in Westeros his son wishes to userp him?" Truth in every word he spoke but this was about the only way he could save the kingdom from burning down.

"Father I speak treason but as it stands we stand on the brink of war" Ned said.

"Aerys is mad I have seen it father he whisperes to himself, calls everyone a traitor threatens to burn lord and commonfolk alike" Ned sighed, and slid his hand across his long hair.

"Prince Rhaegar propose a great council of all the Lords Paramount and ask for our support to dethrone Aerys" Ned said, his father hummed in thought.

"What if they don't concede?" Ned looked confused for a moment.

"Father" he began but his father silenced him with a hand.

"Ned we are but three Lords as you say, all separated by great distances." His father explained.

"If the Lords disagree in dethroning Aerys. What then? Aerys will call for our heads" Brandon grunted frowning into his cup.

"He can come North if he wants them" His father nodded in agreement.

"I can't march the North to aid our allies, the neck will be assaulted by whatever Lords Aerys sends to us." Ned looked down it was true but then there were alliances made through marriage.

"The Tullys they will be our allies by marriage, Jon Arryn will believe our cause just and put the Vale behind us" Ned proclaimed.

"The Vale still stands before us, sludgin through the Riverlands as our allies, pushing the Valemen from their lands would be paramount." His father continued.

"The Vale shall join our cause father" Ned insisted.

"what gurantees does that give me Eddard?" his father said this time with more force.

"Because Jon loves me like a son!" Ned said somewhat louder than he meant to. Even his brother looked somewhat uncomftarble.

"Eddard what I did" his father began his hard tone gone now more gentle with some sorrow in there.

"I don't blame you, or hate you father. You are my father always will be but Jon has no sons of his own, he loves me and Robert as if we were his own blood. The Vale will back us I have no doubt in my mind" Ned finished dhis grey eyes meeting his father Brandon quiet for the longest time spoke.

"Ned has always been a good judge of character father, if he says the Vale will stand by us I say we should support Prince Rhaegar" he said, and his father sighed somewhat sadly.

"My son Cregan Stark vowed the North for a Targaryen before, he promised us a princess for our support. Yet here we stand with no claim to the throne, no princess to reward our loyalty" Ned shook his head but saw the reasoning.

"Rhaegar is not them, I know him father I grew up with him" Ned closed his eyes and hoping his father would understand.

"The North will not support Prince Rhaegar, I have no guarantees" his father said finally.

"What if I bring proof the Vale will support our cause" Ned said seriously.

"If the Vale puts its support for Prince Rhaegar, the North will back him." His father nodded. Ned sighed if nothing else it would be enough for them to dethrone the king.

"Father, I will have the proof you seek. However know if the worst comes I shall fight by Rhaegars side" Ned said. His father looked to him and smiled slightly.

"If the king ask for your head he will have no help from me, but I shall fight his enemies regardless" Ned nodded.

"Now enough of politics, I am told you have a girl you fancy" his father grinned and laughed.

"My Lord" Maester Luwin came with a parchment on his hand.

"Maester Luwin, what is it?" Brandon asked.

"A raven from White Harbor for Lord Eddard" Ned looked to his father and brother before standing and reading the parchment. His heart clenched when he read the letter and forgetting all the politics he looked to his father.

"Father forgive me I must ride, where is Robert?" he asked.

"Speak Eddard what has happened" his father asked standing.

"Elia Martell has been kidnapped by brigands on the Kings Road, as has Ashara" Ned growled.

"The girl you fancy" Brandond smirked.

"Aye I must go, the gods be good I make it in time!" Ned turned to his father.

"Goodbye father, forgive me" Ned left not waiting for an answer. Ashara was taken, he felt for Princess Elia to be true, but by the gods the woman he loved was taken! No force on this land would stop him from taking her back, woe to whoever got in his way, for his steel would bring them to their maker.

 **Whoa man I wanted to add the kidnapping but I think I'll just put it on the other chapter as how Elia was kidnapped. But more to the point the Kingswood Brotherhood arch is here! It will be considerably longer than the Duskendale Arch. Now comes more POVS, don't worry nothing too bad, the main POV's will be as always the main three lads, with the added POV's of Ashara and Elia.**

 **So the plot thickens, the North will not back Rhaegar without a show that they shan't be fucked over twice. I hope I got Brandon and his dad in character, also Lyanna I hope came out as cold for her situation. Okay before everyone tries to say Lyanna is in love! She isn't she opened up more to Robert because this Robert knows more about Lyanna thanks to Ned. He didn't come treating her like a southern lady but more like…well Lyanna.**

 **Alright enjoy lads, btw I won't be posting all the logged on questions. I will post short answers to the anonymous ones here. I PM the answers as always, but holy hell the post are getting waaaay too long. At most I will post short answers to the logged questions if I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elia**

"Well? Was it big?" Ashara was proving most, uncomftarble in this long ride of theirs she had relented on questions about her and Robert. That lasted almost half the month ride up before she began asking again. Elia suggested they read and that a lady did not speak of such matters, being ever the sarcastic woman that she was, she implied she was a princess not a lady. Would that not make it more improper? Well it certainly didn't matter to Ashara.

"I don't know, I never seen another man's to tell" she blushed, she couldn't believe she relented, now she was subject to all manner of questions from Ashara. She supposed at the very least she wasn't subjected to the heat of Dorne. She had only ever left her home as a girl when her mother chose to betrothed her to Lord Tywin's son, Jaime Lannister.

"He certainly looks like a big fellow" Ashara mused and Elia groaned covering her face.

"Why must we speak of my tryst with Robert? What about this Ned of yours?" she tried changing the subject. When Ashara grinned mischievously, and Elia regretted it instantly what was worse? Knowing about a man she had seen naked, or knowing more about a total stranger. Her meetings with Lord Stark had bene brief. He proved a gentle soul and unlike her brother he was rather slow to anger. Though like her brother he was quick to smile she liked that about Lord Stark.

"I have not ridden the wolf to know" she confessed but laughed when Elia looked relieved.

"You are such a prude Elia, you are Dornish!" Ashara pointed out her sometimes shy nature. Elia couldn't help it and she didn't want to change that about her. Oberyn said her shyness and gentle heart is why everyone loved her. She would deny this, if she were a lesser woman she would be envious of Ashara who got the attention of the boys in Sunspear all the time. She entertained them all but allowed one kiss and then she threw them away. Elia always reprimanded her for breaking the hearts of the poor boys. Ashara waved it off that it wasn't their heart she was breaking.

"Aye and you sound like you're an old drunken lecherous sailor" Elia pointed out and Ashara merely waved it off as her being shy. Trying to get away from the awkward conversation Elia took her favorite book from under the seat of the wheel house. Ashara sighed, and leaned on her lavish cushioned seat, using a pillow to rest her head.

"Oh there is your shield, do I bore you that much my dearest friend?" Ashara said dramatically.

"More you annoy me with your lecherous nature dearest of friends" Elia quipped and Ashara laughed somewhat unlady like. Not that it mattered, they both acted unlady like with each other it was nice just being girls sometimes.

"How many times have you read that anyways?" Elia caressed the old pages of her book and smiled at it, hundreds perhaps thousands. The mysteries of Valyria, an account from various sources of the world on the ancient culture of Valyria. Though the author was a Maester Mason, but it had accounts from other authors on their research on ancient Valyria.

"Stories of the long dead hardly seem all that fun" Ashara commented.

"It's not meant to about fun, its about the mistery! Think of it how many secrets could be hidden on the smoking sea" Elia said wondering of what ancient secrets were there.

"Ancient secrets buried with the stone men to guard them, I say let them have it" Ashara sat up and reached for the wine on the side of the wheel house. The wheel house stopped, looking up from her book Elia lifted the curtains on the window by her side. Her escort looked confused and Elia opened the back door. A knight Ser Albert was on his horse behind them.

"My Princess, forgive the trouble a cart is blocking the path" he looked to two other riders.

"You two go move the cart" he ordered. Dismounting their horses they left her field of vision.

"Don't worry my lady we'll be moving and be to Kings Landing before-shit!" Ser Albert cursed and unsheathed his sword the rest of her guard drew their swords.

"What's wrong?" Elia asked feeling her heart beat faster.

"An arrow just killed one of my men, get back inside do not open the door until I tell you!" he ordered and Elia closed the door. she locked it from the other side Ashara looked at her confused.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her wine cup down. Elia looked to Ashara shrugging trying to calm her heart.

"I don't know one of the men" she got cut off the sound of horses barreling and men yelling reached their ears. The sound of steel clashing and men dying followed.

"Ser Albert!" called out Elia.

"Stay inside! Don't open that door!" he yelled.

"Hold man ranks around the cart don't let them pass!" the yelling became more intense, and at the same time becoming less resounding. Men were dying out there and she was inside cowering with Ashara. Her friend from the seat grabbed a dirk and clutched it tight.

"Come on Elia" she said and Elia sat with her friend on the far end of the cart hugging Ashara. The clash was dying down and they couldn't tell which side was winning.

"Get on the wheel house! Take it out of here!" Elia heard Ser Albert yell. The wheel house rocked a little and though muffled Elia pressed her ear against the back of the wheel house. She heard a loud thud and more voices from her guard.

"Ser! Mikiel's dead!" she heard.

"Everyone is dying! Shite!" another grunt followed by Ser Albert talking.

"Ezack! Get out of here ride to Kings Landing go! Go!" he yelled and that definitely was not a good sign. The sounds of steel died out and a horse neighed in pain followed by Seer Alberts own yell. Cheers erupted followed by silence.

"Get the door open eh Smiles" a voice she did not recognize spoke, his accent proved he wasn't Dornish. The door buckled a little, then it rattled hard.

"I need the keys" the voice laughed deeply.

"Here you go" a woman's voice said and after a brief reprieved Elia yelled scared. Ashara hugged her close and tried hushing her. The mysterious man smashed an axe into the center of the door destroying the lock. The axe pulled back and light filtered from the outside. Looking into the hole, green eyes that crinkled to show the man was smiling. In the light they looked almost kind, but Elia knew better they were at the mercy of no kind men. The same man opened the wheel house gates, and Elia gasped, the man was enormous easily the biggest man she had ever seen. His face at the end of his lips had scars curved upward looking like a crude and disturbed evil grin.

"Smiles you're scaring the poor girls with that ugly mug." The woman in voice came into her vision. She was blonde and fair with a bow on her hands an arrow strung on it.

"I am not a scarecrow, little birds. Come out and play" he smiled and to anyone else it might have looked kind. Elia on the other hand felt disturbed the man looked at them with no lust. Something far more perverse that made Elia's body tremble.

"Back away Smile's they aren't yours to play with. Ah my ladies forgive the… poor welcoming, but welcome to the Kings Wood" another man came into view was a bit old, with a thick brown beard and warm eyes.

"Now come out, please there's been enough violence for today" he said grinning and offering his hand. Ashara looked at Elia and nodded slowly. Ashara hid her dirk using Elia to hide it, the two slowly made their way to the exit and climbed down ignoring the man's offered hand. Elia felt her stomach drop and her eyes sting with tears. Bodies of her countrymen lay strew dead and from the band of…marauders were relieving them of their boots clothing. The big man she heard being called smiles moved aside and she saw Ser Albert on his knees bruised and bloodied on his knees.

"Ser Albert!" Elia tried to move but Ashara held her shaking her head.

"My Princess" he groaned out he was wounded but she could not tell where.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he said shame filling his every word.

"Ser Albert please do not speak you are wounded" Elia lamented and the knight offered her a smile.

"Aye he killed eight of my lads before we took him down" the bearded man spoke.

"Who are you people?" Ashara demanded holding Elia closer and clutching the dirk tighter against Elia's back.

"How rude of us, my name is Simon Toyne, that big lug right there, well we just call him the smiling knight" the smiling knight as his name sake smiled with his scarred face making it freighting.

"That's Wanda the White Fawn, hell of a bow by the way" Simon commented making the woman in question bow her head.

"That silent fellow there is Oswind the thriced hanged, buggers had three lords try to hang him, still ain't dead yet" the man with a scarf over his neck silently nodded form his horse.

"That ugly bastard downing wine is Dick" Dick drank from a sack leaning against a tree.

"Finally Ulmer the only one here better than Wanda at the bow" the man in question had dark hair and yellow beady eyes with a black cloak over his leathers.

"We are just a bunch of humble men, looking for the good of the people of this woods, while the king drinks and feast himself fat. We feed the people here and give them coin from the rich" Simon sounded like a noble outlaw from her books but with the slaughter around her she knew this was no story. She wouldn't be leaving here of that she was sure.

"Now you my ladies will fetch a handsome ransom" Simon smiled. An outlaw that was previously stealing from the dead came and walked next to Ashara.

"Oi Simon let the lads have this one we could use a little treat" he smiled with ugly teeth.

"Calm down Rags, she's highborn we need her for the coin" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"That's fine she'll be just fine, might she just stick around when me and the lads show her how a real man' cock feels" It happened so fast Elia wished she had stopped Ashara. Rags as he was called touched Ashara's behind. Ashara glared and before she could do anything drove her dirk into Rags throat.

"Don't touch me!" she growled Rags fell over chocking on steel and the other thieves angry raised their arms. Ashara took her dirk back from his neck and raised it. the smiling knight in surprising quickness grabbed Ashara's wrist with his big hand covering almost half her forearm.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled one and came for her.

"No one fucking touches her! We need her alive!" yelled Simon waving his sword around.

"Naughty little, bird you killed a loyal man" he smiled but his eyes looked thirsty.

"Smiles let her go!" Wanda growled and drew her bow aimed for his head.

"Simon she killed one of our lads!" yelled another outlaw.

"Who wanted to rape her, despite my orders" Simon reminded them.

"Rags was a whoreson anyway" Ulmer rasped trotting his horse closer to them.

"Drop the dirk little bird" the smiling knight commanded softly all the while the smile never left his scarred lips making Elia visually trembling.

"Ashara please" Elia begged, this was not the time to act foolish and her friend was letting her Dornish blood get the better of her. Ashara looked to her and pursed her lips letting the dirk drop, with the dirk gone Elia was glad it was over.

"Smiles" Wanda warned.

"Here little bird, to remind you not to be naughty" he clenched his hand Elia heard the sound of bone snapping. Ashara screamed bloody murder.

"Smiles!" yelled Wanda but Longneck silently came behind her restraining her.

"Damn it man!" Simon yelled and the knight simply let Ashara go who dropped to the ground clutching her broken wrist.

"Ashara!" Elia cried and fell to hold her friend who broke down crying. The gathered outlaws yelled in celebration. Ashara wept in pain and Elia comforted her crying friend.

"Let's go were moving out!" Simon yelled annoyed.

"What about him? Wanda asked looking at the knight.

"Cut his throat, he's dead weight" Simon ordered.

"No! Please mercy!" Elia begged, Simon looked to her hard faced.

"Our maester can heal your friend but him? He will only be a waste of our medicine" Wanda took her knife and went for Ser Albert. He glared before his eyes soften looking at Elia.

"Close your eyes my princess" he commanded her softly. Elia shook her head crying.

"Please you have seen enough" he said and Elia closed her eyes and with Ashara leaning against her sobbing. Elia also covered her ears, the sounds were faint but she heard the grunting the thud of an armored body hitting the floor. Why was this happening? Why were her countrymen dead why was this all happening? This was all she could think as they took her away with Ashara to the gods knows where.

 **Rhaegar**

 **280 A.C Kings Town**

Rhaegar rode besides Arthur as the small town came to view in the middle of the Kings Wood forest. The town had a wall around it standing at most twenty meters. The walls however looked thin and no sentries lined the walls. The gates were opened and an old man awaited them at the entrance. Arthur turned to Rhaegar on his horse speaking to him.

"I sent men ahead to ready for our arrival, the town elder wishes to speak to us" Rhaegar nodded to Arthur and turned behind him. To Lord Crakehall, the man nodded trotting up to him and Rhaegar gave him orders to follow.

"Lord Crakehall, lead the occupation off the town. Make sure to remind the men they will be paying for their housing, if they eat at a tavern they will pay for it as well. We aren't here as conquerors but to help rid the Woods of these outlaws" he said the Lord nodded and turned to his squires.

"Merrett, take some of the lads and hunt for game, cheaper if we hunt than buying from the smallfolk. Jaime You take twelve men and begin patrolling the Kings Road down to the Mountains." Jaime nodded and trotted away southwards and Merrett Frey went North. Rhaegar joined the old man who invited them to his home to talk and a drink. Leaving their horses they walked the town seeing the smallfolk look at them with varios degrees of feelings. From curiosity and awe from the young children to the young men who glared as if they were foreign invaders. The old folk payed them no mind and the mothes of children just ushered them to keep away from Rhaegar and his men. They reached the center of the town were the old man had his house considerably bigger than most. Inside they found a young man looking at them queerly before the old man ushered him out. The wife of the elder came and offered them wine Rhaegar politely took the cup as did Arthur.

"M'prince, M'lord welcome to our little town, I hope we can prove of service to you" the old man said. The young man that had left previously came from the upstairs he had run off to return with a cloak wrapped around something.

"I'm heading out grandad" he said and looked non too pleasing to Arthur and Rhaegar.

"Forgive me, he's my grandson he is young and full of piss viniger. He thinks highly of these outlaws" he confessed with some fear.

"Outlaws aren't to be admired, they steal unjustly and murder innocents on some occasions." Arthur said calmly.

"Aye I don't think they are hiding here, we don't like trouble m'lord we will help as best we can" the old man said drinking to their agreement. Rhaegar after all his plotting and subterfuge felt paranoid for not wanting to drink his cup. Arthur drank his first and Rhaegar followed, suit.

"Don't worry sir, we shall pay for our housing, foods and anything else necessary. We want to show we aren't oblivious to your people's pleads" Arthur said and the old man smiled slightly.

"Ah m'lord we preferred if it were sometimes, when we are indebted to highborn. We tend to pay with blood" he said wisely, and with some sorrow in his tone. They spent the rest of the meeting hammering out the details of their occupation and the surrounding villages. Down south of king Town, was two small villages up north towards the coast a small fishing village was on the Blackwater. The old man assured him these were the only settlements in the Kings Wood this side of the Kings Road. Rhaegar wanted to begin scouting and asking questions to the other settlements.

"Sir Do you have many hunters in this town?" he asked and the old man nodded in conformation.

"Gather them and send them to the inn, we shall set up our command structure there, tell them we will pay good coin for men who know these woods to lead our scouts" Rhaegar informed the old man who said he would send the best hunters of the town his way. Rhaegar nodded and walked with Arthur to the Inn the men had entered the town and were moving about with carts and other supplies being set up for their stay. Though they brought their own food, how long would they stay? Rhaegar did want to end this quickly and find Princess Elia and Lady Ashara. Entering the Inn Rhaegar and Arthur led the assembling of the men. Merrett Frey returned with game, two elk and a boar by midday. This would feed them plenty for at least a few weeks when rationed.

"Jaime hasn't returned yet…seven hells where is that boy" Lord Crakehall muttered. Rhaegar sighed hoping he didn't do anything too rash and would return soon. The town elder did as instructed and three hunters with curved bows and cloaks came. To Rhaegar's surprise one of them was a woman faired skin and blonde hair. She was appealing to the eyes to say the least and if she was among the best hunters she was something else indeed.

"M'prince these are the best hunters we have in town, Wanda, Ulmer and, Ronal" the old man introduced them and the three hunters bowed to him.

"Good, Once Ser Jaime returns we shall begin searching for the brigands." Rhaegar said and then ordered Lord Crakehall to speak to the hunters about their coin for their job. Rhaegar exited the Inn and went to the last men who knew anything of Elia and Ashara's kidnapping. Four men from the Kings Road checkpoints he had set up long ago. They found the Dornish man named Ezack wounded and bleeding riding for Kings Landing. The man suffered a head injury and could not recall the location of were the kidnapping happened, Ser Jaimie's search on the Kings Road was meant to see if any clues were left. The men were gathered by the gate acting as sentries.

"M'prince!" one of them straighten out with his spear the other three following suit along with Ezack.

"Relax I'm here to speak with Ezack" Rhaegar smiled slightly raising his hand to relax them.

"Aye m'lord what can I do for you?" he asked holding his spear.

"Can you remember anything yet?" asked Rhaegar putting a hand on the man's shoulder, he looked saddened and replied his Roynish accent shining through in his sadness.

"No m'lord, just flashes of steel and men screaming and dying, I can only remember Ser Albert, he was in-charge of us all. He treated us with alright and was a hell of a fighter" Ezack sighed the men he was with forming a friendship with him comforted their new friend in earnest and Rhaegar wondered where his own friends were.

"That's alright, I was just checking but remember if you remember anything, anything even the most trivial thing come find us" Rhaegar shook the hands of the men surprising them with the contact and grinned. Taking his leave Rhaegar spoke to the people and the men and found Arthur doing the same ensuring everyone they were there to help. The sun was its farthest west when Jaime returned with his men. He had less men six in count with him, he went straight to Rhaegar licked his lips.

"We found the Dornish party, lots of bodies left some men behind to guard the place" Rhaegar nodded briskly and gathered more men. With a part of fifteen they rode south the Kings Road at brisk speeds the cart rattling behind them. What greeted them was a sight that turned Rhaegar's stomach. The wheel house was stuck on the road, one of its wheels stolen. Then again that was beyond the only thing stolen the butchered bodies lied naked boots mail and weapons stripped from tem, even their house colors were gone.

"Bloody savages, they butcher good men and then rob the dead? The stranger take them all" Lord Crakehall said out loud.

"The strange takes his time, I rather we kill them ourselves" Jaime quipped from his horse.

"Ezack" Rhaegar asked for him and the man trotted forward next to Rhaegar in his horse.

"m'prince?" he sounded off and Rhaegar motioned for him to follow him as Rhaegar dismounted his horse.

"Come tell me if anything comes to you" Rhaegar scrunched his nose and covered it with a piece of cloth the smell of corpses was sickening. Some of the bodies as if not already butchered enough had been torn into probably by wolves and crows alike. The door to the wheel house was broken open Rhaegar ran his hand on the opened doors.

"An axe chop I think" Ezack commented and Rhaegar nodded climbing inside the wheel house to find it pilfered from all its luxuries even the pillows and the cushioned seats stripped bare. His boot knocked something when Rhaegar turned to exit and he knelt down curios. Taking the cloth from his face he picked up the book old and worn out. The Mysteries of Valyria, Rhagar's personal favorite he had read many a times. Taking the book with him Rhaegar put the cloth to his face again and stepped down from wheel house. Ezack was kneeling by a body naked with its throat cut open, one of his eyes had pecked out by a crow.

"It's Ser Ablert" Ezack said his voice low and gravely his fist clenched in anger.

"I'm sorry Ezack I know you knew him well" Rhaegar lamented to the Dornishman, he looked up to his dead countrymen shaking his head.

"We all did, Ser Albert was good to us, and didn't act like a high and mighty cunt. He drank with us laughed with us and bled with us" Ezack held his head and groaned slightly before standing.

"The whoresons even took his leather doublet, he fucking loved that doublet!" Ezack ended up yelling all the gathered men didn't deny him his grief at his dead friends.

"A girl that sweet on him patched it up once with a piece of her dress" Ezack went on looking around perhaps hoping the seven spared that doublet.

"He held it dearly saying she was a sweet girl and often he would gift her with trophies from hunts with Prince Oberyn" Ezack shook his head scrunching his face.

"I remember, aye I remember a big man, who smiled, always bloody smiling, he cut down so many of the lads and never let that smile drop." Ezack told and evryon listened intently.

"Just bloody smiling when he killed Joshy, the cunt took his head" the decapitated body was strown closer to the edge of the circle of dead bodies his head was nowhere to be found.

"Do you remember his face?" Rhaegar asked and Ezack nodded his eagerly.

"Aye I do now, m'prince and I want to kill the bastard" Ezack growled and Rhaegar would not deny him his grief and vengeance.

"You shall have your chance, now let us return to town, Lord Crakehall make sure to gather all the bodies, and take them back to bury them" Rhaegar sighed and returned to his horse, with him retunring was an escort of six men along with Jaime. This was only the beginning, the gods be good they hoped to end this soon.

 **Robert**

 **280 A.C Winterfell**

Ned had ridden out half mad saying they needed to double back to White Harbor. Robert convinced him of the madness and to let the horses rest for at least two days. Lord Rickard and his siblings convinced him to do so. The two would ride out in the morning so this was Roberts last chance to talk to Lyanna and confess his shame. He found her in the Godswood, praying to her old gods and Robert just thought somewhat bitter that it was some cruel irony she would be here when he was to confess. Remaining close but far enough away for her to finish Robert stared at her profile. Her brown thick hair cascade down her shoulders and framed her face, her hair free and wild as this land. Her lips full and soft and very inviting.

"Robert?" he jumped slightly he had been so lost staring at her, he didn't notice her grey eyes look at him.

"Ah forgive me my lady, I was distracted" Lyanna rolled her eyes standing up she was in a dress simple yet nothing about it diminished her natural beauty.

"Oh enough of that Robert, I have thought on it and if you insist I call you Robert than I can at least honor the kindness and beseech you call me Lyanna" she said casually enough, but Robert felt it a vicory worth the conquering of Westeros. Though that victory turned to ash as he was about to burn that bridge with his words. The gods loved their jokes after all, and their punch lines were always killers.

"Lyanna then, I must confess for I wish to be honest with you about everything" He knew she valued honesty from Ned, but when speaking to her she put quite a bit of weight to the truth. This would doubtless endear him to her, he only hoped it was enough to forgive him.

"You sound as if you murdered someone Robert, go on spit it out" she insisted raising a brow and Robert sighed.

"My Lady I brought on shame on myself and Princess Elia Martell, even after I was aware of our betrothal I bedded her" Robert said his voice tight and filled with trepidation.

"You bedded her….do you lover her?" she asked first her voice unreadable.

"Nay I do not, she was under stress and sought me for comfort I in my foolishness did not deny her" Robert confessed he did not put up much of an opposition.

"Well I suppose it is just so" Lyanna replied that cold wall he had thought he melted was up again before he could blink.

"Lyanna I swear to you I shan't do anything like this again. I was foolish I promise you" he tried and she began walking out.

"Oh fear not my Lord, you are a man do as you wish. You do not need to concern yourself about me" her use of his title hurt more than any sword that could have touched him.

"Lyanna wait!" Robert shouted and she stopped turning to him with cool courtesy.

"My Lord?" she asked and Robert scowled.

"I shall remain in this Godswood until you forgive me, I must ride with Ned on the morrow but I won't leave here until then" Robert knelt his knee hitting soft muddy ground.

"I swear on the old gods" he swore by her gods hoping if he did so she would say anything.

"I would recommend against it my Lord, it gets cold here and I believe it's to snow. Now I must go" she turned without so much as a second glance leaving him with a tight feeling in his chest. Robert found a place on the Wirewood and sat against laying his head back on the white wood. Glancing aside to the face on the tree with blood red sap spilling from its eyes Robert sighed.

"I hope you are watching, because I hope you will keep me from freezing to death out here for her" Robert sighed.

 **Eddard**

Ned paced his rooms a second Raven arrived from Mark Ryswell, telling him he committed a hundred men to Rhaegar to help him hunt these bandits. Ser Barristan had arrived as well to Duskendale with Dontos Hollard a good weeks after Rhaegar left and then said he left the young newly knighted man in his service before riding to the Kings Wood to help Rhaegar. Ned wanted to leave but instead spent two days barely sleeping and eating sparsely thinking of Ashara. She was all in his mind treason and politics the last things in his mind, Ashara, Ashara, Ashara! Her name haunted him thoughts of her murdered haunted his dreams. Worst he feared these thieves raped her and slit her throat. The gods why did it hurt so much to know she was in danger.

"My Lord, your father is asking for you, he wishes to dine with you" Old Nan came to find.

"Thank you Nan, but I am not hungry" he said, the old woman that took care of him for so long looked to him and hummed.

"I remember when you were a wee lad Eddard," such unfamiliarity would have made another Lord angry, but to Ned it was a call to his time as a child before he left for the Vale.

"Always moping whenever something saddened you, you would refuse to eat. But I remember what got you hungry" she smiled a mischievous smile. He was a man grown, this bribe hardly worked on him now, but none the less Old Nan left his rooms and returned a few moments later from the kitchen with a cup of wine. He wouldn't think himself a bad child when he was young but Brandon would always boast father let him drink wine to him and Lyanna. Ned had gotten mopey about his brothers teasing and Old Nan got him to drink sneaking him a cup of wine. Smiling Ned took the offered cup and chuckled, drinking it.

"I'll be there shortly, will Robert be joining us?" he asked her returning the cup.

"No my Lord, your friend seems to have pledge to the gods to freeze in the Godswood" Ned blinked confused.

"What?" he said unsure?

"Check the Godswood my Lord, your friend should be there, I took him a blanket so he would at least not freeze." Old Nan excused herself and left him alone. Ned sighed and put his fur cloak on walking out of his rooms to find Robert. When he crossed the courtyard of Winterfell snow had already started to fall. He found Robert as Old Nan said, under the White Wirewood huddling against its trunk to keep from the snow shivering under the sheet he was given.

"Ned? Gods man why is your country so bloody cold" Robert said through chattering teeth.

"So the wall doesn't melt" he said a Northman jape that made Robert chuckle.

"Well I think it can handle one damn day with the sun" he grumbled and Ned stepped around the pond to seat with next to Robert.

"What happened Robert" he asked.

"What do you think?" he questioned looking at him as if he were a fool.

"Right you told her" Ned said unsurprised Lyanna was quick to anger and Robert who had endeared himself to her was now feeling that cold wrath she held for those that earned her contempt.

"She didn't forgive me Ned" Robert said and Ned noticed his ears were red thanks to the cold. Ned reached up and moved his hair to fall over his sides.

"That will help you to keep those ears, and give her time, you didn't expect her to just forgive you over a few hours?" Ned said.

"Aye, but we won't be here longer I have to leave and she will hate me, gods why in the damn seven hells does this have to happen now?" Robert grumbled, Ned flinched he wasn't exactly happy about this either.

"I'm sorry, she'll be okay Ned they want coin harming her wouldn't make them coin" Robert spoke reason but it did not make him feel any less worried.

"Aye I know, but I still want to see her unharmed Robert" Ned replied and Robert shifted under his blanket sighing out a puff of cold air.

"Well we will ride on the morrow just try to rest, one of us should rest comftarbly tonight. Robert sighed through chattering teeth. Ned smiled slightly his friend was going to length he didn't believe him capable for Lyanna, he wondered now if it was because of him or Lyanna he was doing this, grinning Ned stood and took his fur cloak off his shoulders.

"Here you'll be needing this more than I do" Ned grinned and Robert nodded thanking him as Ned helped him put the cloak over him. Ned left and joined his father, in the great hall for lunch sitting by his father and Brandon Ned dug in his hunger from the past days getting to him.

"Ah good you're here Eddard, come eat" his father looked visibly brighter to have him there.

"Thank you father, where is Lyanna?" Ned asked, Brandon nudge him to show her entering and joining them with Benjin.

"Lyanna have you seen Robert?" Ned tried and she looked to him shrugging uninterested.

"I can't say I have Ned" Lyanna clearly lied, Ned suppressed a sigh and drank from his cup of wine continuing eating.

"So father, Ned is heading down south tomorrow" Brandon started.

"You wish to go down south?" his father grinned in his cup.

"Aye father glory to win! Think of it Brigands kidnap noble ladies and there I am along with the crown prince!" Brandon smirked, Ned laughed shaking his head. Brandon always made him feel better about bad situations, his brother had been the one to comfort him and told him the Vale was a land worth to be shown a Northmans worth.

"You only want to bash brains Bran" Ned chuckled.

"Oh don't hog all the glory Ned, I am the eldest what will people think if I sit here and let my brother get all the glory?" Ned rolled his eyes.

"Will you have your brother Ned?" his father asked and Ned thought on it, Brandon was a great sword and he didn't really have much going on in the North. Still his brother was wild and he didn't know if he could follow Rhaegar' orders.

"Aye father, I would be honored to fight by my brother" Ned put a had on Brandon's shoulder and his brother grinned.

"Good, go down with Ned but after you finish your business go to Riverrun and pay a visit to Lady Catelyn and Lord Hoster Tully.

"Aye father" his brother looked less enthusiastic about that. Lady Catelyn from what he heard was a sweet girl and kind. Then again Lyanna told him his brother was often seen with Lady Barbrey Ryswell. Though she was betrothed to William Dustin a good friend to Brandon. Ned hoped his brother was thinking with his head and not his cock.

"Good you both ride tomorrow when the sun rises, don't forget to rest" His father said and Brandon gulped his wine down and left to his own devices. His excitement contagious to the servants who cheered for him when he asked for it.

"I will leave you my children, I'm getting bloody old I need to use the privy" their father excused himself and left him and Lyanna alone.

"Lya why are you angry?" Ned asked her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ned" she said sniffing in offense.

"Well that boar was when they served it to you, stabbing it more won't kill it again" Lyanna blinked and looked to her plate she had viciously picked her meat apart with her knife.

"I'm not hungry anymore" she stood ready to leave.

"Lyanna stop that" Ned stood with her and she turned angry at him.

"He bedded another woman! He didn't even love her Ned! He just fucked for pleasure" Lyanna glared baring her teeth.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Ned asked.

"What does it matter he probably lied to me" she said and Ned repeated his question with steel in his tone.

"What did he tell you Lya" she shifted and turned to Ned arms crossed.

"That she sought him out and, that he was sorry for not turning her down in his foolishness" Lyanna said with derision towards Robert.

"It isn't a lie Lya" Ned said.

"You would say that for your friend" Lyanna tried to say.

"I would say because Ashara told me what Princess Elia told her" before he had left Dorne Ashara had told him what happened before Robert confessed.

"Why should I believe that" Now that stung him deeply. Ned straighten out and didn't respond sitting back down.

"I'm sorry I-Ned he bedded another woman why should I believe him when he says he shan't do so again?" Lyanna apologized to him. Ned was quiet before sighing and replying to her, in truth Robert was acting like he never had seen him, for all his failings Robert was loyal. He loved him and Rhaegar fiercly and without a thought charged an enemy keep to save his friends father. Yet with Lyanna he was actively being un-Robert. He was trying to do things her way not his own way, Robert was never like that.

"Do you wish me to answer truly?" Ned leaned forward on the table.

"You are the only one I ever trusted to do so" Lyanna replied.

"Robert is in love with you" Ned's reply was simple and to the point never one to mince words.

"Ned he barely knows me" Lyanna insisted.

"Yet he is freezing out there until you forgive him" Ned shrugged drinking more of his wine.

"If that were true how did he get a blanket" Lyanna said, before blushing embarrassed.

"So you checked up on him" grinned Ned.

"He can't very well freeze out there his father would be calling for our blood" Lyanna tried defending her actions.

"Lyanna give him a chance, I know what he did is wrong but he is truly sorry for his actions, tomorrow we leave and who knows what might happen. These brigands are bold and have killed many, life is full of chances, you never know when the gods call our name" Ned took some food Ned began to exit the Great Hall.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked.

"Can't have him starve either" Ned said simply and left taking the food to Robert and left Lyanna alone to think. He went to the Godswood, and found Robert this time looking slightly better his beard crusted with snow his lips chapped. Kneeling he offered his friend the food and Robert hopped to it eating it.

"Thank you Ned, my damn innards were eating themselves" Robert ate and Ned looked up it was dark and the hour was growing late.

"Well can't let you die out here, I need you to save Ashara" Ned smiled.

"Hah here I thought it was because you were my brother" Robert grumbled but grinned.

"Ah your pleasant enough Robert, but I must leave you, its ploughing cold out here. If you need me I'm going to sleep in my rooms, with a warm hearth and thick furs.

"Cunt" Robert grumbled and Ned laughed taking the plate and cup from Robert. Ned went to his rooms and with his heart filled with merriment, Ned slept soundly until early morning, the sun was just peeking from the horzon. Ned grabbed in his leathers walked to the Godswood to meet Robert and see him with Old Nan who brought him a change of clothes to his leathers. Robert looked, haggard and visibly sore.

"How did you sleep?" Robert grunted as he stretched his bones popping.

"Better than you" Ned assured him and took his cloak back from Robert.

"The hounds slept better than me" Robert rolled his shoulders and they walked out to their horses and supplies set. Brandon was there already waiting for them. His father as well joined them and with him was Ice, their ancestral Valyrian sword. His father gave it to Brandon telling him to remember to represent House Stark.

"Why not tell it to Ned too father?" Brandon smirked.

"Because he already has his head screwed on tight" his father smirked back and they laughed Robert joining in it.

"Well, farewell father I hope when I visit next it will be with Ashara" his father smiled.

"I shall look forward to it Eddard, return victorious my sons" His father turned and walked out. Riding out to the main Southern of Winterfell, Ned looked ahead and prayed to the old gods they safeguard Ashara.

"Oi Robert" Brandon spoke and Ned turned with his horse to see Lyanna walked to them she was in her blue dress her favorite one with blue rose patterns sown on it.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to my brothers" Ned smiled a little, and Brandon dismounted hugging their sister and so did Ned.

"Good luck, and make sure Brandon doesn't do anything too stupid" Lyanna said.

"Aye I will" Ned grinned and and Brandon laughed heartedly.

"Gods you two think me a child, well come on lets go" Brandon said and adjusted Ice across his back and mounted his horse.

"To you as well, be careful and come back… Robert" Lyanna said, her face changed somewhat she wasn't smiling but she didn't have her usual cold demeanor she adopted with Robert when she first met him. Robert for one smiled like a bloody fool.

"Aye my Lady, I would make another promise to you" Robert proclaimed.

"I" Lyanna began but Robert barreled through her.

"Once I return and we are to wed I promise you to teach you proper swordplay" Lyanna blinked and then laughed a sweet sound to be true and shook her head.

"Oh you are a fool, but you held your word and slept in the Godswood until today, I shall accept." The gates opened and they turned their horses to ride out.

"Robert!" Lyanna called out as the doors closed.

"Just call me Lyanna" she reminded him and turned without another word the gates closing behind him. The entire ride down to White Harbor Robert smiled like a madman.

 **Alright! Next chapter down and I have to say I think my Elia POV is my best work yet! Don't get me wrong I try my hardest to out due myself each chapter but man that POV I just felt my creative juices POUR from my head! Each word came to me as if it was meant to be typed down! Man, also holy shit Rhaegar watch out! The brigands are right under your nose!**

 **Oh man and the smiling knight I hope I was able to put down just how fucked up this guy is, the Mountain I a rapist drunk who murders whoever he wants. The Smiling Knight was described twice as mad so I'm just assuming his smiling nature and the scars I put on him is why people called him the smiling knight. That and he loves killing and causig pain….like Ramsy before Ramsy existed only less cunty and more psychopathic killer.**

 **The Kingswood Brotherhood ladies and gentlemen make their appearance! Also we introduce Jaime I mean sure I introduced him earlier but here's a bit more of him, he'll be showing up more next chapter. But more on that when I get to it, I hope you guys enjoy his wit as I try hard to keep up with his cannon smart ass comments. Oh also I got it every chapter of the Kingswood will start with a POV from Ashara and Elia to see their end of the situation! I hope they are interesting in their tribulations with being hostages to brigands. Not to mention I really wanted an excuse for a battle though this one was way more tamed, considering it was from Elia's POV and she wasn't there to see the carnage. Soon my friends soon I will get to feed our lust for blood and midlevel battle worthy of the words steel and blood.**

 **Now to answer some questions from last reviews.**

 **TheLastEnclave: Teleporting devices by Littleifinger patent pending! I did put that they were kidnapped in the Kings Road on Rhaegar's chapter, besides do you really want me to ride every freaking march? Cuz that would be kind of boring idk I doub't you want to hear about setting up camp and small talk to pass the time lol.**

 **Waylandcorp 4: I'm glad you think I got everyone right I'm happy to hear! This chapter shows you Lyanna and Roberts awaited confrontation about his indiscretion, I wouldn't say she quite forgave him, but she did acknowledge that he kept his word about spending the night in the Godswood without leaving it. So if nothing else she's considering it.**

 **Alright lads you know the drill READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Comments concerns critiques I love talking to you guys! You are my inspiration to keep me going.**

 **Valar Marghulis all men must die…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elia**

 **280 A.C The Old Lady**

Elia and Asahra were led through the Kings Wood to the gods only knew, well the gods and her captors. They traveled through the woods and avoided any settlement, the men had whispered of the old lady, Elia even when frightened asked the cart drive who she was. The man laughed shaking his head and told her it wasn't who but a place, finally when they got deep enough into the woods they ran into an old keep. The forest had reclaimed most of it, tall grass everywhere along with Outlaws every which way. The largest tower was leaning down with a Tree growing under its shadow. Whe the light cast on the stone, the shadow looked reminiscent of an elderly lady leaning on her walking stick. That explained why the called it the Old Lady.

"Behold the lovely home of House Toyne breath taking no?" Simon riding next to the cart drawled sarcastically.

"House Toyne? I do not know this house" Elia said Ashara her arm set straight and hanging limply with some cloth to hold it up just hummed. She hadn't said much the entire ride up here, just kept quiet and whenever the gaze of the smiling knight was on them she would cower away and huddled closer to Elia. She hugged her friend and held her in what she hoped was a safe embrace.

"Why are you taking us here?" Elia asked.

"this keep is forgotten, no one in all the seven kingdoms knows this place. Gone with time along with the stones" Simon grunted.

"Do you wish to rebuild your house with the ransom for our lives?" Elia asked.

"No such foolishness, my house is done, I just want coin to share with good men and good wine" Elia would object to good men murdering and harming women. She held her tongue on that regard as they entered the decrepit keep the gates somewhat repaired with patched work. Once inside Simon addressed his band of outlaws raising his sword high.

"Look lads! We caught ourselves royalty! And a big chest of ploughing coin to come!" Everyone cheered for his name, more so the young ones blinded by stories and songs no doubt thinking Simon some hero to the commonfolk. Elia and Ashara were taken inside the keep that faired bettr than the outside would lead one to believe. They almost separated them but Simon allowed her to stay with Ashara while the maester of the castle looked over Ashara.

"Just a broken wrist my lady, it will hear just keep it in the arm sling" he murmured.

"Why do you serve him?" Ashara asked the maester, why serve outlaws when he was a man of the citidale.

"Why not?" he said dismissively.

"He's an outlaw all of them are" Elia said looking to the guards who ignored her comment.

"Aye I suppose they are, but my duty isn't to anyone but to knowledge, and help those in need. They needed a maester and healer and I was there" the maester said finishing up his treatment on Ashara.

"Simple as that? They did not kidnap you?" Ashara asked.

"Nay they robbed me blind though, and when they sent me on my way Simon asked if I wanted to join them." the maester went on.

"Just like that?" Elia raised a brow.

"Aye just like that, whatever the gods will was that day I accepted and here I am….now are you injured as well princess Elia?" the maester asked.

"No, I am fine" she said.

"Well then, I guess these men will take you to your accomidations, I must see to the wonded from the raid" the old maester stood and left them alone. The guards then escorted them to locked rooms where only they resided. One guard changed shifts every so few hours, so far none had bothered them. All content to sit with their arms cross and leave them to their devices. Well until one night, Elia was in the twilight between sleep and consciousness when she heard the scuffling. Mumbling awake Elia turned on her bed to see Ashara fast asleep careful with her hand.

"Come on we just want the purpled eye one!" hissed a voice through the thin door.

"Simon will kill you dumb fucks if you harm her!" another voice hissed.

"She killed Rags!" a third younger voice said.

"Rags was a cunt, he hated every single one of you, are you realling going to die for him?" the voiced hissed back.

"Why are you protecting the bitch!" this time it was a yell angry and young, always a bad combination.

"I'm not I just don't want to get smiles to fucing gut me for the bloody chuckles!" the older voice replied.

"Traitor!" another voice followed by a yell scared Elia and woke Ashara. The door banged and rattled and the scream of dying men came and went as bloody as it started.

"Oh shit! No!" one yelled horrified and the door opened making Elia and Ashara jump scurrying against the wall yelling. The young man smirked cruelly and started to undue his breeches when Elia who could not by some morbid sense look away. A sword stabbed through his mouth coming out of it. His face set in such surprise as he choked on the steel blade and then Elia closed her eyes. Ashara yelled and more men died. When she opened her eyes the smiling knight stood plate covered in blood a particular bloody handprint on the side of his scarred cheek. He smiled and Elia looked up feeling her stomach churn. With his great strength he pulled up on the sword splitting the young man's skull. Elia close dher eyes and hugged Ashara both trembling in fear.

"There, there little birds, they are all dead guts spilled for the stranger's behest" if that was meant to comfort her or Ashara it clearly didn't work. Next morning Simon made this a show that those who tried to harm their as he kindly put it 'coin vouchers' they would take it up with the smiling knight. As if their capture wasn't bad enough now they had to stand by that…monster. Elia had no better words after that horrible event their guard was doubled and the smiling knight would stay inside their room. He wouldn't talk to them only stare and smile, damn him and that smile. He would stare and sharpen his blade then just stare. Elia and Ashara began wondering if he ever ate drank or if killing was all he needed to sustain them.

After a few weeks something happened to break the monotony, the whole keep was up in celebration. So for whatever reason that was, they allowed her and Ashara to exit the keep and see what the celebration was about. The Girl Wanda was being celebrated, she had something tied to her horse as everyone sang and cheered loudly. Wanda had behind her a man in armor tided up awkwardy around his arm. He was big and she wondered if the poor soul had that face before they dragged him through the mud. He was almost as big as the smiling knight, but more round then anything his armor was covered in mud but Elia could make out that coat of arms anywnere, twin towers.

"Look I've caught me a huge boar!" laughter erupted everywhere.

"Wanda! I think it's best we mark him, don't want him to get lost" smirked Simon. Everyone laughed and then the knight was grabbed and he struggled yelling.

"Let go! Let go you shits!" the young man was helpless, he thrashed and though it took a good five men to restrain him they put kicked the back of his knee kneeling him. To a hook on the ground they chained him with short chains. Wanda walked to a fire where she stroked it with an iron rod. Elia felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. Ashara looked to her horrified, would they truly do something so cruel? Would another man in service to rescue them die? This knight was Frey the only reason she could think of him being here is that he was part of some search party. One of them pulled at the man's trousers until they finally got them off baring his behind. Wanda took the Iron rod hot and burning with a swan burning bring orange.

"Alright big boy let's remind the world who you belong to" Wanda smirked and she looked to be enjoying this too much.

"Gods Elia don't look" Asahara said and tried to hold her, but Elia didn't look away. No she would see this she would remember these men would be remembered all of them.

"Gods! Get off of me! Fuck nooo!" yelled the poor man tugging at his chains, then Elia heard the blood curling scream as the poor big man was branded by Wanda with the fawn everyone yelling in celebration.

"Savages" Ashara gritted her teeth and looked away unable to bare more of this madness. Elia after making sure to remember the faces turned and looked to Elia.

"Let's return to our rooms, I have had enough of this madness" Elia walked briskly back into the keep with the smiling knight silent but ever vigilant followed them inside.

"I can't believe such cruelty could exist" Ashara muttered still afraid of the smiling knight. Elia doesn't blame her she was frightened herself but she was being strong, for Ashara who could not hold much together around the big monster. Inside their rooms four guards relieved the smiling knight and he left after eyeing them carefully. This time the guards were either drunk or polite enough to wait outside their rooms.

"I will remember them Ashara, remember them all" Elia said when they were sure they were alone.

"For what? Once they have their coin they will disappear" Ashara said certain of their ultimate humiliation.

"No oh the gods bare witness they shant live Ashara they have insulted us and taken so much" Elia smiled a little and looked to her best friend.

"Say these words Ashara, say them and gain strength our day will come and these outlaws will be put to the sword." Elia was confident, these men thought themselves clever but she knew the three men who no doubt were coming for them. These men did the impossible and they shall do it again.

"Elia…" Ashara said looking at her in a new light of awe and if Elia was being forward admiration.

"Valar Morghulis" Elia seethed like the snake her brother was compared to.

"I don't know the words, my valyrian is lacking Elia" Ashara replied and looked down. Elia lifted her head up and looked.

"Be strong we have to be, I am afraid but we shall live through this and have our vengeance for all they took from us" Elia assured her, honestly her conviction was form desperation and fear but it was enough.

"Okay…I had valor before they…well you know. But you are right I am Ashara Dayne the blood of the dragon and the Rhoynish runs in my blood. For you I shall try my dearest friend" Ashara gathered herself finally snapping from her fear filled state.

"Say it Ashara" Elia repeated.

"Valar Morghulis" the old Valyrian rolled of Ashara's tongue rather well.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"All men must die" Elia said and looked to the door, their time would come all of theirs would.

 **Rhaegar**

 **280 A.C Kings Town**

Rhaegar awoke early a few weeks after occupying the town. Using the hunters Rhaegar had scoured every inch of the Kings Wood within eight kilometers of the town. Today however is a good day for hunting their prey. Outlaws was the game and Rhaegar gathered with his commanders to set out. Lord Sunmer Crakehall would ride to the fishing town North lead by the huntress Wanda saying she knew how best to traverse the woods to arrive quickly. Ulmer would lead a dual party with Arthur to search the towns below. Each party would contain twenty men for safety less they were ambushed in force like Elia and her ten guard.

Rhaegar put on his black armor and Blackfyre at his hip, when he rode to meet his party he was surprised to see Ser Barristan Selmy waiting for him. Rhaegar smiled slightly, and nodded at the older knight and trotted his horse t him.

"Ser Barristan you have arrived" Rhaegar smiled at his sword mentor.

"My prince I would accompany you on this scouting mission of yours" Ser Barristan said.

 **280 A.C Kings Wood**

"Nay my friend I shall need you in another place, Arthur could use another good man in his scouting for he has two villages to see to. Go with him" Rhaegar smiled and the older knight though not convinced followed his commands regardless. Rhaegar said his farewells with the knight and joined his party already in formation. Heading the formation was Wanda a superb rider, not by training but sheer natural talent. She would lead them, Rhaegar trotting next to her. With him of note was Lord Crakehall and his squires. Rhaegar hoped at the very least a clue would give them something to chase and latch on to. Prince Oberyn Martell had already expressed that he would find his sister and was raising a force to slaughter his way through the Kings wood until his sister was returned. While he admired the man's love for his sibling, this would only make things worse.

After riding through the woods for about three hours Rhaegar and his party stopped near a lowland in the forest. Their formation was constricted and Wanda told them through this decline they would reach the fishing town faster. She stopped their party there, and Rhaegar questioned her decision.

"M'prince I grew up in these woods, I hunt here I know these woods more than anything. Rhaegar looked to the incline lifted upward curved. Wanda looked up at some boulders and snapped her reins riding to them. Rhaegar looked confused and she deissapeared behind them, that gut feeling creeped up on him once again. Like his father leaving for Duskendale and when he thought it all over saving him, the gut feeling creeped up again.

"Gods it's a trap!" Rhaegar donned his helm quickly and drew Blackfyre his men followed suit and yells spread among them.

"Ready lads!" one man said and turned to the hill one man popped from the tress, bow in hand he loosed an arrow finding its mark on one of Rhaegar's men through his boiled leather and he fell from his horse. This followed the yell of men pouring from the ridge some mounted others on foot with swords and spears.

"Circle up protect the prince!" Lord Crakehall said through his helm and the melee began. Rhaegar met a rider and parried his clumsy strike. He wasn't trained and he couldn't see his face obscured by a black scarf. Rhaegar parried another strike and threw a horizontal strike blood spurted and his head was gone. His first kill, Rhaegar never killed a man before and he would think on the philosophical tendencies when no more men were trying to kill him. He turned his horse and chopped the man's arm off his Valyrian sword cut throug them like so much cloth.

Jaime Lannister was certainly a sight to behold he seemed to have killed no man but he protected the flank of Lord Crakehall well enough that none dared get in range of his sword. Rhaegar turned his horse battering a spear away and forced his way forward slashing the outlaw across the chest. How many of them were there? They kept coming and coming a man with a mace ride to Lord Crakehall. The battle wasn't something from a tale form his hook Lord Crakehall traded blows with the man who was considerably fat and they fought with curses and anger. Rhaegar watched Lord Crakehall be pushed back he parried the mace but then the man came at him with full force raining blow after blow. Overhead Lord Crakehall parried and tried stabbing the man on his gut. With the shorter mace he was able to bring it up and parry the sword, with a clean motion he hit Lord Crakehalls arm holding the reins of his horse. The motion was enough for his horse to blod from under him and lord Crakehall fell the men on the ground took the opportunity to try and kill Lord Crakehall. Lord Crakehall not to be done in by some fool lifted himself up and stabbing the opportunist and killing him. Rhaegar slew the two men trying to stop him and the third stabbed his horse. Rhaegar threw himself off the horse and rolled off. Rhaegar stood as quickly as he fell and the fool who killed his horse rushed him half-cocked and Rhaegar parried the spear pulled it stabbed him through the gut.

Lord Crkaehall was once more beaten back by the fat mace wielding outlaw and as Rhaegar made his way to him. Lord Crakehall yelled in pain as the fat man smashed his mace on Lord Crakehall's shoulder. He staggered to a knee and the fat man swung for his head a killing blow no doubt. Rhaegar gritted his teeth and slew another outlaw on horseback sparing the horse dying with its rider when Rhaegar gutted him. The horse moved from his field of vision and Jaime Lannister intercepted the fat outlaw.

"How can a man so fat moved that quickly?" he smirked and traded blows quickly pushing the man back.

"Ben! Pull back you fool!" the womanly voice caught Rhaegar's voice. Rhaegat turned to see Wanda on her horse at the edge of the ridge, with her bow she raised it with a rope attached to it. Rhaegar braced and the arrow sprung from it and Rhaegar turned to see the arrow stab a tree. The tree was just close enough to Merrett Frey that had swoly but surely been isolated as he fought the outlaws and rained blow after blow on his armor. He was soaking up more swords than he was dealing. Rhaegar cursed and began mounted the horse of the last mounted man he killed seuring himself he fought his way to Merrett Frey. Riding the out the outskirts of the fight Wanda came up on Merreet and shot another arrow killing his horse. The horse bucked and Merrett fell like a stone Wanda left her horse and rolled practically off it and rushed Merrett. Rhaegar yelled over the battle to try and get someone to help the squire.

"Rally! To Merrett he is being singled out!" Rhaegar tried but his path was impeded two outlaws blocked his path and Rhaegar engaged them parrying and hacking at them with Vlackfyre. One of them made the mistake of getting closer and Rhaegar cut his throat open for his troubles. The blood spurted from the opening staining his horse's brown fur. Rhaegar grunted and parrying another blow and hacking down with all his might and the outlaw in a desperate attempt brought his hands crossed up feebly. He cut through his hands flesh and bone driving Blackfyre into his skull splitting his head. The sword caught in the bone Rhaegar freed his boot from his stirrup and kicked the outlaw off it. Spinning Blackfyre once he rode to help Merrett Frey.

The squire hacked at Wanda desperately but the woman so bloody quick on her feet she tanlged Merrett's arm use her rope an outlaw came up behind him and smashed Merrett's back with a mace bringing him to his knees. The same outlaw took his helm off and Wanda kicked Merrett's face landing him flat on his back she quickly tanlged the rope around his other arm and took the other end to her horse stopped short of the battle's outskirts. She tied it to her horse and got on it. Three of his men made it to try and help Merrett. The outlaws yelled in preemtptive triumph and intercepted them Rhaegar rode as fast as his horse would carry him. A man got in his way and Rhaegar cut through him. Wanda snapped the reins of her horse and began riding away.

"Cut the rope, cut the bloody rope!" Rhaegar yelled but his men didn't make it in time Rhaegar grunted standing and looked to the tanlged ropes around his arms.

"Huh?" he said dumbly Rhaegar cursed in his mind and when he reached Merrett the rope went taught and he was pulled forward dragged on the ground his armor was the only thing keeping him from dying.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he yelled helpless as he was dragged away by Wanda. Rhaegar sprang forward she would be slower trying to drag that body around. Rhaegar was catching up when two riders caught up to him and cut him off. Rhaegar's horse raised to its hind legs and he leant forward Blackfyre raised until it calmed down and he fought his new foes. These seem to know better and Rhaegar grunted feeling one of them round him and slashing at Rhaegar's back his plate taking the hit. Rhaegar ducked as they swung for his head. They didn't seem keen on capturing him with Merrett now theirs, he wasn't sire if he was glad or insulted but Rhaegar fought on all the same and killed the one before him. Him dealt with Rhaegar was hell bent on taking this one alive.

Facing his opponent Rhaegar parried a blow and drove Blackfyre into his oponents horse neck. The horse neighed his rider falling but Blackfyre slipped from his grasp when he didn't pull his sword back quick enough. Cursing Rhaegar used the weight of his armor and threw himself at his attacker bringing him down. Holding him down as best he could the outlaw freed one of his arms and drew a knife Rhaegar caught the arm blocking the stab to his neck with his forearm. Then he snaked his arm around the Outlaws and grabbed it under his armpit, Rhaegar then using all his might bent it backwards and a snap followed by the man's yell told him he had broken his arm.

"I yield!" he lamented and Rhaegar panted looking at the outlaw for a moment.

"Good, you will be treated by our maester once I take you back provided you answer my questions" Rhaegar promised and carefully helped the man up. Rhaegar grunted bringing the outlaw up and when he turned to find his horse an outlaw had a bow up knocking an arrow back. Rhaegar had plate but his helm fell during the scuffle, cursing his luck Rhaegar turned and knelt bringing the outlaw to bare. The outlaw yelled and Rhaegar closed one eye a spurt of blood landing on his face as the arrow pierced clean through. The body went limp and he heard the man ride away as more horses neared his place Rhaegar peeked and saw Jaime with three riders at his back. With little effort Rhaegar tossed the corpse aside and stood wiping his face with his glove. He'd only hurt himself if he used the back of his gauntlet, Jaime stopped and looked around for a moment.

"The cowards fled, and all their friends are dead" Jaime sounded displeased, though none more so than Rhaegar weeks of scouting and then they got bloody tricked by one of the very Outlaws. Rhaegar sighed, and looked to his dead outlaw.

"Well we almost had that one" Rhaegar shrugged trying to find a brighter side to this. Though he could find none, they were still not one step closer to finding the Outlaws or their base of operations. Retrieving Blackfyre Rhaegar mounted his new horse as his old one was dead, he would put it in for a new trained horse to be sent to him from the capital. Horses ready Rhaegar went with Jaime to regroup with their scouting party. Seeing the carnage before him Rhaegar truly could find no bright side to this pointless battle that cost them Marrett Frey and not even a single prisoner to interrogate.

"My Lord, are you well?" Rhaegar approached Lord Crakehall who was nursing his shoulder where the outlaw had hit him.

"Aye just my pride I'm afraid" he quipped and then looked to Jaime.

"You saved my life, thank you Jaime you did well today more than Marrett" he grumbled with some distaste and anger at his squire being captured by the enemy and a woman no less. His pride was indeed wounded worse than his arm. After rounding what was left of his men, Rhaegar counted twenty men rode out of Kings Town, now counting himself and the highborn. Seven men were riding back with plenty of empty horses and graves hastily dug for the dead. The outlaw's howerver were thrown in a pit together. Lord Crakehall said it was fitting for honor less brigands. Limping back to Kings Town Rhaegar handed his horse to a stable boy and went to the Inn to get out of his armor. Entering he expected to find Arthur but instead he was greeted by the village elder again.

They talked of some happenings while Rhaegar informed him of his own trebulations and the elder vigorously apologized. He did not know Wanda was a brigand and immedietly put out word that if she should be spotted to notify the elder as soon as possible. Rhaegar then spent the rest of the morning arranging for tighter patrols and to organize another scouting this time with a force of thirty men and to follow the animal paths to the village with a formation meant for battle. Rhaegar would trust no more hunters the village provided he would have make his own paths and hunt the brigands himself.

Hours later Arthur arrived with his party from the twenty plus Ser Barristan, four men remained. Gods had they fallen for this trap so bad even Arthur had suffered the losses he did.

"A trap" Rhaegar stated the obvious, Arthur nodded and sighed.

"Aye lost most of my men that man Ulmer shot arrows like some bloody arrow making contraption." Arthur said amazed and angered.

"His arrows hadn't killed a man and he already had another knocked. Damn him and these outlaws" Arthur cursed.

"Calm yourself Arthur, we aren't done yet these sacrefices won't be forgotten or unpaid" Ser Barristan assured them all.

"Aye…they shant, but its only the beginning of a long and tiresome hunt" Arthur lamented.

"Tis true but hold fast my friend your sister and Princess Elia will be rescued no matter what" Rhaegar proclaimed, today had been a lost but it would not remain so forever

 **Eddard**

 **280 A.C Lady of Lys**

The Narrow Seat stretched before him Ned hard order hard sail and hard rowing to make it to the Kings Wood. His captain a former Ironborn raider had assured him they would make it by month's end. Ned had nodded he wasn't a sailor so he trusted his captain of his flagship. Ned joined his brother and Robert who were sparring on the ships deck egged on by the sialors and marines of the ship. Robert was proven the better man so far but his brother would yet still regain his footing and fight back putting Robert in the defence. His brother would swing high and low but Robert would outmaneuver him and then return each swing hard and fast. Both went at it for hours until one of them yielded or a draw was called. Robert won most of the matches but his brother was just as quickly catching up.

Another week sailing and they reached Dragonstone, though Ne wasn't happy about it his captain Faustus Pyke told him it would be wise. The men were tired and they needed rest before sailing once more so they stayed on the hospitality of the castellian of Dragonstone. Ned couldn't remember who the bloke was, how could he his mind was somewhere else. Sitting alone while Robert and Brandon drunkedly sang and led the sailors and men in song.

"Not for marrymet my Lord?" Ned looked form his cup, he was sitting away from the main party on the sandy beach of Dragonsotne. A massive fire lit the night where the drunken men sung.

"Not much in the mood" Ned said simply.

"Aye I heard yer lass is in trouble" he was rather forward but Ned always preferred forward men, like home in the North from being talked to politely and dance around the subject at hand.

"She is, taken by bandits who think themselves righteous no doubt" Ned grinded his teeth angry clutching his cup harder.

"I can understand the feeling, to a degree" the Iron born man said.

"How so?" Ned said wanting the focus to turn from him, he wasn't in a mood to share his feelings.

"My mum" he said simply and Ned looked to him.

"Is she…" Ned began.

"Fine and lovely in Duskendale my Lord" he smirked, and Ned smiled slightly.

"That's good to hear" Ned said feeling his spirits rise a bit.

"Aye it is, never wondered why an Iron born man captains your ship my lord?" he asked. Ne dhad been curious of that actually. More so knowing the reputation of the Iron born so he would know if he could trust the man under his command.

"Aye more than once" Ned admitted.

"Well if my lord has the time I can tell you how I made it here with my mum" the captain poured himself more wine from the jug Ned had brought with him to sit by himself.

"Why not?" he smiled and poured some more for himself.

"Well it starts as any story does, my father the right and mighty as he was sailed down to some town in the Shield Islands, before the local Greenlander forces drove them out he took a thrall…a woman" Faustus drank from his cup thinking of the past and Ned felt his smile tug downward knowing all too well what was next.

"So he did as all Iron Born do with thrall women, and raped my mum, until she was pregnant with me" he sighed looking up the night sky.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ned said offering the man his sympathies.

"Ah don't be I'm not anymore, my mum said she isn't either because she got me as the trade-off" Faustus replied shrugging.

"My mum said he would beat her and threaten to drown her for the drowned god if she didn't give him a boy" grunted Faustus glaring at the dark waters of the night.

"When I was born my mother told me my drunken father stopped beating her, he found another girl to beat and left my mum to raise me" Faustus drank his wine and Ned himself poured him another cup nodding.

"When I was old enough to stand my father made me stand on his ship, when I was old enough to hold firmly, he made fasten sails and row oars. When I was old enough to understand he showed me how to understand the stars, and maps to sail" Faustus almost whimsically said with a wry grin.

"When I was old enough to cut wood he made me cut down my first man, heh some poor lug in Harlaw that tried fucking Lord Harlaw's wife" he smirked clearly remembering the rather dumb bugger.

"He tried to sleep with the Lords wife?" Ned raised a brow confused.

"Aye the Lord of Harlaw, they call him the Reader his wife was mad at him for one reason or other and entertained men to get his attention. One bugge went too far and tried going to her rooms." Faustus laughed madly slapping his knee.

"The Reader found him with his cock and breeches around his ankles when he went to see his wife!" Ned himself a hardy northern laugh at the mere thought.

"They say The Reader went silently to get his axe while the poor bugger bolted out of the room, by the time me and me old man caught him I cut him down with an axe to his skull" Faustus finished chuckling and sighed.

"Your first kill I take was good" Ned said with a somewhat bitter smile.

"Aye what about yours my lord?" he asked and Ned felt shame creep up on him.

"A Darklyn man stabbed him in the back sneaking into Duskendale" he said and the sailor hummed nodding.

"Well if you had warned him you'd probably have the whole castle coming down on you for the trouble" Faustus assured him though his kill wasn't clean it was a product of the time.

"Maybe but doesn't make me feel any better about it" Ned sighed and poured himself another cup.

"What man feels good about killing another man?" Faustus said making Ned think briefly. He didn't enjoy killing men, he did what he did because he had to. Not because he was fond of slaying men.

"No I suppose not" grinned Ned at his captain.

"Well after I killed that cunt, mah dad took me raiding and I found myself good at it" his captains sighed.

"Never took a liking to it though" shrugged Faustus.

"What kind of glory does a man get by killing an old man or a woman clutching her babe?" he looked haunted and Ned wondered if he had done such atroceties.

"So my dad well into his cups one day remembered my mother and started beating her, I was there and he was yelling and hollering and just kept beating her." Faustus said his voice growing darker and haunted.

"I didn't know what came over me I drew my sword and stabbed him in the back" Faustus said. He turned to me surprised of what I did like the drowned god appeared before him. Faustus finished his cup and sighed.

"I hacked at him until I felt my mum hold me and told me to stop" he shifted his eyes to the ship.

"I know kinslaying is a sin, no matter the god and even if he was a drunk and right fucker. He was my blood" Faustus said.

"So knowing what would happen I took my mum and all the coin and things we could gather sold most of what we owned and traveled to Seagard. Then wondered the mainland until I landed at Duskendale and proved myself a good sail. Lord Darklyns maester made me the captain of this ship" Faustus made a motion of his arms spread.

"Well that's it all I have to my tale" Faustus shrugged.

"Well that is a tale, going to tell it to your boys one day?" Ned smiled slightly.

"Aye I hope to have a son to show how to fix sails, how to sail and how to love the sea" Faustus smiled thinking of it.

"I hope that happens captain" Ned smiled lightly both of them remained quiet the off key singing of the men as a background. With the quiet Ned thought of Ashara once more but this time he saw her in his minds eye. Standing before him and standing next to her clutching to her dress a young lad grey eyes holding a wooden sword.

 **Bit of a dull chapter sorry but yeah I hope you enjoy the bit of Rhaegar's trouble with the outlaws. Short update not much to say enjoy my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashara**

 **280 A.C Old Lady**

Ashara straighten herself out and stepped around the bath water pulling on the robe she had on closer. Elia was on the other side and looked about as comftarble. They needed the bath badly their last one was weeks ago and Simon made it clear they would not die by poor hygiene on his watch. The last incident of men attacking them was still in their minds, true no other incidents had happened. This didn't make them anymore comftarble and thankfully her wrist had healed better. Still Elia and she both felt filthy and wanted nothing more than a bath.

"Come we must just do this quickly" Elia said and removed her robe. Her tanned skin was beautiful and despite what Elia might think she liked her skin it felt exotic. Slowly Elia entered the bath and sighed content from the warm water. Which was warm by fires lit underneath to heat the stone and consequentially the water. Ashara sighed and dropped her robe as well naked as the day she was born and entered the water. Despite her apprehension Ashara sighed feeling the cleansing of the warm water on her skin. Though Ashara would allow herself the moment to think on her own physical appearance. By far not the only quality she felt she could boast. She was all the same endeared by it, she was tall, her breast firm and lifted. Her eyes her favorite feature about herself held the Targaryen lilac colors but her hair as black as midnight caught the envy of many a servant and many a man.

"You're thinking of him" Elia said suddenly. Ashara opened her eyes blinking and looked to her friend with a raised brow.

"Of whom?" she asked curious.

"Oh don't try to hide it, you were thinking of Lord Stark" Elia said scrubbing her arms with a sponge.

"I don't know what you mean" Ashara said but could not stop the smile on her face. True she had drifted to Eddard when her mind wondered to the men who eyed her with lust and thoughts of conquest. Like she were a prize to own and others to be envious off. Yed Eddard didn't see her as such, no he saw more of her. When Eddard, her Ned looked on her it wasn't through her he didn't just see her for her body. Ned wasn't the most handsome man. Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon stood out most among the three best friends. He was quiet, and by all accounts she shouldn't have noticed. Yet he came to her shy and kind, without a trace of what she from most men. He talked to her and he was interested in her thoughts.

Ned her Ned was unlike any man she met, when one thought him weak he would bare his fangs and remind them the silent wolf Was all wolf. He slew the Hollard brothers, stromed a keep with just two men at his side and rescued the king! Her Ned wasn't a fool he was smart and his tales often left her wondering more of his home. The North was foreign to her and she wanted to know more about him and his family.

"Fine maybe I was thinking of him" Ashara smiled somewhat mischievously. Just for now they could forget this entire situation.

"Well he did seem kind" Elia smiled at her and washed her hair.

"He is kind, and oh so sweet. We talk for hours and he tells me of his home and burdens" Ashara sighed, she could not believe how she had fallen for him. He was so different, gods if more men were like him she would be in heaven. Ashara chuckled slightly, then again if that were so he wouldn't be so unique, so gentle a soul that still held the ferocity of a warrior. She would admit that she wanted to ride the wolf. See that a side of him that would ravage her.

"Oh what could you be thinking for your ears to turn red" Elia smirked at her and Ashara laughed.

"Ned I wonder how he is under the sheets, or furs in his case" Ashara chuckled and felt the tension of the day ebb away at her. Opening her eyes she looked to her friend and smirked making her way over to her.

"I hate this place, and I'm stressed all the time" Ashara lamented but didn't lose her smirk.

"Oh? And what pray tell brings that smirk to your face?" Elia asked, though she seemed somewhat aware of what was happening. Elia turned to her and Ashara easily snaked her arms around her waist and one hand squeezed her buttocks. Elia smiled shyly, that shy demeanor popped from the strong woman she had recently showed to Ashara. It was fine by her, she liked her meek friend as she was and the gods she was frustrated and angry at her situation.

"Ashara…I don't know" Elia swallowed and felt her nerves get the better of her.

"Oh come now you have had a man…Its almost the same" Ashara whispered their lips inches apart.

"I…" Elia couldn't finish as Ashara kissed her friend deeply and lovingly. Their bodies soon melted into one and Ashara let her frustrations out. Their lips locked their hands wondered and Ashara moaned into their kiss before her free hand guided itself to Elia's womanhood. Her friend gasped and the time was no longer their concern. Pleasure and their shared love of friendship and trust was all that mattered until they exploded in release and both laid down holding each other close by the baths side.

"That…was nothing like with Robert" Elia confessed shyly as she buried her face in Ashara's breast one hand absently stroking Ashara's breast. Ashara cradled her friend and hummed smiling one hand on her soft behind the other stroking her wet hair.

"I should hope so I don't believe I have a cock to speak off" Ashara said and they both laughed.

"Ashara may I confess something to you?" Elia said suddenly voulnerable and Ashara looked down to her friend.

"I don't love Jaime Lannister" Elia confessed and Ashara found that to be rather obvious.

"How can you love someone you neve met?" Ashara replied simply but with understanding.

"That is not really the confession" Ashara wondered briefly, if what was to come next would be about Robert Baratheon. He was certainly charismatic and his bond with the prince and Eddard Stark was something to beholden. He seemed kind enough and Ashara had seen him play with the children in the fountain briefly. Ned spoke well of him as well so he must be a good man with those qualifications Ashara would give her blessing to Elia.

"I prefer prince Rhaegar" she said and Ashara blinked.

"Oh?" was her only response and her friend looked up at her grinning.

"You thought I was going to say I loved Robert didn't you?" she chuckled and untangled herself from Ashara stretching and standing.

"Aye I did" Ashara followed suit and both began the process in dressing in their old dresses, that still had the wear and tear of their captivity.

"I met him briefly, we just talked and found we had quite a bit in common. He was kind and loved music he told me of his love for books. He told me of his adventures with Robert and Lord Stark". Elia recalled smiling.

"Just call him Ned, he would mind not in the least" Ashara grinned.

"I would not impose, Prince Rhaegar only his truest of friends and family call him such…and his lover I suppose" Elia smiled at Ashara as they stood and stretched drying their bodies with towels.

"He would consider you a friend for you are my dearest one. Trust me Ned is hardly one for formalities. But enough of Ned tell me more of the prince." Ashara knew somewhat of him with Ned and his tales.

"Nothing much to say, we only had some time to spend together, we talked. He told me of his favorite books and the tale she learnt as a child we exchanged the tales and he even played his harp for me. The music he played was beautiful" Elia said sighigng.

"He and Ne dare quite alike, both gentle souls but warriors by duty" Ashara said somewhat romantically. True enough among the three men Robert was the only one who seemed to love and want to be a warrior. He was meant to fight and win battles, Ned had told her both him and the prince agreed that Robert Baratheon was happiest when he was swinging his hammer. She hoped this wouldn't mean he would not enjoy something beyond war. He was Ned's dearest friend so Ashara while normally would call him a warmonger and never so much as speak to the man. He was Ned's friend however, and soon to marry into Ned's family, so if nothing else she enjoyed Robert for his charismatic nature and jolly nature.

Leaving their bath their ever constant protector waited for them, the smiling knight once again took his shift and followed them. Walking down the halls still in need in repair, they ran by a cracked door not fully closed due to the broken door.

"This isn't good" Simon said and both girls stopped, the smiling knight made no move to stop them from listening.

"Milton got caught!" an outlaw she did not know said. Old Ulmer rasped next growling clearly anger.

"That bloody idiot, I told him not to wear that fucking Martell doublet" he rasped and he seemed to move and shuffle about.

"Who caught him the prince?" Simon spoke up.

"Nay it was some new cunts, the third man from the song" Longneck if she remembered spoke his voice barely hearable from his whispers.

"From the… the Stark lad?" Simon said and Ashara felt her heart flutter. He was here in the Kingswood! Ned had come for her! A small sense of regret came over her for briefly forgetting her friend but she waved it off. She was merely excited about it, she wanted to see him now! Gods if ned showed himself before her right now she would take him where he stood infront of all these outlaws.

"What are they doing next?" Ulmer rasped.

"Moving to Kings Town, to regroup with the prince." The unkown outlaw said.

"Then there is where we strike when they are moving we move in force and take them" Simon said and Ashara felt her heart clench.

"Much as we would love for more coin, we should just end them" Longneck whispered.

"Kill them? One of them is the next heir to the Stormlands killing him would bring an actual to our doorstep" Simon reasoned.

"Fine, kill the other two, Northerners anyways they won't do shite about it" Simon dismissed the death of her Ned and whoever this other man was.

"Good gather the lads and keep an eye on them. We strike the moment they move." Ashara paled and Elia looked to her and took Ashra's arm ushering foreward.

"Someone you know little bird?" the smiling knight as always smiled at her back. Ashara didn't bother answering and Elia led her away. She would be on her knees tonight, and the days to come praying that her beloved prevailed.

 **Eddard**

 **280 A.C Blackwater Bay Fishing Town**

Ned with beated breath saw the fishing town from the Lady of Lys, as she dropped anchor just a row from the bay. Wanting to move he got the men he would need assembled, counting Robert and Brandon, ten men marines from the ship. Two row boats were prepped and they rowed to shore with their horses on three more row boats. Entering the peer Ned quickly ordered his men to action and send back the boats with orders to Faustus sail back to Duskendale and tell his castellian Mark Ryswell to write letters to House Tully of the precense of his brother. His father's instructions which made Brandon moon a bit but he got over it quick enough.

"Alright lads, we take rest in the inn for the night than make for Kings Town join up with the prince" Ned ordered his men and Brandon looked on with a grin. Ned ignored his brother and Robert just ordered the men around to sattle horses and ready for the march in the morning. His brother came to him chuckling his tone in wonder if Ned had to guess to see him commanding men.

"My brother, commanding men of his own a keep and a pretty girl to rescue" Brandong smirked and Ned rolled his eyes.

"What? You can't be the only one to get the power brother" Ned said half joking.

"And you bite too? Gods where is my brother and who are you?" Ned laughed at that, true enough. He was different, so much so than when he came here a mere boy too shy to say no to Robert. He grew into someone he never envisioned being. Eddard Stark he never had self-doubt but he did fear what all boys fear. Disappointing his father, the name Stark was already scoffed at by the Southern lords. Savages who knew nothing beyond fighting in a frigate cold land.

Ned showed them what the north was. Warriors, when he rode out of Duskendale with his king. He showed them the north were lords not just with words. Ned met his people led them and already they loved him more than their previous Lord. Ned was a man now, he would continue to do his father proud as best he could.

"Well I had to grow up sometime" Ned responded to his brother.

"So you did brother so you did, now come let us drink and enjoy our time before we depart" Brandon made a B-line for the tavern. Ned shook his head and made sure with Robert the men were set. Following Brandon to the tavern they found him after leaving him alone for only an hour with half the bar drinking in merriment. A wench on his lap a mug of ale in the other and men toasting in this strangers name.

"Shite that's how I look like from your point of view?" Robert chuckled.

"Sometimes" Ned said and began walking down to sit on a table near his brother.

"What of the other times?" Robert said.

"Like a drunken idiot" Ned smirked and both laughed ordering some wine. Ned and Robert spent the rest of the day drinking and enjoying a good time with Bandon. Ned even arm wrestled one of the patrons and won himself some pennies. Ned just offered like a good sport to pay for the next round and their merriment continued. By nightfall Ned ordered his men and Robert and Brandon half sauced to bed for they would ride with the sun rising.

Entering his room in his Inn Ned put his sword by his bed and his hunting knife tucked under his pillow. He was no longer in a friendly place after all. Lying in bed with thoughts of Ashara Ned drifted off to a dream filled with children laughter and the laugh of the woman he loved by his side. Morning arrived and Ned dressed up, he armored up as well in mail with a leather doublet. His sword at his hip Ned went to the town to see his men getting ready for the ride to kings Town. Putting on his riding gloves he found Robert down looking over the men along with Brandon. Looking about Ned smiled and readied for the turning to his horse he looked down the road and raised a brow. A man stepped out of the tavern they had gone to last night.

The man was in orange in a leather doublet, no commonfolk could afford leather, much less dyed. Ned hummed and looked to his men. Robert and Brandon looked busy and Ned on a haunch grabbed the reins of his horse and went after the man. The people paid him no mind so he was free to ride unmolested through the streets. Ned walked after him until the man turned just around the corner of a house. Ned followed and found the man with two others. Walking to them they turned to him and their once smiling faces turned sour.

"What can I do for you…m'lord" Ned knew he stuck out as highborn with his clothes and manner of walking.

"the doublet of yours, are you Dornish?" Ned asked simple enough and the man looked to his friends before answering.

"Aye Dornish" he remarked and looked ready to leave but Ned spoke again.

"You don't have the Rhoynish accent" Ned looked to them his grey eyes half narrowed.

"M'lord you seem a busy man…maybe you should rejoin your friends" his friends stood.

"Offcourse, may I know the house you serve the coat of arms?" Ned said and took a step back for them.

"Martell" he said, somewhat smug.

"Offcourse and their coat?" Ned felt his lips pulled up slightly, something in his chest burned and the moment the words left the man's lips he acted.

"I don't remember" He said now looking angry.

"Offcourse, well as they say fortune favors the bold" Ned finished and his arm lashed out catching the doublet wearing outlaw offguard. Ned could be no more certain he was such.

"Wha-" Ned pulled him forward by his undone doublet and smashed his forehead against his nose. His forehead felt slightly wet and the crunching sound was lovely to his ears. His friends reacted slow trying to get clubs stuck in their belts. While Ned pulled the doublet outlaw and smashed his nose, Ned reached with his right hand on his right on his hip. Grabbing the pommel underhand Ned unsheathed his sword about halfway up and caught the club of the man to his immediate right. Turning Ned punched him with all the might he could father and blood flew from his mouth. Taking the rest of his sword out holding it underhand he swung and cut the man's throat open.

Grabbing his sword flat against his forearm Ned lifted it to block the club from the left man. Ned without remorse or thought of honor. Ned smashed the man's groin with his knee hard. Just as swiftly he brought his sword to bare parallel to the ground and thrusted with such ferocity that might be unwarranted. Ne slew the outlaw with fury in his grey eyes the sword pierced cloth and the already gasped man let out a breathless yelp as the sword punctured his heart and longs before sticking out of his back. Gritted Teeth Ned growled and drove the blade nearly to its hilt in anger into his chest. Turning he saw the doublet stranger stagger up and make a break for the woods edging the town. Ned shoved the corpse off his sword and calmly mounted his horse. Snapping the reins he ran down the outlaw, leaning forward closing on his prey Ned held his sword so the flat end faced his target. Galloping past Ned struck the man on the head sending him tumbling to the ground in pain. Stopping and rounding back, he pointed his blade at the staggered foe. Just as he did so Robert and Brandon arrived with the men and circled the outlaw.

"Gods man I look away for just…who's he?" Robert raised a brow at the man on the ground glaring and holding his broken and bloodied nose.

"Does he look like a Dornishman to you Robert?" Ned replied simply.

"None like any we have met" the man glared and Brandon somewhat lost asked the man his name. A useless gesture to Ned he cared not for names only answers.

"Your name outlaw I shall have it" Brandon said gruffly.

"Fuck off" he growled. Ned sheathed his sword and stepped off his horse his anger still controlling him. Ned with fury punched him acoss his cheek laying him out on the ground. Taking his knife from his belt he kicked his legs apart and put his foot the outlaws left thigh and Ned knelt on the other leg keeping him pinned. Ned pressed the blade to his crotch.

"I need your tongue, alone to make you talk. Name give it to us now or I start by cutting one of your balls off" Robert and even Brandon looked to him. This wasn't him this wasn't gentle Eddard they knew. This wasn't the quiet wolf even no he was baring fangs howling and growling lashing out at anything.

"Gah! Fuck alright! Milton, its Milton!" he yelled fear evident in his voice when Ned threaten his manhood.

"Good pick him up take him to the Inn and I want guards posted outside the Inn and room. I want to talk to him personally" Ned ordered standing and returning to his horse letting his men follow his orders. Turnng he snapped the reins and rode off for a moment, he felt…queasy and the anger that controlled him before made way for shame and fear.

 **Robert**

 **280 A.C Blackwater Bay Fishing Town**

"Shite, I need to see to him" Robert said to Brandon, Ned's actual brother looked troubled by it. He was the older brother yet he found himself somewhat powerless to follow. Robert couldn't blame him, Ned was fostered away and had only some visits. Robert knew him better and that no doubt bothered the man. He asked constantly about him, when they drank and Ned had been sulking on the ship. When Brandon acted well…like a brother Robert thought of Stannis, and Renly. His baby brother Renly doesn't know him. Stannis even is almost as stranger, Robert knows not what makes his brother feel joy if the sour mop ever felt it. Robert rode after Ned with a nod and his thoughts on Stannis and Renly, he was a piss poor brother, more a brother to men who weren't his blood.

Not that he hated that, Robert never felt more alive than with his brothers, fighting more so when they are behind him. Now riding up to his friend on the outskirts of the town, Robert looked to Ned who looked at the woods with an unreadable expression. What could he say? He never saw Ned like that, angry and rather hateful. This thing with Lady Ashara Dayne was quite something dear to Ned but the gods this was truly almost frightening. He never knew Ned capable of uttering cruel enough words to threaten to cut a man's balls in front of an entire town.

"I'm fine Brandon" Ned said grunting. So he had been expecting his actual blood brother? Robert wasn't offended he just wondered if his brother had done similar things when they had been together.

"Not him but all the same are you alright Ned?" Robert replied.

"I don't know" he sighed forgetting his earlier statement all together.

"I just think I nearly cut a man's balls off" laughed Ned shaking his head grinning.

"Aye I almost felt like I was going to say to calm down. Never seen you like that" Robert grinned back but Ned lost his momentary joy at the mention of that.

"I don't know what came over me I was frustrated angry true. But I didn't think myself to say that" Ned said.

"Your woman was taken against her will. I doubt you would be happy to see a man responsible for it" Robert tried to comfort his friend.

"Right…I just I hope she's okay…the gods know that if they did anything to her….I will have no mercy" Ned said his lover…the woman he felt in his heart his bones, his very soul as his long life partner. She would be saved and he would finally ask her for her hand. He cared not what the Lord of Starfall wanted. He would have her. For once in his life Ned wanted something, he had always just gone along and accepted things humbly never ambitious never expecting much. Now he wanted her, he wanted Ashara she was the sole thing Ned found a drive to obtain in his heart. She for all the gods grace chose him, meek Ned a second son with nothing much to him besides a keep to hold for his brother and help him. Ned wasn't the most handsome compared to his two best friends or his brother. Yet Ashara the woman who had so many men after her loved him.

"No man will deny you that Ned. Just remember who this lady of yours fell for" Ned looked to him surprised by the words.

"Hey I have my moments" Robert smirked and turned his horse returning to the Inn. Ned quickly caught up next to him with a small smile on his face.

"Come on let's make our friend talk Milton was it?" Ned said.

"Aye he's already been put in a room just waiting for your words of convincing" Robert said and they both rode off to make the man talk.

 **Rhaegar**

 **280 A.C Kings Town**

This was becoming tedious the brigands had remained silent since their big assault for quite some time. So Rhaegar ran day to day operations scouting with force and then small parties along with questioning of the villagers. Few leads and the ones Rhaegar and Arthur found of worth they didn't quite know how many men to commit in fear of another ambush. The days dragged on and soon a month had past and nothing concrete. The only solace he found was that Robert and Ned had sent word from Dragonstone to say they would be going to the fishing town on the Blackwater. They were due to arrive as a matter of fact in a few days.

Rhaegar didn't want another incident so he decided to make a party fourty men armed and in combat formation to meet Ned and escort him here. Rhaegar spent most of the day picking the men and the route they would take by midday Arthur arrived with Lord Crakehall and his squires from another mission to the southern villages.

"Arthur how did it go?" Rhaegar asked somewhat already knowing the answer.

"Nothing the people however gave us more directions this time east.

"Well it's something I suppose Ned should be here tomorrow or a few days I sent some men ahead. But they haven't returned with any words" Rhaegar sighed and shook his head.

"Well let's hope they return and escort our lads here." Arthur said and left to be with the men and then read reports. Rhaegar walked back to the Inn and finished the reports of the scouting the day grew dark and he ran through two candles. He went to bed his armor on its stand and Blackfyre with his belt wrapped around his hilt by his bedside. Laying down Rhaegar sighed into his pillow tired and fell asleed tucked himself deep into the sheets.

He felt tried, and groggy and something pounded vaguely and muddled noises felt at the edge of his mind. Rhaegar felt like he was hot and threw the sheets off of him, the pounding insisted grunting Rhaegar opened his eyes watery and coughed, somke! The seven hells smoke the pounding from his groggy state the loud cracking of wood splintering made him turn his teary eyes to his door. Arthur and some of the men broke the door down with an axe.

"We must flee! Come they set the Inn on fire! Come on!" Arthur yelled and Rhaegar slipped on his boots and took Blackfyre with him Stopping to stare at his armor, there was no time to take it…the last gift his father gave him before going over to madness.

"Shit" he said never in his life had Rhaegar uttered a curse but when he felt like he was leaving behind the part of what once was his father he felt the need to. Quickly Rhaegar exited his room Blackfyre in hand as the smoke got thicker and the flames became visible and the screaming of men and women all around. Rhaegar courhching low and a cloth to his mouth from his pocket exited the Inn. Chaos reigned outside as the storage room they had rented was also lit ablaze Rhaegar gritted his teeth and quickly tried to get the situation under control while the people and his men lost their cool all around him

"Water! We need more water!"

"The wail fill buckets and start moving!"

"My son! Oh gods I cant find my son sirs please!"

"Order! Order I say men rally!" Rhaegar tried yelling over the chaos, Robert would have been a better option his voice was loud enough to bother the long dead.

"Order you cunts! Your prince is talking to you!" yelled Lord Crakehall and gathered most of the attention.

"Dig the ground! Use the dirt for we shan't have enough water! Pour the dirt over the fires! Go!" Rhaegfar ordered and if to free his hands he tied Blackfyre back on his waist.

"Come on! Move it!" Rhaegar said shovels not stored in their bigger supply room and men began digging the dirt of the town. While digging and coordinating the movement Rhaegar looked to the store house handing buckets of dirt with his men. Going near the side Arthur joined him brining lads to shovel buckets into the fire. From the back door it opened three…well young boys no older than fourteen if he were to guess came from it. One had a burn he was nursing the others looked fine but the one with the torch on his hand was familiar. He had a sword on his hip and he looked to them, Rhaegar opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly it was the lad from the elders house.

"Run!" one of his friends yelled and bolted the other threw the torch at Rhaegar who ducked it.

"Grab them!" Rhaegar yelled and Arthur cursed when as if the gods were proving cruel a piece of burning ceiling crashed down before them lighting one of their men on fire.

"AAAGHH!" he yelled depsertely and the buckets previously meant to douse the flames went on him as he rolled on the ground yelling.

"Wait Rhaegar!" Arhtur tried his hands up the heat overwhelming.

"Go around go!" Rhaegar yelled and sprinted after the young boys. Holding Blackfyre from waving around his hip he was on their tale his strides were longer and he was catching up to them. They turned to the main street but Rhaegar was on their tail. His men were so busy they hardly payed notice to him running after the boys.

"Cut them off!" he yelled and some of his men feebly tried to but they escaped their grasp. Rhaegar cursed and they turned another corner going for the wall Rhaegar followed them a house was there and the door closed just as some feet shuffled around it. Not breaking speed he cursed hoping the door was as thin and weak as it looked he burst forth and broke it down throwing his body against it. The door broke in lock destroyed the door caved at the middle. Rhaegar groaned falling into the house. The boys looked terrified and scrambled. The elder's grandson took his sword and Rhaegar still on the ground scrambled up. The boy swung down at him and Rhaegaro his hands grasped wood he brought it up and thanked the gods when the sword looking old and disused stuck on some timber meant for the hearth.

Parrying the sword aside and Rhaegar punched the young man's gut bending over he dropped the hand. Rhaegar pulled him by the shirt over and behind him smashing his face against the adjacent wall. The boy groaned and was down for the moment. Rhaegar stood and Blackfyre gleamed dangerously as he unsheathed it and looked to the boy's one of them had a pitch fork the other a kitchen knife.

"Yield and you will be treated fairly…don't and I might slay you here." Rhaegar said almost pleadingly.

"Don't let me be a man who slays children" Rhaegar said and pointed Blackfyre at them. One of them looked down behind Rhaegar and the boy stood groggy with his sword Rhaega turned his face. The boy grasped the sword and Rhaegar heard the movement.

"Fools" Rhaegar shook his head and tried his best to disarm the boys, the first lad with the pitchfork stabbed at Rhaegars head Rhaegar parried the strike cut the pitch fork at the half. Rhaegar stepped forward and hit the boy with pommel on the face. The one with the kitchen knife got closer for Rhhaegar would wound him griveioulsy if he used Blckfyre. Grunting Rhaegar moved to the side and the boy cut him on his chest. Putting his foot out the boy yelped and fell yelled in pain. Rhaegar turned the elders grandson came at her sword high above his head, too high and Rhaegar lips set in a frown feet planted firmly. Lifted his boot and kicked the charnging boys chest. The sword flung from his hands and he fell down breathless. The one with the broken pitch fork charged and Rhaegar simply lifted blackfyre and the boy stopped ead the point just barely grazing his chin.

"Yield" Rhaegar said voice low clearly angry now. The boy dropped the stick and fell to his knees hands up. Rhaegar stepped back and felt something wet hit his boot.

"On the ground boy, face down hands above your head don't move" Rhaegar orderd and he did so, the elders son was gasping for breath and held his chest in pain. Looking down to the third boy blood was pooling around him.

"Oh…gods" Rhaegar sheathed Blackfyre and flipped the boy over he fell on the knife plunged into his chest. The boys eyes teary and wide, Rhaegar didn't need to be a measter to know it. He was dead, with his dead Arthur finally showed up with men.

"My Prince" Arthur said just now he noticed he was also in just a white shirt and sword at his hip.

"He attacked me I fended him off and he fell on his knife….seaze the other two come on" Rhaegar sighed rubbing his face as his men as told. Arthur came to him and put his hand on Rhaegars shoulder.

"Rhaegar" he said personally now.

"Forget it, the fire whats happening" Rhaegar sighed.

"Almost put out, but half the Inn collapsed." Arthur sighed. Rhaegar cursed and looked to his wound on his chest his white shirt red with the stain of his blood.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Aye just a small cut the maester will take care of it right now let's worry about the fire." Rhaegar said and walked out to help with the fire. It wasn't until the sun was peeking above the trees, the light filtering giving way to the smoke of the dead fires. The Inn was half destroyed the boys confessed to trying to kill him for the Kingswood Brotherhood, they weren't members but hoped to be so with this act. The storage house was burnt most of their food and clothes and equipment was burnt and unrepairable his armor gone with the Inn's collapse. The town had gathered putting the fire out killed four of Rhaega's men, the fire from the storage room spread to a neighboring house. The people inside had been trapped four of his men went in saved their family but four of them died the house collapsing on them. From the townsfolk two dead three if he counted the boy that tried killing him. A maester took care of his wound and looked over the prisoners on Rhaegars insistence, nothing but a few bruised bones.

Their wounds though minor meant they wasted the maesters time, the two remaining fools denied the Nights Watch saying they would rather die than serve him. Rhaegar tried persuading them but it ended in naught but them giving undying loyalty to a cause that did not exist to a man they did not even know. He put them before the villagers and the village elder who looked to his grandson looked ashamed. Kneeling Rhaegar had his executioner ready one of his men who said he had no problem doing so.

"Mercy!" the cries went out along with others for the boys Rhaegar held his hands up to speak.

"People! I gave mercy and they proclaimed loyalty to the outlaws the same outlaws that killed my men and kidnapped my betrothed and her friend" Rhaegar said.

"Good people! Look at this madness! Your Inn is burnt and your storage and even a house leaving a poor family roofless!" Rhaegar spoke with such passion and pain the folk looked to him awed. Putting his hand to his chest, Rhaega still in his night shirt the dried blood on it.

"Your people are dead! My men are dead saving that poor family!" Rhaegar pointed to the family in question the man of the family spoke out.

"True! These brave lads saved us! Down with the outlaws and their baseless promises!" the chant went up down with outlaws loud and furious from one of their own disowning them the rest followed.

"I promise you again that I offered mercy and offer it yet again" Rhaegar said and turned to the boys on their knees hands chained behind them.

"Right now once more do you wish to join the Nights Watch? Forget this useless cause for outlaws who care for coin and nothing more" Rhaegar said, the boys foolish enough yelled in anger at the people.

"Cowards! The brotherhood gave us food! Coin! They kept us from the real murderers and these slavers" he yelled. The people muttered and then despite the situation Rhaegar felt sadness when the people began calling for blood. Having enough Ned looked to his man and nodded, he returned the Nod and went to the first boy. With a swift swing of his sword he cut his head off. The other boy yelled about freedom or some such nonsense and died just as quickly. After the executions and the burying of the bodies Rhaegar and Arthur were approached by a mysterious man. He said he would confess something important to Rhaegar with the promise of coin and immunity. Arthur threaten to just torture the man but Rhaegar had enough with the dead boys. So they agreed and they met in the Elders house and he talked to them.

"Your friends have been here since yesterday" he said.

"What? What of the men I sent?" Rhaegar asked.

"The Brotherhood have decided to strike in force against your friends and killed the messengers. Before they could arrived here" he said and Rhaegar sighed.

"When will they attack?" Rhaegar asked.

"The moment your friends leave and are in the woods, which I believe will be any moment" the man said.

"Gods… Arthur mount up and get the men all you can I don't care fighting and ready in an hour we ride as soon as we assemble" Rhaegar said and stood up.

"Find me some mail and leathers" he orderd a guard who nodded and left to do the task. This ended now the town no longer supported them this informant was enough proof of that. When he reunited with Ned and Robert they would mount a full assault on the outlaws and end them once and for all. The men were gathered in a few hours fifty good men all at the ready though somewhat tired he still felt full of energy, in leather and mail he looked to Arthur, Lord Crakehall and his squire Jaime Lannister.

"Let's save our compatriots" Rhaegar announced followed by a resounding yell of approval and the party riding off with speed to the fishing town.

 **Alright we are nearing the exciting conclusion of the Brotherhood arc! The boy reunited after being apart. But will Rhaegar make it in time? Or will the brotherhood have more hostages to deal with? Find out next time!**

 **Man this chapter was fun to write I swear!**

 **READ AND REVIEW LADS KEEPS ME HAPPY AND KEEPS ME WRITING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashara**

 **280 A.C The Old Lady**

Did it all seem necessary for the defeat of Ned, he was to her knowledge from the talking of men alone with maybe ten other men. Including Brandon Stark and Robert Baratheon, if nothing else she thanked the gods Ned had a fighter like him, she had prayed constantly since they overheard the news of his arrival and the consequential hours following this. She slept for maybe four hours at most. Now it was morning and she was looking at a rather discouraging sight. The outlaws had come to mass, maybe a good if she were counting sixty outlaws. All of them riders among them where some of the commanding figures. Dick the quiet man, who always seemed to lurk around the keep but never speaking a word. Big Belly Ben was leading the charge, Simon was meanwhile gathering the rest of the keep and preparing it for a siege. All in all it was a perfect time, the smiling knight was away and their guard…well was a single fool who didn't seem all that competent.

Ashara turned from the window seeing the assembled men and looked to Elia. They with some material had sown together, some breeches and clothes. Their dresses discarded for this would only burden them. Using old sheets they made cloaks and fastened them around their shoulders. Ashara opened her door and looked outside. Her guard was yawning and from the look of the deflated skin by his side quite drunk. Ashara nodded and steeled herself, this was different not unlike when that one bloke tried to rape her. So with all the courage she could muster she grabbed their sowing needles the four of them tied together the points slightly blunted but it would be enough. Sighing Ashara looked to Elia and hugged her friend and for whatever reason she pecked her lips.

"What was that for?" Elia raised a brow half confused.

"I'm nervours thought it lightened the mood" she grinned and Elia smiled slightly hugging her friend.

"I can do it if you'd prefer" Elia began but Elia had been so strong for them both, she needed to return the favor. Looking out the window Elia was awaiting the right moment. Ashara peeked from the open door the man was so drunk he didn't even notice Ashara slip next to him. A loud cheer erupted from the outside and Elia nodded to her their signal the gates though crumbling and old opened and took ages to close and open again. So Ashara prayed to the seven and clutched the sowing needles, with her wits gathered she roughtly grabbed the man's hair and pulled it back baring his bearded neck.

"What?" he tried and Ashara jammed the needles into his neck, blood gushed and her hands became slick on the needles. Worrying almost sardonically that she wouldn't kill him properly she grabbed the butt of the needles and pushed them further. Pulling back the man tumbled forward clutching the needles writhing on the ground. The sounds he made gurgling made her stomach churn yet she could not look away. When she killed that outlaw before she had been so angry she never really saw him die she had been so busy being furios before….the pain. Now as the man gave the last of his writhes spitting out blood into the pool already soaking under him. He died, Elia came out of the room and paled herself seeing the body.

"Alright come on w-we should move" Elia grabbed the spear careful to avoid the blood. Clutching it they put their hoods over their heads and made their way down to their second objective. The keep was a bustle men moving here to there seeing them cloaks up and a spear in one of them. They blended in no one paid them mind the keep was being prepared for a battle. The halls twisted and turned until they found what they were looking for. Down by the stables nearly empty was a makeshift holding cell for their prisoner. The knight they captured a Frey from the Towers on his breast plate to be sure. He was sitting on the muddy ground his hands unbound but he looked terrible. Elia spoke hissing at him in a quiet tone.

"Ser" she hissed and repeated twice before the Frey knight looked up.

"What the fuck do you want" he said turning from them.

"Freedom" he looked at them and snarled.

"Fuck off" he said and turned away, Ashara looked to Elia and she was confused, clearly this man didn't notice their male voices.

"Ser we aren't outlaws it is I Elia Martell and Ashara Dayne" the knight looked to them and stood moving up Ashara kept a lookout and Elia nodded removing her hood.

"my lady…I'm sorry" he bumbled.

"Nay come we will free you and we must flee! We cannot flee without you" she hissed. Elia used a spare needle she had requested and jammed it into the lock holding him.

"Hurry!" he hissed and Elia nodded before the lock clicked and she thanked the gods it worked. The door opened and the big knight stepped out nodding.

"Horses let's saddle them" hissed Ashara.

"Nay too much time just grab them and…well we can deal with soreness later" Elia sighed and the three grabbed horses putting reins on them. Making their way out of the stables they rushed to the back of the keep where the tower leant and the wall was breached. To their fear two men guarded the entrance and the knight looked at them taking the spear from Elia.

"Okay when I start at them ride to the breach." He said gruffly and mounted the horse after a few hops. Not only was it unsightly it made them feel a bit uneasy as well. The Frey knight rode to them and the guards turned looking confused before the knight yelled and Elia and Ashara sent each other withering glances. Jumping on their horses not exactly graceful themselves they rode to the ensuing battle where the Frey man speared the first guard and jumped on the other knocking him over. Elia and Ashara slowed their horses and rode out of the breach. Turing the Frey Knight grabbed a boulder and Ashara turned flinching hearing the pleads of mercy and then the crunch of his head smashed open. The Frey knight this time using the broken wall jumped on his horse and rode out. They rushed out the Old Lady quickly fading away in the distance. After they gained enough distance the trepidation melted away the wind on her face ashara laughed. She cared not for the pain in her thighs or her cunt burning something fierce against the horse from the bucking.

"FREE!" yelled Ashara and Elia laughed with the Frey knight roaring heartedly. The tables had turned and now the outlaws previously winning just lost their bargaining chips to keep their heads. Now came the part Elia had promised under her breath Ashara muttered in her somewhat awful Valyiran.

"Valar morghulis" Ashara could not wait to see their enemy's dead.

 **Eddard**

 **280 A.C Kingswood**

The men held together and their little conversation with their newest captive was enlightening. He broke rather easy with little probing necessary, on their part. Robert rode next to him and Brandon just a leg behind leading the men with one of the men having the prisoner tossed over their horse like a sack. They were in a short trot down the unpaved goat pass the generations of commonfolk trudged until they became what they are. Trudging to the path Ned looked to the woods and wondered if where Rhaegar was aware of his presence. Four riders came to him and he sent them back with word of their captured prisoner, Rhaegar would have met them already wouldn't he?

"The riders were intercepted, we should be ready for an attack" Ned said to Robert.

"Aye this quiet makes me uneasy" Robert said all of the men felt it on their bones, since leaving the town it was an odd feeling. They had one of the outlaws and he spilled his guts to them, they were much targets now. Ned looked to the forest and felt his gut twist, and before he could dwell on it he saw shadows move. While common sense told him to stop the men, his gut told him something else Ned scowled and instead looked to the men.

"Ride! Fast and hard!" Ned growled and snapped the reins of his horse and sprinted forward the men followed suit with Brandon yelling over the fall of hooves.

"What is it?" Brandon yelled and Neds gut feeling proved true. From the forest riders began storming to them swords drawn and lances at the ready.

"Oh bullocks good call Ned!" Robert bellowed winging his hammer to bare.

"Swords!" Ned yelled and the command went down the line steel singing blades bare and at the ready. From the other side riders poured on as well they were overwhelmed! Both sides were closing in and Ned wasn't sure they didn't have the men to hold them off.

"From the back!" Brandon carried the information of their men. From both sides and behind this was an encirclement and they would run into the rest of the circle in a few moments. Thinking fast Ned ordered the formation to tighten up so they could punch through the encirclement. The forest was far too easy to move this amount of men for in Ned's mind. A larger force and the outlaws would have been too cumbersome to pursue them effectively. His mind instantly brought him to the attention of the Outlaw that led this, Kingwoods Brotherhood.

An encirclement with just enough men to outnumber Ned's and be able to maneuver them. Bundled tighter together forming a tighter formation Ned saw the incoming. The thundering of hooves made Ned lick his lips and aligned himself in the incoming gap. Swords drawn and Robert hammer ready for the swing barreled for a collision.

"Break through them!" Ned roared and yelled loudly his men following suit. The outlaws yelled in return their swords up the two chargers met. Stell sang Ned parried swords with the first man and ducked down almost losing his head to the second and swinging up cut the third rider knocking him off his horse. The loud noises of horses neighing and men dying screaming cursing, and steel biting. Ned grunted parrying another hit and cut down another man. To his right Robert smashed his war hammer into riders utterly destroying them. One poor bastard had his block knocked his head clean off from the powerful blow. Brandon roared and killed men left and right with his sword Ice wasn't meant for Calvary combat. They broke through somehow, after however many seconds he broke through the other side.

"Shit!" Ned growled and slowed his horse down his men followed suit breaking through the front line only let their pursuers come up. Ned panted and the outlaws were once more encircling them leaving them surrounded. This Simon Toyne was a smart bugger, even if Ned had continued riding he would hit nother line of men. The others pursuing him would encircle him again and repeat the process until he was bled dry. Panting Ned held his sword and looked to his men circled up facing the enemy and made a head count.

"Were down to six M'lord" one of his riders licked his lips breathing hard and Ned looked to him he was wounded his side bleeding. From the men lost the captured outlaw was gone, well he at least kept the doublet. Should he meet with Princes Elia she might want it for her fallen knight.

"I think I know you Stark" the outlaw a rather fat man with a mace came to him.

"Can't say we've met, me or my brother" Ned responded and Brandon looked to Ned and then shrugged.

"Aye we haven't but you met a good lad of mine, killed some of our boys mighty angry at you" grunted the outlaw leader.

"Well you know us, who are you?" Ned at this point was trying to buy time, for what? Seven hells he didn't know maybe come up with a way to break the encirclement and not get surrounded again.

"Lads call me Big Belly Ben" the man introduced himself and began closing in with his men swords drawn.

"Big Belly Ben I recall the name now" Ned said his own circle of men had their horses trot back and raise their blades. The outlaw stopped and looked to his men with a grin.

"Do you know?" He smirked and chuckled his men joining him.

"That group of outlaws in my lands mentioned the name" another lie, but he just needed to think of something. Brandon wasn't helping the matter when he cursed at the outlaw.

"For such a big man, you wouldn't think to need so many men to capture us" Brandon growled.

"So this is the Wild Wolf? Have to say I'm not all that impress" smirked the fat man.

"So what now? You want to kill us here? Before you do how many of your men will die?" Robert span his hammer once and the outlaw's glared steel raised.

"Come now surrender here and no one has to die…more than already" grinned Big Belly Ben.

"No more men have to die, one on one you and me" Brandon barked out.

"Oh what would an outlaw like me know about honorable combat" Ben pointed his mace at them.

"I think you would know how to fight like a man in single combat" Robert growled back.

"Well I guess negotiations have broken down, let's end this" Ben once more started to enclose on Ned's men.

"Your man Longneck, he sold you for coin you know?" this time the outlaws all stopped themselves. Robert and Brandon both looked to Ned this time.

"Longneck he was leading a raiding party of brigands in my lands. When I sent my men after him, he gave me your names for coin and letting him go" Ned's gambled paid off and the gathered outlaws began talking among themselves.

"Shut it you cunts!" Ben yelled at them.

"The Kingswood Brotherhood does not betray each other…not under a penalty of death" he reminded the men and they began agreeing.

"So that's why you came here to kill your own man? Is that what loyalty to Simon Toyne means?" Ned got the men talking again.

"If anyone talks they are betraying us" Ben said.

"They are under duress with the threat of things worst than death" Brandon prode in.

"Aye no man would be foolish enough to keep their tongue held" Robert shrugged but his eyes on their attackers.

"Simon rewards loyalty we aren't a bloody army for some cunty lord!" Ben growled and the tides turned against them again. This time Ned wasn't even allowed a response as the group began agreeing with each other.

"Simon came to us! Killed any cunt that threaten our homes!" Ben yelled

"Aye!" his men responded.

"He put coin in your purses when the lords took it!" swords raised they responded again.

"Aye!" they roared and this time it seemed like they would not be dissuaded. Swords up Ned readied to fight for everything and tried encouraging his men.

"Don't die here men, show these outlaws !" Ned knew his men would fight loyally, but he knew they died when they had something to return to.

"For what you want lads! Fight for what brings you joy! Ashara!" Ned yelled his horse neighed jumping on its hind legs.

"Lyanna!" Robert yelled and his brother had his own battle cry.

"The North!" Brandon, and his men threw names of sons and wives. The outlaws closed in more when the sound of thundering hooves reached their ears. Ned shifted his sight to his right and a few banners were seen flapping on the wind. A black banner with a three headed red dragon flying came along with a battle cry of men coming for them.

"To the rear!" Ben yelled and only about half of them turned and their saviors smashed into the outlaws steel and horses neighing followed a flurry of chaos Ned pushed forward stabbing a distracted outlaw and staring an engagement. It was chaos Ned cut down an outlaw to his left and then reached right parrying a strike and then stabbed his attacker too slow to react to Ned's stirke's in the fury of the melee he found Rhaegar moving his horse to his friends rear and saving him from an outlaw trying to get lucky.

 **Rhaegar**

"Ned!" Rhaegar smirked and parrying a strike and locking swords with outlaw. Freeing his footf rom the stirrup Rhaegar kicked the outlaws side and he doubled over allowing Rhaegar disarm him and cut his chest throwing him off his horse.

"Rhaegar! Your rear gods I was gone only about a month and half!" Ned smirked and turning his horse and parrying a strike up and stabbing his attacker through the neck and pulled back. Robert rode in fast like the weapon he wielded and hammered through outlaws. He swung hard and Ned could have sworn he heard the sound of bones crunching when Robert smashed an outlaw's chest. There was no organization and it was just a mesh of death. Steel clashing men cursing and spitting, death all around. Arthur was cutting down men like they were nothing, Dawn was on his back just using a longsword. Brandon Stark the heir to the North was proving himself the warrior and was whirl of steel and curses as he cut down men with fury.

"The left!" Robert said and Ned turned his horse parrying a sword to the left on Rhaegar's left and Rhaegar turned cutting the man's throat.

"On your rear Ned" like gears working in unison Ned ducked down and Rhaegar parried the strike meant for Ned and Robert swung his hammer breaking the attackers arm. The bone punctured through his sleeve and he yelled bloody murder. Ned stabbed him through the heart killing the poor sod and then Robert swung his hammer back smacking an outlaw off his horse into the ground gasping for air. Ned rode up and traded blows with a man that sneaked up on Rhaegar and the prince returned the favor taking the head of a man coming up for Ned. Robert came in swining up hitting a man up the jaw knocking teeth out and breaking his neck. The horse ran off the body limply hanging on it.

"Robert god's man!" Rhaegar said the way he swung that hammer made him feel sorry for whoever fell to it. The melee was turning to their favor the outlaws were dropping, and they were starting to break. Rhaegar scanned the field and found Jaime fighting big belly ben. He parried the mace that he swung and then parried Ben's strike. With a work of his sword Jaime forced Ben's hand up and with a horizontal swipe upwards.

"AAAGHH!" Ben yelled Jaime took his hand and then Jaime swung again yelling with might and slew the outlaw Big Belly Ben taking his head off.

"Fucking hell! Ben's dead!" yelled an outlaw.

"Where's Dick!" another desperate outlaw yelled before this Dick man spoke up from the outlaws rallying them.

"Form up! Form up! cut them down the middle!" yelled Dick and rallied his men charing at their middle after riding away from the melee and turning smashing into their exposed flank.

"With me! With me now!" Ned yelled and Rhaegar nodded simply and followed Ned, with him his Duskendale men came with him. Ned led them through to smash against the outlaws dead on. Some of the outlaws smashed horse against horse with Ned's men and Ned cut a swath through the riders Rhaegar came up with him protecting his left and Robert his right. Ned met Dick and traded blows, Ned cut Dick's side. The outlaw dropped his sword holding his side, this was good a prisoner! To Rhaegars surprise Ned didn't ask the man to yield and with a roar he split his skull in two his sword stuck in the man's skull.

"Flee! Flee!" the outlaws said and Ned yelled over them the battle fever on them.

"Run them down!" Ned kicked his horse and the men yelled Robert and Brandon Stark right after them. Ned cut down the first man he reached and they followed suit until only three men remained and were able to get away.

"Come on rally let them go!" Rhaegar took command of the situation and they gathered together. Ned grunted his gaze stayed on the retreating outlaws before returning to Rhaegar.

"Come on say aye if you're alive!" Ned yelled loud cheers came from the surviving men.

"I don't think you heard the bloody man say aye!" Robert bellowed and for such a small amount of men the yell felt thunderous to Rhaegar.

"AYE!" Robert laughed and cheered before Rhaegar took control of the situation.

"Alright! Good job men we arrived in the nick of time, now comes for the hard part." Rhaegar looked to the killing field before them. Horses stood unmounted and dead, men were on their bellies holding wounds and begging for the mother's mercy.

"Sort out the wounded and count the dead Lord Crakehall! Rhaegar said and from the men rode out the Lord of Crakehall armor bloodied.

"At your service my Prince" Rhaegar nodded to the Lord.

"Take an escort to get more men and bring carts for the dead and wounded" Rhaegar orderd.

"Aye my prince, Jaime stay here with the prince…and good job lad" the Lord of crakehall smirked and nodded to the young squire and rode off with four men. The young squire had praises from the men who saw him only just fourteen slew Big Belly Ben. Then the Duskendale men Ned had with him praised him for killing Dick the other outlaw that tried rallying the remaining men. Ned had remained on his horse sending orders while Arthur after shaking hands with Ned set up a perimeter to guard the working men.

So much death looking on from a rough estimate they lost twenty men. The outlaws had been wiped piecemeal leaving behind so many bodies. As he saw the visage of death and what a battlefield was. Rhaegar saw something that could only be a premonition. North to the forest Rhaegar saw four of his men with outlaws limbs and gore proper to look at. The dead had died so as to pile in small stack nothing immense from what he felt was to come. From the pile of horses and men Rhaegars standard barer laid on the pile face down on his hand firmly planted on the bodies was his lance. The banner of the black dragon, his dragon waving over the carnage. The price for the Iron Throne should he fail to remove his father peacefully. Gripping the reins of his horse a haunted look came to his eyes as in his mind he saw himself in armor banner in one hand, sword on the other standing on a field of bodies. From the sky bodies fell like rain and before Rhaegar the Iron Throne seemd to stare at him while the throne itself bled.

"Rhaergar" Ned's soft voice snapped him from this horrifying visage. The burden of the lives on his hands could not be forgotten already he had sent men to die.

"Forgive me Ned, I just could not phantom the loss today…but you my friend" Rhaegar turned his horse to face his friend and Robert.

"Are you fine?" Ned looked downcast for a bit before looking around.

"Good men died here, and more are to come…these…outlaws took from me. From us Rhaegar forgive this side you see but I am angry" Ned gritted his teeth his grip on his bloody sword tighten his leather crackling under it.

"Aye should have seen him interrogated this poor sod so bad he pissed himself" Rhaegar looked surprised to think his gentle friend would be capable of such a thing. Still he knew his feelings for Ashara Dayne to be strong.

"Forget him…he's dead anyways" Ned said dismissively looking to the sorting dead.

"My Prince, the Smiling Knight wasn't here" a Dornishman came to them.

"Ezack how do you fair?" Rhaegar asked the man was bloodied but didn't looked bother by it.

"Fine my prince no wounds but more so I wanted the Smiling Knight Dead" grunted the Dornishman.

"He shall see justice soon enough soldier" Ned spoke up trotting his horse closer.

"Were you in service to Princess Elia?" Ned asked.

"Aye My Lord, I was part of her guard" Ezack responded.

"Then I think you should have this, I would have saved it for princess Elia. But perhaps you knew the man who wore it better" Ned handed Ezack the doublet he had described to him when they found Ser Alberts body.

"The father's mercy….you saved it" Ezack said his voice filled with emotion.

"The outlaw we captured had it on him and we reclaimed it" Ned said before looking to Rhaegar. The prince nodded to Ned and him and Robert followed Ned riding away.

"We shall leave you to your thoughts Ezack" Rhaegar nodded and the Dornishman nodded dismounting and changed into the doublet. Getting to the edge of the perimeter Ned told Rhaegar of the interrogation, the plans that had been made to assault Kings Town in the night. Rhaegar then updated him of the fire and the boys he had executed which lined up with a deistraction meant to disorient them for the coming attack. The capture of the outlaw had changed their plans all together, the irony wasn't missed that had they kept with the attack Ned would have probably arrived to his men being slaughtered.

"The Old Lady huh?" Rhaegar said the name of the keep hidden in the Northeast end of the Forest. They will know we're onto them." Rhaegar sighed.

"True we need to prepare for a siege, crumbled caslte or not they still have walls to hide behind and we do not" Robert shrugged.

"Well we have much to discuss plans to set, but to the current point in my mind" Rhaegar sighed.

"I missed you two" Rhaegar grinned lightly and Ned smiled along with Robert.

"Yeah wasn't the same with only one hen nagging me" Robert laughed and Ned chortled.

"Oh when we get back I got a tale to tell you about ser Robert the gentle lover of women" Ned smirked.

"Gods man can't we keep that to ourselves?" Robert said sighing.

"Oh not a chance I want to hear this, come on…let's leave this place behind" Rhaegar said trotting away and his brothers coming along. Brandon Stark staying behind to finish up the cleanup with Arthur and Jaime.

 **Oh man okay I think I need a second beta. My current beta has her own stuff to do so I will be searching for a second beta. Anyways sorry for my lack of response to your questions I have been busy quite a bit with school. I now regret taking summer classes! Especially math ugh!**

 **Anyways the siege of the Old Lady is coming up and we'll be wrapping up the Kingswood Brotherthood. After that the main plot kicks up again and Rhaegar continues to gather allies for his claim to the throne. Rhaegar once more fears for the future that might bring war and thousands of deaths.**

 **Now comes a bit of a crossover, nothing Lore changing mind you just the use of some very attractive armor. The crossover is from the Witcher series, when the time comes you get to see what I mean haha. This little crossover will be centered on Ned as he will have a special role to come in helping Rhaegar with his vie for the throne.**

 **READ AND REVIEW LADS! ALSO IF YOU'RE A BETA AND YOU'RE INTERESTED….LET ME KNOW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Elia**

 **280 A.C Kingswood**

The fire crackled, Merrett Frey had built a fire when she and Ashara failed to do so when night was on them. Not that they should have felt as sad as they did for failing. Building a fire wasn't exactly mannerism a lady learned after all, no pleasantries and other useless gestures were a ladies pursuits. Ashara came from behind a tree tying together the strings to her breeches. She looked discontent, not that their situation was one to like. Almost no food, and nothing to hunt game with. Merrett though clearly hungry had said it was the knightly thing to do to let them eat.

"Well no rash but my cunt feels like it's been pounded with a wooden stick" Ashara's crude language brought a chuckle to Merrett.

"At least you don't have sore balls my lady" He wasn't the mot clever man but well as Oberyn was fond of saying. Even a fool that speaks enough words is bound to spit out wisdom, granted this wasn't wisdom just something to laugh at.

"Oh then the gods blessed me" Ashara smiled and sat next to Elia pulling the cloak closer to her. They picked, at their meager pieces of dry meat. The apples they brought had been given to their horses that deserved it for such a long ride. Speaking of that she wasn't sure where they were riding to, last she remembered from her capture they stopped at a town somewhere in the forest. It had walls and some young men there with some shadowy figure gave them asylum. If her cardinal directions were anything they had been traveling…southwest perhaps?

"Do you hear that?" Ashara said and Elia tried straining her earing to catch what Ashara meant. Some distant rumbled caught their ears and they looked worried.

"Snuff the fire!" Elia hissed and they kicked dirt on the fire. They camped next to some boulders with a dip in the terrain. Before hiding Ashara went to the horses and tried bringing them closer to the boulder the ground dipping more inwards there. Hoping it was enough Merrett Frey grabbed a rock the only weapon they claimed to have. Ashara gently hushed the horses stroking their faces gently Elia helped with her own horse trying to keep it quiet.

"Please just pass by please" Ashara whispered gently and kissed her horse with fear evident in her tone. The horses came and damn it all they slowed down and the voices followed.

"Fuck! Bens dead!" the first voice said desperate and anguished.

"Did you see that Stark cunt? Split Dicks head in two" another said breathless, Elia watched Ashara's eyes widen and then cover her smile putting her head against her horse face.

"We need to tell Simon, they'll be coming for The Old Lady" they quieted down after that until another answered.

"We just barely got out alive, they have more men than us" the second voice spoke again and he sounded unconvincing.

"Aye but we have walls" the third said somewhat suspicious.

"We do…" the first said but his tone was flat there was a shuffle of hoofs.

"Let's move before you do check over that boulder Mac" the first voice said and the third one, Mac? Dismounted his horse and the three felt their breath hitch. Merrett grabbed his rock and looked ready to throw himself into battle.

"Ride away the moment I strike" he hissed, Ashara looked to her and Elia though she would regret it agreed and nodded to her friend. The man climbed over boulder and peered over the rock Elia locked eyes with him and he opened his mouth. His words died and Ashara yelped covering her mouth when a sword pierced his neck and he hacked blood. Elia's horse exhaled shaking its name the sword pulled from his neck and he fell face down on the rock.

"I-I didn't want it to come to that" the second voice said.

"Simon has his days numbered, you saw Stark! He wants blood and the prince killed those boys" the first voice justified his words.

"Mac was a good man…loyal but Simon would have sent someone to hunt us down…maybe even smiles" that seem to change the mind of the second man.

"Aye…shit let's burry him Jeff" the second one said.

"Rather we make distance come on were just south of the Blackwater we're going to sell our horses. Disappear from here" Jeff grunted and the shuffling of feet said he was moving to his horse.

"Fine…did you hear the horse blow air by the way?" the second asked, Jeff only grunted.

"Who bloody cares let's just go" the horses whined and they rode away leaving behind their dead former friend. Out of paranoia they left the horses get far enough for Merrett to peek out and see the riders fading in the dark night.

"I know where we are, the prince and the army are not far from here" Merrett said suddenly. Elia stood with Ashara and guided the horses to the other side to see the cooling corpse of the outlaw once known as Mac. Merrett looted the body and despite her anger and spite for the outlaws Elia felt pity in her belly twisting awkwardly. He died by the sword of his own friends, that wasn't a fate Elia could wish on anyone. Thinking on further watching Merrett put the sword belt on and spit on the body made her speak up.

"We should bury him" Elia called out, Merrett stopped and Ashara raised a brow herself.

"My Lady this man was a bandit he killed your countrymen" Merrett spoke truth but such a fate to befall him.

"Elia you said" Ashara began but Elia stopped her.

"I know what I said and Simon Toyne will hang as will Wanda, Ulmer and, the smiling Knight." Elia said with steel in her voice when saying their names.

"This man was just a loyal man who chose the wrong people to follow." Elia looked to the body and Merrett groaned and looked around.

"I don't have anything to dig with" he said.

"We don't have the time more of them might come Elia" Ashara insisted and Elia sighed, pragmatism was key and so she offered the best next thing.

"There's plenty of stones below at least cover him" Elia asked and Merrett sighed before grabbing the body and dragging it back. They took a few hours but later they had a makeshift grave on their horses Elia gave a short prayer to the mother to mend his wounds gently and to the father to judge him justly.

"Let's ride" Merrett Frey said and Elia nodded trotting away Ashara coming up next to her.

"Are you well Elia?" Ashara sked concerned.

"Yes just wish the poor lad hadn't died by his own friends" Elia sighed her shoulders sagging a bit.

"Oh my friend this world is not good enough for your gentle heart" Ashara assured her and Elia smiled slightly. They rode thanking the gods only a soft trot down to this town Merrett led them to, the sun began to rise when the wooden walls were seen but not before an armed patrol flying the black banner of House Targaryen found them.

 **280 A.C Kings Town**

"Well, well" Elia cringed under her hood. It was Jaime Lannister she would question why he was here some other time for now she dreaded showing her face.

"Merrett? What happened outsmarted the outlaws?" he said with a sharp smile. She knew his humor was like that of her brother, she hoped he wouldn't make her laugh.

"Aye I did" Merrett puffed his chest out proudly while Ashara glanced at Elia and rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe we overestimated their brain capacity" the men laughed and Elia despite herself let a soft giggle escape.

"Oh? That sounded rather feminine, who is that Frey?" Jaime asked and put his hand on the pommel of his sword. Elia sighed she wished to not have this meeting preferably ever but it was to be expected. Pulling her cloak down the soldiers gasped and quickly left their swords alone.

"Princess Elia?" Jaime blinked his green eyes widen mouth slightly agape.

"Maybe you were right Frey, these bandist are stupider than three of you" Jaime moved up and Ashara lowered her hood too.

"Lady Ashara I'm glad you are well too" Jaime bowed his head to her.

"Thank you Ser" Ashara nodded stiffly and then spoke.

"We have been riding long perhaps you could escort us to town now?" Ashara sounded a bit impatient and Jaime nodded.

"Rightly so, come on lets go and try not to look too ashame lads! Out the two hundred of us Merrett was the one to find our ladies" Jaime whistled to his horse and led them to the town hurriedly and they bared their bareback riding for just a bit longer. Entering the town it reminded Elia of the Old Lady before they made their escape, the sun had barely risen and men were moving all about the town. Soldiers gathered weapons and armored up. Horses were saddled banners from the crownlands and the red dragon flew proudly across the town.

"Well I assume the prince will want to know about this, Frey go find Lord Crakehall" Jaime dismounted his horse and offered to help Elia off. She accepted the help Elia dismounted and Ashara just got down ignoring the men that tried to help her off. Jaime led them down to the biggest house on the village, pausing before the door guards outside nodded to them. Opening the door they walked inside to see Lord Robert, Prince Rhaegar and, Lord Eddard. They were hunched over a map on the table before them his finger pointing at something and quietly speaking to Rhaegar.

"Ashara?" Arthur Ashara's brother moved from the table he had been obscured by Roberts's bigger frame. Ashara threw herself into her brother's arms and looked to almost weep before her brother in joy. Elia would have done the same if Oberyn was here to be true.

"Oh Arthur! I missed you so much" hugging her brother while in his armor made it queer to hug him, but Ashara didn't seem to care much. Her brother was here as well and he had been searching for her as well.

"The gods favored us, sister I missed you as well" pulling back a little she smiled at her older brother. Prince Rhaegar came to them next greeting them.

"Princess Elia, Lady Ashara I am glad to see you here but how?" Prince Rhaegar asked his eyes wide with wonder and confusion. Elia hadn't seen him since his trip to Dorne, her breath nearly caught he was as beautiful as when she first met him. His hair was draped carelessly yet elegantly over his shoulders silver locks framing his face gentle as if crafted by the mother herself. His lilac eyes which held a quiet sorrow that lifted only when she had seen him with his closest friends. Yet Elia wondering if she was fooling herself saw those lilac eyes when they saw her light up with happiness at her sight.

"Prince Rhaegar though we freed ourselves I must thank you and your brave warriors for coming to our aid" Elia bowed her head and the gathered men inside the home cheered at her words.

"Princess Elia" Robert came up and nodded looking genuinely glad to see her safe and sound. A sentiment she shared after seeing that party meant to hunt down Lord Eddard and him. Another man she didn't know came up next to Lord Eddard. He was as stall as Robert a sword across his back he was a handsome man with a wild look about him. The grey eyes could only name him a Stark.

"Forgive me I do not know you my lord" Elia looked to him.

"Brandon Stark, you know my younger brother I presume" Lord Brandon put his big hand over his younger brother's shoulder. She had always thought Lord Eddard was a big northen man, he was stall at six feet broad shoulders and muscled framed. Yet when she saw Brandon Stark she could scarcely believe a man this big could exist! He was certainly taller than that dreadful smiling knight.

"I do have the honor of knowing him my Lord, a pleasure to meet the brother of a good honorable man" Lord Eddard looked slightly abashed and merely bowed his head quietly, yet she did not miss his eyes on Ashara.

"Well this truly means our plans have changed, with your return we can attack the enemy without fear of them trying to harm you and lady Ashara" Prince Rhaegar proclaimed.

"Keith" the prince called a young soldier came to him and straightened his spine in attention.

"M'lord?" he asked in the crownland accent.

"Send a message to Lord Ralph Buckler of the Bronzegate, have him bring a hundred men to complete the encirclement of the keep, prepare our forces we shall march on the morning and bring the Kingswood Brotherhood to justice." Elia watched the prince ordered his bannerman in such a manner it looked as if he were giving a speech to his entire troops. The entire room of men from noble birth to commoner alike raised their voices in clamor for prince Rhaegar. Her heart felt light as she looked on the man she had met but once and felt an attraction to.

"Princess Elia may we speak in private? I know your captivity must have been terrible but I must know more about our enemy" Prince Rhaegar's smooth and gentle voice felt as if his mere words were a song to her ears.

"I would be glad Prince Rhaegar if I can help you, then perhaps I can bring some measure of peace to the men who lost their lives on my behalf" Elia even now remembered her guard and their loss. Even Ser Albert her former guard and constant companion whenever she ventured form Sunspear to the Water Gardens.

"Ah perhaps I can bring you some comfort in this, one of your men made it to warn us" Elia felt a small sigh of relief that at least one of her countrymen made it through the slaughter.

"Let us meet in my temporary quarters, come" he offered his arm and Elia took it moving them to his rooms.

Inside his room the prince took his sword belt off and placed it against the wall by his bed. He motioned for her to join him in the small table set inside. Sitting down she watched Prince Rhaegar move to get some wine that had been left by his bed. While he got them some refreshments she wondered why the prince's room had such lowly accommodations she heard from her brother and his tales of Essos how some Myrish Princes even on the battlefield rode in huge wheel houses that were like royal apartments on wheels. Yet the prince stayed in a humble room with a small bed of hay and furs to wrap himself at night.

"I don't need such expensive pleasures when on campaign" the prince seemed to have read her mind, smiling slightly Elia shook her head.

"Forgive me I did not mean to ogle" she apologized.

"Think nothing of it, if anything I should apologize the scandal of it all a prince sleeping on a hay bale like a common farm hand" the prince twisted his lips and Elia chuckled at his words. She knew there indeed would be some at court in Kings Landing if what her brother said about them was anything to go by. The petty nobles there would gossip at the audacity of the people here that the prince would not be given a feathered bed with silk sheets. Where would these commonfolk who toil the land get such things?

"What a travesty indeed my lord" Elia smiled gently.

"Now Princess Elia on your capture what can you tell me of the enemy keep?" he asked straight to the point. Taking her drink he offered she held it with both hands and remembered her time bandits keep.

"Well I am no military genius, but I assume the walls aren't supposed to be crumpled and full of breaches" she smiled slightly and the prince offered his own warm smile that made her heart speed up.

"A tactical blunder on their part" he japed and smiled.

"Two towers overlook the keep but one is leaning, the leaning tower to my knowledge is not use for fear of it tipping over. The remaining tower houses archers, as well as the front wall. they have patched some of the breaches at the front with timber, the gate is barred and opening seems to cause a lot of problems. To my knowledge they will not open it again to wait for you my prince" Rhaegar hummed nodding.

"Then it is good we are to march on the morn keep them from running away from us" Rhaegar said.

"Well then do you mishaps know of the numbers?" the prince asked next.

"No I'm afraid not" Elia shook her head.

"Though to my knowledge they are far less than yours if the numbers Prince Jaime gave me while we traveled here are to go by." Elia confessed smiling a little.

"Then I hope the battle is quick should they not surrender" Prince Rhaegar spoke his voice melancholy. Seeing his hand on the table Elia fought with herself if she should place her hand above his. Their betrothal was just a ruse from the prince. Actually being this intimate would look bad, yet they were alone weren't they? No prying eyes to tell to Jaime or Lord Tywin. Elia had the choice taken from her when he removed his hand and stood.

"Forgive me my lady but I have something for you" Elia felt her cheeks redden thanking her dark skin for allowing to hide it.

"I…I don't know what to say my lord" she smiled and wrung her hands nervous.

"Oh think nothing of it I am just returning what is rightfully yours" the prince smiled and took from his drawer. A book old and worn and Elia had completely forgotten about it, she left it in the wheelhouse when she was taken.

"A favorite of mine my lady good choice" he said.

"Thank you my prince" Elia hugged her book to her breast.

"I love the old tales myself though…recently I have been interested in one" the prince seemed serious and almost haunted.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"Have you heard of the war for the dawn?" the prince asked and the look in his eyes was…haunting and not in the way he usually looked.

 **Ashara**

When Elia left a bit enamored by prince Rhaegar she looked to Arthur her brother fussed around her checking her for wounds of any type. Ashara felt embarrassed and tried to make her brother stop fussing but he insisted saying he felt responsible for not escorting her himself. The King would have given him leave if he had asked! She waved him off saying one more captured noble would have only made things worse. Still after her reconciliation with her brother Ashara turned to her ever patient lover, Eddard. He watched his eyes excited and his mouth set in a small smile Arthur quickly took notice and sighed clearly he wanted to be with her further but he also knew how close she and Ned had gotten. So he kissed her forehead hugged her tightly once more and left them be to help gather the army for the final march.

"My lady I am pleased to see you well" Ned came formally and Ashara curtsied to him and thanked him properly.

"Thank you my Lord and to you as well, Lord Brandon" Ashara knew all too well the wild wolf that Ned spoke fondly off. Their older brother Brandon boisterous and if the account Ned somewhat ashamed let out, quite lustful.

"The gods Ned so this is why you kept wanting to go south, I think I should want so too" Lord Brandon smirked and shamelessly ogled her even in man's clothing Ashara attracted eyes it would seem.

"Behave brother" Ned chastised if somewhat annoyed with his older brother, truly they were as different as…well her and Ned. Conserved Ned paled to this brash northerner that spoke without much care for propriety certainly he would do well in Dorne.

"Offcourse brother! I would not shame us but I would show the lady of the south Northen hospitality" grinned Brandon if given the chance she felt he might show her more, but she had met Brandon Starks a dime a dozen in Dorne. Like Oberyn really, fiery passion and declarations of love left forgotten when they got what they wanted. No she toyed with her chasers and even had one paramour in a young stable boy in Sunspear. But she had already decided on her love and the man that appreciated her beyond her beauty.

"Right so brother but acting like a drunken fool doesn't do us honor" Ned deadpanned.

"Ah there's that wet blanket I missed so much" Lord Brandon put an arm around Ned's shoulders and the younger Stark merely shook his head.

"Well I will leave you two be, I need to swing Ice a bit and get ready for the slaughter" Lord Brandon grinned boasting his martial skills and thirst for battle.

"Forgive him he means well when his mouth doesn't outrun his head" Ned said and Ashara laughed.

"It is fine my Lord shall we perhaps retire to your rooms to speak privately?" she said and Ned offered his arm and he led her to his rooms. She found some guards outside wearing his standard the Grey Direwolf and they nodded to them as Ned entered his room. The door was closed and the lock on it fastened he barely got a chance to turn to her when she launched herself into his arms and kissed his bearded face fiercly nearly knocking teeth together. Ned though caught off guard instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back fiercely she felt all his bottled up rage and worry pour into her as he kissed her like she was water and he a man deprived of it for years.

His tongue boldly lashed out and teased her lips and she allowed him entrance. Her hands gripped his long hair, much longer than she cared to remember and held it tight. He reciprocated one hand traveling up to the back of her neck and holding her firmly to kiss her better. Air became too much of a necessity and they broke gasping her lips a bit swollen. Her lilac eyes stared to his grey eyes and she felt all sense of propriety leave her she cared not what anyone thought and hastily she began unbuttoning his doublet. Ned meanwhile seemingly agreeing kissed her neck and she felt his bear tickle her a little while his hand deftly grabbed at her cloak and took it off briefly parting from her neck. Tossing it aside he picked her up and took her to his bed a bit hard but she was used to it by now. The beds at her prison had hardly been any better.

Ned laid her on the bed and when his buttons were undone he threw his doublet carelessly aside. She was glad he didn't have his mail on. That would have taken more time to remove, his white shirt was all standing between her and his skin. He kissed her and finally he took her shirt off and she shook her head her hair already tangled from a night of riding bringing them some small grief. Ned's grey eyes seemed fiery when his eyes wondered to her breast. His lips tightened before he returned to her kissing her this time slower and with such love. Ashara felt her heart swell and his hand from her hip slid upwards and he gripped her breast gently but firmly.

"Your hands are a bit cold" Ashara shivered slightly and chuckled Ned looked embarrassed and actually took his hands away from her warming them up rubbing them together.

"Sorry" he said and Ashara laughed shaking her head.

"Oh no just a bit nervous making conversation" she was being honest she was rather confident when she spent her night with Elia. Yet this was much different there was more than relieving stress behind the act. She was doing this for love, she wanted to share everything with this man before her. Her heart, body and, soul yearned for him. Ned lowered himself on her again and kissed her this time soothing her anxiety and feelings of vulnerability. Slowly and gently they caressed each other and kissed one another holding each other close and silently seemed to be promising each other the world.

"Ashara" Ned said her name in a single breath and she let out a small whimper when she felt him press against her clothed womanhood. When she reached down and grabbed the hem of Ned's breeches she felt him tense up and his hand grabbed hers quickly. Her eyes looked questionably at him while he gasped looking into her eyes.

"I…don't know about this Ashara" Ned said and she felt her heart tighten and he spoke again.

"I love you, truly so but we are not wed before any gods what if… if we make a child together I would dishonor you, and insult your family" Ned said and Ashara sighed thanking the gods this wasn't about to be a broken heart.

"Ned it is fine, I can ask the maester if he has moons tea" Ashara tried soothing her fears.

"It's hardly that, I mean to say I want to honor you and your family Arthur is a good friend. If I were to do this now I feel I would be spitting on his trust" Ned confessed and she rolled her eyes. Men and their queer sense of modesty. Still she would not force her beloved so she kissed his lips chastely and hugged his larger frame and he returned the affection. So with her passions turned down for today Ashara was able to steal Ned's shirt to sleep with making him smirk at her while she cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. Laying down Ned scooped her up in his strong arms and Ashara after such a long ordeal just felt immensely tired. After spending the afternoon resting with her beloved she later joined Elia, the prince and, Lord Robert to lunch. Lord Brandon as well joined them later after reporting the situation of the men. They went bed to bed early and Ashara just watched as Ned dressed in mail and boiled leather ready for battle.

"Ned please be careful" Ashara now provided with a simple dress from the elders wife from her younger years walked to her beloved.

"I shall Ashara these brigands are outnumbered and their moral should be a trifle now that they lost their only chance for mercy." Ned said somewhat antagonistically.

"Ashara did they…hurt you?" Ned did not meet her gaze he was facing away from her and strapping his sword belt on. When she heard the anger she thought to herself if it was wise to tell him but at the same time she wanted her justice. She was captured her countrymen slain and she was….she was nearly raped. Clutching the sheets she didn't notice Ned hold her hands and staring at her his eyes gentle a quiet fury behind them.

"I had my wrist broken by the man they call the smiling knight….he was terrifying and a hulking beast" she lamented and Ned tighten his hold on her hands slightly.

"Then justice will be served for you and princess Elia. I shall return to you with victory and justice carried out." Ned said his voice confident and his stance proud. Ashara merely nodded no words came to her and kissed his lips a small promise of her waiting for him.

 **Robert**

He missed Lyanna already, he barely got her to accept him and he had to take his leave to help his friends. Still this wasn't half bad good men good-ish wine and a battle to be fought this is what Robert lived for! The gods knew when he acted for his father the counting of copper and the endless meetings with his Lords and commonfolk. He was a Lord his duty was to rule the Stormlands for his father for his future king. Robert would need to learn more about ruling and in retrospect his brother Stannis had a better handle on it than he did. His brother was better at dealing with these Lords he was serious and somewhat unbending. He was still too sour for his own good but Robert was confident he could make his brother laugh a little later on.

"Alright lads! Let's kill some bandits! March!" Robert yelled and many of the men yelled in return a resounding aye. Their small army slowly but surely began riding out of Kings Town their small army marching out to this keep. Brandon rode his horse up to him and Robert nodded while Brandon with a lopsided grin nodded to the gates of the city. With the guard that would stay with them Lady Ashara and Princess Elia are talking with Ned and Rhaegar. Ned kisses his woman while Rhaegar kissed the princess hand. Robert grunted Rhaegar had a connection with Elia, more than he did with Lady Cersei that's for sure. They mounted their horses and rode to meet them.

"Let's go I want to be done with this and return to what matters" Rhaegar sighed Ned echoed the thought. Robert shrugged in the end more politics would follow this on the other hand this was a lot more fun for him. Still all good things came to an end and the battle to come will be quick and bloody. The forces marched off the gate and marched northeast to find the stone keep that was divulged. The march was bu a few hours and the sun began setting by the time they arrive the sun was setting and the light was little. Ned and Rhaegar rode up to him.

"Well there it is…leaning towers and walls that if I spit at them, they'd fall" Ned said shaking his head. On the ramparts outlaws lined the walls and torches set up to be lit. Rhaegar stared at them before Lord Crakehall came up behind him.

"You're Highness?" he said.

"Have the siege line set five hundred yards, have the men chop timber and make screens, ladders and, a battering ram" Rhaegar ordered.

"Aye your grace" Lord Crakehall left and they began setting up a siege camp in the meanwhile keeping a small force should the outlaws decide to rush them while making camp. Robert then ordered scouts to see for Lord Buckler of the Bronzegate and his men. Camp was set up and Lord Buckler arrived by sunrise the next day, Robert met him and had him use his forces to circle up and cover all escape routes. The camp was set the lines drawn and the screen shields and ladders built. On horseback Robert inspected the lines with Rhaegar and Brandon was already on the line ready for battle with the men.

"We are ready to fight your grace" came a soldier to them.

"Robert?" Rhaegar looked to him and he smiled to his friend.

"I would have dug tranches but honestly I think we can take them in one charge. Their walls crumble and their lack of manpower is evident." Robert commented and looked to the air.

"The weather is fair right now would be the best time to attack" Robert gave what he felt the warrior's instinct told him this instinct was present in all the Baratheons.

"Alright… let's go to battle" Rhaegar said and left to ready himself. They armed up in mail helms and shields Robert somewhat regretting now not taking up his father offer for armor for Rhaegar's sake and the armor his friend wanted to gift them. Still shield and mail would be enough, their archers were little and they would get off a single volley at best before they were on them. Rhaegar gave him command of the field and Robert for one couldn't be more thrilled. Taking the line Rhaegar to his right, Ned left along with his brother taking the left wall. Shield up Robert swung his hammer up and call for blood.

"BRING THEM TO THEIR KNEES LADS CHARGE!" Robert's battlefield voice boomed followed by the cry of hundreds of men charging the battlements. The first volley was in the air Robert saw the shadows and ordered a halt.

"HALT SHIELDS!" their band stopped and dropped to their knees shields above their heads. Robert grunted as various arrows landed on his shield.

"ADVANCE!" Robert ordered and they reached the walls flimsy as they were.

"LADDERS GET THE LADDERS UP!" Robert bellowed out and with gusto the men raised them against the walls. Meanwhile to the gate the battering ram began pounding against the oak door. Lord Crakehall and his two squires leading the forces there. Brandon Stark was ahead of them all the ladders were set up on his side and he was climbing them Ice held underhand.

"STONES!" Ned yelled raising his shield as stone throwers flung them from the ramparts and they raised their shields too late for two men to have their skulls caved in by the stones.

"UP GET UP ALREADY!" Robert yelled and swiftly climbed the first ladder set up by them. Reaching the top holding the ladder firmly with his shield hand and swung his hammer in with all his might catching the first kill of the day smashing their chest in. the man let out a pitiful wheezing noise before Robert climbed on and began swinging his hammer smashing men left and right. Behind him Rhaegar joined him and proved his martial prowess killing the outlaws to Roberts back. Smirking Robert never felt so alive. He put his shield up catching a sword meant for his head. Reaching over the shield he smashed the skull of the bastard that tried him.

"Come Rhaegar! If you don't move I will kill more than you!" Robert yelled with incredible strength bashing his shield aside throwing an opponent off the battlements with a scream. Robert left himself open but that was fine with him because the first man that tried to capitalize on that got his Warhammer knocking their teeth and even an eye out and throwing them off the battlements neck first.

"Fine by me!" Rhaegar yelled and from his shoulder Robert saw him bring down a man with his excellent swordsmanship. If Rhaegar cared too he could be a sword to rival him and Arthur, but he knew his friend enough this battle was a necessity not a way to show his strength. Robert continued to hammer his way on the battlements until he met up with Ned that had moved to the right side from where he and Brandon cut a swath to link up.

"The ramparts are slick with blood and the outlaws are beginning to retreat to the courtyard." Ned informed them his eyes scanning the courtyard.

"Have you found any of the leaders or anyone resembling them?" Ned asked, Robert.

"Shite I've been swinging left and right haven't stopped to look." Robert said taking a breather to see their handiwork already the outlaws were falling back. Taking command of the situation Robert ordered the men to move in.

"TAKE THE COURTYARD! MOVE IN!" Robert bellowed and climbed down the stone steps the walls were theirs and the enemy was panicking. Robert barreled through four more outlaws his hammer breaking bones and splattering blood on his leathers. From the lone tower the arrows soon began flying.

"SHIT!" Robert put his shield up as the tower was throwing arrows at them like it was water.

"M'Lord! The men are faltering!" Yelled one of the men, his colors put him as one of Lord Buckler's men.

"HOLD YOU CUNTS! SHIELD WALL!" Robert ordered and the man rallied to his voice their wooden shields locked together to make an effective wall against arrows. Luck was on their side as they formed the wall Lord Crakehall broke through the gates. The rest of their forces started pouring in shields up but not before some of them fell to the archers. Lord Crakehall formed a wall and ordered the ram inside to the courtyard and began escorting it to the Great Halls gate.

"MOVE TO THE RAM!" Robert ordered and they moved to guard the ram splitting the wall they put themselves to the flanks of the ram and led it to the gate. Not soon after the arrows suddenly stopped.

"Don't drop the shields! Come on bring the gate down!" the ram manned and ready began pounding the gate.

"HEAVE!" the massive oak doors groaned din protest.

"HEAVE!" a few men dared lowered the shields and no arrows came.

"HEAVE!" the yelling of the ram crew started to become infections.

"HEAVE!" the door groaned under the pounding gave heart to the men following the door cracking and caving in slihglty.

"HEAVE!" the shields dropped with each hit of the ram the men banged on their shields and yelled along.

"HEAVE!" the door gave the timber on the other side split and the door flung back. Robert felt his gut clench and put his shield up and yelled.

"SHIELDS!" from the breach arrows flew, the poor bastard to Roberts left got one arrow through the neck he fell gurgling in his own blood.

"KILL EM ALL!" Robert yelled and charged up Ned followed soon and the men poured into the breach forcing the gate open the once organized forces turned into a melee frenzy. Steel clashed men yelled dying and others yelled with fury. Through the crazed melee Robert looked for the leaders of the Brotherhood after each kill scanning the room. It didn't take long to see a huge man in armor a rather twisted bloody smile on his helm.

"Rally up to smiles come on lads!" an older man made himself as the leader and ordered the brigands to reform. Robert smirked glory was just some men away and he began hacking his way through.

"He's going for Simon come on protect him!" yelled some of the younger members clearly fanatics of this Simon Toyne. Yet despite being slowed down Robert watched Ned cleave his way through to fight the huge knight one on one. When someone tried getting closer Arthur truly worthy of the title sword of the morning cut down anyone trying to attack Ned' flanks and back or interviene his battle with the massive knight. His friend was among the loudest each strike seemed angry but not wild his fury controlled and precise each blow making the smiling fall back. Despite clearly losing the knight seemed to laugh eagerly as his attack soon made Ned pull back as each swing was crazed and some of the attacks hit his own men. Rhaegar came to Robert and helped him push forward. They worked as one Robert would block with his shield and Rhaegar would stab Robet's attacker. The man who dared attack Rhaegar met Roberts hammer and their rear was brought up by Ser Barristan Selmy himself his age not slowing him down a bit.

Their combined strength proved worth and they met with Simon and his personal guard. Rhaegar moved past Robert and engaged Simon directly the older man showed skill worthy to put Rhaegar on the defensive. The melee seem to only grow more desperate and soon the outlaws started falling back deeper into the castle. Robert grunted Ser Barristan joined up with him and killed two men with one clean move. Barristan parried a blow and let the blade slide on the flat end of his sword cut the man's neck the shield not raised high enough to properly protect his neck, his friend to the right caught the blade with his shield but Ser Barristan pulled it back and grabbed the middle of his sword guiding the blade and stabbing the outlaw through the eye.

"The Prince, Robert we must move to his aid!" Ser Barristan flicked his sword down some of the blood flicking to the ground. Robert didn't even bother responding shield raised he barreled through men his hammer swinging breaking anyone who dared get between him and Rhaegar. Simon Toyne cursed and managed to push Rhaegar off with a boot to his chest after forcing Rhaegar's shield aside. While he would have had a perfect opportunity to kill Rhaegar he knew he would be left defenseless against Robert and the man seemed to value his life more than his younger followers did theirs. Robert delivered blow after blow but the older man proved skilled parrying Robert's strike avoiding his immense strength. Robert brought another blow down and Simon threw it aside with a parry Robert brought his shield up bashing it against Simon forcing his sword down. Robert swung overhead to end it all and cave the man's skull in. His arm up and back Robert felt his stance falter pain shot up through his leg and he was forced to a knee. He looked down an arrow was on his upper thigh from the angle he looked to one set of stairs leading further into the keep. The blonde girl he had met all that time ago, now barely a footnote in his mind he felt his rage boil over he had one of them right under his nose and she fooled him! Grunting he forced himself up bringing his shield up Robert moved his head to the side as Simon with both hands brought his sword down digging the sword into the wood and nearly cut Roberts skull in two. Swinging left he forced Robert to move his shield away from his body dislodging his sword with the movement he went for the stab to Robert's heart. Robert parried the stab with his hammer the stab going wide Robert stepped forward and smashed his forehead against Simon's nose and the man yelled in pain falling back. His followers swarmed for him with Rhaegar pushing the offensive and just out of the corner of his eye he saw blond hair rush to Simon as he retreated further in.

"Robert!" Rhaegar yelled after him while Robert fell back his adrenaline making him forget about the pain. His men formed a wall around him allowing Robert a moments to assess his wound.

"Protect the lord!" the men yelled and Robert tossed his shield splintered and arrow filled aside. He leant on the pole arm of his hammer and with gritted teeth the grabbed the arrow shaft and broke it and he felt the pain on his leg throb from the movement. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the small shaft and with a grimace pulled the shaft out and thanked the gods it wasn't an actual arrow head tip but sharpened point. He would still need a maester after this. Hammer in hand Robert span it once and held it with both hands putting all his might he smashed his way to the front lines looking for Simon. The battle was going in their favor the outlaws began to notice their cause lost and began surrendering taking the stairs he saw Brandon Stark move further into the keep. Robert tried to find Simon Toyne but could not so he instead looked to Ned.

Fighting furiously Ned was contesting with the smiling knight who had now lost his helm in the fighting. The man's scarred face was ugly to see and the smile he had looked crazed and hungry for blood. Ned forced a lock of blades a foolish move when the man was clearly the strongest. Robert felt his blood drain when he saw Ned forced his sword up and the smiling knight went to gut Ned. Ned twisted the sword down blade pointing to the ground and caught the killing slash. Stepping back the smiling knight tried to stab Ned and the fight that had looked to be in the murderous knight favor ended. Ned side stepped the strike turning to the side grabbing his sword by the blade parrying the strike aside. With the guard of his sword Ned hit the knight's temple hard and stunned the knight. Still holding the sword by the blade Ned forced the knight's arm up and stabbed him through the armpit where plate armor was powerless to protect. Ned got about a foot of the blade deep before the giant in pain dropped his sword and clamped his hands on Ned neck.

"NED!" Robert yelled, but Arthur who had never left Ned's side and kept his rear and flanks safe came with Dawn swinging down for the knights arms. The knight released Ned using his massive body he pushed the sword of the morning back throwing his shoulder at him. All three fell and Robert lost track in the sea of bodies. The smiling knight stood yelling and the pale sword dawn was the last thing the hulking knight saw before it went through his neck Ned coming up with the great sword driving the damn blade so far through the neck that Ned was just about a foot from the knights face blood pooled at the smiling knights face his crazed eyes lost the smile they held and Ned with a yell twisted the blade and took the kngiht's head. Then with Dawn he cleaved some followers who tried to get to him and reached down Arthur came up a cut on his head bleeding. Robert looked to the right stairs to see outlaws come down arms raised without weapons. From the left set of stairs Brandon came down a woman over his shoulders the blond hair told him it was that girl that put an arrow on him. Robert heard Rhaegars voice it was odd to hear his usually soft voice yell over the hall.

"Yield! Simon Toyne is dead!" the declaration followed by the remaining outlaws throwing their arms down and yielding begging for mercy. Robert parted the men before him with a bit of a limp from the wound and was met with the sight of Simon's headless body and Jaime Lannister sword coated in the outlaws blood standing in front of Rhaegar. His friend had lost his shield and Blackfyre firmly in his free hand the other held his shoulder where he had been cut. Finally a cheer went over the keep as the day was theirs. Robert sighed and looked to his leg, if it weren't for that woman the glory would have been all his. Still looking at Jaime Lannister being praised wasn't the worst thing that could have happened all and all Robert smirked at his friend Rhaegar nodded his smile melancholy always the soft hearted man who mourned all deaths. Ned came next Arthur had his sword back and Ned as well with his own. Ned and Arthur nodded to Robert. Truly victory felt great and a thirst for battle was born for him this day.

 **HOLY CRAP I have been away for a long time, sorry about that guys writers block had a death grip on me and I could not for the life of me find the motivation to break it! Somewhat good news is I have found my muse once more and can write again bad news college is here so my time will be crunched most of my time dedicated to studying and work.**

 **Now then on to more pressing matters I'm still looking for a beta as my old one disappeared on me never to be seen again. The beta profiles are quite literally abandoned since no one ever replies, so I ask again if anyone here would like to offer their services and help me make this story the best it can be. I took the time to read this one and gave some editing but I am but one man! I will miss some mistakes here and there.**

 **Now then this especially long chapter to make up for my long break marks the end of the Kingswood Broherhood and marks the start of the main plot. No more distractions everything from now on is for Rhaegar and his uprising. More character interactions to come and political moves to come, hope you guys enjoy what's to follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rhaegar**

 **280 A.C Kings Landing**

Their return was met with some fanfare, as the people welcomed their heroes. One would think they were returning from conquering all of Essos in the name of Westeros. The people cheered as they marched their forces through the sisters up to the Red Keep. With amusement, he watched Robert eat up the attention his leg looked none the worse throwing some pennies at the common folk and reaching to the crowd as they grasped at his hand and he obliged them. Rhaegar meanwhile kept himself at the center Ned on his right offer nods and smiles to the people but kept an otherwise Lordly presence. When they entered the first gate to their men dispersed to rest and find food prepared to them ahead by Lord Tywin. Dismounting their horses Rhaegar moved to help Princess Elia from her horse as he was expected. Arthur helped his sister though it didn't seem to bother Ned any, who moved to them and clasped hands with Arthur talking about something together.

"I have never seen the Red Keep it's rather big" Elia commented, she had been to Casterly Rock and if he was honest the mountain fortress was bigger than the Red Keep.

"Ah that she is my lady" Rhaegar smiled when a young man came up to him handing him a note. Looking at the note Rhaegar smiled, it was his order at last.

"My lady if you would give me leave I must go to my friends we have a prior appointment" Princess elia bowed gracefully and let him do as he pleased while if albiet awkwardly Jaime Lannister the boy who would soon be knighted as a knight for ending Simon Toyne's life. The rest excluding the young woman would be sent to the wall.

"Oh Prince Rhaegar you return victorious!" Rhaegar resisted the urge to sigh or groan when Cersei Lannister came rapidly for him lifting her skirts so she could jog her way to him. She bowed as soon as they were in range and offered her hand, Rhaegar took it placing a kiss on her soft knuckles as denying her this gesture in public would have humiliated her.

"Aye I return, I see you continue your stay in Kings Landing, I had thought you would have returned home my lady. Must be awfully boring here without your friends and family" he tried politely but it seemed Cersei was having none of that and insisted on accompanying him before the king. He was dreading the thought but denying her now would only cause him problems down the line. So with just a brief nod to his friends he escorted Cersei into the Red Keep proper. Though at this point it might be more fair to say she was escorting him the way she led and held her head above the other noble girls who watched them enter. The throne room doors were wide open, Ser Lewyn when he saw them simply nodded grinning at them as they entered the throne room. A contrast to the rowdy commonfolk in the streets of the city, as they were announced the visiting Lords and Ladies clapped politely some whispering at each other as they passed. Expectingly Rhaegar would be first so after parting with Cersei with a quick bow from him and a curtsy from her he stepped up to the throne. Just below the steps leading to the massive iron wrought seat Rhaegar smoothly knelt before his father bowing his head and spoke.

"I have returned father the brigands arrested and disbanded the roads are once more safe for our people" Rhaegar was prepared for a raving from his father but his father simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand and a grunt of words.

"Stand up boy, groveling is beneath our blood, come on next then" He dismissed him as if he had been a fishmonger who wondered into the red keep instead of the crown prince. Keeping his mask of the aloof prince Rhaegar stood and moved to stand by Ned and Robert. In turn Robert moved next and knelt by the king on behalf of house Baratheon to thank the king for riding his lands of brigands.

"Your Grace thank you for riding house Baratheon lands from these marauders, we are forever grateful" With more enthusiasm than before the king waved off Roberts words.

"We are family, remember and tell cousin Steffon to stop by again soon" The king said before Robert simply nodded and stood. Ned was next and as Rhaegar expected his father visibly perked up at him, the man who saved his life the man he would rather have as a son. Though Rhaegar never cared to admit it, he felt pain that his own father treated one of his friends as more of as on than his own blood. Even his younger brother got better treatment but he did not blame Ned. He was uncomftarble with the experience himself kneeling he spoke to his father his voice even.

"Your Grace I cannot repay the debt for your gift of Duskendale to me, so I hope by serving the realm I can repay your kindness" Ned said before the king barked a raspy laugh clapping.

"Ah stand lad stand! I told you I reward loyalty you owe me nothing lad simply continue serving me and this realm" his father cackled and sat again cursing under his breath by the looks of it he had nicked himself on the throne.

"Bah enough of this trifle ass kissing Ser Gerald do as you must" Ser Gerald for one cleared his throat and motioned to Ser Arthur. Unsheathing Dawn he put it tip down with both hands resting on the pommel.

"Jaime Lannister step forward" the room chattered as Jaime his usual sharp smile gone as he looked elated walked up to Arthur.

"This is not a formal ceremony as done proper, had I not been wounded and we had all not been busy with the brotherhood. I would have done this on the field. Kneel before me squire" Arthur said aloud and everyone clapped somewhat prematurely as Jaime did so and knelt head bowed before the sword of the morning.

"In the eyes of gods and men, by my king Aerys Second of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and, the first men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms Protector of the Realm. I grant you the right of knighthood for your actions on the battlefield where a knight is truly tested" Lifting Dawn he touched each shoulder of the young squire no more, sixteen years old, younger than Ned and Robert knighted Ser Jaime Lannister rose. The whole room applauded even himself for the knighthood was well earned, Lord Tywins usual cool glare cracked as he showed pride of his son from his spot by his father. Bowing to the king and shaking hands firmly with Ser Gerald and Arthur they parted ways and his father with an impatient tone began the celebration.

"Let us begin! Come with me Ser Gerald I would have you at my side while I speak to my lords" The Lord Commander nodded wordlessly as he followed behind his father. Knowing what was coming without looking too obvious Rhaegar slipped away from sight into the crowds knowing Cersei would be looking for him. Robert and Ned followed suit as they got congratulated by nobles, poor Ned and to a lesser extent Robert many of the young unmarried ladies flocked to them presenting themselves to the future Lord of the Stormlands, and to the Lord of Duskendale and the man who had the kings ear. Making out of the throne room Rhaegar waited for a moment for Ned and Robert to break through.

"Alright we felt that from the court yard, you wanted to get away where to?" Ned sighed crossing his arms smiling bemusedly. Their revel in his tourment when "courting" Cersei made him wonder if he wasn't better off alone sometimes, rolling his eyes Rhaegar began walking as they followed and responded to their jape.

"Aye I did and we need some cloaks for this one we need to go to the street of steel. I need to see a man about some armors" Robert instantly smirked excited even Ned looked excited at what one of the greatest smiths of their time had crafted for them. They crossed over to Maegors Holdfast momentarily to grab cloaks and gathered some horses at the stables. Trotting back into the city Rhaegar almost felt nostalgic of the smell…well almost as Ned spit on the ground as they left the Red Keep. From the hook to the street steel their ride was filled with idle chatter quite a bit centered on Ned and Lady Ashara to his northern friend's annoyance. The sun was at is highest when they reached the shop and Master Tobho himself came to meet them.

"Ah your grace and my Lords please come in I am very proud of these pieces! I wish to display them as such" the shop was well lit as they ducked inside removing their cover. When presented by three sheets Master Tobho began with the first for Rhaegar himself, he had chosen to use his father's armor for jousting exclusively but…well the fire had put an end to that so he had another set made. Removing the sheath the three young warriors blinked surprised at the craftsmanship. The armor was a smooth dark grey. The breast plate had three folded layers with dragon patterns on the sides of the armor. Th shoulder pauldrons smooth a rounded but still ending at a point. The plates on the armor to his arms as well folded layers to the gauntlets with three armor pieces making up the outside forearms to the mail gloves. A red cloak was neatly pinned to the back the red color well to make him standout in a battle. Two metal skirts rana long the outside of each leg with dragon heads along them and a mail skirt overlapping to cover the front of his thighs where his grieves hooked to leather straps providing enough cover. The grieves over the legs went down encasing the legs in armor to the feet. Finally, the most interesting the dragon helm, a gaping maw of a dragon with sharp teeth. The bottom jaw was in place the top jaw closed and open finishing the armor.

"Ah I can see you like it, well here's the next one your grace I hope your friend finds I to his liking as you placed in your instructions not too elaborate" the second sheet was pulled to show Ned's armor for it could be no one's else. The armor was a steel grey like Ned's eyes the breast plate had a wolf on its chest, while the lines gave the armor a deceptively elaborate design but in truth it was a solid breast plate. The shoulder pauldrons were folded, rounded and ended in a point of three metal sheets sticking out from underneath each other. Around the neck wolfs fur lined it perfectly. The arm guards as well were simple in design forgoing gauntlets for bracers to the arms where Ned used simply leather gloves to fight. Foregoing the metal skirt the breast plate extended to the hips just bit under the pelvis with folded steel so it moved freely. The grieves on the legs covered the thighs almost completely leaving space around the crotch to allow movement to its wearer. Who would have mail underneath anyways to catch glancing blows. The helm similar to Rhaegars was a wolfs head however it was an open helm with the upper jaw lowering as a visor cover while on the breast plate the bottom jaw attached as a neck guard giving the wearer the choice of wearing it or not.

"Well now I'm just jumping at what you gave me rhaegar" Robert smirked rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The final sheet was removed and Robert beheld his armor clearly heavier than the rest but fit his style just fine. A full breast plat that looked to be brought together by several strips of steel but was truly a solid piece. The pauldrons held the similar design but rounded without an edge. The arm guards seemed to wrap the steel strips around the arms and the gauntlents looked thicker so as to withstand a sword blow if not caught with a glancing blow. Most armor left thinner at the limbs, with Roberts design it looked heavy at the forearms. The metal skirts foregone completely as the grieves come up entirely to the hip with a mail skirt at the crotch for simple defense to still allow mobility again like the rest of the armor it looked like intricately woven steel strips wrapping around the legs. Finally, the helm had a T opening with black antlers at the head. Robert dumbfounded these were the antlers of the stag he caught when he was in Storms end. The whole armor done in a dark gold trim distinguishing it from the other armors.

"I hope you are please my lords" Master Tobho began before Rhaegar spoke up.

"Oh, we are, you live up to your reputation Master Tobho ah and the sword?" he asked and the smith nodded grinning moving to his shop to bring a sword out and present it to Ned. The pommel had wols head at the end over the simple guard, the pale wood made Ned blink before Master Tobho spoke up.

"Wirewood from the North courtesy of house Manderly they send their regards my lord" a bit of the old gods for Ned as he knew his friend while not as religious as others still missed his gods here in the south.

"I know not how to thank you my friend" Ned said sliding the sword from its sheath to inspect the steel and balance.

"Aye this is something else Rhaegar" Robert said the armor had to have cost a fortune.

"Your friendship and your brotherhood have been the gifts I wish to repay now and forever my friends. This is just a token from me I know it's a bit frivolous but I could think of nothing else to show my gratitude." Rhaegar replied as Ned statisfied with the sword placed it in his sheath.

"You fool that's hardly need for all of this" Ned said but Rhaegar waved it off.

"Bah think nothing of it now Master Tobho I shall send servants to retrieve the armors thank you again for your work" Rhaegar always the polite prince offered his hand and the smith took it gladly practically glowing at the praise.

"It was my honor your grace, it's not often I get to make such interesting pieces it's a good change of pace." The old smith replied, so saying their goodbyes the three young men parted and returned to the Red Keep. No doubt they would be missed by now they rode back chatting excitedly with each other on Rhaegar's gift and Robert already wishing for another tourney. Rhaegar had some thoughts on that but it was something they would do better to speak in private not in the streets of Kings Landing. Once back at the Red Keep Rhaegar tried to stick with Robert and Ned, well until Ned had left them for Lady Ashara's company. Then Robert had started drinking and while the two enjoyed their time hearing Robert speak of his brief Winterfell visit. Already he wanted to go again and wanted to give Lady Lyanna another gift to Rhaegars bewilderment he had thoughts of giving her a hunting knife.

"Ah you should have seen her she as cold as the bloody land itself to me Rhaegar" Robert went on after drinking his wine in a single gulp wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Did she forgive you?" Rhaegar asked keeping it vgue they both knew what they were talking about after all. He paused before cracking a grin and telling Rhaegar of his night sleeping on the Godswood for lady Lyanna's forgiveness.

"Well I might have to teach you to play the harp Robert who knew you had it in you?" Rhaegar grinned into his cup while Robert rather gruffly commented about his "manliness" whatever that entitled.

"Well much as I like to see you squirm I see blonde making its way to you" Robert nodded in the direction to his general right. Subtly scanning with his purple eyes, Rhaegar ducked away when he caught Lady Cersei who was moving his way before being stopped by a Lord Rhaegar did not recognize. Moving he went through the crowd to find his mother sitting by the king while his brother Viserys who peeked from his spot on the chair before spotting him and waving him over.

"Rhaegar!" his brother clamored for his attention rather loud enough that his father turned with a glare at his younger brother, before he could begin a scolding and a fight between his mother and him Rhaegar was already there greeting his father first. He simply grunted his response before turning and muttering to himself. A worrying sight and a quick inspection into the room told him it was noticed by a fair number of lords. Lady Elia who after rest and being looked over by Maester Pycell had as well noticed and gave a worrying look to Rhaegar.

"Brother, did you beat the bandits? Did you save the pricness!" Viserys said excitedly he was practically vibrating in his seat. His mother patted his silver head and smiled sheepishly at Rhaegar.

"He snuck a sip of my wine when I wasn't looking he's a bit over the edge my naughty boy" his mother pinched his brother cheek and he half-heartedly apologized at her. Rhaegar smiled and was glad his mother looked to be in better spirits.

"Aye we did, and the princess is there where you can see her" Rhaegar motioned to Lady Elia who nodded when she noticed his gesture towards her and he returned the nod. He found it odd though through his life in all his focus to rule someday and the brotherhood he shared with Ned and Robert. He never felt the allure of love like his two closest friends had as of recent. Perhaps more recent Robert than Ned who courted Lady Ashara for some time now. Yet he fell a certain kinship with Elia perhaps it was her gentle nature and though Cersei Lannister shined brighter than her physically Rhaegar was much more intrigued about Elia's mind. Their small time spent together he found her charming and if nothing else a companion he did not mind spending time with. It was more he could say of any other girl that had caught his attention. He did not lover her for he barely knew her but if nothing else he could at least have spent his life with Elia if only because their similarities.

"Are you okay?" Rhaegar turned to his brother he had spaced out looking at Elia and his brother looked confused. His mother on the other hand had noticed, and looked at him somewhat pityingly at him.

"Aye I am sorry just thinking is all brother" Rhaegar moved around the table and sat and resigned himself that when Cersei found him he would have to play the part of charming prince again. He spoke at length to his brother of their "adventure" as Viserys seemed keen on calling it. And how they defeated the Kingswood Brotherhood keeping the gorier details out of it. His brother still too young in his mind to learn of the cruelties of the world. If Rhaegar did right as king his brother would never have to take a life in a battlefield.

"Rhaegar so you like the girl?" his father interrupted them and he felt his mother grow tense and cold as she was between him and his father. Rhaegar paused the easy answer was yes but to say no what would his father say? Predicting his actions had become increasingly difficult and Rhaegar felt he was threading a field of fallen leaves hiding bear traps where he could not see them.

"She's a lovely woman father" Rhaegar said and his father hummed looking at her when Robert came by the table to see Viserys by the looks of it.

"I should tell everyone of your engagement then, heh with Tywin here he can suffer these rats laughs and jeers" Rhaegar froze and cursed inside his mind thinking of how to avoid this, if his father did so his plans could fall apart. His promise was to hold off on this announcement to buy time to gather more Lord for the Great Council.

"Father please it is so trivial, perhaps a feast can be held separately for this" Rhaegar said and before Robert could continue speaking to his brother of what Rhaegar did not catch his attentions on much dire situations his friend moved quickly and spoke to his father.

"Your Grace! I have an announcement for you! Well not me but Ned" this peaked his father's interest his obsession with Ned was about the only thing he could truly count on these days to halt whatever madness his father had planned.

"What announcement has he?" his father stroked his bearded chin and Rhaegar noticed his nails had gotten longer. The fact he could point it out could only mean how long they had gotten yet they still seemed filed and kept.

"Aye but I could not take his moment let me bring him!" Whatever Robert was planning he thanked him for the time while Rhaegar thought how to get out of this situation.

 **Eddard**

"You know I did not expect you to be this good at dancing" Ned wasn't sure how to feel about the comment he was taught like any highborn son. So, he looked at Ashara's bemused face with a raised brow but could not help the smile on his bearded face.

"I was taught like anyone else, granted I don't feel any better at it than anyone else here" Ned replied somewhat defensively though he did think of one of his father's bannermen Lord Manderly he was a large man but his size did not diminish how he seemed to glide when he danced he briefly recalled that from a feast in one of his visits to the north.

"Well I meant seeing how battle harden you are this pursuit was too…southern for you" Ashara replied cheekily and Ned chuckled at that, as those words would describe his brother better. Granted his brother the last he saw him he was with a girl of raven hair but he did not see her face with a mug of wine on his hand. Now gods knew where he went off to. He would stay a few days before he and a party of Ned's men escorted him to Riverrun where they would return to Duskendale.

"My brother wishes to speak with you, he made his way here apparently after our...capture" Ashara had refused to reveal much of her captivity when Ned asked but she assured him she hadn't been harmed beyond her wrist broken by the smiling knight. The huge monster had been the toughest fight Ned had in his life. He was strong each strike felt like he was parrying Roberts hammer.

"when we returned, I told him of my plans for us to be wed, he seemed…interested if a bit put off that I didn't at least pick a Dornishman to marry." Ashara said when the song came to an end and, Ned stood before his beloved wondering how to speak with her brother Tristan Dayne. He didn't know much about the oldest Dayne what little he knew of him was from Arthur he didn't seem to like his brother much. However there also wasn't animosity either when he spoke of him more they were different people with different interest and just did not seem to click together. Despite growing up together they were distant per Arthur so Ned was going blind to this meeting.

"Look no matter what I shall marry you though my brother may not wish it I am a free woman and I chose you" Ashara said and though Ned felt warmth in his chest by her words he also did not want to alienated her family. So, with resolve to endear himself to Tristan Dayne he nodded to Ashara to lead him to her brother. Passing the other lords and ladies He was met face to face with the Lord of House Dayne. He wasn't much older than him. In fact he was perhaps two and five with platinum blonde hair and shared Ashara's lilac eyes.

"Ah Eddard Stark, or Lord Stark would be the proper title for a man in your position" he said his voice aloof showing neither warmth nor distaste of his presence. His dress was a soft purple on his tunic with dark breeches and black boots. The Dayne Falling Star sown on his right breast with an orange cloak the color of house Martell over his shoulders.

"Good evening My Lord, I'm afraid I have not heard much about you but all the same I am glad to meet you" Ned began politely enough, the courtly manners he learned from Jon coming into play. He smiled almost with sarcasm when he looked to his sister who returned the stare with a leveled gazed in a silent exchange he was not privy to.

"I see my sister speaks fondly of Arthur but avoids me all together" Ned wasn't sure how to respond to that so he tried another pleasantry.

"Ah well you are a Lord at a young age your duties must simply kept you from spending much time with your siblings, a man of duty is valued great in the north" Ned tried with a firm nod.

"Hmm, I don't see what you mean sister he speaks like southern lord" Ned blinked and Ashara glared at her brother annoyed.

"He doesn't want to disrespect you brother can you not try to provoke him he already got in a fight with Prince Oberyn" the Lord of house Dayne smirked before looking a t Ned again this time his gaze seemed inquisitive.

"Ah yes I heard our prince challenged you to a duel, I'm surprise he lost his skill is renowned in Dorne" Ned pursed his lips a bit and sighed that had not been his proudest of moments he acted without thinking against a prince of Dorne in the heart of their home.

"Well the prince was as good as his reputation, but I had Ahsara's honor to protect" Ned said and he raised a brow.

"Oh, it's Ashara is it? Sister I did not know you were on first name bases already" Ashara groaned annoyed and responded before Ned had a say in it.

"Brother that is hardly your business come now speak seriously for I shall not change my mind,  
Oberyn Martell would not be my choice for a husband" Ashara declared and her brother sighed his serious demeanor returning slipping back as easy as if he were changing cloaks.

"Very well Lord Stark I will get down to it what offer could you have to house Dayne?" Ned thought on this, the resources of Duskendale they had stone to spare and craftmen of great skill not to mention they had some surplus of Ironwood from his trade with Lord Gregor Forrester. If he recalled Maester Alester in his brief time before departing to the North told him of an iron mine found in his land.

"Ive natural resources and plenty of food to trade with house Dayne" Ned began and Tristan Dayne looked to Ned, before speaking.

"What of these Ironwood ships I heard about?" he asked and Ned thinned his lips those ships were valuable in fact they were the best his fleet could offer.

"Aye three ships came from my trade with house Forrester." Ned replied simply and Tristan Dayne glanced briefly to Ashara before he spoke again.

"Part with the ships and I can accept your terms of trade and gladly give you my sisters hand. In return we can provide fine silks from Myr, as well as a good hundred head of Dronish sand steeds. And provide Dornish steeds to your household in the future." Ned should have known his ships would be wanted honestly, but he never expected it this fast.

"To trade my three best ships? You jest I have another shipment due of Ironwood I can part with half the shipment plus my trade offer" Ned tried again and Lord Tristan smiled somewhat conceded.

"Ah that is coin out of my coffers to build the ships when you have already done so. It would seem foolish on my part to accept" Ned resisted the urge to sigh and responded to his counter.

"Then I shall offer to pay for the building myself and we both agree having the ship built at your docks would save us the cost of sailing it around Westeros" Ned simply said, Tristan hummed and he could feel he had grabbed the man's attention.

"Very well then, a hundred Dornish sand steeds, should you need more I will give you fair price as I would give a fellow dornishmen for the best horses in Westeros" extending his had Tristan Dayne smiled an almost serpents smile in Ned's eyes but after mulling the prospect over Ned agreed and with the shake of wrist he was betrothed to the woman he fell in love for.

"I shall put the dowry to ten thousand gold dragons if that is to your satisfaction, it should pay for a good wedding I'd say" Tristan Dayne casually said and Ned nodded in return.

"Aye a generous dowry Lord Tristan, I look forward to put the terms in writing and to announce the match to our households" Parting ways Ashara led him away from Tristan who found a seat with some Dornish lords who accompanied no doubt minor lords in his service.

"Well that must be how a cow feels being bartered for in front of its farmer" Ashara drawled and Ned looked to her apologetically.

"Forgive me I know it wasn't the most pleasant experience" Ned apologized and she waved him away.

"Ah what is to be done so is our roles in life as highborn, but enough of that come let us drink and celebrate. To a new life together" Ashara smiled gently and he returned the gesture taking her smaller hands between his larger ones.

"Ned! We got a problem the king is going to announce his intentions for Rhaegar" Robert hissed between them making sure no one could hear them.

"What?" Ned almost groaned he just got through dealing with Ashara's brother just when he wanted to relax with her as they would be separated again he had yet more to deal with.

"I told the king you had an announcement for him" Robert then said with an apologetic room, damn it all he threw the problem right into his lap. Ned paused to try and come up with an excuse when Ashara squeezed his hand and he looked to her. He didn't need to speak to see the look in her eyes that told him he DID have an announcement to make. Ned wasn't glad about this now this was just going to mix politics between him and Ashara.

"I'm sorry" he said to her his face a bit pained for wha the was about to put them through, the people would talk but keeping the king from making enemies of Tywin Lannister was for now adamant for the good of the realm. So the two made for the king and Ned was before him with Ashara's hand in his and he lifted it before the king and made the announcement as he did so Rhaegar looked both apologetic and relieved at his intervention.

"Your Grace! I come again to thank you and bring you news!" Ned was made sure to be loud Ashara by his side already he could hear the highborn whisper, if he had heard right one of them had bet gold on him and Ashara. Hes announcement was obvious what with Ashara's hand in his. Lifting their shared hands he announced to the hall and the king. Was before the king spoke once more his raving voice calming from its usual scathing tone to a fatherlier tone.

"Come now lad I told you it was a just reward" The king waved him off but Ned continued.

"Aye and as you said I needed a prize worth to win my lady love so I am pleased to announce I and Lady Ashara Dayne are to wed!" the room broke into polite applause. Ned did not miss the rather force applause from Tristan Dayne while he scowled and no doubt an angry conversation would follow. Hopefully he would be able to smooth things out without the Lord of Starfall trying to extort more out of him.

"Ah hah! I told you lad see! Look at that Rhaegar!" the king looked to his son frowning.

"True Valyrian blood that one and Eddard took he from under your nose! Hah good job lad! I insist we make this a royal event! I want the kingdom to see I shall sponsor the wedding myself!" The king said and everyone cheered as always eager to lick the kings boot. Rhaegar capitalized on this and stood as well and Ned felt Ashara tighten her grip onto his own hand.

"A Tourney! In honor of my dearest friend, who I love like my own blood at Harrenahl a grand tourney to put them all to shame with every Lord Paramount in the land to attend!" everyone this time did cheer without wanting to lick boot. Southerners loved their tourneys something deep after all. When he couldn't think of things getting worst Ned had Robert rebuke him as well.

"We shall all three compete! Rhaegar, Eddard and, I as well then!" Robert bellowed and the room once more applause. When the commotion died out everyone began excitedly talking of the tourney to come. Excusing themselves Rhaegar moved to speak privately with them Ashara insisted on coming and Ned did no begrudge her they had just dragged her and their marriage what was supposed to be a joyous occasion was now to be menagerie for the kingdom to ogle at. Alone the four gathered outside his room where Lady Cersei had tried to join them but Rhaegar assured her they would dance and he would own him for the rest of the evening after they met.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this" Rhaegar began addressing Ashara.

"It was bound to happen, besides the point is to drag me in as the rest of the Seven Kingdoms no?" Ashara pointed out and the three men nodded somberly. Planning treason still never felt right they all had the memories of the king before…before this.

"I shall begin work on this Tourney myself once the feast is over and we can all rest. I shall look to invite the whole of the kingdom and try to meet with the Lord independently. Harrenhall is big it shall be easy to avoid prying ears and eyes with all the commotion.

"So its almost time then?" Robert said serious in tone.

"Aye the time is almost here we must depose my father and end this madness" Rhaegar sighed rubbing his temples the sadness in his voice was not lost.

"What if the worst happens" Ashara said aloud and everyone who tried to avoid it cringed. It was a possibility the Kingdom could split between him and his father. Not to mention with Ned the person his father as most trusted revealing himself a traitor to him. Would that send him over the edge? Already Rhaegar felt a stranger to his own father, and the horrible things he did…to his mother most of all.

"Ned if possible we should send my mother to Duskendale once this starts keep her from my fathers wrath. My brother will be much harder but it is a start." Ned nodded he would work on how to best smuggle them out of the kingdom perhaps using the old tunnels. To the Dragon pit have a party of his men waiting there to smuggle them out of the city. One of his ship with the kings trust would not be questioned in the Blackwater bay.

"Very well once the planning starts letters must be sent and you two have a wedding to paln" Rhaegar said trying to sound both apologetic and happy for them. Ashara sighed shaking her head.

"I have a wedding to plan, maybe with Elia knowing Ned he wouldn't know the first thing about a wedding" Ashara said and both his friends grinned staring at him, he colored red in embarrassment knowing it to be true.

"It never really came up when training swordplay" Ned drawled and they shared a brief laugh, it might a be a while before they could do so again without such a heavy burden on their shoulders.

"Very well let us return to the party, we can begin preparations in the morrow." Rhaegar sighed.

"Aye and you have an execution to walk to outside that door" Robert smirked and his frined shrugged.

"It is the least of my troubles now, I might even enjoy Lady Cerseis company now that will be the smallest of my concerns." Rhaegar admitted and they agreed after some heartfelt words of congratulations from people who truly meant it. They parted ways Ashara led him back to the party wanting him all to herself before things got busy, while Robert decided to retire to his rooms to sleep from the long journey. When they returned to the great hall Ned lifted a brow and looked to the doors leading to guest apartments. Brandon returned and bowed he kissed a lady's hand obscured by people Ned waited for movement. When finally a rather large lady moved, Ned noticed it was Allyria. Her lips looked swollen and her smiled looked dazzling when he stared at his brother. He would speak to him before he left in the morning and hope his brother did not dishonor his betrothed sister. Ashara tugged his sleeve and he turned to her she had not seen them thank the gods.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Ned thought of it, lying to her now would be a bad way to start a marriage.

"My brother seems to have found company in your sister though I love him so, talk to your sister he is a man to promise the sun and stars one day and forget about it in the morning" Ned said carefully.

"Ah I shall speak to her worry not, she knows her share of men in Dorne who act the same she is not like most ladies here at court with songs and shining knights in armor in their heads" Ashara assured him and Ned nodded but he would speak to his brother none the less. As another song played the evening dragged on and Ned hoped their plotting and scheming did not come to bite them when it all came down to happen.

 **Hey there sorry for the long delay in this chapter, I have no excuse other than lack of motivation for a while. Writing started becoming a chore and well that is NEVER a good sign. So if nothing else enjoy this update I shall endeavor to not making this a habit of waiting so long. Again sorry for the wait but worry not this is not abandoned just lack of motivation had me feeling like I was forcing it instead of being inspired by it. To answer some questions of the few available.**

 **LuxEterna1: As far as marriage prospect, the lord of each region find matches to their lord paramounts much more favorable to outside marriages. True the Lightning count was chosen to marry Allyria but keep in mind the…side hosue for lack of better wording of Hermitage always looking to take though Daynes they are not of the main line. They claim Starfall as theirs and with Blackheaven so close military support would make sense to broker a marriage. Now as far as Ned's prospect? Had he not had Duskendale Tristan Dayne would not send his sister so far away where his house could benefit from nothing. Even trading Ironwood the trade route is long and rigorous not every profitable. Now that Ned is Lord of Duskendale he is closer and close to the political hub of Westeros he is very much a good match for Tristan outside of Dundarrion. But he still has Allyria to marry off so he also is a bit more lenient towards his sisters wants. He does know after all that his sister is a lot more assertive than Allyria.**

 **Jfrost: Oh no she hasn't bedded other men Dornish or not she is highborn, and because she is of the more northen part of Dorne where the influence of the first men and Andals is greater. She is still a maid…but that doesn't mean she didn't have fun with the men who pursued her until she seriously began her courting with Ned. From what we know people saw her as a sort of fem fetal if you will. But she knew her position and did not strictly speaking sleep with another man. She toyed with them might have even allowed a grope or two. But never let them into her bed. As for Elia to her and the sort of culture of back then, bedding a woman was not really in her mind cheating. It was fun and stress relief between friends to her so she doesn't really see it as cheating. She also keeps this to herself. It does not eat at her conscience because again to her it's nothing. Hopefully that answers your question.**

 **Mattias: Thanks mate, and I'm glad you liked their relationship it is the bread and butter sort of speak of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Robert**

 **Harrenhal 281 A.C**

Robert felt a buzz if not a thrill as he rode up the Kings Road to Harrenhal. The Grand Tourney of all Tourny's. As if to mark that The Maesters at Oldtown had officially announced that Winter had ended and Spring was here. When Robert saw over the hills the thousands of tents and banners flap in all colors of the kingdom he felt his grin nearly break his face. His first Tourney competing for his house and for glory! Though off course he knew the actual purpose of this Tourney he didn't feel any less thrilled at being able to show his metal in the Grand Melee. Looking to Ned he was tight lipped and looked at the Tourney with apprehension. Lady Ashara on the other hand was coming in separately in the back of the long column marching behind them. Rhaegar leading the entire party was talking with some aids on final preparations as they rode along.

"Come on Rhaegar, you practically planned the whole damn thing take a break enjoy it!" Robert proclaimed as they rode into the camp perimeter and, they were greeted by Lord Whent's men who had graciously worked with Rhaegar to set the whole thing up. Though to Robert personally he was just kissing Rhaegars ass for favor. Lord Whent met them in Harrenhal proper were they dismounted and then they got guided to their tent. It was huge colored black and red with the Targeryen banner. Entering their tent a few servants were there cleaning their armor in their respective racks. Ned had moved to dismiss his servant and finish working on his own armor. His sword Rhaegars gift had not left his side since he got his hands on it. Robert had seen him pray to his old gods more often in the time leading to the Tourney. When Robert asked what, he prayed about Ned always somberly told him 'for the kingdom.'

"Alright let's talk about what we must." Rhaegar began and Robert nodded walking out and checking that no one was near their tent to overhear them. The people filling the camp moved about their business and ignored his presence. Walking back inside Rhaegar looked to him for confirmation and nodded before he began.

"As expected my father refuses to leave the Red Keep, such is why I chose this Harrenhal far enough of his influence to talk more openly." Rhegar said and produced from his trousers letters and other important papers. Among them were their counted on "allies" among them minor houses like House Velaryon the Lord Lucerys Velaryon King Ary's Master of ships surprised them with his siding with them as he was in his father's council but even loyal men could sit only for so long after watching his king burn men alive. An allied they unfutuanlly could not count on was the Vale, Jon had called this treachery but for the love he had his sons he would not tell the king. However, when the time came he would speak on their behalf but should the worst happen the Vale will stand with the Iron Throne. That was what they hoped to avoid but it was none the less a possibility Robert dreaded fighting the man that was a second father to him and Ned. Ned obviously would have Duskendale on their side The Riverlands were for the most part quiet. But there was the alliance between Stark and, Tully that could yet change the mind of Lord Arryn as also a marriage into the Tully's was spoken of from the Vale as not too recent events had put Elbert Arryn to Marry Lysa Tully and that would bring them to the fold. Lord Tywin wanted a royal match and Rhaegar was now prepared for that very necessity.

Then there was the North Rhaegar and himself had thought Ned would have been the Key but it seems Starks do not forget broken promises. Roberts own marriage to Lyanna would only go so far Rickard Stark would come and speak in the great council but if things came to blows he would also stand with the Iron Throne. The only silver lining to that would-be Lord Rickard would not fight Ned on the battlefield. That could be to their advantage if worst came to worst Ned could peacefully end conflict with the North. Or so Rhaegar hoped but, Robert knew better even if Neds father wouldn't fight him Ned's men and his allies were another matter.

"Then who are we to speak with first?" Ned asked and Rhaegar provided the answer.

"Lord Tywin I saw his pavilion not too far, best we speak to them individually. As well as to have you two speak to them for my behalf." Rhaegar said and true enough the prince meeting with so many Lords might raise a brow or two and cause gossip. Ned was to be wed so him meeting his guest wasn't too farfetched.

"Come with me us three meeting Lord Tywin together should draw no attention. After this meeting we split up and meet with the Lords on different days. Are we clear on the plan?" Rhaegar finished and they both nodded in return.

"Good let us hope for success" Rhaegar said before heading out and moving to the tents. Walking the camp many people from all across Westeros gathered here from small folk to Lords and knights mingling excitedly talking about the Tourney and the Grand Prize for the joust. Finding the Lannister Tent four men guarded the tent clad in plate signaling knighthood, though Robert did know the knight's family names.

"My Prince how may I help you?" the lead knight spoke up, his hand lazily resting on the pommel of his sword.

"We must speak with Lord Tywin, if he is not indisposed" Rhaegar replied, the guard was silent before nodding.

"Wait here" he said before stepping inside and with all the bloody noise. Robert couldn't make out whatever was being said inside, so after a few seconds the guard exited and let them inside.

"Alright you may enter" He waved them in and they nodded walking inside the tent. To their surprise, it was not Lord Tywin but his lady wife awaiting them, along with Lady Cersei.

"Ah My lady please forgive me but is Lord Tywin around?" Lady Joanna Lannister lounging on a sofa a cup of wine on her hand smiled sipping her wine. She wore Lannister red and gold along with jewels accenting her wealth. Her slippers had small diamonds in them a clear sign if they went missing she would lose money but obviously, she cared little of it.

"No, my Lord husband has decided to stay in Kings Landing" from Roberts knowledge he had said he would attend.

"Ah then forgive the intrusion" Ned said nodding but she stopped them from leaving.

"Please stay we have much to discuss, after all how is one to plan treason without allies?" Rhaegar stiffened and the tent suddenly felt stuffing despite its large space. How in all the seven hells did their carefully guarded secret leaked already!?

"Oh don't fret, my daughter eventually told me" she explained and Rhaegar turned to Lady Cersei confused him and Ned following suit.

"I overheard you in your rooms, it was when I was being welcomed to the Red Keep. I had gone to your rooms to give you the cloak I had sown for you" Lady Cersei wrung her hands nerveously. "I fell asleep in your bed and woke up when you entered and were talking" Robert sighed their plot uncovered by a girl sleeping.

"What is it that you want my lady" Rhaegar said his voice even but suspicious. Though the answer was as day to all of them, what else would the Lannisters want?

"You know this already…the seven kingdoms" Lady Joanna never leaving her reclined position finished Lady Cersei perked up at that holding her head up high.

"So, you wish marriage then?" Rhaegar's voice did not change hiding everything behind his aloof demeanor.

"Yes, for the support of my Lord Husband take my daughter to wife as your future queen and we shall support you" Ned placed a hand on Rhaegars shoulder and Rhaegar looked to him.

"Very well but the wedding must be held after my father is deposed" Rhaegar clarified the Lady of House Lannister narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Very well after your father is dealt with you shall marry my daughter. Now then perhaps" the lady was cut off by Ned.

"No, my lady your support is appreciated, but we cannot agree until we have a guarantee. Should our words fail and our swords must be drawn. House Lannister will not point their swords at us" Ned said and Lady Joanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did not know Lord Stark speaks for you my prince." She said her word dripping with contempt.

"In this matter, he does, I am serious about my father being removed from the Throne even if we are denied our allies have declared they shall march at my back to end the madness" Rhgaegar's aloofness cracked just slightly at the end.

"So, what is your answer" Robert grunted though he hoped not impolitely.

"Very well the kingdom is the reward so we shall pay with blood and steel" Lady Joanna finally stood from her seat and moved before them. Extending her hand Rhaegar clasped it and a powerful allied was made. Three of the great houses secured four left to go this almost began looking hopeful to Robert. Baratheon, Martell and, Lannister. He could only hope Jon would see their cause true and change his mind about committing the Vale to their cause.

 **Eddard**

Now he really hated Tourney's clad in his armor helm under his arm Ned walked to the battleground for the first round of the melee. He knew how to use a lance as any man who rode a horse to battle. But he certainly wasn't competition worthy so the melee was for him and left Rhaegar to the joust. To make things worse almost no one knew what the Tourney was celebrating…well he used the word celebrate lightly any knight that approached him had either tried to swear fealty to him and Duskendale. Or wished him luck in 'Prince Rhaegars Tourney' Forgetting this whole thing would end with his wedding to Ashara. Making it to the stands he entered the field to find his Duskendale men waiting under a Stark banner. With his men was his betrothed smiling awaited him and he returned the smile she had fixed for him.

"My Lord good luck today" His Castellan Mark Ryswell said and clasped wrist with Ned Ser Rodrik had stayed behind to take care of Duskendale and had instead allowed Ser Mark Ryswell to come.

"Aye thank you I hope I can bring honor to Duskendale" Ned admitted some nervousness to competing. Even after being veteran of battle Killing men and just beating them with a blunt sword were different things.

"I believe you will if nothing else I know you to be about honor Ned" Ashara came up hands clasped before her. It was a bit early but she was wearing his house colors Stark Grey and white like the snows of his home. Yet the dress certainly more Dornish in style she might have had it made for this Tourney.

"Well I shall try my best I suppose I uh I know this isn't really what we planned but. Robert told me something before coming here." Ned said and knelt rather comically and Ashara raised a brow but grinned at Ned's over dramatic 'kneeling'

"Embrace the madness" He said and Ned cleared his throat.

"My fairest of ladies please allowed me to bare your token in this war" Ned said dramatically in what he hoped was a 'knightly voice' before Ashara laughed throwing her head back.

"You must have a low opinion of knights to mock them so Ned" Ashara grinned and Ned chuckled standing again padding his armored knee of grime from the ground.

"I thought that's what a knightly speech was" Ned grinned. "I heard some of those Reach Knights talk like this to some ladies. They certainly fawned over their…colorful words" Ned chose his last words carefully but his grin betrayed his mockery.

"Well then brave Ser knight I suppose my favor can be yours" Ashara said and took her handkerchief from her skirts and allowed it to Ned who tucked it into his breast plate by his neck. A horn blew signaling for the competitors to enter. Ned sighed and walked off into the arena followed by several other competitors the crowds cheered as hedge knights in less than stellar armor took the field. Among the noteworthy competitors, Ned was surprised to find Ser Denys Arryn. He wore a silver armor and flew his house sigil on his chest. Catching Ned's gaze, he smiled and moved to him offering his hand. Taking it Ned shook it firmly.

"Ah we meet in the Tourney Grounds Lord Stark" he smiled. Ned chuckled with a sheepish shrug before turning somber.

"Ser Denys I wanted to offer my condolences for your loss" the Vale Knight lost his wife and child after the other. A great buren to bear but growing somber Ser Denys sighed and thanked Ned for his condolences.

"Thank you Lord Stark, good luck and if we meet in the battlefield I hope you give me your best" He said and Ned regained his positive demeanor.

"Aye likewise, may the best man win" With a final nod the two-separated forming a single with rest of the knights. Seven men stood facing off Ned knew ser Hosteen Frey a huge man and hard to miss wearing somewhat battered plate. There was also Ser Maston of House Blount who Ned knew to also be competing in the Joust. Three other hedge knights rounded the last numbers and a horn was blown to signal preparation. Donning his helm Ned rotated his shoulders feeling the plates on his armor shift. The armor fit him like he was born into it, Master Tobho Mott really earned his reputation, now came the test how it would take being battered by blunt weapons. Drawing swords Ned missed his Wirewood sword already but the tourney sword was comftarble enough.

Flexing his fingers on the pommel the leather of his gloves crinkled in readiness. A final horn rang and everyone snapped to fighting stances. Putting his sword up paralleled to the ground, they began to circle each other. Ned knew every melee started with alliances. Or agreements made either prior to the battle or. Ned smirked as two hedge knights went for him, or on the spot as these two knights went for him sloppy in their attack. The first struck up and Ned parried the blow driving his elbow into the knight's chest while putting his foot inside his stance knocking him to the ground. The other tried Ned but failed after Ned parried the blow and deliver a savage swipe to the man's helm knocking him away. Before Ned delivered two more quick hits to his back making it three and ending the hedge knights career before it began.

Turning Ned grunted leaning back as the recovered hedge knight tried hit him in the head. Moving up they traded blows and this knights proved to hold his own. But Ned quickly saw the extent of his technique by now Arthur would have changed stances and Ned would probably be on the flat of his back. Thinking of his brother to be Ned smirked and parrying a blow before switching to half-swording grabbing the tourney blade with his free hand for better handling. He hit the knight with the pommel on his head before using his sword like a hammer in a murder stroke to knock the knight with a hit straight to the head. He fell and Ned turned to find another opponent, his opponent found him his sword snap as Ser Hosteen broke his sword with a heavy-handed strike. Ned from the impact suffered his first hit and landed on his back, the massive Frey knight had a shield and sword and tried to swing at Ned while down rolling away Ned crawled and moved up picking up the previous knight he felled weapon and the crowd cheered. The Frey's weren't exactly popular in the Riverlands or the rest of Westeros for that matter and, having Ned avoid losing by a dishonorable tactic only made them hate the Frey knight further.

Ned snarled under his helm and moved parrying blow after blow from the Knight. Honestly while everyone gasped and called for him to win thinking him in trouble. Ned was having little trouble parrying the blows the man might as well have been swinging a bloody branch there was no skill or technique just him trying to overpower him. Ned on the other hand conserved his energy letting the bigger man tire himself out from swinging madly. He felt little of the force but none the less was careful he already had one hit on him. Aware of his surrounding Ser Maston Blount roared coming for Ned. Stepping aside Ned let a swing meant for his head hit Ser Blount on the shoulder making him stumble. Ned capitalized and hit Ser Frey across the helm and he stumbled Ned moved to help Ser Blount who was down on a knee. When he offered his hand, the knight attacked Ned and he grunted feeling the hit on his right shoulder pauldron. Everyone booed and some threw food into the arena though none close enough to hit anyone. Ned raised his sword and Ser Blount came to attack him. Returning the favor of dishonor Ned did not warn the knight when Ser Hosteen Frey hit him on the back of the helm sending the sprawling to the ground unconscious. Cheers for Ser Hosteen came if albite tamed simply for 'saving' him but Ned was surprised how popular he himself was. The incident at Duskendale was years past perhaps his popularity came with his close relationship with Rhaegar. Ned returned to fighting Ser Hosteen and he charged with his shield knowing it wouldn't count as a hit Ned smashed against the shield while spinning a fool's tactic but using the force of the blow he was able to smack across the back of his opponent. Ser Hosteen turned quickly enough to parry with his shield before Ned moved back parrying a blow meant for his side. Then he smacked at the inside of Ser Hosteen's legs only body hits counted this was more to lower the knights guard get him to move his shield from his body.

The crowd cheered and Ned pulled back into a guard stance and the big knight now kept his shield up not wanting to risk a third hit. He knew enough by now that Ned had the better skill, or so thought the Lord of Duskendale when the Frey knight rushed bashing his sword about Ned half-swording blade in hand caught the sword before hooking his guard against Ser Hosteen's guard and disarming him with a pull downward. The knight tried to wrestle Ned but he the Lord of Duskendale simply caught him with the pommel across the face and he was out of the match. Taking stock of the field it seemed luck had it where him and Ser Denys remained. Meeting each other on the field Ned smirked as they circled each other.

"How many hits?" Ned asked his opponent.

"Two" Ser Denys responded behind his helm.

"Ah same as me" Ned returned and again as a habit his fingers wrapped and unwrapped around his pommel.

"The knight I fought was valiant, after his defeat I promised him to take him under my service for a well fought battle." Ser Denys said and Ned chuckled.

"I have had every knight from the Riverlands to the Stormlands asking to be in my service" Ned laughed.

"Well you are a famous man" Denys said before Ned stopped circling and they finally got a gage of each other.

"Well then let us see who will move forward" Ned moved attacked first trading blows with the Vale knight. Denys was good better than the men he fought earlier he was strong but not a brute like Ser Frey his blows were precise strong when meant to. Weak when he was feinting and trying to expose a weakness. Ned was excited despite the plotting, the loss of his wedding and, the fears of the future. Ned felt alive! He decidedly changed his opinion of Tourneys, well at least about the melees as finally after a final step. Ned feinted left Ser Denys went for the parry and Ned bent his wrist down and cut upward a loud ding filled the air as Ned's sword contacted Ser Deny's helm and it flew into the air. The air was still and the blue eyes of Ser Denys were surprised gazing into Ned's wolf helm. After the helm hit the Tourney grounds cheers from the crowd erupted about the battle just fought. Ned stood down and Ser Denys smiled sheepishly conceding victory to Ned.

"Good show, Lord Stark." Ser Denys offered his hand Ned removed his helm tucking it under his arm and clasped their hands together. "And good congratulations on your marriage, I know not everyone here remembers the point of it but, from my heart I wish you happiness my Lord" Ser Denys face reflected the inner pain he still held for his loss. So, to Ned he took the words with much needed levity and gratefulness.

"Aye thank you Ser Denys" Parting the two men left their separate ways. Briefly wondering if the two would meet again after the Tourney. Returning to his men he and Ashara, Ned lifted his visor she hugged and kissed his lips congratulating him.

"I must say I truly thought that Vale Knight had you" she began stroking his face gently and true enough Ser Denys could have gotten him had his feint failed.

"Ser Denys he's a Vale Knight and a friend from when Robert and I fostered at the Vale" Ned explained.

"Ah that would explain the friendly way you two acted, here I thought just he knew of the quiet wolf" Ashara teased with the moniker he received.

"Well there is that" he tried and his beloved merely rolled her eyes taking his arm.

"Come then I have a surprise for you it happened while you were competing" Ashara said and explained no more. They exited the grounds stopping by his shared tent to remove his armor. Dressed in a modest doublet and his Wirewood sword at his hip. Leaving the tent Ashara led them to another part of the camp. A white tent with the Stark banner awaited them. Outside was Ser Martyn Cassel his father's Master at arms and brother to Ned's own Master at Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"My Lord, good to see you though I had thought my brother would have joined you" the northen knight greeted and Ned chuckled shaking wrist with the man.

"He preferred to remain behind and Ser Mark Ryswell accompanied me instead.

"Well I shan't hold you please enter, inside" Ser Martyn said he was pleased to see Brandon, Lyanna and, Benjen. Most of all Robert was there standing near Lyanna who compared to their first meeting was at least agreeable to his friend's presence.

"You're late" Ned said and Brandon moved to hug his brother.

"Ah you know the ride down here bloody long and no good whorehouse's north of the neck" Ned shook his head and then hugged his sister followed by Benjen.

"We missed the first round of the melee but arrived in time for the joust, I spoke with the prince and he got me in the list" Brandon boasted hungry for glory not unlike Robert.

"Rhaegar is a hell of a jouster, so best of luck, careful you don't bruise your arse if he gets you" Robert offered with a belly laugh that brought everyone to an even brighter mood.

"What of you Robert entering the lists?" Lyanna said using his name instead of "My Lord" Ned thanked the old gods for that progress.

"Bah not the best jouster, I will admit but the melee! Meyhaps me and Ned might see each other at the finals" Robert boasted if albite modestly.

"Then it should be a good match to witness, I wish I could compete the joust show these men how to seat a horse" Lyanna said and to Roberts credit he praised her on this.

"Ned often speaks of your riding skills my lady, if it fit you I'd lend you my armor for the joust. Though that certainly would cause an uproar" Robert smirked and Lyanna shrugged uninterested in the southern customs.

"In the North, the women of bear island ride and fight like the rest of us, they would show these knights a thing or two in the melee" she said and Ned relaxed before introducing his betrothed formally to his family. Lyanna got to liking her almost instantly as she enjoyed her sharp wit and shared stories of Dorne with his sister who in her eyes had the right of it where it concerned women. As they spoke and shared wine, story and, companionship Ned took a moment to privately think just what the future held for everyone here when the real test began.

 **Didn't want to overload you guys with politics on this chapter so we just got house Lannister out of the way the Tourney should spend a good two more chapters. Here there will be more politics and talk of the future for Rhaegars uprising and the great council. I hope you guys enjoy these few chapters are they will be a blast to write as the plot begins to reach what I know you all are waiting for! The wedding between Ned and Ashara! Now for the usual questions and concerns.**

 **Draken: The age-old question of protection of vision, I believe Robert is not only skilled enough but smart enough to tilt his head when the arrows start flying to avoid an arrow to the eye. Plus, since he's such a great warrior I figured he would be a man who would prefer vision a little more than protection. But keep in mind he is still clad in full plate.**

 **WeylandCorp: Sorry! Had problems with motivation and school had me too. But here's another chapter to make up for my absence.**

 **Bookity: I had a beta if my first two chapters show it, but she disappeared I try finding a beta but never get responses. If anyone here would offer I would take them up in a heartbeat I just reread the chapter like twice I think I caught the mistakes. I hope so anyways but hey my friend if you are up to the task I would welcome the help and I want to try and definitely try and differentiate in speech patterns. I hope I made Rhaegar more "polite" as he always struck me as speaking to everyone in a respectful manner no matter their standing. I try to keep Ned distant and aloof, but also, I try to show he's humorous and when with people he likes he can crack a joke or two and smile. As for Robert I try to keep him as boastful as I can but because he's changed from the relationship with Ned and Raeghar to try and humble him a little while keeping that very Robert attitude about him. But true he hasn't cursed much I give that to his relationship with the Queen. She for the most part has acted like a second mother to him during his time in the Red Keep so he's a bit more tamed in that regard. But in battle like when they fought the Kingswood Broterhood he won't hesitate to let out curses hah.**

 **Edited 2/21/2017: Re-read the chapter and fixed some of the glaring issues I still need a beta but hope this helps you guys out a bit. Plus changed a few things nothing too substantial just, some dialogue exchanges and encounters elaborated on and enhanced.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rhaegar**

 **Harrenhal 281 A.C**

The Tourney was off to a blasting start, Rhaegar unhorsed Ser Maston Blount a Crownland knight. Followed by a Frey Knight one of the ones named Walder if his memory served him. So, after the tilts came the rest and the second round for the archery competition was underway. Not as popular among Lords the majority of them had chosen to retire to the Great Hall to eat drink and talk of the Tourney. Entering the Great Hall himself Rhaegar made his way to his next man on the List. The Trout of House Tully hung on a table where Lord Hoster Tully sat with his brother, though both men looked uninterested in each other's company. Ser Brynden Tully was a personal hero to Rhaegar if only because he was of the few men he got to speak to in his childhood. That didn't speak of the Ninepenny war with reverence and song. He found it stupid, as it was bloody pointless and glad it ended when it did. Before both men Rhaegar bowed and the Blackfish the infamous named he gained stood and made his excuses.

"Well I'm sure it's me the prince is looking for. I'm going to find a nice corner to piss in." The knight downed his wine cup and his brother grumbled at him as he left.

"Forgive him my prince, my brother makes it a habit to shame when he can" Lord Hoster grumbled Rhaegar smiled waving away the perceived offense.

"There is no offense my Lord your brother caused no offense" Rhaegar assured.

"If you say so my prince, now to what do I owe the honor?" Lord Hoster asked, staring at the older Lord Rhaegar gestured with his hand if they could leave the Great Hall to speak.

"Would you mind joining me out my Lord? I wish to speak of a private matter with you" Rhaegar said and the Lord of the Riverlands nodded standing. The two men walked off from the Great Hall to Rhaegars own tent outside. Robert was spending time with Lady Lyanna to which Rhaegar made a mental note to finally meet the rest of the Stark family. Ned was with Lady Ashara Dayne so their tent was alone with just two guards from Ned's house outside.

"We are not to be disturbed, if anyone besides Robert and Ned come. Turn them away" Rhaegar instructed and the two Duskendale knights nodded.

"Understood my prince" The man to the right agreed and Rhaegar led the Riverlord inside and they sat at his desk.

"Forgive the secrecy, my lord but I wanted out words to remain just that. Ours" Rhaegar began their little meeting.

"Is something the matter?" Lord Hoster asked settling in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. Rhaegar thought on his words carefully, Lord Hoster was known as a good Lord but also his job ruling the Riverlands made him a cautious and wary man. As he should history proved the Riverlands to be a bloody battlefield countless wars fought and decided on his lands. This meant his people were butchered, raped and, burnt. From the ancient Ironborn reavers to the Storm kings and in between. Their alliance was crucial to his plans of war the castle in the Rivelands would be his life line to his army.

"My Lord what do you think of my father?" Rhaegar's question caught the Lord offguard but he recuperated before answering.

"His rule has been marked by peace and prosperity for our kingdoms" a static answer but none the less true. So Rhaegar played his next card and used bit more honesty and bringing up the whispers in everyone's mouth.

"Yet it is not my father's rule that brought on such prosperity the small council can be credited to this. More as everyone whispers the rule of Lord Tywin" the Lord of the Riverlands hummed before responding.

"Nothing but gossip spread by the bored wives of lords. The king sits the Iron Throne Not Lord Tywin" Rhaegar measured the words carefully Hoster Tully was probing him to look for meaning in his words without revealing his own cards. Yet Rhaegar was not without his own tactics and talked of his daughter's marriages.

"Truth if there ever was one, but my father is not the least…happy of such talk. He has of late seen traitors wherever he looks." Rhaegar threaded his fingers together resting his elbows on his chair. "Your firstborn daughter is engaged to Brandon Stark a good man from when I met him" Rhaegar finished while Lord Tully mulled the words ands replied.

"Aye House Stark is a good an honorable house and my Cat is fond of Brandon Stark. I am sure you also know I have been speaking with Lord Arryn to marry her off to his heir Elbert Arryn of the Vale." Rhaegar smiled inwardly now he was getting somewhere.

"That is a powerful alliance indeed there is also Lord Rickard Stark marrying his daughter to my friend Robert. Four of the great seven houses tying each other as allies, that is very well done. But you must also understand how that looks to my father who sees traitors" a bit blunt but the point was received and the Lord of the Crossing played his own hand.

"House Tully owes its existence to House Targeryen, the alliances I make would be put after my alliance to the Iron Throne." No traitors here was the basic response Rhaegar got, more over loyalty to House Targeryen. That was good this could still play out on his favor.

"That here lies the problem why should my father believe you?" Rhaegar began pausing but not enough to give Lord Hoster a chance to reply. "He looks left and sees traitors then right more traitors. His Kingsguard swords are about the only people he still trusts" Rhaegar sighed leaning back into his chair he feigned weariness by rubbing his temple eyes closed sighing.

"Surely the King knows there is nothing to gain by betraying him? None of us have claim to the throne and certainly none of us even the Tyrells have a big enough army to take it by force" Lord Hoster spoke truth and his tone gave reason he was figuring out where this was going. So, ending all pretenses Rhaegar went straight for the kill.

"Aye so it is without armies that this must end, my father the gods forgive him has gone mad" Rhaegar looked to Lord Hoster his face like a castle gates shut offering no response.

"My father burns men alive in the throne room, for speaking treason in his ears. He had the tongue of Lord Tywins captain of the guard cut off" Rhaegar went on giving proof of his father's madness.

"This is very harrowing but what do you suggest be done about it? I will not raise the Riverlands against our king" Lord Hoster said firmly but Rhaegar still went on.

"I don't wish for war My Lord I wish for justice and to keep the kingdoms from tearing themselves apart from my father's actions" Rhaegar confirmed but he still needed the Riverlands if he were to march on Kings Landing. "I plan on assembling a great council, to deposed my father Lord Tywin will speak for us, as will Prince Doran Martell, Lord Steffon Baratheon and, Lord Jon Arryn" the Lord of the Riverlands didn't need to know only some of those promised military support.

"A great council…I can agree to that, but I am no fool no man willingly gives his crown especially if you claim your father lost to madness" Rhaegar thinned his lips already feeling where this was going.

"But I cannot raise an army against my king" Lord Hoster was a loyal man a good man.

"I would not ask you to but…if it is as you say The North will raise an army on our behalf" a bigger lie could not be told.

"If Lord Rickard marches against the Throne…I might need to reconsider our alliance" A threat? Perhaps that's more to gauge his reaction, The Riverlords lived by their alliances it was how they defended themselves from threats regardless of his answer the Lord of the Riverlands if Lord Rickard raised his army, the Riverlands would have to raise them or be caught in the middle of the fight.

"I would consider that unwise, the Riverlands will be part of the battlefield if the worst happens. Join us My Lord we must end this madness I know you by reputation to be a good and honest man. Not a man to stand by and let injustice be done" Rhaega responded.

"I cannot give you an answer right now, I can speak on your behalf at the council, but the Riverlords are loyal to the crown even if I call their banners I cannot say how many would answer the call" Lord Hoster said.

"I must speak with them it will take time but if you are serious on this. I must be assured of our allies" Rhaegar nodded grimly.

"I understand my Lord but please keep in mind my father could do something drastic we must be on alert." Lord Hoster nodded and stood both men shook hands and went their separate ways. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't no either so Rhaegar could only pray Lord Hoster saw things his way. Pouring himself some wine from their own stock Rhaegar drank the cup and thought how his comrades were doing.

 **Eddard**

He wasn't the best when it came to dealing with Lords but it was family so their second try at convincing their father would have to do by convincing Brandon. His father as of late had begun give more and more responsibility to Brandon. So, if they could convince Brandon to commit the North they could do this, Lord Mace Tyrell sent no envoys or made and appearance. So, when the Great Council was called he would doubtlessly support King Arys. But it was fine they had the other houses even if Lord Hoster did not support them militarily they were set to deposed the King they just needed The North now.

"Brother! Come, come were having fun!" Brandon was drinking with servant girls who fawned over him. One on his lap while his hand squeezed her behind. Then one had her arms around his broad shoulders looked to him offering him a wink. She was pretty enough but never compared to his Lady love so Ned he was impervious to her charms.

"Where is Lyanna and Benjen?" Ned asked looking around for his siblings in the tent.

"Benjen is Lord Howland Reed one of our bannermen he came down from the neck and the two seem to have become friends" his brother shrugged smiling.

"As for Lyanna Robert had promised her to show her how to swing a sword so he's doing just that" Brandon explained.

"Brother, we must speak privately if you will" Ned said looking to his…companions.

"Oh, come on Ned it was a bloody long ride down and a man must relax" Ned thinned his lips and shook his head.

"Depending on you this should be quick, but we must be alone" Ned emphasized his words and his brother rolled his eyes dismissing the servant girls.

"Alright come on then come back to my tent later" He smacked the last one in the behind earning a few laughs from them.

"You are to be married brother you know that" Ned started and his brother grunted leaning back on his chair motioning for Ned to sit on the one next to him.

"I'm not married yet brother, neither are you" the implication was foolish, no woman could be compared to Ashara Dayne in his eyes.

"No but I am not a man to be led his cock" Brandon grunted at that crossing his arms.

"Forget it your as sour as ever I see" Brandon sighed and Ned moved on.

"Well brother on to more important matters. I need your help" Brandon sighed slacking on his chair looking up.

"This has to do with the prince, doesn't it?" Brandon knew it already, his father probably told him Ned would bring it up.

"Ned I am to be Lord of Winterfell we swore our oaths to a Targeryen king" Brandon asserted and despite the situation Ned was proud of his brother, he was wild and hungry for glory. But despite that his brother thought of the Nroth of his duty to his people.

"We are not breaking that oath Rhaegar is a Targeryen, he is a king we can follow, while King Arys is mad" Ned insisted leaning forward onto his seat.

"So you'll betray the man who gave you your lordship" Ned flinched physically at that this wasn't easy by the gods this wasn't easy. He owed his Lordship to King Arys, but enough was enough raping the queen, burning men alive and the cutting of the tongue Lord Tywin's captain of the Guard. It was getting out of hand the king was becoming crueler and his paranoia was causing undue tension in the capital.

"I know damn it I, know but enough is enough brother the king is mad. He burns people alive he sees traitors everywhere he looks!" Ned rubbed his temples and groaned he was bloody tired he finished another round of the melee today.

"Ned you're asking a lot of me from the North and father has already denied you. Why should it be different from me?" Brandon made a good point the North for the most part stayed away from politics of the south. But this concerned them all the king had to be stopped for the good of the realm. No matter how distant the north was Ned learned it was still part of the realm.

"Brother father will speak at the great council, that should be enough. War isn't something I want for the start of my rule" Brandon sighed sliding a hand over his hair but Ned needed the North.

"Brother I would not commit the North to something that wouldn't affected it. Tell me once this goes down and if the worst happens. Where do you think, the king will look to for more traitors?" Ned pointedly looked to his brother. "The king is mad and he will begin a witch hunt starting with the families of our supporters. I know I'm asking much of you Brandon. But I ask you as a brother help me end the madness" Brandon stood pacing to a nearby table to grab more wine.

"If we do this who else will stand by your side?" Brandon poured wine into his cup gazing at his reflection for a time, before drinking it.

"I got a few houses from the Crownlands, Dorne, The Westernlands and, House Baratheon" Ned informed and Brandon leaned on the table before responding to Ned.

"You don't have the support of the Vale?" Ned hummed shaking his head Jon was a good man but he was loyal to a fault.

"No, he will speak on our behalf he has assured us as much" Brandon scratched his beard with a groan.

"He is not blood I suppose even if he raised you it couldn't be expected. But I understand I will speak to father if the time comes you can count on the banners of the north to march with you brother" Ned smiled and Brandon returned the smile hugging his brother patting each other on the back.

"When is the council to be held?" Brandon asked as they parted and crossed his arms an easy smile on his face.

"By the end of this year, after the Tourney two months before the turn of the year we will send ravens to our supporters and call for a meeting." Brandon nodded and stretched yawning.

"Well brother the hour is late and I should rest…after I finish a previous appointment" Ned shook his head as he made his exit he decided to find Ashara to unwind the wedding was getting closer and the Tourney was heating up. When he exited the tent the sun was at its highest so his brother was just short of telling him to fuck off. The servant girls that were there entered one of them sliding a hand on his shoulder but he ignored it walking off to find his betrothed.

 **Robert**

The fourth round of the melee was underway Looking to the Stands he found Rhaegar but Ned was missing. Probably still meeting with his brother, though on closer inspection he did find Lyanna and her brother Benjen. Catching her eye, she nodded his way with a friendly smile and Robert lifted his cloak or rather Lyanna's cloak her 'favor' he wore in her honor. She had rolled her eyes but with a smile from him and a wag of his eyebrows she allowed him the token. She noticed this and laughed shaking her head and Robert felt he was making progress, they talked bloody hell they talked and she didn't give him the cold shoulder. He showed her how to properly swing a sword she had a basic grasp of it. She practices with her brother Benjen in Winterfell's Godswood.

While the basic was there technique was none existent she beat her when he first tried to gauge her in mere seconds. She was sour about that but he assured her she simply needed better technique and she showed improvement right away. He taught her proper stances with a longsword, and how to swing it without showing her intent, as Robert told her he could see her attacks from Last Winter. His musings were interrupted when a horn sounded, the ready signal and he donned his antler helm. Robert picked up his Warhammer with no spikes as he wasn't out to kill a man. The competitors were Ser Addam Marbrand from the Westernlands one of Lord Crakehalls son's Ser Lyle Crakehall another Western man. Another knight Robert recognize was Ser Vardis Egen captain of Jon's Guard in the Vale. His presence here was certainly curious but the knight competing was sure to make for a good match.

Two hedge knights Robert didn't know as well competed before a knight he wasn't expecting came to the field. A Northman knight Ser Mark Ryswell of Ned's household he hadn't know him to compete. The final horn blew and everyone went to fighting position. Robert bellowed with a war cry and moved for Ser Lyle Crakehall who moved parrying Roberts first strike with his Warhammer. Throwing an uppercut, the knight staggered back. And Robert hooked his leg with his hammer bringing him to the ground and as soon as the match started the first knight was out of the count as the Storm Lord pointed his hammer at the fallen knight and stepped on his sword hand.

"Gah! I yield my lord, victory is yours" Robert smirked stepped off moving to the next knight Ser Vardis was fighting Ser Mark Ryswell. While Addam Marbrand. One of the hedge knights charged at Robert tossed his Warhammer in the air before meeting his opponent head catching the knight off guard he tossed him over his shoulder while the other knight came slashing down Robert's head. Robert parried the overhead strike smirking.

"Ah come on you hit like a limp breasted bitch!" the Storm Lord taunted the knight tried him again but Robert parried left and forced him to the side wrestling him with a push he staggered back. The other knight attacked Roberts right. Robert parried and the other knight decided to join him in an assault to the Storm Lord. Laughing like a man possessed Robert with surprising speed parried their strikes and found enough time to swing at his attackers keeping them apart. They parted and tried to surround him Robert licked his lips smiling as the two knights surrounded him. The two knights went for an above cut parried the first strike. The second hit across his back but he smacked the other attacker across the helm denting it and knocking him out. Turning his remaining opponent traded blows, he was better than his friend but when Robert forced a lock of his blade and hammer he pulled down and back pulling the sword away from his body and delivered a hit on his chest. Flat on his back his plate dented slightly the knight wheezed removing his helm gasping for breath. Looking for another opponent Robert saw Ser Vardis be brought down by Ser Addam Marbrand.

Ser Mark Ryswell, Ser Addam Marbrand and, Robert remained seizing each other up Ser Vardis looked winded either Ser Mark Ryswell gave him a fight or Ser Addam Marbrand did. Regardless Robert wanted more of a challenge.

"Come on I'll take you both on!" Robert smirked holding his Warhammer with both hands the two knights gave looks to each other before Ser Vardis stepped up.

"I would not dishonor my Lord with such tactics my Lord on your guard" Robert shrugged and charged Ser Vardis, using a long kite shield he parried Roberts hammer but the force forced him off balance. Ser Addam Marbrand put his sword point down into the Tourney ground both hands on the pommel as he waited for their match to end. Robert parried Ser Vardis attack and he smashed his shield against Robert who staggered back. Robert used his polearm to parry him to the left and used his polearm to the side of his helm. The Lord tumbled exposing his back but Robert kicked Ser Vardis to the ground and stepped on his back putting his hammer by his helm.

"I yield" he grunted and Robert stepped off to Ser Addam Marbrand he picked up his sword and nodded towards Robert. Robert again charged not feeling the least bit fatigued by the constant fighting and the two men traded steel. Each strike drove the Western knight back for a man his size Robert was surprisingly fast. His strikes while brute held skill and Ser Marbrand knew that already form his short fight with Ser Vardis if allowed Robert would wrestled his opponent down or overpower him with his strength. Keeping the sword close to his body he parried Robert's hammer strikes until the Storm Lord locked blades with his Warhammer. Quickly Robert hooked his hammer on the back of the knight's neck pulling and dropping him face first into the ground. Ser Marbrand rolled out of the way avoiding Roberts pinned move. Robert went for a swing to knock his opponent out but half-swording Ser Marbrand returned the favor pulling at Roberts weapon and disarmed him. Pulling back Robert barely missed a swing meant for his midsection. Before Robert tackled Ser Marbrand into the ground rolling off him and scrambled for a weapon. His opponent did the same when standing Robert held Ser Marbrands longsword and he his Warhammer.

Both looked to each other and a silent agreement passed between the two Robert tossed the sword and Ser Marbrand tossed the Warhammer at him. Weapons back in their rightful hands Robert attacked again this time more seriously. Both men fought with their best skill until Robert finally got the upper hand grabbing his Warhammer with both hands he hit Ser Marbrand on the helm counting a hit. Before a third to the chest and a strike with Roberts pummel ended the match in his favor.

"Aha! Good show Marbrand" Robert said offering his hand and the Western knight removed his helm grasping it with a nod.

"Aye well fought My Lord you hit like a bloody horse kick" Robert bellowed in laughter at that and threw an arm around Ser Marbrand and the whole of the arena cheered. While Ser Marbrand even after losing seemed very at ease with Roberts presence. Walking out of the arena Robert went straight to the stands to find his betrothed. He instead found Benjen and Ned looking somewhat confused, still in his armor Robert removed his helm and held it by the antlers.

"What's the matter where is Lyanna?" he asked and Ned shrugged.

"Come I saw her leave when Howland Reed didn't arrive on time." Ned explained and Robert let his shoulders sack she missed his victory sighing Robert moved aside to let Ned exit first and they searched for Lyanna to where their tent was. Near the walls of Harrenhal three young lads probably squires ran past them and they found Lyanna helping up Howland Reed. He stood up taking her hand and he thanked her in a soft voice.

"You are welcome you are my father's bannerman and those squires wouldn't know honor if it bit them in the arse" Lyanna growled and Robert saw the sword in her hand.

"I hope what I taught you came in handy" Robert said catching her attention. She was surprised before she blushed and the gods above it was the greatest thing he had seen in all the seven kingdoms.

"It helped though they themselves didn't even seem to know the right end to hold a sword" Robert chuckled at that before she eyed him clad in armor.

"Oh, Robert forgive me I missed your match" He waved it off the woman could chop his cock off and he'd probably forgive her.

"Bah it's alright plenty of other matches to see, but more so I hope this means you'll want more lessons?" Robert said hopeful to spend more time with her and to her credit she nodded smiling.

"I'd like that Robert very much so" Robert grinned and nodded towards her he then shook hands with Howland and he accompanied the Stark family to Harrenhal. Sitting in the great hall Robert with Ned and later on Rhaegar they talked briefly speaking about their meetings.

"How was your meeting with Lord Hoster?" Ned asked first drinking wine more so than he usally would Ashara sat next to him curious herself on their plotting it would seem.

"Fine enough he did not give me a straight answer but there is hope yet what of you Ned?" Rhaegar asked.

"My brother has committed the North to our cause" Ned smiled and the three did a small celebration about that.

"All in all, good job by all accounts, but if you excuse me I got find a hole to piss in" Robert said leaving them he walked out of the Great Hall the sun was dipping and on the main road with Orange dressing the background he saw a boxcart ride into the gates. Two riders' road at the front while two more were behind it. Finally, Robert moved aside to let the cart stop near him by the gates. Looking at the riders Robert found Arthur and Ser Barristan Selmy the back riders were Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerald Hightower, Robert felt his stomach drop Ser Gerald nodded to him and Robert had the sense to nod back but when the boxcart door was opened by the Kingsguard out stepped King Arys his long hair matted and dirty his beard as well dirty and his fingernails looked long and yellow. When he laid eyes on Robert he wondered which madness would show instead he nodded to him and stepped down just behind him came Ser Jaime Lannister and when he reached inside Princess Elia stepped from the boxcart.

"Ah Robert there you are" The king said seemingly forgetting they just saw each other.

"Your grace, we did not expect your presence" Robert said.

"Ah my useless son would have me miss this! No today is a special day Tywin is just a few moments ride away. But today will be a good day for us all" The king smirked his teeth suprisngly white compared to the rest of his unkempt look. Whatever the king was planning he only hoped Harrenhall didn't burn a second time this time with them inside it.

 **Ohhh Arys makes an appearance and Lyanna and Robert seem to be getting along! Things are getting more interesting by the minute as the Grand Tourney to end all Tourney's continues. I know I didn't get into the Joust this chapter but for you fans of the joust don't worry I'll have some jousting for you in the next chapter. Also the chapter after the next one will be the last Harrenhall chapter I have great plans ahead and I hope you guys enjoy them unfolding! On to the questions then.**

 **Dr. Fossil: I know I know but again finding a beta is hard there hardly ever seems to be anyone willing! No one ever answers my ravens I'm afraid ;~;. So like I always say I always ask if anyone here wants to do it I'm happy to work with you on that!**

 **Rihanon: As far as Rhaegar agreeing he for the most part resigned himself to the fate as he planned on gathering allies to depose his father. However, the quick acceptance here also is because remember Cersei found out about Rhaegars plot by accident so Rhaegar didn't really have much of a choice this time. He either agreed or declined and risk being exposed so he had to bite the bullet on this one.**

 **I also hope this chapter gives you a little more of the politics you wanted I admit it's not my strongest suit but I try my best. To work with in the world laws and medieval know how.**

 **Random person: Not really the way it sets up in the boooks is Rhaegar can't have another child with Elia but here things are a little different and because of Roberts much tamer person thanks to his relationhship with Ned and Rhaegar Lyanna is a bit more open minded. Keeping in mind Robert went to her with the right mindset thanks to Ned.**

 **Supremus: Yes, they were pro-Rhaegar but to go to war? That is another matter entirely Jon will speak on their behalf but at the same time raising arms against his king would be breaking his oath to the iron throne. He can support Rhaegar politically but militarily he feels he is bound to the throne and as such Arys.**

 **Weylandcorp: Tywin is too ambitions to allow this no if Rhaegar marries Cersei and Elia that's an insult to House Lannister and a bad move on Rhaegars part, I believe him wiser than that especially with all the changes in this story he isn't prophecy obsessed as in cannon. Here the immidate concern of his father being deposed is much more present.**

 **Alright see you next chapter as always tell me your thoughts and concerns I love hearing from you all my lovely readers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rhaegar**

Everything inside tensed up and the entire room went silent when in walked his father King Aerys Targaryen. He walked in too much whispers when he last left his father looked none different than this his silver hair dirtied, and tangled. A beard to nearly his waist looked frazzled and tangled together in places. He looked gaunt and paler than he last saw him almost a walking corpse. Even his once kind purple eyes that looked at him, now darted with suspicion and malice left and right until his eyes met some-ones. Following his gaze Rhaegar saw it was to Ned his friend looked as uneasy as anyone else but he lifted his cup and a slightly tight smile he nodded to his father. The Kings malicious eyes turned soft and he moved to Ned his friend stood and rounded the table they sat on. When Ned went to kneel, his father pulled him into a hug and Ned simply went along.

Rhaegar stood to greet his father when Ned separated he glared at him and despite everything he still felt a dagger stab at his heart to see his father see him with such loathing. "Father I did not think you would join us welcome. Ned will be happy that you'll be here for his wedding" The king changed at the mention of his friend's name.

"Aye he's a good lad…you found a good friend son" clarity passed over his father when said these words before once again the madness took hold and he waved him and Ned away.

"Enough come on fools, have you not seen a king before drink! Already haha!" his father cackled madly and a nervous laugh started before turning more convincing. Standing up Rhaegar saw Ser Jaime walk in with Princess Elia on his arm. Walking up to them he greeted Elia with a kiss on her hand a charming smile and shook hands with Ser Jaime.

"My Lady I hope you enjoy the Tourney" he said.

"It should be…an interesting Tourney my prince" she gave a bit of an ueasy smile.

"Ser Jaime will you compete in the Joust? There still is a few spots open" Ser Jamie smirked at that and nodded.

"I think I'll take you on that offer" Ser Jaime said and he and Princess Elia took their leave arm in arm. His gaze lingered on the Dornish princess before he motioned for Ned to join him. Lady Ashara came as well and the two found Robert outside who was tying his trousers up and saw them exit.

"Come let's go to the tent we must speak" Rhaegar finished and the four of them entered their tent the guards outside told the same as when he met with Lord Tywin.

"This isn't good we still have spoken with the main Lords that attended but my father's arrival is not good" Robert seemed to disagree with him.

"Bugger that if they see the king's madness first hand any reservations our supporters have should be wiped out" he argued but Lady Ashara spoke sense to Roebrt.

"Aye in that madness he might call for a Lords head, and then what does the council matter if he triggers a war her and now?" Robert cursed rubbing his face in thought. Ned as well looked tired by it all and Rhaegar understood their pain. He was tired his father constantly made his family name grow weaker. He did horrible things and their rule would crumble if he remained.

"Well there hardly seems anything can be done about it." Lady Ashara had point on that regard his father was mad, and the crown on his head made him powerful.

"The joust continues tomorrow, we should rest the final round of the melee is on us as well. If we are lucky the king will be distracted by the spectacle. Ned escorted Lady Ashara to her tent, when he returned he said she was now accompanied by Princess Elia and she send her regards to them all. Robert himself left to see Lady Lyanna one more time before they retired. The three men sat down and had one last drink before heading off to bed. At a later night, Robert sneaked out and Rhaegar woke to the sound. Robert had his doublet halfway undone and left the tent Rhaegar sighed quietly following hoping his friend wasn't up to anything foolish. Following him quietly and luckily undetected. The camp was barely lit and the guards on night shift payed them no mind the darkness obscuring their faces so as to not be recognized. Robert turned a corner to a tent Rhaegar paused by the tent and peeked around it. Robert was meeting with a young lad it seemed they spoke in hushed tones before moving on and Rhaegar stepped up calling out to them.

"Robert" he called out and his friend nearly jumped in his skin and turned holding out a sword he hadn't noticed along with his friend.

"Fuck!" Robert half yelled before his companion shushed him. "Rhaegar? Seven heels man where you following me?" Rhaegar turned a bit red with embarrassment but the darkness hid it well.

"Aye you just woke up without a word I got curios" the prince admitted.

"You didn't tell him?" the feminine voice surprised him and walking closer he got a better look at Roberts companion and found it was Lady Lyanna.

"My Lady Lyanna is that you?" Rhaegar was dumbfounded seeing a woman wearing breeches was actually a first for him. Rather secondly but necessity had been a factor when Lady Ashara and Princess Elia had come to him in the Kingswood.

"Aye it is me prince Rhaegar" coughing a bit awkwardly for staring he directed a question to them both.

"Why are you up at this god forsaken hour?" Lady Lyanna answered for Robert.

"Robert is teching me swordplay, and seeing as these southerners would spit their bloody wine in indignation if we were seen. Well we chose to do this at night" Lyanna said.

"Aye frankly I couldn't give two shits for it but with the king here I thought it be safer" Lady Lyanna looked to Robert with a frown.

"You still haven't told me about what was going on Robert" Now Rhaegar scowled at his friend.

"Robert what did you say to her?" His friend was on the hot seat and he scratched the back of his head sighing.

"Look I told her I would not hide anything from her. I haven't said anything because I told her it's dangerous." Lady Lyanna crossed her arms and made an exasperated sound.

"I am not a child and if we are…to wed I expect Robert to treat me as an equal, not just some mare he can fuck for children" Rhaegar was certainly intrigued by the Stark girl he hadn't really talked to her in all the commotion of the Tourney but she certainly was different. For one she seemed to take more after her older brother than quiet Ned.

"I will tell you gods put your teeth away woman, but not here when we are wed and you are safe in Storms End" Lady Lyanna interrupted with an accusatory finger pointed at Robert.

"No Robert, whatever you are planning with the prince involves my family I have a right to know." Rhaegar cringed but he figured there wasn't avoiding this.

"Fine we shall tell you everything but please be patient my lady there are too many ears in this quiet night. In the morrow at the Tourney we can speak afterwards in our tent" This seemed to appease the wild wolf.

"Alright but promise me, promise me Robert you will" she looked to his friend for conformation Robert lifted his hands in defense but agreed.

"I will I promise Lyanna" his friend replied and Rhaegar decided to excuse himself.

"Very well I shall take my leave I must compete on the morrow I should rest while I can." Rhaegar excused himself from his friends walking away he caught the tail end of Robert's and Lady Lyanna's parting conversation.

"So…can I still get that kiss?" Robert asked.

"Only if I beat you and remember what happens if you let me win" Lady Lyanna hastily said.

"Yeah, yeah I'd have an easier time fucking a silent sister" was the last Rhaegar caught before the two left his range of hearing. Returning to his tent the prince of the seven kingdoms rested for the busy day ahead. The morning started off with the final melee, the finalist was Robert, Ned, Ser Richard Loonmouth a former squire of Rhaegar's, Ser Gilwood Hunter and, Ser Jon Connington. Five men faced off against each other that morning and the spectacle was to be the talk of the Tourney until the Joust ended. Robert had made a B-line for Ser Jon Connington and defeated him soundly caving part of his breast plate with his Warhammer. Though not before Ser Jon Connington delivered a hit to Roberts helm. Ned was than able to best Ser Gilwood with technique to get Arthur standing in the now designated royal box to clap for his soon to be brother in law.

The talented hedge knight to everyone's surprise bested Ned with sword skills that made the kingsguard watch with interest. Robert and the hedge knight were left and the battle was intense sword and Warhammer clashed the hedge knight landed a blow on Roberts arm. Robert returned it ten-fold and got two hits on the hedge knight before Robert slipped on the ground and suffered the last hit. The hedge knight was cheered for his accomplishment before removing his helm. Gasps and shock filled the audience even Rhaegar himself was dumbfounded. The hedge knight with a fake name was actually Ser Jaime Lannister he smirked as everyone stood and clapped for the golden Lion of Lannister.

The Melee came to an end, and Ser Jaime was awarded the prize ten thousand golden dragons. The already rich son of a powerful house divided the purse with his fellow knight's Ser Connington was somewhat begrudging but accepted Ned shook hands with Ser Jaime and accepted honorably while Robert gave a booming laugh and instead used his coin to buy drinks for anyone who would join him. All but Ser Connington joined the Stormlord for drinks and merriment.

Rhaegar was next and to his surpsie entering the lists were Ser Barristan Selmy and Arthur. The first round was completely filled with excitement for everyone but his father. A mystery knight appeared with a shield of a tree and a smile on it. The mystery knight wore mismatched armor and unhorsed three knights from House Blount, House Haigh and, House Frey. The knights humbled and properly ashamed at being beaten by a mystery knight were further scolded. The mystery knight demanded they teach their squires honor as ransom for their horses and armor.

"Rhaegar! Unmask that knight! You as well Robert enter the lists! Bring me the mystery knight!" his father had screeched but when Rhaegar went to the lists his opponent never showed. So, he won the round and was then faced against Ned's brother Brandon Stark. He was a decent enough jouster and broke a lance. But Rhaegar unhorsed him on the second tilt to the applause of the people then Jon faced off against Lord Yohn Bronze Royce. He broke three lances each charge Rhaegar felt like he was an anvil being pounded by smiths hammer but he finally was able to unhorse the Lord of the Vale and won the match. A break took place as the sun began to dip and the joust would continue tomorrow.

Rhaegar didn't see much of Robert who spent his time with Lyanna Stark and Ned with his own betrothed Rhaegar deciding to try and do damage control stayed with his father if only to keep his ire directed at him and no one else. That very same knight Rhaegar was out walking near the God's eye when he found a shadow by a tree hanging something on it. Catching the figure by surprise it was Lady Lyanna.

"You seem to enjoy the night my lady" Rhaegar smiled and she turned surprised but relaxed when seeing him.

"It is just…a night stroll" She tried to hide the shield she was holding but Rhaegar had already seen it.

"May I help you?" he offered and she looked to him guarded but nodded slowly. The knight of the laughing tree was a woman. Lady Lyanna as well? This really was an interesting Tourney after all, even if planned for different reasons.

"You joust well, I must say now I feel pity that I did not get to face you" Lady Lyanna rolled her eyes but smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, prince, Rhaegar, but I did not wish to win glory…or show these fools a woman can be as good a knight as any of them" He knew there were Dornish women fighters and Essos had them as well.

"I found myself agreeing with you though I would not wish women on the battlefield" he said and she took offense to that scowling.

"You contradict yourself my prince" Lady Lyanna countered.

"No, you are a good rider and Robert would teach you how to wield a sword well, but already men have to butcher each other in war. I don't wish to add women to the corpses" That seemed to calm her and look pensive for a moment.

"I would think a woman should be free to decide for herself as any man is decide himself" True enough words but their world didn't see it that way or at least most of it.

"I suppose you are right, tell me something my lady do you feel for Robert? If you do not wish to answer I will not press you" He added quickly after he asked. She paused thinking sighing before speaking.

"He is not bad…I suppose he is handsome and he treats me better than any other Lord would but. I do not love him I did not choose him" Lady Lyanna spoke and Rhaegar smiled sadly at that true he did not choose Lady Cersei either.

"May I be honest with you?" she said suddenly, Rhaegar nodded in response.

"I thought of running away, maybe to Essos" she mused and he thought over how to respond to that.

"I know you feel trapped and do not feel in control. But that would be unwise" She scowled clearly not wanting to hear that answer.

"Why not? At least it would be my choice not what someone else orders me to do" she said her tone almost sounded defeated.

"I see, may I return the honesty then?" Rhaegar gestured with his arm and she pensively nodded.

"I am to marry Cersei Lannister, she is a nice enough girl pretty and well mannered." He paused looking towards the God's eye his eyes melancholy.

"But I do not lover, nor did I choose her my actions are driven because it is what I must do. What I am bid to do by circumstances. Me the future king of the seven kingdoms is not allowed to choose who he marries." Lady Lyanna smiled sardonically at that.

"Perhaps we should run away together then were we can choose" The prince chuckle at that in another life he might have taken her up on that. But he thought of his mother, his little brother and the bond he shared with Robert and Ned. They were brothers in all but blood and he could not think of life without them.

"I could not do so, besides I believe Robert and Ned would find me and drag me by the hairs back to Westeros" he japed and she laughed covering her mouth so as to not be so loud.

"I think my brother Brandon would do the same if not Ned as well" she smiled and Rhaegar could see the infatuation Robert had she was quite the breath of fresh air compared to other ladies.

"Well I hope you give Robert a chance…he really is trying I don't know if you noticed but when he's around you he acts like a fool and doesn't seem to know it" He winked at her and made to leave.

"Prince Rhaegar" Lady Lyanna called to him. "Do you think I could be happy with Robert?" she asked and sounded very vulnerable. The prince wondered why she was suddenly so unguarded with him, perhaps him sharing his own woes made that happen.

"I don't' know my lady" she interrupted him.

"Lyanna you can call me Lyanna" he she said.

"Well Lyanna you can call me Rhaegar…as for your question I don't know. Robert can be difficult he's stubborn by all accounts more stubborn than a mule" he said but his smile was soft and genuine thinking of him.

"But from what your brother tells me you are much of the same. You two have quite a bit in common. You enjoy to ride and clearly do battle" she smiled as he spoke and hope seemed to fill her eyes and he liked that. He liked to think he could that for the kingdom in the future. "So, continue like practicing the sword continue learning about each other and open your heart to the idea of being happy. I know you did not choose Robert you can still choose to let yourself love him. I must do the same with Lady Cersei"

"Thank you Rhaegar you certainly gave me lots to think about" Lyanna said bowing not because she had to but because she was thankful he returned the bow with the same respect she gave him.

"You are welcome Lyanna" The dragon prince walked off, by morning all that remained of the mysterious laughing knight was his shield hanging on a tree branch by the God's eye lake. His father was furious next morning and condemned traitors from the smallfolk who were taken by his kingsguard. The display was met with silence and fearful glances at their peers. Who among them would be called traitors again? It seemed Robert's suggestion might pan out if his father kept from doing anything too serious. The Joust began the next morning Rhaegar rode first in the lists against Arthur on the field he rode as well as when they first competed. Lance after lance was broken on their eight lance his father grew bored and called it a tie to be settled on the morrow. Yet it had only been a few hours after sunrise.

The great hall was filled again wine and song was shared and talk of the Tourney was all anyone had on their mouth. Plenty of lords came to him who he would crown as queen of love and beauty if he won, he gave no answer simply a smile and a promise for a surprise. When the sun dipped after much merriment and drinking people went to their tents to sleep off the wine and food. Rhaegar laid on his cot thinking of the match tomorrow the wedding would take place right after the finals. With the hope of ending this and the great council just months away he hopes for resolution.

 **Eddard**

The final rounds of the Tourney were here and the resolution between Arthur and Prince Rhaegar was on everyone's tongues. Ashara sat beside him their hands lightly clasped she was wearing a beautiful dress of her house colors along with his purple and grey mixed rather well. A necklace made of silver hung on her neck a direwolf with sapphire eyes bared its fangs at the onlooker. A gift from princess Elia Ned had thanked her along with Ashara and the king to his discomfort gave him a gift as well. Wildfire a good two hundred kegs of the bloody stuff shipped to Duskendale. He would prefer if that volatile stuff was kept out of his city but denying the king was unwise now. When the king put his hands on his shoulders and congratulated Ned he nicked him in the neck with his nails.

"Rhaegar might win this Tourney no man has been able to stand up to him" Ashara said to him over the crowds. As she spoke his friend broke another lance with Arthur the two raising their broken lances at each other in respect. The two ran again and again breaking lances another charge and Rhaegar with a move of his shoulders Arthurs sword slid off his shield and his friend unhorsed the kingsguard. Ashara tensed beside him worried but Arthur just as quickly stood and the crowd cheered when Rhaegar dismounted and shook hands with his Kingsguard.

The next round Ser Barristan Selmy secured his position as the finalist to face Rhaegar. He unhorsed one of Lord Whent's sons after three broken lances even and everyone cheered for Ser Barristan the Bold. The finals approached and Rhaegar was favor to win, When the first tilt began Rhaegar was nearly unhorsed bent backwards his lance intact from Ser Barristans blow. On the Second Tilt Rhaegar broke his lance and Ser Barristan as well faltered but held out from being unhorsed. The crowd clapped and cheered for both men even the king cackled madly for his Kingsguard to win. Again the two men rode at each other Rhaegar like with Arthur rolled his shoulder back and his lance glanced off his shield but he as well missed ser Barristan. Murmurs and bets went about on who would win, Rhaegar the favored by the smallfolk but the knights that once competed told experience would win the day. Another charge both knights leaned into their lances meaning they meant to unhorse each other one way or another. Their mounts kicked the mud up the light of the day shone on the armor of the two men when the crowd was at is highest hollering. The two knights collided lances broke but when the shouting died out only one man remained seated.

"Prince Rhaegar is victorious!" shouted a man near the royal booth and the whole of the stadium stood as the black armored prince made it to the other end of the lists he thrusted his lance upward and Ned stood excited capping for his friend along with everyone even Ashara stood a smile on her face clapping for his friend. Out ran an aid and quickly placed a crown of blue roses on Rhaegars Lance. The excitement died down soon after as the king made his first move to the stands. His horse galloped slowly cross the Tourney ground making it to the royal stand. Princess Elia along with ser Jaime Lannister. Next to him was his sister Lady Cersei she looked visibly…smug if Ned had to describe it. It happened Rhaegar crowned his queen of love and beauty. He deposited the blue roses on Cersei Lannister's lap. She picked the roses and smiled this time more sweetly to everyone accepting the crown. Lord Tywin looked pleased and the king. Was oddly without reaction or at least without his madness present instead he smiled and clapped for his.

"It's fine it…come in stages perhaps we are safe today" Ashara squeezed his hand and Ned smiled a little. The noble lords moved to the great hall this time set up for a wedding. In his dealings with Lord Tristan Dayne they agreed they would wed in a Godswood to Ned's Gods. Ashara herself did not mind and thought it be an interesting experience to witness a Northen type wedding. Until offcourse they lost all control of the wedding and now they were being married in a sept. Ned felt…odd these weren't his gods nor his ancestors' gods. But he mentally recited it was for the good of the kingdom to bare it and remember their sacrifices would mean a safer Westeros for the future of his and Ashara's children. Ned in velvet Queen Rhaella had gifted it to him and even sown personally, a direwolf guided by falling star on his breast. Though he felt…soft in it and he much rather have been wed in his leathers he could not deny the queens kindness. Not after she looked after him and Robert as she did her own blood. To her credit, it was his house colors along with Ashara's he personally never understood why a man would ever wear purple but then again. In the North House Bolton flew a flayed man as their banner and they didn't find any stranger.

"We are here to see two souls pledge their souls two each other and unite two houses into one." The Septon began, the man had glared at Ned for his choice in gods but he must have felt smug marrying him in his god's temple.

"Now who goes there?" The Septon said.

"Lady Ashara of house Dayne, a fair maid is here to be wed" Arthur said giving her away in her wedding, to replace Lord Tristan who still angry with their wedding refused attendance.

"Who gives her?" the septon continued.

"I Ser Arthur of House Dayne her brother am here to give her" Arthur despite everything smiled to Ashara who did so looking happier than he remembered seen her. Then again Robert who was on his side of the ceremony had whispered if he smiled any larger he'd crack his face.

"Then step forward, and remove her maidens cloak" a cloak in the purple of house Dayne draped over a soft ivory silk with a low neckline. The direwolf necklace baring its teeth at him proud and fierce, the cloak left her shoulders Arthur folded it and placed it on his arm, he wore white bleached leather of the kingsguad but his house sigil was over his heart.

"Now replace the cloak with your own" Ned unfolded the stark Direwolf stalking the white snow and placed it on his betrothed shoulders.

"Now my lady do you this man to be you Lord Husband?" The septon asked her.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love and, take you as my lord and husband" they both took each other's hands lifting them staring into each other's eyes.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you as my lady and wife" Ned repeated his voice soft when he stared lovingly at his beloved. Her lilac eyes shone her smile that always haunted him when away from her now looked like the god's gift incarnate. Leaning forward like so many times before their lips met, but now they met as husband and wife. The room clapped various lords giving their congratulations of the couple and the septon finished the ceremony.

"I declare you husband and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever" the septon rapped a red cloth around one of their joined hands and they turned lifting it to represent their union and a second round of applauses and congratulations. Stepping down from the raised platform the two newlyweds walked down the between the guest and after reaching the end the king spoke up standing by the septon. Ned and Ashara hadn't even left the temple when the king cuased a commotion.

"Ah good now Rhaegar! Get up here you too girl" the king pointed at the crown where Lady Cersei was standing with her crown of flowers with her family and Princess Elia stood with them as well with Ser Jaime. Stepping forward the king snarled shook his arms at her to stop Lady Cersei from moving.

"No not you Elia! Come get up here, this wedding isn't over you are to wed my son after all" Ned felt his heart drop and Elia squeezed her hand everyone whispered among themselves Rhaegars face was of pure shock his mask utterly broken through. He looked to Ashara she looked half-heartbroken half angry their wedding their supposed happiest moment was destroyed after already being taken from their control.

"Father please this is hardly the moment" Rhaegar tried and Robert himself spoke up next.

"Your Grace, this is Ned and Ashara's wedding surely taking their moment would do no good?" Robert tried only for the king do dismiss him.

"Bah! There is no better time I am a good and merciful king and house Martel is loyal! Now come on then move" Elia did as tell and Rhaegar tried as he may his father would only grow angriere when questioned.

"Do not question me boy! Septon get it over with now!" The ceremony if under duress began Ned himself and Ashara were forced to stay to watch the king cackle as the impromptu wedding happened Rhaegar remained stone faced Elia looked uncomftarble. Lady Cersei was livid openly snarling at the ceremony before being escorted out by Ser Jaime. No one gave the Princess away and none even the septon did as told in fear of the king's wrath. Awkwardly Rhaegar and Elia repeated the process and the two shared a kiss awkward and without tenderness. Their hands were joined together with the ribbon both declared husband and wife. The king clapped his eyes glaring at anyone daring not to and the applause was thunderous with the sole exception of Lord Tywin Lannister and his wife Lady Joanna.

The ceremonies ended and everyone went to the great hall for a feast even though the music was cheerful no one danced. Instead they talked among themselves, with frightful glances at the king and pitying glances at the high table were the newlyweds sat. Rhaegar was stoned face and Princess Elia looked dignified if without interacting with anyone. As tradition, some of the guest came with gifts to Ned and Ashara apologizing to Rhaegar for not having anything prepared. His friend would have politely told them it was not their fault. Merely he nodded stiffly and his gaze looked out through the gathered lords and ladies. Then things got even worst, the king stood at the center with his kingsguard a cloak on Ser Gerald Hightowers arms.

"Ser Jaime!" the king called out his grin mad haughty. The Lannister heir did as commanded and bowed to the king.

"Your Grace" he said evenly.

"You proved worthy a knight besting even my cousin's son Robert! Truly a knight of renown" the words were mocking and hollow but none the less Ser Jaime thanked the king not looking flattered or honor by his words.

"Now we must celebrate this occasion! A reward for such accomplishment befit of your station no?" The whispers grew louder Lord Tywin always cool and collected looked at King Aerys with fury in his eyes his lips curled back in a snarl but still he did not react.

"Kneel I would take you as my kingsguard, and reward your valor" The king took a sword from Ser Gerald and Ser Jaime looked stunned but this time. Honored Rhaegar next to him balled his hand into a fist his eyes closed as he breathed out a sigh of resignation. This wasn't good it was falling apart their alliance to the West in one fell swoop just crumbled before them. Revenge might be their only motive left to get the west under their banner. So, the knight knelt and said the words when he rose he was given the white cloak and the people applaud as expected of them. When the king motioned them to stop he addressed Ser Jaime now a white brother of the Kingsguard.

"Ser Jaime! I want you to take up your station immediately! Return to the Red Keep and guard my wife as a man of the kingsguard." Ser Jaime stood bowing the king from the crowd two men stepped up. Ser Addam Marbrand

"Your Grace may I follow Ser Jaime to the Red Keep, he and I have grown up together and I would see him safe on the kings Road" before the king could speak Ser Gerald whispered in his ear and the king rolled his eyes dismissively and allowed it secondly Ser Lyle Crakehall asked for the same and was allowed, the three-knight exited Great Hall to prepare for their journey. The rest of the Festivities if they could be called that slowly came to an end. There was no bedding ceremony there wasn't even an attempt by anyone people excused themselves and slowly trickled out of the Great Hall. The Greatest Tourney that the realm had ever witnessed had come to an end slowly. The next morning Rhaegar had ordered camp broken and to hastily ride back to Kings Landing the king had left ahead of them but in a boxcart he would be slower than them.

"This ends now, once we get to kings Landing we must secure my mother and brother, we will make for Duskendale and call a great council" Rhaegar said, Ashara was with him looking less than stellar accompanying Princess Elia. Ashara held Elia at this point she insisted on it and Rhaegar feeling himself guilty for the turn of events let Elia in on their conspiracy.

"Should we call our banners?" Robert said and no one wanted to answer, this was it unplanned but his father had done something that could not be so easily fixed. Lord Tywin furious left the Great Hall and he rode out with his family from Harrenhal that same night to Casterly Rock. After a few hours Rhaegar with Ned's men rode out of Harrenhal heading straight for Kings Landing. The Tourney had come and gone his wedding impersonal and disasterous but as Ned rode beside Ashara he gazed at her and gave a her an encouraging smile. Ashara despite her sadness over this entire mess generously called a wedding smiled.

"When we get to Kings Landing Ser Mark Ryswell will lead you Duskendale my love" Ashara frowned.

"I much rather be with you this is a trialing time." Ashara said but Ned needed her in his castle behind trusted men and high walls.

"If the Great Council fails I will need you safe, and in my absence, you are the only one to call on my banners" Ashara looked forward looking down.

"Eddard" she used his full name "If you widow me so soon after we married I promise to drag you from your hole in the ground and bring you back just to make your life miserable" She said glaring at nothing in particular but Ned chuckled softly.

"That's a fear worse than the king" he said.

"Good keep it in mind…I love you" she rode closer so as to reach take his hand. He squeezed it and nodded.

"I love you as well" Ned professed. The ride to Kings Landing was short, even with the two girls with him they could make good time and pass the king who rested in Sow's Horn allowing their party reach the city first. When the city loomed before them, it no longer looked like the home he grew up with. Now it was a snake pit and for the sake of the people inside Ned hope he wasn't baring outside this walls with an army at his back in the coming months.

 **Alright Here it is! The powder keg or Wildfire keg? Whatever that lights up the Seven Kingdoms. I hope you guys enjoy what is to come the next chapter things will start happening and Rhaegar has lost the west! The Mad King lives to his name and sows fear into the kingdoms will that fear inspire revolt or will it ensure loyalty? Well you'll find out soon enough my friends. Question time I suppose not much to answer this chapter, but more to the point I still can't find a beta! Seriously no one ever responds to me ;~; my ravens go unanswered.**

 **Insatiable Reader: You know what happened I had Arys Oakheart in my mind lol.**

 **Random Person: Don't worry you'll get some more Ashara and Ned soon just had plot to get out of the way first.**

 **Well Read and Review lads hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
